Wings of the Sea
by Kimblette
Summary: Jim et Sarah Hawkins travaillent depuis des années pour la famille Benson. Jim, Uriel et Melody sont amis depuis ce moment. Arrivé aux quatorze ans de Melody, beaucoup de choses changent et les sentiments entrent en compte. Vont-il les éloigner ou les rapprocher ? Fanart de mon amie Lawliette. Tout appartient à Disney sauf Uriel et Daphnée de moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Voila ma toute nouvelle fic JiMel ! Je n'ai pas résisté à la publier encore cette semaine ! En espérant que ce début vous plaise^^**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jim Hawkins se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui avait semblé entendre un semblant de dispute et un sanglot. Les disputes étaient habituelles. Son père était un homme assez dur à vivre. Jim avait compris qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille et ne pas lui demander de son temps quand il rentrait de son travail. Mais ça ne semblait jamais satisfaire Pléiade Hawkins. Combien de fois Jim l'avait-il vu soupirer en regardant par la fenêtre ? Combien de fois avait-il posé un regard désabusé sur sa femme et son fils ? Mais Jim n'avait jamais entendu sa mère pleurer. Ou alors elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit son père qui partait vers les docks. Mais pourtant, il n'était rentré qu'il y a deux jours et ne devait pas repartir avant au moins deux semaines ! Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon se leva, pieds nus et en pyjama. Il eut le temps de voir sa mère effondrée sur table de la cuisine. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il courut, trébuchant et grimaçant. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les docks, son père avait déjà mis le pied sur le navire.

-Papa ! Papa ! Hurla-t-il avec la force de désespoir alors qu'il sentait déjà des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

L'homme n'eut pas un geste vers lui, alors que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Certains se détournaient avec gêne. Voir un père laisser sa famille était quelque chose d'horrible. Le voir ignorer son fils était encore pire. Mais plus encore quand on savait à quel point Sarah Hawkins s'était saigné pour sa famille, à quel point Jim se faisait discret pour ne pas incommoder ce père qui ne semblait pas les aimer. Jim continua de l'appeler, mais rien n'y fit et le navire prit le large.

Le jeune Hawkins, du haut de ses huit ans, connaissait une amère désillusion. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, frissonnant dans son pyjama léger. Il avait toujours su que ça finirait par arriver. On ne pouvait pas retenir quelqu'un contre sa volonté. Et il avait bien vu que son père n'était pas heureux avec eux. Mais avait-il pensé à sa mère ? Et à lui ? Le jeune garçon mit les mains à son visage pour s'essuyer les yeux. La mort dans l'âme, il se releva ensuite pour retrouver sa mère. Il détestait déjà son père pour ce qu'il venait de leur faire. Mais il allait devoir soutenir sa mère. Parce qu'au-delà de la désertion du foyer, il allait falloir assurer un revenu désormais. Et il faudrait qu'il l'aide.

* * *

-Le capitaine Hawkins ne s'est pas présenté aujourd'hui.

Eric redressa la tête. C'était pourtant aujourd'hui, après deux semaines de congé que le capitaine devait reprendre la mer pour se rendre en Norvège pour échanger des cargaisons. Grimsby semblait se demander quoi faire. Ariel le regard avec une lueur inquiète. Uriel regardait un livre d'images sur ses genoux et elle apprenait à Melody à broder. Uriel avait cinq ans et Melody sept ans. Carlotta s'avança alors qu'elle aussi brodait calmement quelques secondes auparavant.

-Votre majesté...

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-J'ai entendu...Des rumeurs quand je suis allée au marché hier matin.

Eric l'enjoignit à continuer d'un signe de tête alors que Grimsby levait les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Croire les rumeurs que le peuple pouvait raconter était quelque chose de stupide.

-Il paraîtrait que deux jours après son retour...Le capitaine Hawkins soit parti.

-Parti ?

-On ne sait pas où. Des gens assurent que son fils l'a suivi jusqu'aux docks en l'appelant mais il ne s'est jamais retouné. Et...

-Et ? Demanda Eric alors que la stupeur et la tristesse prenaient trait sur son visage.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse abandonner sa famille d'une telle manière. Il avait déjà vu Sarah et Jim Hawkins une fois. Sarah était une femme enjouée et souriante. Jim ressemblait à Melody dans sa façon d'être impulsif et toujours souriant. Le petit ne devait cependant pas se rappeler de lui, il était trop jeune à cette époque.

-Je me suis rendue à l'auberge de sa femme. Elle est fermée depuis ce jour et j'ai peur qu'ils ne vivent sans le sou.

Eric se frotta le menton. Du peu que Pléiade avait parlé de sa femme, il lui semblait qu'il avait dit que c'était une excellente cuisinière et une bonne tenancière. Louis ne serait pas contre une aide. Il refusait de laisser la famille Hawkins mourir de faim. Ariel le regarda en acquiesçant. Comme d'habitude, elle avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait. Eric se leva et Melody lâcha aussitôt sa broderie.

-Je veux aller avec papa.

Eric quêta l'approbation de sa femme du regard. L'auberge des Hawkins n'était pas trop proche de la mer et il serait là pour surveiller Melody. Morgana ne pourrait rien faire à cet endroit là.

-D'accord, on reprendra la broderie demain.

Melody alla faire un baiser sur la joue de sa mère alors qu'Uriel la fixait d'un air maussade. Il était d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'Ariel l'avait surpris à mettre le bazar dans la cuisine pour embêter Louis. Il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il demande la permission.

Une fois dans la calèche, Melody se mit debout pour regarder le paysage qui défilait sur le chemin. Eric se retint de soupirer, triste en la voyant faire. Avec Morgana qui avait menacé leur famille, et surtout Melody, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Mais il voyait bien que Melody avait un manque à cause de ça. Elle était attirée par l'océan comme Ariel était attirée par le monde des humains plus jeune. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir expliquer tout ça à Melody, mais elle était trop jeune. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu...

La calèche s'arrêta près de l'auberge des Hawkins et Eric en descendit avec sa fille. L'endroit semblait effectivement désert. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis toqua.

-Madame Hawkins ? Sarah ? Jim ? Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est le roi, je suis là pour vous aider.

Eric attendit quelques minutes, la main de Melody dans la sienne. Il allait retoquer quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Sarah Hawkins, le visage pâle et défait.

-Si vous cherchez mon mari, il n'est pas là. Ca fait bientôt deux semaines qu'il est parti en me disant qu'il ne supportait plus cette vie et qu'il ne comptait plus revenir.

Touché par la détesse de la femme, Eric se permit d'ouvrir la porte plus grand et Sarah les laissa finalement entrer avec cet air toujours déprimé sur le visage. Machinalement, elle alla préparer un thé.

-Je vous présente Melody, ma fille.

Melody s'inclina comme la princesse qu'elle était. Cela arracha un petit sourire à Sarah mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Elle invita Eric à s'asseoir et il prit Melody sur ses genoux.

-Comment...Comment vous en sortez-vous ? Demanda honnêtement Eric en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Mal. Avec l'argent que ramenait Pléiade, je pouvais nous faire vivre. Mais là, je ne peux pas renflouer mes fournitures et je ne peux donc pas ouvrir l'auberge. Il a emporté sa paie en partant.

Un enfoiré jusqu'au bout, songea Eric.

-Et votre fils ?

-Il passe son temps dehors ou dans sa chambre. Il a une grande colère en lui depuis que son père...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et porta le regard par la fenêtre.

-Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'est même pas resté sur Terre. Il paraît qu'il a décollé pour Mandragore.

Eric saisit les mains de Sarah entre les siennes et elle tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise. Il s'agissait quand même du roi du pays...

-J'ai une proposition pour vous, Sarah.

Melody se mit à gigoter et Eric comprit qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Où se trouve votre fils ? Je crois que cette demoiselle a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

-Il est dans la cour. Elle peut le rejoindre si elle le souhaite.

Eric hésita.

-Elle y sera en sécurité.

Melody ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se disait. Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'était qu'elle allait pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Uriel. Sarah, comme tous les gens du peuple, connaissait bien évidemment la façon dont les Benson avaient en quelque sorte rejeté la famille de la reine. A cause de Morgana, la sœur de la sorcière Ursula. C'était même pourquoi elle avait été si étonnée de voir que la petite princesse se trouvait avec Eric. Il était connu qu'Uriel et Melody étaient surprotégés. Surtout Melody, étant donné que c'était elle qui avait été menacée et qu'Uriel n'était pas encore né à cette période.

-Jim ? La princesse va sortir jouer avec toi. Sois poli et sage s'il te plaît.

-Mais maman ! C'est une fille !

-Jim !

-Oui, maman.

Eric esquissa un petit sourire à cet échange. Typique d'un petit garçon. Melody attendit d'avoir l'approbation de son père et descendit de ses genoux avant de courir pour aller dans la cour rejoindre ce fameux Jim. Les deux adultes la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte.

-Toujours introuvable ?

-Le roi Triton n'a cessé de la chercher...Mais on dirait qu'elle a disparu de la surface du globe. D'un côté il vaut mieux que cela reste ainsi, mais vu l'amour que Melody et Uriel éprouvent pour l'océan...

Eric soupira puis secoua la tête. Il n'était là pour parler de ses problèmes mais pour résoudre ceux de la famille Hawkins.

-Je venais pour vous proposer un poste au château. Les employés sont nourris et logés, cela résoudrait ainsi tous vos problèmes. Enfin, je comprendrais que vous teniez à garder l'auberge, mais je suis inquiet pour vous deux.

Sarah fondit en larmes, la tête dans ses bras et Eric se leva pour frotter maladroitement son dos. Ariel s'en sortait mieux dans ce genre de situations...

Du côté de Melody, elle observait le garçon qui faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, attachés en une petite natte. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans un pli de concentration alors qu'il bidouillait sur une sorte de surf, ses yeux bleus clairs ne quittant pas l'objet du regard.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Jim se tourna vers elle d'un air agacé mais la détailla quand même. Quand sa mère avait dit princesse, il s'était attendu à autre chose. Mais elle portait une robe normale, comme sa mère à lui en portait tous les jours, de couleur rouge avec des ballerines et un ruban dans les cheveux -noués en queue de cheval- assortis. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et elle le fixait avec curiosité, ses yeux bleus profonds fixés sur lui, les mains dans le dos.

-Un surf solaire. Pour voler dans les airs.

Les sourcils de la princesse se haussèrent.

-Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

-Non. J'aurais bien plus peur de l'océan.

La fille rit derrière sa main.

-Moi je voudrais aller dans l'océan. Mais maman et papa ne me laissent pas sortir du château.

Du haut de ses huit ans, Jim Hawkins ressentit à cet instant de la pitié. Elle fixait l'océan au loin avec autant d'envie que lui quand il s'imaginer voler sur sa machine.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée ! S'exclama la brune avec horreur. Je suis Melody Benson.

Elle prit les bords de sa robe et s'inclina devant lui. Jim ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant ça. Il lui tendit simplement la main.

-Moi je suis Jim Hawkins. Et tu sais, pas la peine de t'incliner devant moi. Je suis un garçon du peuple.

-Ma maman m'a dit qu'on devait traiter tout le monde avec respect.

Jim se dit que la famille royale n'était pas aussi pincée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après avoir serré la main de Melody, il retourna aussitôt se pencher sur ce qu'il bidouillait. Melody ne bougea pas d'où elle se trouvait, bien qu'elle avait envie de regarder ce qu'il faisait de plus près. Jim soupira et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

-Tu peux venir voir, si tu veux.

Toujours les mains dans le dos, Melody se rapprocha et regarda ce qu'il faisait en silence. Jim avait l'air d'être assez dur à approcher et elle ne voulait pas le fâcher alors que pour une fois, il y avait quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'Uriel. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle finit par recommencer à parler.

-Ca pourra vraiment voler ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Jim esquissa un sourire confiant.

-Bien sûr. T'as jamais vu de bateau voler ou quoi ?

Vexée, Melody croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Je t'ai dit que je sortais pas du château. Y'a pas de bateau qui volent près du château.

Jim se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Sarah et Eric sortirent les rejoindre. Jim haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle souriait mais qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Encore. Il regarda ensuite Eric, la tête sur le côté. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu, il y a longtemps. Il hésita, devait-il s'incliner ? Mais Eric lui tendit la main et il la serra avec entrain.

-Est-ce que vivre ailleurs qu'ici te dérangerait ? Demanda Sarah à son fils.

Jim haussa les épaules.

-Tant qu'on reste ensembles...Et que je peux construire mon surf solaire aussi !

Eric et Sarah éclatèrent de rire.

-Je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème, dit Eric. Que penses-tu de vivre au palais ?

Jim ouvrit la bouche et quêta le regard de sa mère. Pour de vrai ?

-Il faudra que tu aides les domestiques, mais tu n'auras pas beaucoup de travail. Tu es encore jeune. Et puis, tu pourras tenir compagnie à Melody et son frère.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Bien sûr, je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, tu sais ?

Eric ne pouvait manquer le grand sourire de Jim, Sarah et Melody. Sarah avait accepté de laisser son auberge. Le choix n'avait pas été dur. Et puis, elle préférait que Jim vive au château avec elle. Il aurait des amis et guérirait peut-être de la blessure que lui avait infligée son père...

* * *

Melody marmonna en se tournant dans le lit, la tête sous les couvertures. La domestique qui était venue la réveiller eut un sourire attendri. On l'avait prévenue que ce serait difficile de la réveiller et qu'en général, Carlotta et Grimsby ouvraient les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle trouvait cette méthode trop brusque. La femme alla secouer doucement l'épaule de Melody qui grogna de façon peu princière et elle se retint de rire.

Sarah prit le plateau qu'elle avait amené.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Melody ouvrit un œil encore endormi mais se redressa en position assise. Sarah eut encore envie de rire en voyant ses cheveux emmêlés. Ariel avait décidé qu'en plus de la cuisine, Sarah s'occuperait des enfants. Sarah avait accepté avec joie, d'autant plus que Jim passerait son temps avec eux. Jim aurait une éducation décente au château, c'était quelque chose qui ne se refusait pas.

-Souhaitez-vous manger au lit ou en cuisne, votre altesse ?

Melody leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'appelle Melody.

Ariel avait prévenu Sarah. Ses enfants étaient légèrement réfractaires au protocole royal. D'ailleurs Eric et Ariel lui avaient demandé de les appeler par leur prénom et Uriel avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas être vouvoyé. Elle supposait que Melody non plus.

-D'accord. Et donc ?

-Je veux manger avec les autres.

Sarah sourit et l'aida à s'habiller et à se coiffer.

-Jim et Uriel sont déjà en train de manger.

-Jim est ici ?

-Bien sûr. Il va vivre ici, tu as oublié ? Et vous aurez cours ensembles. Quand il sera un peu plus grand, il aidera à travailler au château.

D'un pas guilleret, Melody se rendit au grand salon pour manger et trouva Uriel et Jim en train de rire aux éclats.

-Bonjour ! Clama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Jim. Elle l'aimait bien, mâme s'il se moquait un peu d'elle quand ils parlaient ensembles.

-Salut !

-Coucou !

Ariel et Eric sourirent et se dirent que c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir offert cet emploi à Sarah Hawkins. Que ce soit pour Melody et Uriel, mais aussi pour Jim. Ils en étaient sûrs, une solide amitié allait se nouer entre ces trois-là.

* * *

Daphnée Lewis suivait ses parents d'un air peu assuré. Sa mère tenait sa main pour ne pas qu'elle parte. De toute façon, elle ne partirait pas. Où aurait-elle bien pu aller ? Personne ne l'accepterait nulle part. Alors que le peuple de la mer avait accepté assez facilement de ne plus haïr les humains et par conséquent ne plus faire chavirer les navires avec leurs chants, les époux Lewis avaient contesté Triton avec force et l'avaient même défié. Celui-ci les avait bannis lorsqu'ils avaient été trop loin et qu'ils avaient failli noyer Eric durant son propre mariage avec sa fille.

Mais Abigail et Clive Lewis n'avaient jamais renoncé à utiliser leurs chants pour tuer les humains. Daphnée avait six ans et cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils la forçaient à tuer avec eux. Daphnée n'avait toujours connu que ses parents et ne pouvait pas leur dire non. Que deviendrait-elle toute seule ? Elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seule et ses parents l'avaient persuadée que si elle se rendait à Atlantica, Triton la tuerait sur le champ parce qu'elle était leur fille.

Daphnée jetait des regards inquiets en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient entourés par des glaciers. Ses parents avaient parlé de rejoindre « une amie qui était de leur côté ». Mais elle n'en savait pas plus. La blondinette se mordit la lèvre. Du haut de ses six ans, elle ne supportait pas cette vie qu'on lui imposait. Les mensonges de ses parents étaient tellement ancrés dans sa tête, qu'en plus d'être réservée et timide, si elle croisait quelqu'un qui essayait de faire connaissance avec elle, elle n'y parvenait pas et se retranchait en elle-même, prenant presque la fuite.

-Ah vous voilà enfin !

Sa mère serra sa main plus fort alors qu'elle cessait d'avancer. C'était une pieuvre en face d'eux, avec la peau verte et des cheveux blancs.

-Et comment s'appelle votre charmante petite fille ? Demanda la pieuvre, glissant un tentacule sur l'épaule de Daphnée pour l'analyser.

La jeune sirène frissonna et se recula légèrement.

-Eh bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? L'agressa son père.

-Je m'appelle Daphnée. Dit finalement la blonde en essayant de taire sa peur.

La pieuvre eut un petit sourire et lui tapota la joue.

-Ravissante. On ne pourrait pas la soupçonner de tuer des humains.

Les trois adultes rirent alors que Daphnée regardait ailleurs d'un air triste. Tuer des humains la révulsait. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien fait et elle ne comprenait pas cet acharnement contre eux. Elle avait protesté une fois contre ses parents. Leur réaction violente l'avait dissuadée de le faire. Sa mère l'avait giflée, ils l'avaient enfermée pendant une semaine dans une grotte sans lui ramener à manger. Depuis, elle ne supportait plus les grottes. C'était aussi pour ça que cet endroit la révulsait. Elle étouffa un bâillement et Morgana -c'était le nom de la pieuvre- lui montra un endroit où dormir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'assoupir et la conversation se fit plus sérieuse entre les adultes.

-Va-t-elle nous aider ? Demanda Morgana en regardant brièvement la petite sirène dormir.

-Oui, assura Clive. Elle a un esprit faible et est gentille. Mais nous l'avons conditionnée de telle sorte qu'elle soit persuadée de mourir si elle se rendait à Atlantica ou de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir seule.

-C'est une bonne chose, assura la pieuvre. Elle est plus jeune que la petite-fille de Triton. Mais elles ont presque le même âge. Ca peut nous être très utile.

-J'ai entendu dire que cet humain et la fille de Triton ont fait construire des murs autour de leur palais.

-Et on sait que plus on interdit quelque chose à un enfant, plus il voudra enfreindre cet interdit. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que nous avons conditionnée notre enfant par la peur et non par l'interdit.

-Je suis sûre que notre association mènera à la destruction de Triton.

Les trois comploteurs eurent un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

Ariel fixa avec un sourire triste les trois enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin. Triste parce qu'elle voyait régulièrement Melody et Uriel jeter des regards vers le mur et elle savait à quoi ils pensaient exactement. L'océan. L'océan les attirait tellement...Jim quant à lui s'amusait à leur courir après pour les attraper. Plus les semaines passaient et plus leurs liens se faisaient fort. Quand on voyait le trio ensemble, on avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Eric posa la main sur son épaule et la pressa. Il savait ce qui l'agitait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement pour la rassurer. Il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Melody et Uriel n'avaient que sept et cinq ans et semblaient attirés par l'océan au même point qu'elle même par le monde des humains lorsqu'elle avait seize ans. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'avenir...

En soi, le fait d'avoir Jim au château leur ramenait un autre avantage : ils avaient un autre enfant pour jouer avec eux. Et penseraient sûrement moins à l'océan. Sarah leur avait dit que Jim ne savait pas nager et avait peur de l'eau. Cependant, Eric avait dit à sa femme que si pour le moment, c'était un avantage, il allait falloir que le jeune Hawkins apprenne à nager. Car après tout, il vivait près de l'océan. Et ils s'en voudraient s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

-Il paraît qu'ils rendent Carlotta folle tous les trois.

Ariel sourit. C'est vrai que c'était ce qui se racontait dans le château. La pauvre domestique était chargée de faire l'éducation des trois enfants. Si déjà avec Melody et Uriel c'était compliqué, c'était presque mission impossible avec Jim en plus. Les trois enfants n'en faisaient effectivement qu'à leur tête.

-C'est moi qui assurerais leurs prochains cours, dit Eric. Je crois que Jim a besoin d'une figure masculine pour le recadrer. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir remplacer son père, mais je pense qu'il faut faire ça maintenant avant qu'il ne tourne mal. Sarah travaille dur pour eux et elle ne mériterait pas ça.

Ariel acquiesça tout en jetant un regard à la mère de Jim qui était justement assise sur un banc et surveillait les enfants tout en parlant avec animation avec le docteur Delbert Doppler. Il avait été le plus fidèle client de l'auberge et était l'astro-physicien le plus érudit du royaume. C'était lui qui se chargeait des cours d'astronomie des petits. Et Carlotta lui demandait d'ailleurs régulièrement son aide pour canaliser les jeunes gens. C'est pour ça qu'Eric songeait même à faire les cours avec Delbert. Carlotta serait ainsi soulagée.

* * *

Les rires résonnaient dans la chambre d'Uriel. Jim et Melody s'y étaient invités en évitant les domestiques et les deux arçons s'étaient ligués contre la seule fille du groupe, la couvrant de chatouilles, riant en même temps qu'elle.

Les deux garçons finirent par s'arrêter et Jim leur raconta la légende la planète au trésor, une histoire que sa mère lui racontait souvent. Melody et Uriel lui racontèrent alors que les sirènes existaient même si Ariel disait sans cesse que ce n'était qu'une légende de vieux poisson. Les trois enfants se promirent que quand ils seraient grands, ils vérifieraient si les légendes étaient vraies ou fausses, et peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les grands.

Lorsque Eric et Sarah, qui cherchaient Jim et Melody, ouvrirent la porte de la chambre d'Uriel, ils ne purent se résoudre à réveiller les trois enfants. Entre Uriel et Jim, Melody dormait, la tête sur l'épaule de Jim, tenant la main de son frère. Uriel avait la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Seul Jim avait la tête sur un coussin et il tenait lui aussi la main de Melody.

Sarah les borda avec attendrissement et Eric souffla la bougie de la chambre. Une amitié inébranlable les liait déjà tous les trois.

* * *

 **A mercredi, en espérant que ce début vous plaise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Dispute**

 **Sept ans plus tard**

Le temps avait bien passé. Jim se leva et s'étira en baillant. Il avait maintenant quinze ans et n'était plus le petit garçon blessé laissé en arrière par son père. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme et était devenu rebelle. Oh bien sûr, il effectuait les tâches qu'on lui confiait sans faillir. Il le devait bien à Eric et Ariel. Mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il partait faire un tour sur le surf solaire qu'il avait fabriqué à ses huit ans. En général, il retrouvait Melody et Uriel sur la plage. Ces deux-là passaient sous le mur pour aller nager. Il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant de leur stratagème.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ariel et Sarah disaient souvent qu'il n'était pas assez correct. Parce qu'il s'était rasé une partie des cheveux et qu'il portait un anneau d'or à l'oreille. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment conforme à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un domestique. Mais Eric disait alors que ce côté mauvais garçon attirait les filles. Les deux mères de famille levaient les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné. Jim considérait les Benson comme sa seconde famille. Eric était presque un père pour lui. A ses yeux, Ariel était comme une deuxième maman et Uriel comme son frère. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il considérait Melody comme sa sœur. Ils étaient adolescents et maintenant c'était devenu différent. Parce que Ariel et Sarah avaient rendu les choses différentes. Arrivés au douzième anniversaire de Melody, elles avaient exigé qu'ils cessent de dormir tous les trois ensembles. Ariel avait dit que ça ne se faisait pas à leur âge et Sarah avait approuvé en disant « surtout pour un garçon et une fille ». Et c'est là que la différence était apparue. Jim ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais il avait pris conscience qu'il ne considérait pas Melody comme il considérait Uriel. Mais ça n'avait rien changé à leurs amusements et comme Melody le traitait toujours comme son meilleur ami, il en faisait de même sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de différent. Il se contentait de profiter des instants d'insouciance avec les deux héritiers Benson.

Il s'habilla rapidement et attacha ses cheveux non rasés en sa natte fétiche. Melody se moquait souvent de lui et de sa coupe rebelle. Il se rengorgeait d'un air fier et disait que c'était pour séduire les princesses pimbêches. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Louis et Sarah avaient déjà préparé le déjeuner de leurs majestés, il lui suffirait d'aller les servir comme tous les matins.

Sarah lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme avant de sortir de la pièce avec les plats. Il n'avait en général pas faim le matin et se contentait de manger une fois qu'il avait servi la famille royale, vite fait en cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Uriel alternait son regard entre sa mère et sa sœur. Eric se raclait la gorge avec gêne. Ariel fixait sa fille avec colère. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre et d'où il était, Jim vit qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils et retenait ses larmes. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils. Uriel le fixa et haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. C'était une ambiance tendue et il salua poliment avant de servir et de quitter la pièce, la tête pleine de questions.

-Mange, Melody.

Melody reprit pied à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas dit bonjour à Jim, toute à sa tristesse et sa colère. Elle évita le regard de sa mère, et obéit à l'injonction de son père. Qu'avait-elle demandé de mal ? Elle avait juste demandé -une énième fois- pourquoi il y avait un si grand mur aux abords du palais et pourquoi l'océan leur semblait si menaçant alors qu'elle savait que leur père avait bien souvent navigué sur les eaux. Ariel avait rétorqué que ça ne la concernait et qu'elle ferait mieux d'apprendre à se comporter en « vraie » princesse. Ariel avait voulu retirer sa phrase mais le mal était fait.

C'était le genre de phrase qui la blessait à coup sûr. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas fidèle à l'image qu'on se faisait d'une princesse faisait que les jeunes gens du royaume la qualifiaient de bizarre et trouvaient qu'elle ne faisait pas vraie princesse. Elle avait entendu nombre de critiques à son sujet.

-Melody, je ne voulais pas...

-Eh bien tu l'as fait. Rétorqua froidement sa fille. Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose ! Et je finirai par savoir pourquoi vous nous enfermez et pourquoi vous avez si peur de l'océan !

-Cette fois ça suffit ! Tonna Eric en se levant, les deux mains sur la table.

Melody se leva à son tour, dans la même position que son père, le défiant du regard. Uriel qui était d'un naturel calme et n'aimait pas les conflits s'était figé, ses couverts en main. Les deux Benson s'affrontaient du regard et Ariel jetait un regard inquiet à sa fille. Elle voyait bien que Melody en avait assez de leurs secrets, mais malgré toutes ses années qui étaient passées, ils n'avaient jamais pu mettre la main sur Morgana. Et même si elle savait qu'il faudrait bientôt mettre les enfants au courant, elle ne cessait de repousser ce moment. Elle avait peur de leur réaction. Comment prendraient-ils le fait qu'ils leur avaient menti toute leur vie ? Elle s'était fixée les quatorze ans de Melody comme dernière limite. Ils étaient assez grands pour le savoir et même si la peur du rejet la tenaillait, elle leur révélerait la vérité après ce bal.

-Oui, ça suffit ! Finit par répondre Melody. Ca fait des années que vous refusez de répondre et j'en ai assez de vos excuses minables !

-Tu te rassois et tu te calmes !

-Non merci. Je n'ai plus faim.

Sur ces paroles, Melody recula sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

-Melody ! S'exclama Eric mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et claqua la porte.

Ariel le réconforta en pressant son bras mais ne dit rien. Uriel était là et si elle désirait révéler la vérité c'était à ses deux enfants réunis.

* * *

Jim se demandait encore ce qui agitait la famille royale lorsqu'il se posa avec son surf solaire. Il avait fini ses tâches, avait mangé et était allé faire son tour habituel. Il plissa les yeux en voyant une silhouette au loin qui s'avançait vers lui. Les cheveux noirs ne purent le détromper et il esquissa un petit sourire, les mains dans les poches. Il fronça cependant les sourcils parce que c'était rare qu'elle vienne sans Uriel. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par lui dire ce qui se tramait.

-Salut, Mel !

-Salut, marmonna-t-elle en s'installant dans le sable, les bras autour de ses genoux, le menton posé dessus, fixant l'horizon face à eux avec une grande intensité. Désolée de pas t'avoir salué avant.

Jim haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était qu'elle avait l'air à la fois triste et en colère. Comme il ne savait pas comment aborder la question, il attendit qu'elle parle. La princesse eut un grand soupir et cacha sa tête contre ses genoux. Il ne fallait pas être super intelligent pour deviner qu'elle pleurait. Jim soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça...Il n'avait que rarement vu Melody pleurer. Elle se retenait toujours parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer c'était à cause des adolescents qui se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle était bizarre. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait en parler à ses parents, mais elle avait dit qu'elle préférait qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle n'était pas capable de se faire aimer du peuple.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ses épaules tressauter. C'en était fini de la journée tranquille...Maladroitement, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans le sable et pressa nerveusement l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

-Tu devais pas jouer du piano ce matin ?

Il l'entendit rire et ses épaules cessèrent d'être secouées de sanglots. Jim ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quand Uriel n'était pas avec eux, il se sentait un peu gêné de se trouver seul avec Melody. Et stressé mais aussi satisfait. Mais comme il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, il ignora une fois encore ses sentiments. Le visage défait de Melody émergea mais il vit qu'elle souriait.

-Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter ma mère. Je leur ai encore demandé pourquoi ils nous enfermaient et elle m'a dit que je devais me mêler de mes affaires et apprendre à être une vraie princesse.

-Outch !

Ce genre de disputes n'était pas rare, mais Ariel avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession à ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, mais il savait que sa mère si.

-Tu sais ce qui te remonterait le moral ? Nager !

Melody sourit. C'était rare que ce soit Jim qui le propose parce qu'il avait moins d'endurance qu'elle niveau souffle et qu'il nageait moins vite aussi.

-Avoue que tu m'as proposé ça uniquement parce que tu veux faire un tour en surf après ! Taquina-t-elle avec malice.

C'était une blague récurrente entre eux. Si Jim proposait de nager, elle acceptait de faire un tour en surf. Si elle proposait de faire un tour en surf, il acceptait de nager un peu avec elle. Uriel n'avait jamais compris ce petit truc. Eux non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça avait toujours été comme ça. Après tout, Melody avait assisté à sa conception et avait même aidé à la fin. Malgré son vertige, elle acceptait parce que c'était des moments qu'elle adorait passer avec lui. Et lui, malgré ses piètres talents de nageur en faisait de même pour la même raison.

Jim eut un sourire taquin.

-Tu me connais trop bien !

-Je pense que ma mère aurait des doutes en voyant cette robe trempée et que Carlotta ne me pardonnerait pas !

La princesse retira sa robe et Jim souffla avec exaspération en regardant ailleurs. C'était ce genre de moments qui le gênaient. Et encore, elle portait maintenant des sous-vêtements verts quand elle allait nager. Auparavant ils étaient blancs et étaient donc transparents. Jim secoua la tête, retira ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et son tee-shirt et la suivit dans l'eau.

* * *

Daphnée nageait lentement. Elle rêvait d'être libre et de nager avec d'autres sirènes. Mais avec ses parents et Morgana c'était impossible et elle le savait parfaitement. Et puis, elle ne savait pas se débrouiller seule. Ses parents lui avaient tellement martelé ça qu'elle y croyait vraiment.

Un éclat brillant attira son regard et elle fronça les sourcils tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle était censée rentrer tout de suite, mais sa curiosité était forte. Elle se dit que quelques minutes de plus ne changerait rien et nagea vers le fond pour trouver un collier. Il avait l'air coûteux vu la façon dont la chaîne brillait. La blondinette frotta pour enlever la poussière entassée sur le collier. _Melody._ Daphnée lâcha le collier comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Melody, c'était le nom de la princesse Benson. Elle ferait mieux de s'en aller et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

-Daphnée !

La jeune sirène sursauta. Abigail la fixait non loin de là avec un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire tomber ?

Le cœur battant, Daphnée hésita quelques secondes. Dire la vérité était le choix le plus logique. Mais elle savait que si ce collier tombait entre les mains du trio infernal, la princesse en souffrirait. Et malgré son entourage au cœur noir, Daphnée était d'une profonde gentillesse. Mais le temps que prit sa réflexion, sa mère l'avait rejoint d'un coup de nageoire. Daphnée ne voulait pas dire à qui était le collier, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils voulaient du mal à cette fille. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en fassent justement.

-Alors ?

Abigail se planta devant sa fille. Du haut de ses treize ans, Daphnée restait totalement soumise à l'autorité de ses parents et craintive de leurs colères. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait si elle mentait et que sa mère le découvrait. Elle essaya de dissimuler sous un petit mensonge sa découverte.

-Ce n'était qu'un coquillage qui brillait, rien de plus.

Abigail la regarda avec un air suspicieux. Il était tellement facile de lire les émotions sur le visage de sa fille qu'elle savait qu'à cet instant elle mentait. La sirène se propulsa et alla ramasser le fameux collier. Lorsqu'elle vit l'inscription, ses yeux brillèrent et un sourire mauvais retroussa ses lèvres. Elle remonta vers sa fille et la prit par le bras en serrant. Daphnée posa un regard de regret sur le collier. Si seulement elle n'était pas allée voir de quoi il s'agissait...

-Tu voulais me cacher ça, pas vrai ? Toi et ton grand cœur...A se demander comment tu peux être notre fille !

Daphnée ne répondit rien, gardant la tête basse. Ce genre de pique ne lui faisait rien. Elle n'était de toute manière pas fière d'être une Lewis et ne le serait jamais. C'était un fait avéré.

-Enfin cette trouvaille est quand même de ton fait, ça va grandement aider nos plans.

Ca par contre, ça venait de la blesser. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au glacier de Morgana, Clive et la pieuvre étaient là, tentant de rendre sa taille normale à Mordicus, l'acolyte de Morgana.

-Regardez ce que notre gentille fille a trouvé !

Ils se tournèrent vers elles et les rejoignirent rapidement.

-Oh, bien sûr, elle a voulu me le cacher quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce que c'était. Vous la connaissez, tellement gentille et généreuse.

Les deux autres ricanèrent, puis Abigail leur montra le fameux collier.

-Il nous suffira de le placer plus près du château pour être sûrs qu'elle le trouve !

Clive jeta un regard perçant à sa fille. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris qu'elle ait tenté de le leur cacher ? Elle n'était que déception depuis sa naissance. Déjà bébé, elle avait failli mourir tant elle était faible...

-Tu ne voulais pas que du mal soit fait à la princesse, hein ? L'agressa Clive. Et as-tu seulement pensé à ce que sa famille à elle te ferait si elle tombait sur toi ?

Les épaules de Daphnée s'affaissèrent alors que les paroles de son père faisaient chemin dans son esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer faire du mal à quelqu'un, même à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Voyons voir ce que devient la princesse. Marmonna Morgana.

Elle posa le collier sur une table faite de glace et marmonna des formules sur son espèce de boule en cristal. Ca faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas espionné la princesse. Daphnée se rapprocha de l'image, curieuse malgré elle. Il n'y eut d'abord rien puis deux jeunes gens qui s'éclaboussaient apparurent. Daphnée trouva aussitôt que la princesse était magnifique. Elle savait qu'elle avait un an de plus qu'elle-même mais elle la trouvait mûre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et des yeux bleus profonds. Elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements dans l'eau avec un jeune homme torse nu. A son allure, elle devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un prince. Mais ils semblaient bien s'amuser et elle les envia pour ça. La princesse plongea dans l'eau et le garçon se mit à sa poursuite.

-Tu triches ! S'exclama-t-il quand elle émergea quelques mètres plus loin. Tu sais bien que tu nages plus vite que moi et que tu tiens ta respiration plus longtemps !

Melody haussa les épaules. Les deux adolescents se séchèrent sur le sable. Daphnée se fit la réflexion que la princesse avait l'air vraiment gentille.

-Tu sais je doute que nos mères approuvent qu'on s'amuse dans cette tenue.

-Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! On ne fait rien de mal !

Le garçon soupira d'un air agacé et même Daphnée se dit que la princesse était bien innocente de penser ça.

-Elles s'imaginent peut-être qu'on va flirter ou quelque chose du genre ! S'exclama le garçon avant d'éclater de rire comme si une telle idée semblait stupide rien qu'à la formuler.

-En même temps, personne d'autre du royaume ne voudrait flirter avec moi.

-Ils sont stupides, dit le garçon, en mettant les bras derrière sa tête et en fermant les yeux.

Melody quant à elle s'était redressée et fixait le garçon à ses côtés.

-Je crois que tu es le seul à penser que ce n'est pas moi qui suis stupide.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bon. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de retourner au château. Avant que ma mère ne finisse par deviner où je suis partie. Et ce sera encore pire que ce matin. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'elle a contre l'océan.

La vision se coupa sur la princesse qui remettait sa robe avant de partir vers le château.

Morgana et les parents Lewis éclatèrent de rire.

-Les Benson ont réagi exactement comme je le voulais. Ils ont caché leur véritable nature à leur fille, exactement le pire à faire dans cette situation. Mais tant mieux pour nous !

Daphnée s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui était le sien, dépitée. Mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée brillante ! S'exclama Morgana, son regard malveillant posé sur Daphnée qui se tendit. Imaginez ce qui se passerait si la princesse trouvait le collier. Elle voudra en savoir plus. Mais imaginez si une sirène de son âge se présentait à elle et devenait son amie ? Que cette gentille et adorable sirène la conduise à nous qui auront toutes les réponses et la guideront jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole le trident ?

Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ça. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de chanter pour tuer des humains. Pour tout dire, elle était au bord de la dépression. Mais malgré elle, elle voulait connaître la princesse. Elle avait l'air tellement gentille ! Peut-être même que si elle lui parlait de son problème, elle pourrait l'aider à prendre la fuite ?

-Elle ne le fera pas. Dit Clive. Comment peut-on penser qu'elle arrivera à gagner la confiance de gens de son âge ?

-Si, elle le fera, assura Abigail et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Parce qu'après ça, elle sera libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semble et ne sera plus obligée de chanter.

Les yeux de Daphnée s'écarquillèrent. Libre ? De ne plus chanter et d'aller où elle le voulait ? Morgana s'installa à côté d'elle, un tentacule sur son épaule.

-Alors, ma chérie, qu'en dis-tu ?

Sa voix était caressante et quand elle regarda ses parents, ils avaient l'air tellement plus doux que d'habitude...Comment pouvait-elle résister à ça ?

-Pour de vrai ? Je pourrais vraiment arrêter de chanter ?

-Bien sûr, mon ange. Nous n'avons qu'une parole. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de gagner sa confiance et de l'amener à nous. Ensuite nous la convaincrons de voler le trident et tu iras avec elle pour l'aider en cas de souci.

Hésitante, Daphnée se dit que cela semblait trop beau mais ne put s'empêcher d'accepter le marché. Malgré une culpabilité intense en songeant à ce que deviendrait le peuple de la mer si ses parents et Morgana avaient le trident...

* * *

 _Elles pensent peut-être qu'on va flirter ou quelque chose du genre._ La phrase de Jim la perturbait depuis qu'il l'avait dite. Ou alors était-ce le fait qu'il avait ri ensuite comme si c'était une chose impossible à envisager ? Melody haussa les épaules, elle se sentait un peu jalouse aussi. Jim, contrairement à elle, avait du succès alors que ce n'était qu'un domestique. Mais il savait faire des blagues et puis il était beau garçon aussi, on ne pouvait que le reconnaître. C'était assez ironique, que le domestique ait plus de succès que la princesse elle-même. Et puis, elle songea qu'Uriel et Jim devaient s'amuser dans la chambre d'Uriel et ça la rendit encore plus jalouse. Pourquoi une telle barrière entre Jim et elle ?

Ils avaient toujours été amis et même si elle comprenait un peu pourquoi leurs mères faisaient ça, elle en souffrait. On toqua à la porte et elle dit d'entrer. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit sa mère s'installer à ses côtés. La reine la prit par les épaules.

-Je suis désolée pour ce matin, Melody.

La princesse haussa les épaules.

-Il y a autre chose pas vrai ?

Melody hésita, mais finit par parler, toujours sans regarder sa mère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à nous séparer, Jim et moi ?

-On ne cherche pas à vous séparer, voyons !

-Si. Je ne peux même plus m'amuser avec Uriel et lui comme avant !

-Vous êtes grands maintenant. Les bruits de couloir vont vite et on ne veut pas ternir ta réputation.

 _Plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà,_ pensa Melody.

-Jim a quinze ans maintenant et c'est presque un homme.

-Parce que tu crois franchement que s'il se passait quelque chose, ce serait à côté d'Uriel ? Maman !

Malgré elle, les paroles de sa mère lui refirent penser à la façon dont elle l'avait regardé quand il s'était fait sécher sur le sable. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, c'était presque un homme. Ariel soupira.

-Tu sais, on ne pense pas à mal. Mais à ton âge, ce n'est pas sain de dormir ni avec ton meilleur ami, ni avec ton frère.

Melody haussa encore les épaules dans une attitude toujours aussi peu princière.

-Moi je ne vois pas le mal.

-Il n'y a rien du tout entre Jim et toi ? S'étonna Ariel. Vous avez une complicité unique qui me fait penser à celle que j'ai avec Eric.

Melody secoua la tête.

-C'est juste mon ami avec qui j'adore passer du temps.

Ariel eut un sourire peu convaincu puis serra sa fille contre elle.

-Tu sais, vous saurez bientôt tout.

-Maman ?

-Nous vous dirons tout. C'est promis. Allez, couche-toi, tu as des leçons de piano à rattraper demain.

Melody eut un soupir mais mis sa chemise de nuit et coiffa ses cheveux. Ca la détendait toujours avant de dormir. Elle aimait surtout quand c'était sa mère qui lui faisait mais c'était encore un peu tendu entre elles, malgré ce qu'elle venait plus ou moins de lui promettre.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se demanda pourquoi tout le monde voyait Jim et elle comme un couple. Sarah les taquinait souvent sur ce point. Jim levait les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé même si en ce moment il semblait le faire moins souvent. Avec un petit soupir, elle se laissa tomber devant sa coiffeuse. Uriel aussi déchainait les passions dans les cœurs des demoiselles. Le pauvre, quand il y avait un bal, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux nombreuses danses qu'on lui proposait.

Elle songea au bal de ses quatorze ans qui approchait. Jim allait encore se moquer d'eux pendant qu'il serait de service. Pour rien au monde il ne leur avouerait qu'il aimerait bien y participer. Mais elle l'avait deviné à la façon dont il parlait de ce genre d'événements. De façon ironique et railleuse. Elle aurait bien voulu lui proposer de danser avec elle une fois, mais il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Et puis, elle se demanda si c'était normal de vouloir danser avec son meilleur ami.

Fronçant encore les sourcils, elle alla admirer l'océan. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit et les couleurs étaient magnifiques. Et puis, elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et se redressa devant ce qu'elle venait de voir : elle était sûre qu'elle venait de voir une sirène plonger.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Nouvelle amie**

Melody était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre par-dessus la chemise de nuit. Le cœur battant, elle refusait de se recoucher après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Vu que la nuit tombait seulement, sa mère devait se trouver dans la bibliothèque avec son père et Delbert. Elle n'aurait pas de problème pour sortir du château c'est pour rentrer que ce serait plus compliqué. Mais elle aviserait ça ensuite. Pieds nus, elle courait presque et fut rapidement près du fameux passage qu'elle utilisait avec Uriel pour se rendre dans l'océan. Elle bougea le barreau et refit rapidement surface. La princesse chercha du regard et la revit sauter. La nuit était maintenant tombée et elle frissonna avec sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre mouillées qui lui collaient à la peau. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant quoi faire. La sirène risquait de prendre peur si elle l'appelait non ?

Mais alors qu'elle se posait la question et qu'elle était restée immobile, la sirène mit ses cheveux blonds en arrière et s'immobilisa en la regardant. Timidement, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Melody nagea rapidement vers un rocher près de la sirène et s'assit dessus. Les deux adolescentes se regardaient avec timidité et curiosité. C'était la première fois que Melody voyait une sirène et elle avait du mal à y croire. Pour Daphnée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un humain sans devoir le tuer.

-Je...Je m'appelle Melody. Se lança la princesse.

Elle hésita à tendre la main, mais les yeux verts de la jeune fille semblaient remplis de crainte et d'appréhension.

-Je m'appelle Daphnée, répondit-elle néanmoins en s'approchant du rocher et en posant les mains dessus.

-Est-ce que...Non, c'est stupide ! Dit Melody en détournant le regard.

Daphnée semblait avoir compris et se posa sur le rocher à côté de la brune.

-Wouah ! S'exclama la princesse.

Elle regarda Daphnée. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux vert foncé. Son haut était rose et sa queue de sirène était violette. Elle tendit la main avec hésitation mais Daphnée acquiesça et elle se permit de toucher ses nageoires. Elle était vraiment fascinée et Daphnée se mordit la lèvre. Elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Est-ce que tu viens souvent par ici ?

-Pas vraiment. Ou alors que de nuit.

-Je suppose que si des humains voyaient une sirène, ils essaieraient de te capturer, pensa Melody à voix haute.

Daphnée acquiesça. Ses parents et Morgana lui avaient bien signifié qu'elle ne devait rien dire concernant le lien de la famille Benson avec l'océan.

-Uriel et Jim ne me croiront jamais...

-Qui est-ce ?

-Uriel est mon frère, et Jim est...Mon meilleur ami.

Daphnée aurait bien voulu que la princesse se montre moins bavarde. Elle était sûre que les trois autres l'espionnaient et cette nouvelle allait les enchanter...Le fait qu'elle ait un frère, il lui semblait qu'ils ne le savaient pas.

-A moins que...

-Que ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir demain ?

-La nuit ?

-Ca va être compliqué qu'on sorte tous les trois du château. Jim ça va encore, il est domestique. Mais Uriel et moi on a pas le droit de quitter ces murs.

Elle désigna les hauts murs du château d'un air triste. Daphnée songea qu'elles étaient toutes les deux enfermées, chacune à sa manière.

-Si tu peux les emmener près de la crique là-bas, demain après-midi...

-Oh mais oui, personne ne va jamais dans cette crique !

Daphnée savait que les humains qui auparavant étaient liés avec le peuple de la mer avaient tous suivi la décision royale et que le contact entre les deux mondes était rompu. Si un autre humain que ceux que Melody désignaient la voyait, elle serait mal.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, l'air se rafraîchit.

Effectivement elle commençait à bien frissonner.

-Alors, à demain ! Dit Daphnée, se sentant impatiente malgré elle.

Elles se firent au revoir de la main et Melody plongea. Si elle attrapait froid, sa mère aurait des soupçons. Et elle claquait déjà des dents. Elle émergea au même endroit que d'habitude et se dépêcha de se rendre sous la fenêtre pour rentrer. La grande porte ferait trop de bruit si elle l'ouvrait. Melody croisa les bras, tremblante de froid. Il faisait nuit noire et même ses parents devaient dormir maintenant. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Une vraie sirène !

-Hey, tu vas gâcher tout mon travail de cet après-midi !

Melody sursauta et se tourna vers Jim, qui souriait d'un air amusé.

-Mais tu sors d'où comme ça ? Tu es complètement trempée.

Elle resserra vainement sa robe de chambre mouillée contre elle.

-Tu vas attraper la mort, idiote ! Ne me dis pas que tu es allée dans l'océan !

-J'ai vu...Une s-sirène ! Dit-elle en claquant des dents. J-Je devais aller v-v-vérifier !

Jim saisit ses mains entre les siennes et elle soupira en sentant sa chaleur.

-Tu es gelée ! J'espère pour toi que c'était une vraie sirène !

Jim marcha plus vite en direction de la chambre de la princesse. Mais en se rendant compte comme elle frissonnait, il la prit dans ses bras et courut presque dans les couloirs.

-Jim, qu'est-ce que...

-Je répare tes bêtises, espèce d'inconsciente.

Il semblait vraiment énervé contre elle et Melody se tut. Une fois arrivés devant sa chambre, il la déposa sur une chaise de la chambre.

-Et maintenant tu te changes, tu te couches et tu t'emmitoufles dans les couvertures en espérant ne pas être tombée malade. Tu me parleras de cette drôle d'histoire demain.

Obéissante, Melody acquiesça et Jim lui souhaita bonne nuit en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. C'était du Melody Benson tout craché ça !

* * *

-Bien joué, Daphnée ! S'exclama Abigail lorsqu'elle fut de retour à la grotte. Le fait que la princesse ait un frère est un fait intéressant.

-Elle pourrait le séduire ! S'exclama Clive.

-Ca par contre, c'est impossible qu'elle y parvienne, contra Morgana. Elle n'a déjà pas l'habitude de parler avec des filles, alors avec des garçons...C'est juste impossible à imaginer.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent d'un rire peu charitable. Daphnée y était habituée, mais ça faisait toujours mal. De ne pas être appréciée mais de toujours être dénigrée. Elle se rappela que dans la vision qu'elle avait vu de la princesse, elle aussi avait l'air de ne pas être à l'aise avec les autres. Elles étaient semblables et si différentes pourtant. Proches et si lointaines...

* * *

-Il semblerait que votre fille ait pris un coup de froid. Elle grelotte et a de la fièvre.

Jim regarda Carlotta tout en servant le petit déjeuner. Elle était dans de beaux draps maintenant, songea-t-il en suivant du regard Ariel quitter la salle à manger. Il l'avait prévenue...Quelle idée d'aller nager de nuit aussi !

Ariel entra et vérifia ce que Carlotta lui avait raconté. Elle posa la main sur le front de sa fille, qu'elle trouva brûlant et Melody ouvrit les yeux. Elle claquait des dents, blottie dans sa couette.

-Mais comment as-tu pu attraper un tel coup de froid ? S'étonna Ariel d'un air cependant inquiet.

-J'avais c-c-chaud hier soir alors j'ai ouvert la f-fenêtre avant de me c-c-coucher.

-Melody...Soupira Ariel. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade ! Ton anniversaire approche. Enfin, ne sors pas de ta chambre, Jim va te monter de quoi manger.

Ariel embrassa le front de sa fille et quitta la pièce. Melody referma les yeux une fois sa mère partie et soupira de soulagement. Le mensonge lui était venu rapidement et elle restait surprise qu'Ariel l'ait cru. Elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, dans son demi sommeil, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se demandant brièvement qui cela pouvait être.

-Toi alors !

Melody ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu alors que Jim posait le plateau repas sur la table de nuit.

-Je te l'avais dit, non ? Etonnant que ta mère n'ait pas fait de crise.

-Je lui ai dit que j'ai dormi la fenêtre ouverte.

-Bien joué ! S'exclama Jim avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Woh, tu es vraiment bouillante ! Dit-il ensuite en retirant sa main.

La princesse eut un sourire penaud. Jim prit le plateau repas et le posa sur ses genoux.

-Allez, il faut que tu manges. Ta mère m'a dit que je devais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini ton repas.

-C'est assez ironique quand on pense qu'elle a peur que quelque chose se passe.

Jim resta silencieux et il régna un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que Melody ne trouve un sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai vu une vraie sirène, dit-elle avant de mordre dans une tartine.

Jim haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais il ne voyait pas autre chose pour la pousser à aller nager en pleine nuit.

-Elle s'appelle Daphnée. Elle m'a laissée toucher ses nageoires, je te jure qu'elle est réelle. Tu me crois ?

-Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal.

-Oh ! Je lui avais promis de vous présenter, Uriel et toi. Mais maintenant, elle va attendre pour rien...

Ca semblait vraiment l'accabler alors qu'elle baillait de façon impressionnante.

-Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

-A la crique cet après-midi. Au moins, personne ne vient jamais là-bas. On a pensé que ce serait l'endroit idéal !

-On ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'entends déjà bien avec cette fameuse Daphnée.

Melody haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble. Elle a l'air timide et renfermée. Promets-moi que tu iras avec Uriel ! Pour une fois que je me fais une amie, ce serait bête de ne plus la revoir parce que je suis malade et que personne ne se présente à notre rendez-vous...

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était incapable de lui refuser ça alors qu'elle était malade et qu'elle semblait tellement ravie de se faire une amie. Il était vrai qu'à part Uriel et lui, elle ne s'était liée à personne. Ariel déplorait souvent qu'une fille de son âge ne soit amie qu'avec des garçons.

-D'accord, je vais essayer d'en parler avec Uriel après mes tâches et après son cours d'escrime.

-Oh, merci ! Et ne la faîtes pas fuir, je veux la revoir moi.

Elle lui tendit le plateau repas qu'il reprit d'une main et il la borda. Melody se fit la réflexion que c'était étrange la façon dont il était attentionné avec elle, il ne l'avait jamais autant été.

-Et tu te reposes ! De toute façon, on viendra te raconter !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui. C'est promis.

Jim sourit et ferma doucement la porte, sûr qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie à peine ses yeux refermés.

* * *

-Pour de vrai ? Alors il faut qu'on y aille.

Uriel était encore plus enthousiaste que ne l'était Melody. Ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien.

-On se rejoint sur la plage ? Demanda Jim, assez discrètement, étant donné que Grimsby était dans le coin.

-Oui, je viendrais après le repas. Maman m'a dit de ne pas déranger Melody.

-Elle va sûrement se reposer toute la journée, malade comme elle l'est. Approuva Jim.

-Elle échappe encore à ces cours de piano ! Ricana Uriel. La pauvre, Enzo va se montrer strict avec elle !

Les deux garçons rirent un peu tout en la plaignant. Son professeur de piano était sévère et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre d'affrontements entre Melody et lui. Jim se dépêcha de vaquer à ses occupations, sentant le regard inquisiteur de Carlotta posé sur lui.

* * *

Daphnée attendait depuis quelques minutes. Elle savait que Morgana et ses parents avaient décidé de ne pas l'espionner, étant donné qu'elle s'était bien débrouillé.

-Bonjour ! Tu dois être Daphnée.

Elle regarda le garçon qui avait parlé et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver à son goût. Il avait les cheveux roux, avec la même frange que la princesse, et les yeux bleus lui aussi. Elle aperçut le garçon vu avec Melody dans la boule de Morgana. Les mains dans les poches, il la fixait d'un air méfiant. Elle prit cependant peur en se rendant compte que la princesse n'était pas avec eux.

-Où est Melody, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance sans bouger du rocher sur lequel elle se tenait ?

-Elle a pris froid à cause de cette nuit. Elle a de la fièvre et grelotte sous sa couette, il était impossible pour elle de venir.

-J'espère qu'elle ira bien !

L'inquiétude de Daphnée était sincère et une fois les présentations faites, elle s'installa sur le rocher, la queue hors de l'eau pour bien leur prouver que Melody ne mentait pas. Jim en perdit même son air méfiant et rejoignit Uriel dans l'eau.

-Je me demande si maman est au courant qu'elles existent...Pensa Uriel à voix haute.

-Est-ce que les sirènes sont dangereuses ? Demanda Jim. Je ne vois que ça pour qu'Ariel et Eric dressent des murs aussi hauts pour vous protéger.

Daphnée se demanda un instant quoi dire. Ce cas de figure ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Elle haussa les épaules en feignant l'ignorance, et se rendit compte que Jim fronçait les sourcils en la regardant. Si Uriel et Melody semblaient faciles à duper, Jim semblait plus difficile et sembla déceler qu'elle mentait. Elle affronta néanmoins son regard sans ciller et il finit par le détourner en haussant les épaules à son tour.

* * *

Lorsque Melody se sentit mieux, l'après-midi était déjà fini. Elle se redressa, s'habilla et descendit dans le salon dans l'espoir de tomber sur Jim et Uriel.

-Que fais-tu debout, jeune fille ? Il me semblait que tu étais malade !

Elle se tourna vers son père et lui sourit.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux. Le repos m'aura fait du bien.

-Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas que ton professeur de piano l'apprenne ?

Eric rit en voyant la tête de sa fille. Mais il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je serais toi, j'irais dans la bibliothèque et j'étudierai un peu. Je crois que tu préfères ça à voir Enzo ?

-Merci papa !

Eric sourit en la voyant s'empresser en direction de la bibliothèque. Melody s'installa et fit ce que son père lui avait dit. Delbert était présent et la salua en s'enquérant de sa santé. Elle préférait lire et étudier son algèbre. C'était ennuyeux mais toujours mieux que de devoir étudier le piano avec Enzo qui l'arrêtait toutes les deux secondes pour la corriger et elle devait recommencer ainsi inlassablement le même morceau ce qui finissait par lui donner mal à la tête. Et puis, ce serait plus discret de se retrouver à la bibliothèque.

Delbert lui souhaita bon courage dans ses études avant de quitter la pièce pour se reposer. Melody n'en cessa pas pour autant d'étudier, sa mère serait contente et peut-être échapperait-elle à une autre leçon de piano ? De toute façon, le piano lui importait peu. Seulement, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était de tradition pour les princesses de faire un récital durant leur adolescence et avait commencé cette année à lui imposer ces fameuses leçons.

-Oh, on dirait que tu vas mieux !

Melody sursauta lorsque Jim dit ces mots près de son oreille. Uriel était avec lui et semblait surexcité. Jim vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et Melody ferma les livres qu'elle étudiait.

-Vous l'avez vue alors ? Chuchota-t-elle malgré que Jim leur assure que personne n'était pas là.

Chacun des deux garçons s'était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

-Tu vois que je ne mentais pas ! Assura-t-elle à Jim qui passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu mentais, mais c'est normal d'avoir du mal à croire ça, non ?

Melody acquiesça puis se tourna vers Uriel qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je savais qu'elle serait ton type !

Uriel rougit et regarda ailleurs.

-N'empêche je suis presque sûr que c'est à cause de ça que maman a si peur de l'océan.

Le regard de Melody se perdit par la fenêtre et Jim sut exactement ce qu'elle rêvait de faire. Sortir pour partir à la rencontre de Daphnée.

-Hors de question. Si tu ressors maintenant, tu vas empirer ton coup de froid, assura Jim.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et tenta de l'amadouer du regard. Le jeune homme s'étonna de sentir son cœur battre plus vite, mais elle ne l'aurait pas ainsi.

-Tu sais, tu as déjà réussi à ne pas faire douter ta mère de ton mensonge, il vaudrait mieux ne pas tenter le diable, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Jim et Uriel échangèrent un regard amusé. Elle agissait de cette manière quand Jim avait raison et qu'elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Mais c'était vrai qu'elle recommençait à avoir froid. Et comme l'avait dit Jim, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Ou alors, elle ne voulait pas se priver du plaisir de pouvoir nager dans l'océan plus que de raison. En soupirant, elle décida de ranger ses livres.

-Moi je vais manger, assura Uriel. Tu viens ?

Melody le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu pourras demander à Carlotta de me monter une tisane ? Je pense que je vais me reposer jusqu'à demain matin. Dis à maman que je vais bien. Je ferais d'ailleurs mieux de retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'elle ne remarque que je n'y suis plus et qu'elle s'inquiète.

D'un même ensemble, les trois adolescents rangèrent leurs chaises et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Jim semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Melody, mais attendit qu'Uriel soit parti.

-Tu sais, moi je la trouve louche cette Daphnée.

Melody se tourna vers lui d'un air choqué. Jim marchait tranquillement, les mains derrière la tête.

-Elle est gentille ! Contra-t-elle.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je trouve ça louche. On n'a jamais vu une seule sirène et comme par hasard tu en vois une qui saute près du château ? Assez près pour que tu la voies et que le temps que tu ailles dans l'eau, elle soit encore là ?

-C'est déjà étonnant que je sois la seule à l'avoir vue.

Melody cependant fronça les sourcils tout en se grattant pensivement le menton. Ce que Jim lui disait avait du sens.

-Je ne dis pas de ne plus la voir. Comme si je pouvais vous en empêcher ! Mais d'être prudents. Je veux dire, on ne sait pas de quoi sont capables les sirènes, non ?

-Et tu penses qu'elles sont capables de quoi ?

Jim haussa les épaules. Il lui semblait que de vagues souvenirs se rappelaient à lui. Une époque lointaine ou celui qui était son père lui racontait des histoires sur les créatures des mers. Il secoua la tête. De toute façon, dans son esprit, le visage d'Eric avait remplacé celui de Pléiade depuis longtemps. Il ne se rappelait même plus la tête de Hawkins Senior et ne le souhaitait pas. Il savait qu'il lui ressemblait. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des légendes sur elles à la bibliothèque, non ?

-Je suppose. Il faudra de la discrétion mais je pense pouvoir en apprendre plus pendant nos études.

Jim soupira. Un jour sur deux, il devait étudier à la bibliothèque avec les deux héritiers. Il tentait régulièrement d'y échapper mais sa mère le sermonnait alors en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas cracher sur la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une éducation décente. Et puis lorsqu'il séchait, Eric le sermonnait et Ariel le regardait d'un air déçu. Il se sentait alors coupable et regrettait.

-Delbert n'y verra rien, assura Jim.

-Ca c'est sûr ! Il se contente de nous donner les exercices à faire et fait ses propres recherches.

Jim ricana à son tour. Melody ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et allait dire quelque chose quand Jim joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer.

-Promets-moi de ne plus nager en pleine nuit. Et de ne pas foncer tête baissée avec Daphnée.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu es le premier à agir sans réfléchir !

Jim leva les yeux au ciel sans lâcher les cheveux de Melody. Si elle devait avouer que ça l'intriguait -elle avait remarqué que Jim agissait différemment avec elle- elle était également ravie de ce changement de ton dans leur relation. Un peu plus que de l'amitié, mais moins que de l'amour.

-Mais d'accord, je ferai attention. Bon, je ferais mieux de me coucher avant que ma mère n'arrive.

Jim esquissa un sourire et lâcha ses cheveux.

-Repose-toi bien !

Elle acquiesça avant de fermer la porte. Les mains dans les poches, Jim marcha en direction des cuisines. Il ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il se montrait plus proche et plus tactile de Melody alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de différent entre eux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il adorait passer des moments seuls avec elle comme précédemment. Haussant les épaules, il entra dans les cuisines ou sa mère lui lança un regard inquisiteur, Louis lui demandant d'éplucher les pommes de terre. Jim s'installa à la table et laissa son regard s'égarer quelques secondes par la fenêtre. Etre domestique au château ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'était depuis qu'il avait douze ans, et pour tout dire, il savait que sa mère et lui avaient une dette énorme envers les Benson et trouvait que c'était une façon bien tranquille de les rembourser. Sans eux, ils seraient morts de faim. Il se mit à éplucher les patates en se demandant si c'était vraiment à cause des sirènes que le château était autant protégé. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir poser la question, mais s'il le faisait, on lui demanderait en retour comment il savait que les sirènes existaient. Et comme tout le monde savait qu'il partageait tout avec Uriel et Melody, ils seraient vite tous les trois démasqués. Ce qui signifierait moins de liberté pour ses amis et il ne le souhaitait pas.

* * *

Jim eut un bref sourire en entendant le piano s'arrêter. Ca faisait quelques jours que la rencontre avec Daphnée avait eu lieu. Ils s'arrangeaient pour la retrouver presque tous les jours, mais Jim était celui des trois qui restait le plus méfiant envers elle. Il continuait de trouver étrange qu'une sirène sorte de nulle part alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu tous les trois. Et pourtant, ils en avaient passé du temps sur la plage ! Si Uriel buvait littéralement les paroles de la blonde, il avait vu que Melody suivait son conseil et se retenait de faire confiance trop rapidement à la blonde. Aujourd'hui cependant, ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de retrouver leur « amie ». Le temps était à la grisaille et il y avait déjà eu plusieurs averses. Jim avait d'autorité dit à Melody qu'il n'était pas question de se baigner par un tel temps. Il espérait qu'elle n'irait pas, ou elle attraperait un nouveau coup de froid...

* * *

Triton soupira et regarda les trois jeunes gens s'amuser sur la plage ensoleillée. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour passer du temps avec ses deux petits-enfants. Tout ce qu'il savait de son petit-fils était son nom et son âge. Heureusement qu'il avait Sebastien pour communiquer avec lui. Le crabe lui racontait ainsi pas mal d'anecdotes sur ses derniers descendants. Quatorze ans et Morgana était toujours introuvable. Melody et Uriel éclaboussèrent le troisième acolyte de leur trio -un domestique, il le savait. Celui-ci se décida à plonger dans l'eau pour se venger. On ne pouvait pas nier que Melody et Uriel avaient hérité du côté sirène de leur mère : ils arrivaient à tenir leur respiration beaucoup plus longtemps que des être humains normaux et nageaient plus vite qu'eux aussi. Triton eut un énième soupir triste et décida de vaquer à ses occupations pour cesser de se faire du mal.

* * *

 **J'ai oublié de préciser dans les premiers chapitres que dans ma fic au lieu d'avoir douze ans comme dans le dessin animé, Melody a quatorze ans. Je trouvais douze ans trop jeune pour faire naître des sentiments entre Jim et elle. Jim a quinze ans, Daphnée treize et Uriel douze. A mercredi pour la suite :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Confidences**

Melody rit tout en poursuivant Daphnée. Uriel n'était pas en reste. Jim de son côté faisait un tour sur son surf solaire. Les parents de Melody et Uriel étaient absents pour la journée, ils avaient pu donc sortir du château en toute tranquillité. Daphnée s'était montrée plus qu'interessée par le surf de Jim. Melody sursauta en se sentant tirée en arrière puis eut un sourire en se rendant compte que c'était Jim. Sa tête creva la surface et il l'éclaboussa en riant. S'essuyant les yeux, elle le fixa avec un faux air noir.

-N'oublie pas d'être prudente, marmonna-t-il en désigant Uriel et Daphnée du menton.

-Je le suis, mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser avec elle. On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'elle a des amis. Elle me fait penser à moi quand je t'ai rencontré.

Melody regarda ailleurs après cet avoeu et Jim sourit. Il se rappelait encore de la façon dont elle l'agacait au début. Et puis elle avait su percer la carapace du garçon qui s'était fait abandonner par son père. Et un peu plus si il se fiait à ce qu'il pensait entrevoir. Mais pour tout dire, elle avait raison. Plusieurs fois, il avait observé la sirène blonde, et il s'était bien rendu compte que la plupart du temps, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Elle ne semblait pas à son aise. Il s'était dit qu'elle était timide, mais il y avait plus que ça. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait pensé qu'elle mentait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue ?

-Au fait, tu me dois un tour de surf solaire ! Reprit-il.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel comme si ça représentait la plus horrible des corvées. Mais elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha dans une des serviettes qu'ils avaient emmenées en prévision.

-Est-ce que...

La brune se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation sans le regarder. Quand elle agissait de cette façon, c'était qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Jim attendit alors avec impatience.

-Est-ce que tu me laisserais « conduire » ?

Elle le fixait, les mains jointes en attendant sa réponse. Jim eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles après cette question.

-C'est parti, s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Il ressentit une légère pointe de culpabilité en se disant qu'il disait toujours à Melody d'être méfiante avec Daphnée, alors que finalement il laissait Uriel seul avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Pour une fois, Melody s'installa devant lui et il rit mentalement en imaginant les têtes outrées de certaines personnes si on se rendait compte de leur proximité à cet instant. Bien sûr, Melody n'alla pas aussi haut que lui, mais elle semblait heureuse de piloter l'engin et ça lui suffit à lui aussi.

* * *

-Regarde ça : _Les sirènes sont connues pour posséder certains pouvoirs. Leurs chants seraient capables de déclencher des tempêtes, de faire chavirer des navires et bien d'autres choses encore. Nombre de légendes ont été inventées sur elle. On a pu déjà relater que certains marins aiment imaginer que ce sont de magnifiques créatures. Mais d'autres encore en font des créatures sanguinaires qui attirent les humains sous l 'eau pour les manger. Impossible de savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux._

Jim prit un air songeur. Ca ne les avançait pas bien sûr. Melody cacha rapidement le livre sur ses genoux alors que Delbert venait vérifier ce qu'ils étudiaient, étonné de les voir aussi studieux. Jim se racla la gorge pour ne pas rire et il vit que Melody se mordait la joue pour la même raison. Une fois que l'astrophysicien fut parti, ils eurent les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ici !

Les adolescents essayèrent de se composer un masque de reflexion mais cela leur fut impossible et ils éclatèrent de rire pour de bon alors que Sarah levait les yeux au ciel avec désapprobation.

-Où est Uriel ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

-A la salle d'armes, dit Jim en levant les yeux au ciel, causant un froncement de sourcil à sa mère.

Melody soupira et regarda ailleurs. Sa mère et Sarah étaient toutes les deux pareilles dans ce genre d'instant. Elles trouvaient toujours bizarres que Jim et elle passent tant de temps ensembles en tant qu'amis. Sarah n'insista pas mais s'installa avec eux pour vérifier leurs devoirs. Melody, le plus discrètement possible, mit le livre par terre sous la table.

-Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! S'exclama Sarah avec colère.

Jim soutint son regard sans ciller, mais Melody baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Elle détestait décevoir ses parents. Mais Sarah aussi, qu'elle considérait comme une tante ou comme une deuxième maman. Entre les deux. Du pied, la princesse poussa le livre vers Jim. Il avait le coin de table et sa veste était par terre. Jim se pencha en faisant mine de ramasser des feuilles qu'il avait fait exprès de tomber et cacha le livre sous sa veste. Sarah se mit en tête de leur faire cours et les deux adolescents firent profil bas.

* * *

Melody regardait Uriel et Jim se combattre à l'épée avec un petit soupir, le visage dans les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Jim et Sarah avaient été chanceux d'être tombés sur sa famille, elle y pensait souvent. Ils seraient sûrement morts tous les deux si Eric n'avait pas embauché Sarah. Jim et Uriel adoraient s'affronter à l'épée. Elle trouvait ça ennuyeux mais de temps en temps, elle allait les observer. Et puis, ici, elle n'aurait pas besoin de cacher son livre. Elle le sortit et se pongea dedans, ne faisant plus attention aux bruits des épées s'entrechoquant. Et ne remarqua pas quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire complice et s'approchèrent à pas de loup de Melody. Sourcils froncés, elle était dans sa bulle, semblant plus qu'intéressée par ce qu'elle lisait. Arrivés chacun d'un côté de ses oreilles ils se regardèrent et s'empêchèrent de rire.

-BOUH !

Melody cria et sursauta, faisant tomber le gros livre sur son pied, lui faisant lâcher cette fois un cri de douleur. Uriel se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se tenait le pied en sautillant. Jim prit un air coupable alors qu'elle continuait de sautiller sur place.

-Désolés, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

A leur grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

-Je vous ai bien eus ! Le livre est tombé à côté de mon pied.

-Espèce de...Commença Jim.

Jim l'attrapa par derrière pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'Uriel lui savonnait les cheveux en ricanant. Eric entra dans la salle et sourit d'un air paternaliste. Il n'était pas protecteur comme Sarah et Ariel sur ce point. Au contraire, s'il devait choisir, il préférait de loin que Melody jette son dévolu sur Jim. Dans cent ans, bien sûr. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur en les regardant se chamailler gentiment.

-Pitié ! Implora Melody.

Les cheveux complètement défaits par Uriel. Jim ricana sans la lâcher, la chatouillant.

-C'est bon, vous avez gagné, cria-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Les deux garçons, morts de rire, finirent par la lâcher et elle tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux avec un regard noir. Eric n'y résista pas et éclata de rire, les mains sur les genoux. Les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers lui et Melody poussa du pied son livre pour le cacher sous un banc. Il allait falloir qu'elle le cache dans sa chambre ou dans celle d'un des deux garçons. Ce serait plus sûr.

Les trois adolescents restèrent détendus. Eric ne leur disait rien quand ils s'amusaient ensembles. Au contraire, il leur souriait souvent.

-Jim, ta mère te réclame pour ranger le linge. Uriel, Delbert a besoin de revoir une leçon avec toi.

Avec un soupir les deux garçons quittèrent la salle d'armes, mais Melody vit qu'Uriel s'était arrangé pour prendre le livre et eut alors un petit sourire.

-Quant à toi, je vais faire un tour au marché en ville, tu veux venir avec moi ? Ta mère est occupée et je n'aime pas y aller seul.

-Bien sûr !

Une telle offre ne se refusait pas. Il était tellement rare de sortir des quatre murs du château à part quand ils fraudaient...Erix sourit de l'air ravie de sa fille. De toute manière, ils resteraient sur Terre, il ne pourrait rien leur arriver. Melody eut une pensée coupable pour Uriel mais songea qu'il aurait aussi accepté à sa place. Elle prit le bras de son père avec bonheur et sautilla jusqu'à la calèche. Eric ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en la voyant se réjouir de leur promenade.

-Papa ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement alors qu'ils étaient au marché et que le peuple les saluait en les croisant.

Eric se tourna vers elle avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde...Enfin je veux dire pourquoi maman et Sarah ont tellement peur qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Jim ?

Eric eut un bref soupir et passa les bras sur les épaules de sa fille en se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se tourne vers Ariel pour ce genre de conversations. Mais il supposait qu'Ariel et Sarah surveillaient un peu trop les deux jeunes pour qu'elle ait envie de leur parler de ça.

-Tu sais, Sarah a eu cette même relation d'amitié que tu as avec Jim avec son père. Je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas que son fils souffre. Ou toi. On ne sait pas encore quels adultes vous deviendrez et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jim rêve de voguer dans l'espace.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un banc et dégustèrent des patisseries qu'ils avaient achetées.

-Pour ta mère...Eh bien, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas te voir grandir. Tu es encore notre bébé à nos yeux, tu sais.

Melody gonfla ses joues d'un air enfantin et regarda ailleurs, faisant sourire son père.

-Je comprends ta mère sur ce point. Et puis, Jim est assez rebelle en ce moment. Ta mère l'était aussi quand elle était plus jeune, mais elle a changé en grandissant.

-Maman ? Impossible, je ne te crois pas !

Eric eut un autre sourire. Il n'en doutait pas que c'était difficile à croire.

-Elle a peur que Jim tourne mal et ait une influence néfaste sur toi.

-Et pas sur Uriel ?

-Si bien sûr. Mais...Ariel pense que Jim a plus d'influence sur toi que sur Uriel. Vous avez une relation complice tous les deux. Et je ne parle que d'amitié. Je ne cesse de dire à ta mère qu'il n'y a rien de plus.

Melody repensa à certains gestes de Jim qui avaient changé mais n'en parla pas. Parce que c'était entre eux et que vu que le jeune homme ne lui en parlait, elle n'abordait pas le sujet non plus.

-Je dois avouer que s'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre vous, ça ne me dérangerait pas tellement.

-Toi qui es si protecteur ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'ai tendance à considérer Jim comme un fils adoptif, tu sais. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un père pour lui, mais je suis très attaché à lui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous vous mettiez ensembles, vous avez le temps !

Les deux Benson éclatèrent de rire, puis Eric déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils remontèrent en calèche et Melody se tourna vers son père.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais discuter comme ça avec maman des fois.

Eric ressentit une pointe au cœur en voyant le visage triste de sa fille quand elle dit ces mots.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Avec maman...Je n'arrive pas à lui parler de ce que je ressens. Parce qu'elle se mettrait en colère. Il n'y a qu'Uriel et Jim qui me comprennent. Tous ceux de la cour...

La jeune fille se stoppa et Eric fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne lui état jamais revenu aux oreilles que les enfants du royaume n'aimaient pas Melody.

-Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien d'important. Mais avec maman j'ai l'impression que je dois faire attention. Avec toi aussi.

Eric ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Il sut qu'elle parlait à ce moment de l'océan. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le dise, ça lui paraissait logique. Mais Melody sauta de la calèche une fois arrivée comme si elle regrettait de lui avoir dit ça. Le roi soupira et fixa le mur. Il savait que ses enfants étaient malheureux. Il savait que par extension Ariel aussi. Et que dire du peuple de la mer !

* * *

-Est-ce que tu as déjà été à Atlantica, demanda Melody avec curiosité.

Jim vit le visage de la blonde se refermer un peu. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il eut presque pitié en voyant le regard blessé qu'elle jeta à la brune. Il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance mais restait touché parce qu'elle avait l'air encore plus blessée que Melody. Oh, la princesse ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais à force de la connaître, il savait déchiffrer ses émotions. Il savait qu'elle évitait le sujet et n'en parlait jamais à ses parents. Même à Uriel et lui, elle ne le disait pas. Melody sembla reconnaître la douleur de Daphnée puisqu'elle arbora un masque de tristesse.

-Mes...Mes parents ne sont pas bien vus là bas. Ils ne se sont jamais entendus avec le roi. Ils ont un désaccord et ils ont été bannis.

-Le roi a l'air dur par chez vous, assura Jim.

L'hésitation à la mention de ses parents ne lui avait pas échappé et il avait froncé les sourcils.

-Il paraît qu'il est strict et qu'il interdit les contacts avec les humains.

Morgana lui avait raconté que c'était ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'Ariel se marie. Autant utiliser cette partie de l'histoire des Benson dans son mensonge.

-Mais alors, si ta famille a été bannie...Tu as dû te sentir bien seule, compatit Melody.

A la grande surprise de Jim, la blonde se mit à pleurer et ce n'était pas des larmes feintes. Compatissante, Melody la prit par l'épaule sous l'air impuissant d'Uriel qui échangea un regard avec Jim qui haussa les épaules d'un air indécis.

-Tu sais, moi non plus on ne m'aime pas beaucoup au palais.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu es si gentille !

-Les gens...Ils me trouvent bizarre.

Jim regarda ailleurs. Quand il était de service pendant les bals, il entendait souvent les classes bourgeoises discuter entre eux et avait déjà causé du souci en se battant avec des invités qui dénigraient Melody ou l'insultaient. Il essayait de se tenir à carreaux mais c'était dur de ne pas craquer quand on savait que Melody en souffrait. Uriel la défendait aussi corps et âme mais Jim l'avait toujours empêché de se battre. Parce qu'il était plus jeune qu'eux et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le prince ait une mauvaise réputation. Lui n'était qu'un domestique, c'était beaucoup moins important pour sa réputation. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à se méfier de Daphnée. Et pourtant, une part de lui ne cessait de le mettre en garde contre elle...

* * *

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment le fait que tu aies été aperçue volant avec Jim est possible.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça en face de sa mère, mais elle n'avait pu se retennir.

-Alors ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Melody, tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu lèves les yeux au ciel et que tu regardes ailleurs !

Uriel s'était encore figé. Il leur avait dit, à Jim et Melody, après leur tour en surf solaire que leur escapade allait revenir aux oreilles de leurs parents...Mais est-ce qu'ils l'avaient écouté ? Bien sûr que non ! La princesse se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda sans aucune culpabilité dans le regard. Ariel sembla accuser le choc et raffermit son regard.

-On a rien fait de mal ! On est même pas allés haut !

-Il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, je n'en démords pas, dit Ariel en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Jim n'y est pour rien d'accord ? Se mit à crier Melody. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de faire un tour avec lui ! Je m'ennuie à passer mon temps dans ce château à juste étudier ou assister à ces bals stupides ! Je voudrais...Je voudrais...Oh, et puis, laisse tomber. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Melody...

Les épaules basses, Melody coupa le contact visuel et prit encore une fois la fuite. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler à sa mère. Après l'autre après-midi avec son père, elle s'était promis d'essayer de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, d'essayer de s'entendre avec elle et de ne pas s'énerver...Mais c'était impossible quand elle accusait Jim d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Et pourtant, ça la rendait triste de se disputer avec sa mère ainsi. Parce que malgré tout, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir en reniflant. C'était une situation tellement difficile. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire comprendre. Melody reprit son chemin et se rendit à sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, pleurant dans son coussin. Pourquoi leurs parents ne les comprenaient-ils pas ? Elle en voulut aussi à Uriel de rester neutre lors de leurs disputes, mais elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les conflits.

Une main sur ses cheveux la fit sursauter, mais peu importe de qui il s'agissait, elle ne voulait voir personne.

-Ma mère m'a passé un savon, alors j'ai supposé...

En reconnaissant la voix de Jim, elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes débordant encore de ses yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillérent quand Jim la serra contre lui. Jamais il ne l'avait consolée de cette façon. D'habitude, il se contentait de savonner ses cheveux ou de sortir une blague pour la faire rire. Elle ne dit rien et referma les yeux, essayant de se retenir. Elle détestait que son ami la voit dans cet état.

-Te retiens pas. Dit Jim. Y'a que toi et moi et tu sais que je dirais rien à personne. Je préfère que tu craques maintenant, plutôt que pendant une de tes leçons de princesse ou un bal.

Ce qui était déjà arrivé. Sarah avait été la seule au courant pour une des leçons où Delbert avait dû la consoler. Mais la princesse n'avait rien dit de son mal être. Elle avait craqué au bal de ses douze ans, mais était partie avant que tout le monde le voit. Seulement, elle s'était éclipsée trop tôt et les mauvaises langues avaient jasé. Melody enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami qui avait la gorge nouée de la voir dans cet état. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait dû garder tout pour elle pendant un certain moment pour craquer à ce point. Il posa juste la main sur ses cheveux sans rien dire, alors qu'elle serrait les bras sur sa nuque.

-Elle a dit...Que tu avais mauvaise...Influence sur moi...

Elle renifla et Jim retint un sourire en songeant à quel point ça ne faisait pas princesse.

-J'ai voulu lui parler...J'ai voulu...Mais je n'ai pas pu...Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si sévère mais...

-Tu sais, ça se voit que vos parents vous aiment. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi autant de sécurité, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Pour tout dire, il avait déjà vu Ariel regarder au delà des murs avec appréhension et s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas peur de l'eau. Mais ça ne paraissait pas trop logique d'interdire toute sortie à ses enfants pour ça. Et Ariel était quelqu'un de logique et de raisonnable, ça il le savait. Il fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité ravivée. Pourquoi donc les Benson avaient si peur de l'extérieur ? Ce n'était pas les gens qui leur faisaient peur, il y avait souvent des bals. C'était quelque chose en rapport avec l'océan. Mais quoi ? Il se promit de le découvrir. Pour faire aller mieux cette famille. Ils le méritaient. Ils étaient tellement généreux.

-Tu sais, ma mère a pas fait mieux, elle a dit que je te dévergondais. Et que je nuisais à ta réputation.

Il esquissa un sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'elle riait. Il préférait ça.

-Je comprends...Pourquoi elles sont obsédées par ça...Mais elles sont lourdes. Pourquoi accepter que tu vives au château et qu'on soit amis si maintenant ça pose problème ?

Jim haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas lui non plus cet acharnement à voir de l'amour entre eux alors qu'il prenait à peine conscience qu'il voyait Melody différente des autres. Elle avait toujours été différente, mais il s'entendait bien aussi avec certaines domestiques de son âge, mais...Ce n'était pas pareil. Ariel et Sarah mettaient la charrue avant les bœufs, en fait.

Même lorsqu'elle eut cessé de pleurer, ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Là, Jim sentait que quelque chose d'important se passait et changeait mais ne dit rien. Il lui semblait qu'elle était comme lui et que même si les choses changeaient, elle ne souhaitait pas mettre de mots dessus ou aller plus loin. Leur amitié se modifiait légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient mais ils préféraient attendre que les choses se passent.

Jim finit par la relâcher et elle lui fit un demi sourire en essuyant ses yeux.

-Tu sais, tu devrais laisser une chance à ta mère de s'expliquer avec toi plutôt que de prendre la fuite chaque fois.

-C'est facile à dire. Chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler, j'en perds mes mots. Avec Uriel et toi ça va, mais avec mes parents...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Jim savonna ses cheveux comme il l'aurait fait auparavant.

-Je serais bien resté à discuter avec toi, mais je dois aller débarasser la table et tu sais comme Louis se met facilement en colère.

Elle retint un rire. Elle se rappelait le nombre de fois ou elle l'avait aperçu courant après Uriel dans tout le château parce que le prince s'était amusé à mettre le bazar aux cuisines.

-Et puis nos mères iraient encore imaginer des choses avec tout ça.

-Je te suis. Je dois endurer certaines leçons aujourd'hui.

-Je compatis, assura Jim.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bal et continua son chemin aux cuisines. A la grande surprise de Melody, c'était sa mère qui l'attendait avec un sourire contrit. Elle fit un petit sourire en retour et s'installa naturellement au piano, signifiant qu'elle était presque pardonnée déjà. Ariel s'installa à côté de sa fille, constatant une fois de plus à quel point elle avait grandi.

-Je suis désolée de tant vous embêter Jim et toi.

-Nous sommes amis. Si un jour ça changeait, j'espérais pourvoir t'en parler. Tu es la seule avec Sarah à qui j'aurais envie d'en parler, alors...

-Et est-ce que...

-Il agit différemment. Ce ne sont que des gestes qui ne veulent pas dire grand chose pour nous. On en parle pas et je pense qu'il est comme moi à attendre de mettre le doigt sur ce qui est en train de changer exactement.

-Pour ce qui est du surf solaire...

-Maman, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, on va à nouveau se disputer.

-Je veux que tu comprennes que en dehors du château, c'est dangereux. Si on vous empêche de sortir, Uriel et toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est pour votre sécurité.

-Moi ce que j'aimerais c'est que vous nous disiez tout.

Sans répondre, Ariel serra sa fille contre elle. Ca lui coutait de ne pas voir son père et ses sœurs. C'était tout juste si elle avait pu se débrouiller pour leur annoncer la naissance d'Uriel. Nager lui manquait et elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu se rapprocher plus encore de ses enfants grâce à l'océan...

-Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que nous faisons ça pour vous, parce que nous sommes inquiets.

Melody serra sa mère contre elle en retour. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait, mais cela prouvait que Jim avait raison : leurs parents s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour eux. Elle se contenta de profiter de cette étreinte et de ce moment mère-fille. De ce rapprochement inespéré. Aucune ne savait que les prochains événements allaient une fois de plus les éloigner...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme tous les mercredis, voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Inquiétude**

Il devenait de plus en plus dur pour Daphnée de passer du temps avec Jim et les Benson. Le pire était sans doute de voir les sourires satisfaits de ses parents et de Morgana chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Elle fixa le plafond de la grotte. Elle avait rendez-vous avec ses « amis » plus tard dans la journée mais avait vraiment du mal à y aller avec joie. Il aurait fallu qu'elle ne naisse pas dans cette famille mais dans une autre.

-Elle a toujours pas trouvé le collier ? Demanda Clive à Morgana qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche. A se demander où cette imbécile l'a encore laissé tomber ! Grogna-t-il ensuite en direction de sa fille.

Daphnée se replia sur elle même. Elle détestait quand son père prenait son ton. Il finirait par s'énerver encore plus et elle ne voulait pas imaginer à quel point il pourrait arriver.

-Laisse-la donc tranquille, commença Abigail et Daphnée écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle a fait de gros efforts pour notre plan. Tu sais à quel point elle peut se montrer gentille, alors tu ne peux que le reconnaître. Je ne l'aurais pas pensé capable de tromper ces humains aussi longtemps. C'est une parfaite réussite. Tâche de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Daphnée se renfonça contre le mur derrière elle face à l'air menaçant qu'arborait sa mère. Il lui tardait de pouvoir partir et vivre sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir seule. Mais il n'était pas question de rester toute sa vie à « servir » les trois là. Cependant, elle se méfiait de leur soi disant promesse de la laisser libre après cett « mission » achevée. Elle faisait la fille niaise qui y croyait mais elle doutait qu'ils la laissent vivre comme elle l'entendait.

-Tu devrais y aller, tu as rendez-vous avec eux bientôt, non ?

-Cet après-midi, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que Jim, qui restait méfiant envers elle, découvre ce qui se tramait. Plus elle les connaissait, plus elle trouvait la famille gentille. Les Benson lui tendaient la main sans la connaître. Et même Jim, sous ses airs méfiants, l'avait acceptée. Comment pouvait-elle les trahir et les amener auprès du plus grand ennemi de leur famille ? Morgana n'avait jamais dit ce qu'elle comptait leur faire mais elle avait parlé de vengeance. Et une vengeance faisait toujours souffrir, non ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à le trouver, ce collier, assura Morgana. Et les choses intéressantes commenceront pour nous.

Malheureusement, Daphnée était sûre que Morgana avait raison. Melody lui avait déjà parlé de sa relation conflictuelle avec Ariel. Bien sûr, la princesse était consciente de l'amour que ressentait sa mère envers elle, mais il y avait cette part d'ombre qui creusait un fossé entre elles. Uriel était moins touché qu'elle. Il prenait les choses comme elles venaient et défendait autant sa sœur que sa mère. Uriel semblait être le pacifiste de la famille. Jim avait tendance à toujours soutenir Melody, en essayant de temps en temps de lui dire qu'elle devait ouvrir le dialogue. En fait, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus la blonde trouvait que Jim et Melody avaient une relation assez privilégiée et complice. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'amour. Du moins, pas encore.

Elle repensa au bal dont la princesse ne cessait de parler et de redouter l'approche. Elle était aussi peu douée qu'elle avec les gens et lui avait dit que les gens du royaume ne l'appréciaient pas et la trouvaient bizarre. Et c'était une chose inconcevable pour Daphnée tant Melody lui semblait gentille et généreuse.

* * *

La dite Melody soupira et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il lui tardait d'être l'après-midi. Elle ne vit pas le regard d'Eric sur elle. Le roi se racla la gorge et elle se tourna vers ses feuilles sous les ricanements silencieux d'Uriel et Jim. Mais depuis que Daphnée était entrée dans leur vie, l'océan l'attirait encore plus, et elle souffrait d'un autre côté encore plus du silence de leurs parents. Elle essayait de se raisonner, sa mère avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle comptait tout leur expliquer et ne cessait de dire qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour eux.

Eric se racla la gorge mais Melody semblait tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer. Jim lança un regard curieux à son amie qui ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise. C'était même agaçant à voir au bout d'un moment et il se mità taper nerveusement du pied. Uriel serrait les lèvres mais tout ça l'irritait au plus haut point lui aussi. Eric se mit à soupirer, les trois adolescents ressemblaient à des piles électriques et il se mit à prier pour que le temps avance plus vite. Bien évidemment, le temps parut s'étirer plus longuement encore.

Melody soupira de soulagement et partit rapidement sans même attendre les garçons. Uriel devait rejoindre son maître d'armes et Jim s'immobilisa légèrement. Il commençait à comprendre le fossé qui les séparait. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde tous les trois. Lui allait devoir retourner à ses tâches. Il se demanda un instant si toute sa vie il serait au service des Benson. Regarderait-il Melody et Uriel se marier, puis serait-il aux ordres de leurs enfants ? Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas et il eut une grimace mécontente malgré lui. Le jeune homme sursauta quand Eric posa la main sur son épaule.

-Ils ne te considèrent pas inférieur à eux, tu sais. Tu es comme un frère.

 _Sauf pour Melody,_ ajouta mentalement Eric. Mais elle n'en était pas encore consciente et il n'était pas question d'en parler au jeune homme. Eric invita Jim à s'asseoir.

-Je sais, répondit le jeune homme. Mais plus on grandit, plus je me rends compte...

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir en face du roi.

-Je ne veux pas être serviteur toute ma vie.

-Et on ne te le demande pas.

Jim redressa la tête et fixa Eric avec surprise.

-J'ai la prétention de te considérer comme un fils.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre face à ça.

-Je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme un père. Mais peu importe la voie que tu choisiras, je t'aiderais à exercer le métier que tu veux.

-Mais je ne pense pas que maman accepterait de me laisser voyager sur un navire.

-Oh. Eh bien, je la convaincrais si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Maintenant...Est-ce que tu sais ce qui tracasse ma fille ? Et si elle ne veut pas que je le sache, je ne te force pas à trahir un secret.

Jim pesa le pour et le contre. Eric venait de lui dire qu'il convaincrait sa mère de le laisser naviguer. Et il avait déjà dit maintes fois à Melody qu'elle devait parler à ses parents du mépris dont faisaient preuve certains sujets envers elle.

-Elle ne voudrait pas que je vous en parle. Mais j'ai dit plusieurs fois à Mel...ody -Eric sourit face à son hésitation. Jim semblait croire qu'il n'aimerait pas le surnom- qu'elle devait vous en parler. C'est par rapport au prochain bal qu'elle angoisse. Tu sais...Vous...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à me vouvoyer, Jim.

-Je sais mais c'est perturbant de le faire devant les autres domestiques et pas devant v...toi. Melody...Elle a du mal à se sociabiliser et beaucoup de gens de notre âge la trouvent...Bizarre.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont méchants avec elle ? Demanda Eric, un air dur sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je sais qu'elle y pense beaucoup.

Eric se leva et pressa l'épaule de Jim.

-Merci beaucoup mon garçon.

-Si ça peut aider Melody...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis Jim se dépêcha de rejoindre sa mère. Ils devaient s'occuper des chambres, ensuite, il aurait du temps libre et il les retrouverait dans la crique habituelle avec Daphnée.

* * *

Melody n'était pas d'humeur joueuse ou à parler. Elle se contentait de rester sur le dos, fixant le ciel. Elle n'avait pas attendu les garçons. Daphnée elle aussi était assez silencieuse. L'ambiance était tendue quand Jim et Uriel les rejoignirent. Jim fixa Melody. Il ferait mieux de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait parlé de ses problèmes à Eric. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de ça à ses parents. Elle voulait se montrer forte mais c'était au contraire sa plus grande faiblesse.

IL plongea pour la rejoindre, le plus silencieusement possible. Et sans prévenir il la coula en riant quand elle émergea et le fixa avec un air noir.

-Tu vas le payer, Hawkins !

Là par contre, il savait qu'il aurait beau vouloir prendre la fuite, la jeune fille était trop rapide pour lui. Mais au moins riait-elle et ne pensait-elle plus à ce fichu bal qui arriverait dans quelques jours. De son côté, Uriel avait aussi remarqué que Daphnée était moins enjouée que d'habitude mais ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question. Finalement, il se lança alors qu'elle avait le regard plus triste que jamais.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

Daphnée lui fit un faux sourire. Il sut le reconnaître parce que Melody usait souvent des mêmes sourires face à leurs parents pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il vit de la mélancolie au fond de son regard, d'ailleurs. La jeune sirène ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle avait l'impression que si elle disait quelque chose, elle allait fondre en larmes. Et elle ne le pouvait pas.

-C'est en rapport avec tes parents ? J'ai l'impression que tu as des relations assez conflictuelles avec eux, comme nous. Enfin surtout Melody. Je suis assez lâche sur ce coup là.

Daphnée rit derrière sa main tout en jetant un regard à Melody et Jim qui se poursuivaient dans l'eau. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Uriel laisser sa sœur affronter leurs parents seule.

-J'ai du mal à te voir comme ça. Tu as l'air d'être le genre de garçon à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

-Oh, tu sais, je pense que c'est de la compassion pour mes parents. C'est déjà assez dur de faire face à Melody, alors si moi aussi je m'y mettais...Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas les pauvres.

Melody finit par se sécher au soleil et Jim la rejoignit. Elle pensa qu'Uriel et Daphnée semblaient former un couple, à parler sérieusement mais refusa de penser la même chose concernant Jim et elle. Elle songea qu'elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit avec Jim qu'elle doive danser au bal, mais chassa également cette pensée. Ce n'était pas possible, pas même envisageable, d'ailleurs. Elle savait d'avance qu'il passerait une mauvaise soirée. Jim détestait être de service durant les bals. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi exactement.

La réponse était simple : le jeune homme détestait entendre ce qui se disait sur Melody et Uriel. Il détestait devoir faire mine de ne rien entendre alors qu'il ne rêvait que de remettre à leur place ceux qui les dénigraient ainsi. Et puis, il y avait une petite part de jalousie qu'il avait du mal à refouler. Lui devait assurer le service pendant qu'eux s'amusaient. Mais il se trouvait vite cruel quand il pensait ça parce qu'il savait bien à quel point ses amis détestaient ça. Uriel s'en accomodait, il savait charmer les foules. Mais Melody...C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle avait en horreur.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Jim, les bras derrière la tête, allongé sur le sable chaud. Tu es terriblement sérieuse depuis avant.

-Oh, j'imaginais ta tête et tes tirades pendant et après le bal.

Jim se renfrogna mais elle lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes. Bien sûr qu'elle plaisantait. Mais il vit à son visage qu'effectivement, elle pensait bien au bal.

-Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Comme d'habitude.

Elle faisait mine de s'en ficher mais il savait qu'elle stressait de plus en plus. Elle avait toujours peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Elle avait peur que ses parents apprennent à quel point les autres gens la mésestimaient. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait dû leur en parler depuis longtemps. Sans réfléchir, Jim prit sa main dans la sienne et serra ses doigts. Elle ne le regarda pas différemment. Il en fut soulagé, il ne voyait cela que comme du soutien envers une amie.

-On se retrouvera en cuisine quand ce sera fini, comme toujours. Tu me raconteras tes malheurs et j'approuverais chaque insulte que tu lanceras envers les invités. Comme toujours, la routine quoi.

Melody se mordit la joue puis finit par éclater de rire, sa main toujours dans celle de son ami.

-J'ai hâte d'y être. Ca voudra dire que la meilleure partie de la soirée aura commencé.

Jim esquissa un sourire. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de l'entendre dire ça. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour dissiper l'instant et lâcha sa main avant de se redresser.

-Je crois qu'Uriel a craqué sur Daphnée, non ?

Melody se redressa à son tour et observa son frère, sourcils froncés.

-Je crois bien. Et toi qui me disais de me méfier d'elle...Tu as encore des doutes ? Demanda-t-elle en entourant ses genoux de ses bras et en se tournant vers lui.

Jim tourna la tête vers son amie.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a vraiment l'air honnête et je vois bien que ça ne peut pas être feint quand elle parle de sa solitude. Mais je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose.

De ça, il en était presque convaincu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle cachait. Melody reporta son attention sur la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas un seul instant imaginer la sirène cacher quelque chose. Mais Jim était plus doué qu'elle pour remarquer ces choses là.

Le jeune homme avait aussi reporté son attention sur la sirène, continuant de chercher ce qui le perturbait. C'était en lien avec le mur que les Benson avaient fait construire. Et puis, enfin, il comprit. Si les Benson avaient érigé un mur pour éloigner leurs enfants de l'océan...Si en quatorze ans, ils n'avaient jamais vu de sirène...Si Ariel et Eric étaient tellement inquiets et énervés quand ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient outrepassé les règles...Est-ce que ce n'était pas parce que les sirènes étaient dangereuses ? Il était sûr de tenir quelque chose d'important. Jim se leva brusquement.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-J'ai oublié que je devais nettoyer la cuisine, inventa-t-il.

Melody n'y vit que du feu, après tout il avait choisi une excuse plus que valable.

-Faîtes attention de pas vous faire prendre quand vous revenez !

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'oeil et le suivit du regard. Jim marcha d'un pas tranquille, mais se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour retrouver Delbert une fois au château. Il avait des questions à lui poser.

* * *

Eric regardait sa fille d'un air pensif durant le repas. Ce que Jim lui avait avoué le travaillait, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle et il ne comptait pas le faire devant Ariel et Uriel. C'est quelque chose qui se traitait en privé. Uriel était étrangement silencieux et ne cessait de soupirer. Melody et Ariel discutaient normalement pour une fois, même s'il constata que le sujet du bal était évité.

Eric continua d'observer sa famille. Melody n'avait pas l'air rebelle pour une fois et semblait satisfaite de cette complicité avec sa mère. Il la vit la regarder avec tendresse et espoir et son cœur à lui se réchauffa et se serra à cette constatation. Il avait encore envoyé des hommes chercher Morgana. A proximité de l'eau bien sûr, mais il ne supportait plus de devoir garder ses enfants enfermés. De devoir leur cacher leurs origines. Qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur grand-père et leurs tantes. Ce n'était pas à eux de payer l'addition mais à Morgana. Même si Ariel comptait leur révéler la vérité, ils seraient toujours en danger. Il devait retrouver cette maudite pieuvre, il le savait.

Il traîna un peu à la fin du repas. Ariel pressa légèrement son épaule avant de retrouver Carlotta. Elle devait lui parler de ce fameux bal. Melody traîna aussi, elle ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de prévu. Uriel de son côté assura avoir mal à la tête et avoir besoin de se reposer. Eric estima que c'était le meilleur moment pour parler à sa fille et s'excusa mentalement auprès de Jim. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Melody seule dans ses problèmes. C'est ce que faisaient les parents, non ? Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ariel parce qu'elle aurait directement parlé à Melody, elle fonçait tête baissée. Eric se racla la gorge et vit Jim le regarder étrangement alors qu'il débarrassait leur table. Une fois le jeune homme sorti de la pièce, Eric s'installa à côté de sa fille.

-Tout va bien, Melody ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui arrivait à Eric.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, certaines choses sont revenues à mes oreilles. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Melody se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable, faisant cette fois froncer les sourcils à son père. Il était clair qu'elle ne pensait pas à la même chose que lui.

-Est-ce qu'on se moque de toi ?

Melody ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de parler, et regarda ailleurs avec gêne. Eric posa la main sur son épaule mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

-Melody ? Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Melody mit les mains sous ses cuisses et cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux détachés.

-Melody ? Insista Eric, d'une voix plus inquiète.

-Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Nous embêter ? Mais ma chérie nous sommes là pour ça. En quoi aurions-nous le droit de nous appeler parents autrement ?

Melody garda le silence. Elle avait toujours refusé de parler de ce sujet avec ses parents. Même avec Uriel, elle n'en parlait que très peu. Il n'y avait qu'avec Jim...

-Il était obligé de t'en parler ! Dit-elle avec colère.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, rien de plus ! Et c'est moi qui ai insisté. Ma chérie, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler ! Je lui ai toujours dit que c'était mes affaires ! De quoi il se mêle ?

Eric posa les mains sur les épaules de Melody et elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui, mais refusait toujours de le regarder. Eric ne retint qu'une chose : elle évitait délibérément le sujet.

-Cesse de blâmer Jim et réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

Melody passa les bras autour de cou de son père et Eric ne put que répondre à son étreinte, le cœur une fois de plus serré.

-Ca a toujours été comme ça. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas conforme à l'idée qu'on se fait d'une princesse. Ils me trouvent bizarre. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas d'autres amis qu'Uriel et Jim. Je les trouve tellement superficiels...

-Ce n'est pas toi qui es bizarre. C'est eux qui le sont pour ne pas se rendre compte de la personne que tu es.

Ces mots la firent sangloter et Eric lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. La gorge nouée. Se demandant comment Ariel et lui n'avaient pas pu voir une telle chose. Enfin, son mal être semblait évident à ses yeux, maintenant.

-Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu détestes les bals. Je pensais bêtement que tu n'aimais pas danser.

-C'est ce que je me plaisais à vous faire croire. C'est facile de cacher quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est que moral.

-Melody...

Elle renifla et Eric jeta un regard à Jim qui s'était figé sur le pas de la porte. Il plaignait un peu le jeune homme. Il était sûr que Melody allait se décharger sur lui, aussi s'excusa-t-il du regard à son intention. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules mais sourit. Au moins Melody avait-elle pu en parler à son père. Il ressortit le plus discrètement possible de la pièce et laissa les Benson entre eux.

-S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à maman.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Eric.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher un tel secret à sa femme.

-Parce que maman est si parfaite. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce genre de problème. Et tu sais, j'arrive à ne pas trop me disputer avec elle ces temps ci...Alors...

Eric soupira.

-C'est entendu. Mais ne tarde pas à lui en parler. Et je te promets d'ouvrir l'oeil au bal.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je suis assez grande pour gérer ça tu sais.

* * *

Jim trouvait Melody beaucoup trop silencieuse. Ils trainaient dans le parc du château. Melody revenait d'un cours de piano et devrait bientôt se préparer pour le bal, qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Elle s'était assise en tailleur et avait étalé ses jupons autour d'elle. Jim s'était assis, le dos contre un arbre, une jambe pliée et l'autre simplement posée au sol.

-Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle était si tendue et silencieuse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux. Tu as pu discuter avec ton père, non ?

-D'accord, c'est un avantage non négligeable.

Elle leva le regard vers lui et l'affronta avec insolence.

-Mais tu m'avais promis, Jim.

-Ecoute, ton père m'a demandé si tout allait bien pour vous. Il m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme son fils et je n'ai pas pu lui mentir. C'est pas pls compliqué que ça.

Melody se mordit la lèvre mais ne semblait pas vouloir en décolérer.

-Et si un jour il te demande si je vais dans l'océan, tu vas aussi lui dire la vérité parce que tu ne peux pas lui mentir ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux me faire confiance, non ?

-Justement non ! C'était un secret.

-Mais tu es plus rassurée, non ? D'en avoir parlé. Et je suis sûr que tu voudrais en parler à Ariel aussi.

La jeune fille détourna le regard. Jim continuait de son côté à penser que c'était un mal pour un bien.

-Quand on donne sa parole et qu'on promet de ne rien dire, on ne brise pas ça.

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Laisse tomber.

Melody se releva et planta son ami. Le regard de Jim la suivit un instant. Il aurait aimé qu'elle comprenne son point de vue et il fronça les sourcils. Sa façon de prendre les choses l'énervait au plus haut point. Avec un soupir énervé, il retourna dans le château pour aider Ariel. Au moins ne penserait-il pas trop à la jeune fille. Dans la bibliothèque du château, Sarah Hawkins et Delbert Doppler avaient une discussion sérieuse à propos des doutes de Jim sur les sirènes.

* * *

-Elle a trouvé le collier ! S'exclama Morgana avec joie alors qu'une image de Melody avec le collier en main, parlant avec animation à Uriel apparaissait.

Daphnée jeta un regard triste à la vision. Les choses allaient s'accélérer. Elle allait devoir voler le trident avec eux, et après, ils la détesteraient. Les trois autres jubilaient alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une tristesse désespérée.

Melody et Uriel quant à eux venaient de se faufiler dans le parc du château.

-Maman va nous tuer !

-Elle ne le sara pas, on a plus qu'à parvenir dans nos chambres et ce sera bon.

-Si on ne tombe sur personne, bien sûr. Ironisa son frère. Ce n'est pas comme si le château grouillait de domestiques et de gens venus pour le bal.

Melody soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer pessimiste par moments...La jeune fille jeta un regard par la fenêtre et aperçut Jim. Elle estima s'être assez fâchée contre lui et l'appela en chuchotant. Jim eut un bref sourire et leur dit signe quand la voie fut enfin libre.

-Dépêchez-vous, vous avez tout juste le temps de vous préparer. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Melody commençait à stresser.

Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, voila la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Soirée catastrophique**

Melody et Uriel tentèrent de se faufiler le plus discrètement possible vers leurs chambres sous l'oeil inquiet de Jim. Il était plutôt bien placé pour dire que c'était très risqué. Pas mal d'invités étaient déjà arrivés et s'ils tombaient sur eux maintenant...Ca achèverait d'angoisser Melody. Evidemment, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme les trois adolescents l'avaient espéré. Melody, contente d'avoir pu passer devant l'entrée de la salle de bal, avait heurté une invitée.

\- Oh, c'est vous votre altesse ?

\- Désolée, c'est ma faute ! Bon ben faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas aller au bal sans chaussures !

\- Je dois moi aussi me préparer, assura Uriel avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Les deux héritiers se rendirent dans l'escalier. Jim reporta son regard sur les invités, faisant mine de balayer quelques saletés non loin, en voyant la blonde que Melody avait heurtée se pencher vers ses deux acolytes.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve qu'elle est bizarre !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle parle aux poissons !

Des rires moqueurs. Jim crispa les mains sur son balai. Il était sûr qu'Uriel et Melody entendaient tout ça. Comme si elle avait besoin d'entendre ça alors qu'elle angoissait déjà à cause de ce fichu bal.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Eh bien, la soirée promet d'être intéressante.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Parler aux poissons !

Uriel pressa l'épaule de Melody alors que Jim crispait la mâchoire cette fois. Ces imbéciles continuaient de déblatérer sur Melody et ça l'énervait. Il eut une idée et fit mine d'être absorbé dans sa tâche avant d'aller heurter la pimbêche blonde qui cessa aussitôt de rire. Sans même s'excuser, il continua son chemin et eut un sourire vainqueur même si ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation. A son tour, il se mit à angoisser pour la soirée tout en se rendant aux cuisines pour rejoindre sa mère. Ce soir, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la tenue de serviteur et il détestait déjà ça.

Uriel pressa brièvement l'épaule de sa sœur, puis ils se séparèrent et elle souffla une fois dans sa chambre. Comment avoir envie de se rendre au bal dans ces conditions ? Elle en avait oublié le pauvre Sebastien qui se trouvait dans son sac et le crabe finit par sortir pour se réfugier sur la coiffeuse. Melody emballa ses cheveux dans une serviette pour les sécher et cacha ses trouvailles sous une armoire. Elle prit ensuite la robe rouge préparée à son intention sur le lit. La robe était simple et elle se rappelait vaguement s'être un peu disputée avec sa mère sur la couleur. Elle ne voulait plus de rose qui faisait trop enfantin à ses yeux. Elle l'enfila non sans difficulté. Sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit, elle se dirigea vers le balcon et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mère les pieds dans l'eau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue agir ainsi après tout.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien ! Je monte toute de suite !

Sebastien et Melody échangèrent un regard paniqué. Elle se dépêcha de mettre ses talons et ferma le ruban sans se rendre compte que Sebastien s'était empêtré dedans. Elle retira la serviette de ses cheveux et ne les coiffa pas, se contentant de mettre sa couronne dessus en espérant que ça ferait l'affaire.

\- Melody ?

Elle fut heureusement prête juste avant que sa mère n'entre dans la chambre, cachant d'un coup de pied son sac plus loin sous l'armoire et faisant une petite révérence devant sa mère.

\- Je suis prête !

Sa couronne glissa et elle la rattrapa avec la main sous le sourire de sa mère.

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire !

Ariel se saisit de la brosse et entreprit de coiffer sa fille. Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur Eric.

\- Alors nos cheveux nous donnent du fil à retordre ?

\- Nos cheveux vont très bien, Eric, merci beaucoup.

\- J'étais seulement monté pour vous dire qu'il y a beaucoup de monde en bas. Je vais chercher Uriel.

Melody se mit à angoisser après la phrase de son père mais il la rassura du regard.

\- Oui, nous allons descendre, donne-nous deux minutes.

\- Deux minutes, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Eric en fermant la porte.

\- Maman, laisse tomber la brosse, c'est sans espoir.

\- Tu es magnifique !

\- Est-ce que je dois y aller ? Finit par demander Melody alors qu'Ariel attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Tout le monde pense que je suis...Bizarre.

Elle aurait voulu parler de ses problèmes plus en profondeur avec sa mère mais elle trouvait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Oh, chérie, tout le monde a des problèmes d'adaptation à ton âge. J'en ai eu aussi. J'étais aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau !

\- Toi ? Tu parles, assura Melody en se levant, incapable de croire une telle chose. J'ai tellement peur de passer pour une parfaite idiote ! Continua-t-elle en se rendant sur le balcon et en s'accoudant sur la balustrade.

\- Melody, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de la fête n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? Ma Melody, tu sais que tu peux toujours tout me dire, répondit Ariel en la rejoignant et en la prenant par les épaules.

Melody décida de s'ouvrir à sa mère mais pas sur les personnes qui la méprisaient.

\- Eh bien, d'accord. Je veux dire, c'est, ça a l'air dingue dit comme ça et carrément impossible...Ne flippe pas surtout ! Mais ce que je rêve de faire plus que n'importe quelle chose au monde...

Eric et Uriel vinrent interrompre cette conversation et ils descendirent dans la salle de bal.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eric vint chercher Uriel, son fils finissait de s'attacher les cheveux lui aussi, apprêté dans un costume bleu du même style que son père.

\- Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes.

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit son père.

\- Dis-moi, tu étais au courant des problèmes de Melody avec les autres ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle en parlait surtout avec Jim. Mais je suis content que vous soyez au courant. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était fâchée. Je suppose que c'est Jim qui a tout lâché ? Il n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle devrait vous en parler, mais elle ne cesse de dire qu'elle est assez grande pour régler ses problèmes plutôt que de faire appel à ses parents. En fait, je crois surtout qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on croit qu'elle se cache derrière vous au moindre problème.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant. Mais elle m'a promis d'en parler avec ta mère étant donné que ça va beaucoup mieux entre elles les derniers temps.

Uriel sourit et ils arrêtèrent de parler de ça alors qu'ils arrivaient à la chambre de Melody. D'un coup d'œil, Uriel se rendit compte du stress de sa sœur, mais ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter, tout comme son père. Elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe rouge. Et lui était l'opposé dans son costume bleu. La famille Benson se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle de bal.

* * *

\- Le prince Uriel et la princesse Melody !

Jim tint son plateau rempli de verres en équilibre mais tourna la tête vers les escaliers, presque malgré lui. Uriel était à son avantage et souriait en saluant la foule. Melody tenait les bords de sa robe et tentait elle aussi de sourire. Jim en fut un instant bouche bée parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle devenait une véritable jeune fille.

\- Ferme la bouche, mon grand. T'as aucune chance avec une princesse comme elle.

Jim se renfrogna et ne fut pas étonné de se trouver face à l'un des garçons qui se moquait d'elle auparavant. Sans un mot, il reprit son service, sur le point d'exploser. Il devait maintenant débarrasser les verres vides mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la princesse. Il se détourna quand elle vit qu'elle dansait avec Uriel.

Uriel s'était incliné devant sa sœur pour lui demander une danse dès qu'ils avaient descendu l'escalier.

\- Détends-toi, ça va aller.

\- Tu as l'air sur tes gardes aussi.

\- Il y en a qui guettent le moindre faux pas.

Sourcils froncés, Uriel fixait les invités qui s'étaient moqués de sa sœur auparavant. Melody s'assombrit légèrement mai sourit pour donner le change. La danse s'acheva et Uriel lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui assurer qu'il serait dans les parages et qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il advienne.

Une autre musique commença et Jim se figea en voyant approcher un jeune homme blond sûr de lui. Il tendit sa main et il ne put que supposer que ce fichu prince ou duc ou héritier venait d'inviter la jeune fille à danser. Jim ne pouvait détourner le regard de la scène et vit Melody jeter un regard vers sa mère avant d'accepter. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Pourquoi au juste à ce moment précis avait-il envie de se trouver à la place du blond ? Pourquoi lui mettrait-il volontiers une tarte en pleine figure ? Il refusa d'accepter ce que son esprit lui criait, fixant le garçon poser la main dans le creux du dos de son amie. Avec rage, il débarrassa et retourna en cuisine, avant de capter un regard de Melody. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Mais mine de rien, elle s'amusait plus que lui et se trouvait en plaisante compagnie, même si elle fixait très régulièrement ses pieds. Il refusa encore une fois d'accepter pourquoi il se sentait blessé à cet instant.

Il s'apprêta à retourner en cuisine pour s'isoler quand la foule se mit à murmurer et il se retourna alors. Il haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que la danse semblait déjà s'être arrêtée. Avec un peu de soulagement et de jubilation. Le blond secouait sa main et en plissant les yeux, Jim se rendit compte que Sebastien était accroché à sa main. Après quelques péripéties, le crabe atterrit dans le gâteau d'anniversaire de Melody que Louis venait d'apporter.

\- Je suis désolée. Tout va bien, Sebastien ?

Jim ferma un instant les yeux en se rendant compte que tout le monde riait à côté de lui.

\- Mais elle parle à qui ?

\- Haha elle parle à un crabe !

Le visage défait, Melody se retourna et fit face à tous ceux qui riaient. Elle n'aurait pas duré longtemps cette fête d'anniversaire. Bien évidemment, Louis se mit à la poursuite du crabe ruinant encore plus la soirée. Les gens ne cessaient de rire. Jim suivit Melody du regard alors qu'elle prenait la fuite, refusant les bras tendus de sa mère, de son père et de son frère. Son cœur à lui se serra en voyant ça. Et lui qui lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien...Le temps qu'Eric et Ariel calment les choses, il alla en cuisine. Il savait qu'autrement il finirait par perdre le contrôle à cause des rires des autres, l'image de Melody prenant la fuite gravée dans sa rétine.

* * *

Eric posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le calmer. Il semblait vouloir sauter à la gorge des invités.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver ta sœur, dit-il d'un air triste.

Bon sang, un véritable fiasco. Et tous qui avaient assuré à la jeune fille que tout se passerait bien. Uriel acquiesça et se dirigea vers les escaliers non sans jeter un regard noir à ceux qu'il croisait.

Sarah soupira alors que Jim laissait échapper une énième assiette entre ses mains. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la salle de bal, il n'était bon à rien. Louis ne dit rien, il avait fait bien assez parlé de lui ce soir.

\- Va retrouver ton amie.

Jim sursauta, cassant un verre cette fois ci et regarda sa mère avec surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mais d'habitude, tu...

\- Peut-être que j'ai eu une discussion avec Eric que qu'Ariel et moi nous sommes rendu compte de notre conduite un peu stupide. Allez, dépêche-toi, elle doit être malheureuse comme les pierres.

Jim embrassa sa mère sur la joue et partit à son tour vers les étages.

Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Uriel qui avait apparemment eu la même idée que lui. Jim toqua à la porte et tourna la poignée quand ils n'eurent pas de réponse, sauf les sanglots de la princesse. Les deux garçons entrèrent. Les chaussures à talons étaient au sol et la robe semblait avoir été jetée à la va vite sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse. Uriel se racla la gorge mais Melody ne se tourna pas vers eux. Jim s'assit à côté d'elle et ébouriffa ses cheveux mais là encore, elle ne bougea pas. Ariel arriva à son tour mais indiqua aux garçons de rester alors que ceux-ci avaient esquissé un geste pour partir. Melody se redressa en position assise et seul Jim sembla se rendre compte qu'elle tenait un collier entre ses mains. Jim prit sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter, Uriel s'assit à côté d'elle et passa le bras sur ses épaules.

\- Oh, ma chérie. Je suis désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

\- Oh, rien ne cloche chez toi !

\- Maman, je suis la princesse des catastrophes !

Sur ces mots, elle posa la tête sur leurs mains à Jim et elle et se remit à pleurer tout en dépoussiérant le collier qu'elle tenait depuis avant.

\- Tu sais, avoir quatorze ans n'est pas facile et tous les adolescents de ton âge se sentent désorientés et...

\- Melody ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mon nom est écrit dessus.

La brune ouvrit le pendentif qui se mit à jouer de la musique tout en montrant des sirènes nager autour d'un palais sous-marin. Uriel et Melody ouvraient des yeux fascinés, Jim curieux et Ariel semblait à la fois surprise et horrifiée.

\- Ce chant...Où l'ai-je entendu ? C'est Atlantica, le royaume peuplé de sirènes ! Maman, tu disais que ce n'était qu'une légende de vieux poisson !

Bien sûr, depuis leur rencontre avec Daphnée, ils avaient bien la preuve que les sirènes existaient mais la surprise restait là. Ariel prit le pendentif des mains de sa fille, semblait terrifiée.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Je...Je l'ai trouvé.

\- Tu as été au-delà du mur, avoue !

\- En fait, on est passés en-dessous, intervint Uriel.

Ariel leur jeta un regard déçu à tous les trois.

\- Je hais ce mur stupide ! Cria Melody.

\- Vous savez qu'il vous est interdit d'aller dans l'océan.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Continua la princesse en se redressant. Et pourquoi il y a mon nom sur ce collier ?

\- Melody, écoute-moi bien...

\- Je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose. Tu avais promis que tu nous en parlerais après ce fichu bal !

Ariel hésita mais la colère semblait primer et Uriel contourna le lit pour se trouver aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Vous m'avez délibérément désobéi tous les deux ! Tous les trois même ! Dit-elle après un bref regard envers Jim qui se planta de l'autre côté de Melody, les mains dans les poches. Je ne veux plus jamais que vous y retourniez, vous m'entendez ? C'est dangereux l'océan !

\- Comment le saurais-tu, tu n'y es même jamais allée !

Après cette tirade, Melody prit le collier des mains de sa mère et partit en courant, les deux garçons la suivant et ignorant Eric lorsqu'ils le croisèrent.

* * *

Jim avait pris le temps de passer par sa chambre pour enlever cet horrible costume et retrouva ses deux amis sur la plage, au-delà du mur, bien sûr. Uriel poussa la barque sur l'eau. Sebastien avait beau essayer de les convaincre de ne pas partir, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Jim trouvait le crabe assez agaçant.

\- Et toi, tu pars ou tu restes ? Lui demanda Melody avec une sorte d'espoir.

\- J'aurais pu rester ici pour couvrir votre fugue, mais vos parents m'ont déjà vu partir avec vous...Alors bien sûr que je viens, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de les rejoindre dans la barque et de saisir les rames.

Il trouvait plus sûr de les accompagner. Deux héritiers seuls ? Et puis, il savait se défendre. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la voix qui lui assurait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Melody.

\- Alors, allons-y, dit Uriel, ne cessant de jeter des regards au mur entourant le château.

\- Au fait, on va où ?

* * *

-Hâte-toi, Daphnée, il y a deux adolescents qui ont besoin d'aide !

Bien sûr, grâce à ses pouvoirs, Morgana était au courant de la fuite des deux Benson. Clive et Abigail avaient également de grands sourires sur leurs visages mauvais. Avec un soupir, Daphnée s'élança et nagea en direction du château. Ses parents ne se rendaient pas compte que le fait que Jim les rejoigne allait compliquer les choses. Et puis, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ils iraient voler le trident et ils apprendraient la vérité sur elle...Elle ferma les yeux et creva la surface à quelques mètres de la barque et prit l'air surpris en les voyant.

\- Daphnée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Uriel avec son enjouement habituel.

La blonde fut touchée par l'air triste et les yeux rouges de Melody.

\- Je...Je n'ai pas pu résister, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait votre château.

Même auprès de Jim, l'excuse sembla passer. Elle aurait dû être heureuse d'avoir gagné sa confiance mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur se gelait à cette constatation. Elle les rejoignit en quelques brasses et Melody se pencha vers elle, lui montrant le collier que Daphnée ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui peut nous renseigner sur ça ?

\- Morgana, répondit la jeune fille sans hésiter.

C'était une réponse bien préparée. Il fallait les appâter.

\- Mes parents et moi on vit avec elle, elle connaît tout. Et elle a des pouvoirs magiques.

A leur regard intéressé, elle sut que c'était bon. Elle était accompagnée de Raie et Moulade, les acolytes de Morgana, qui saisirent la corde sur la barque et la tirèrent en direction du repaire de Morgana.

Bien sûr, de cette manière, le voyage prendrait plus longtemps. Daphnée était cependant heureuse de ne pas être face ou à côté d'eux. Elle se sentait tellement sale de les utiliser de cette façon. Etant donné que la nuit était avancée, ils finirent par s'endormir tous les trois.

* * *

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Sarah avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Eric et Ariel étaient venus la retrouver en cuisine. La disparition d'Uriel et Melody était déjà quelque chose d'horrible. Mais Jim était parti avec eux.

\- Je suis plutôt rassuré qu'il soit avec eux, assura Eric.

Les deux mères le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Jim tient à eux. Il les défendra et il est débrouillard.

\- Mais qui le défendra lui ? Demanda Sarah.

Et à cette question, Eric n'eut malheureusement aucune réponse à apporter. L'inquiétude enfla alors dans le cœur des trois parents.

* * *

Jim ouvrit les yeux et se rappela qu'ils voyageaient en barque. Melody émergea à son tour alors que Daphnée se trouvait toujours devant eux avec les deux raies. Il secoua Uriel par l'épaule et il ouvrit de petits yeux fatigués.

\- On est arrivés ! Assura Daphnée avec une petite voix.

Uriel se rendit compte qu'elle semblait avoir peur. Mais de quoi ? Si cette Morgana savait tout et avait des pouvoirs, elle allait pouvoir les aider, non ? Il haussa les épaules et observa les alentours. Une grotte faite de glace, ça n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Mais si cette Morgana détenait les réponses dont ils avaient besoin, ils feraient avec. Melody fixa un instant le plafond et fut rassurée de savoir Uriel et Jim avec elle. La dite Morgana s'avéra être une pieuvre ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à Jim. Et puis les trois humains avisèrent les deux sirènes assises sur la glace, leur queue trempant dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait s'agir que des parents de Daphnée. Uriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que leurs sourires étaient grimaçants et qu'ils avaient un air malveillant.

Le père, Clive, avait les cheveux blonds, de la même teinte que ceux de sa fille, et des yeux verts plus foncés. Sa queue était de couleur jaune. La mère, Abigail, était quant à elle brune et avait les yeux plus clairs que ceux de sa fille. Elle avait quant à elle un haut fait de coquillages et une queue de sirène vert clair.

\- Mes chers, assura un petit poisson, qui avait accompagné Daphnée et était resté assez silencieux, voici la grande, l'unique, Morgana !

\- Oh, venez, venez, mes précieux ! Oh, ne soyez pas si timides, entrez ! Entrez, venez vous réchauffer. Il fait froid dehors.

La pieuvre les invita à s'asseoir et ils le firent d'un air méfiant alors qu'elle leur proposait à manger des choses assez répugnantes. Daphnée avait rejoint ses parents mais les trois autres n'y firent pas beaucoup attention, intéressés par Morgana.

\- J'espérais que vous pourriez nous dire ce que signifie ce collier. Pourquoi mon nom y est gravé ? Notre...mère n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Daphnée observait la scène et ne pouvait que trouver que Morgana jouait le rôle de la gentille à la perfection.

\- Oh, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir une mère qui ne peut pas vous comprendre. Oui, croyez-moi, je sais bien ce que vous ressentez. Chère enfant, n'as-tu jamais pensé que ton nom est gravé sur ce collier parce que ton destin est dedans ?

La pieuvre ouvrit le collier et la berceuse retentit.

\- Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu n'es pas faite pour être un vulgaire humain. Ce que tu es, c'est quelque chose de bien plus merveilleux.

\- Moi, Melody, une sirène ? Mais c'est impossible.

\- Chérie, rien n'est impossible.

\- Vous pouvez me changer en sirène ?

\- C'est pas la mer à boire, chérie.

-Moi aussi, je voudrais bien...Commença Uriel.

\- Bien entendu, mon mignon, quand il y en a pour une, il y en a pour deux, ou même trois ?

Jim secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Déjà, il ne croyait pas que cette « femme » puisse changer ses amis en sirène. Ensuite, il n'était pas à ce point amoureux de l'océan.

Morgana haussa les épaules tout en notant dans son esprit que ce garçon allait être problématique. Il allait falloir s'assurer de le garder prisonnier quelque part ou les Benson seraient rapidement au courant d'où se trouvait leurs enfants, et par extension Triton le saurait aussi. Le vol du trident serait alors totalement impossible ce qui contrarierait beaucoup leurs plans. La pieuvre fouilla dans sa réserve et trouva la fameuse potion. Melody et Uriel avait les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'espoir. Les bras croisés, Jim se contentait d'attendre. Abigail faisait mine d'aimer sa fille et de la câliner ce qui dérangeait beaucoup la blonde mais elle ne pouvait y échapper sans attirer l'attention de ses amis.

\- Une seule petite goutte et badabim boum boum, il vous pousse des nageoires, oui !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Venez, mes chéris, votre destinée vous attend dans cette goutte !

Morgana versa une goutte sur le pied de Melody qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Jim ouvrit la bouche et sembla se précipiter, mais pour quoi faire ? Melody souriait de manière plus qu'heureuse et il se contenta de mettre les mains dans les poches et de suivre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Lorsque la jeune fille retomba au sol, elle avait une vraie queue de sirène rouge à la place des pieds. Sans hésitation, Uriel retroussa sa jambe de pantalon et la même chose se produisit pour lui, sauf que sa queue de sirène était bleue, à l'opposé de sa sœur. Uriel retira sa chemise, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

Les deux Benson ne purent cacher leur joie et firent des sauts un peu partout avant d'aller nager ensembles, un peu plus loin dans l'océan. Cet océan qui enfin leur appartenait. Jim n'aurait pu être plus surpris que ça et les suivit du regard. Et lui dans tout ça, se sentait un peu mis de côté. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il se mit à penser à sa mère qui devait également s'inquiéter pour lui. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était de retourner au palais et de dire qu'Uriel et Melody n'allaient pas revenir tout de suite...Voir jamais. Que feraient-ils au château, maintenant que leur plus beau rêve s'était réalisé ? Il se sentit incroyablement triste après cette constatation et s'avança vers la barque.

\- Ah, je me doutais que tu voudrais retourner au palais. Mais vois-tu, il n'est pas dans notre intérêt que les parents de ces deux naïfs soient au courant que j'ai enfin réussi à leur mettre la main dessus.

Jim se retourna, poing levé, mais la pieuvre avait déjà enroulé ses tentacules autour de ses pieds et il tomba la tête la première sur le sol glacé, ce qui était assez douloureux. Il jeta un regard à Daphnée mais elle l'évitait et il remarqua que sa mère ne la tenait plus pour la câliner et que son père la fixait presque avec dégoût.

\- On va l'enfermer, à l'extérieur de la grotte, bien sûr. On détruira cette barque et on fera croire aux deux altesses qu'il est retourné au palais.

Jim tenta de se débattre, mais Morgana le força à monter dans la barque et le conduisit quelques mètres plus loin que la grotte. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'elle l'enfermait dans une prison de glace, heureusement pas sous l'eau et lui jetait l'unique couverture qu'avait contenu la barque. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre, un peu tard, pourquoi l'océan était interdit à Melody et Uriel...

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Cette semaine je poste trois chapitres (un aujourd'hui, demain et mercredi) étant donné que je pars en vacances mercredi prochain pour une semaine et demi ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Delbert posa la patte sur l'épaule de Sarah. Il tentait de la réconforter. Ils se trouvaient sur le navire d'Eric, à la recherche des enfants. Ariel s'approcha.

\- Eric dit que Jim vous a parlé de sirènes ?

\- Il m'a seulement demandé des précisions dessus et si elles étaient agressives. J'ai essayé de ne pas le mettre sur des pistes menant à Atlantica.

Ariel et Sarah échangèrent un regard et Sarah et Delbert sursautèrent quand le roi des océans, à l'aide de son trident, se hissa à hauteur de navire. Les recherches reprenaient et il finit par convaincre sa fille qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour les recherches maritimes. Elle promit de ramener les enfants et Eric mena alors les recherches. Sarah ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais elle n'aurait pas pu rester au château à travailler...Elle ne cessait de penser à son fils.

Jim aussi pensait à sa mère et à l'inquiétude qu'il devait lui causer. Bon sang, il était le plus âgé des trois et il n'avait rien flairé du piège. En fait, si, mais la candeur et la douceur de Daphnée étaient tellement vrais qu'il n'avait pu que finir par lui faire confiance. Il avait tenté de briser la prison de glace dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais c'était bien trop costaud et il grelottait. Il s'était enroulé dans la couverture mais continuait d'avoir froid.

\- Quel imbécile...

Par-delà la colère, c'était l'inquiétude pour Melody et Uriel qui primait. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Et il se sentait tellement, mais tellement stupide.

\- Hum...

Un toussotement gêné interrompit ses pensées et il baissa le regard vers Daphnée qui se trouvait dans l'eau mais ne le regardait pas. Jim ressentit un élan de pitié envers la blonde. Il n'était pas si fâché qu'on aurait pu le penser. Parce que clairement, ses parents ne l'aimaient pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'agressa-t-il quand même.

A cause d'elle, Uriel et Melody étaient en danger et lui risquait sûrement de mourir de froid. Elle se recula dans l'eau comme s'il l'avait frappée. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre et puis elle releva la tête vers lui et vit des larmes déborder de ses yeux verts et inonder ses joues pâles.

\- Je t'ai ramené de quoi te réchauffer.

Elle lui montra un sac qu'elle avait posé près de sa prison, en prenant soin de ne pas le mouiller. Jim haussa un sourcil mais s'en saisit et y trouva une couverture polaire.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'enroulant dedans. De nous avoir mentis et attirés dans un piège ?

\- Pour tout.

\- Pourquoi tu coopères avec eux ? Ca se voit qu'ils se servent de toi !

\- Je n'ai qu'eux au monde. Je ne saurais pas me débrouiller toute seule. On dit que le grand-père d'Uriel et Melody est intraitable avec les bannis.

Jim ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le roi Triton, c'est le père de la reine Ariel.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour digérer l'information et il la fixa d'un air ahuri. Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses. Mais il était impossible que le père d'Ariel soit méchant, ça il en était persuadé.

\- J'ai toujours vécu avec eux. Ils m'ont promis que ce serait la dernière fois et qu'ensuite je serais libre.

\- La dernière fois ? Et tu y as cru ?

Daphnée regarda ailleurs en secouant la tête. Jim tenta le tout pour le tout. Il y avait là une faille. Il le voyait.

\- Ce genre de personnes revient sur ces paroles quand ils le souhaitent ! Tu ne peux rester avec eux ! Tu passerais ta vie à leur obéir !

\- Ah oui ? Ma famille a été bannie avant ma naissance et quand on connait mon identité, on me fuit ! Alors dis-moi, monsieur l'expert, ce que je devrais faire ? Errer toute seule jusqu'à ce que je meure parce que je ne sais pas me débrouiller seule ou rester être sûre de vivre ?

\- Ou tu peux prendre ton destin entre tes mains et choisir toi-même ta voie. Tu n'as aucune preuve que le roi est méchant. Je connais sa fille, je connais sa petite fille et elles sont toutes les deux gentilles. Il ne peut qu'être de la même trempe.

\- Mes parents sont mauvais et moi je suis gentille. Ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route.

\- Tu as juste peur. Parce que ton quotidien changerait.

Daphnée lui jeta un dernier regard avant de nager ailleurs, sans lui répondre.

\- Je suppose que j'ai pas réussi à la convaincre, marmonna Jim en se frottant les mains et en soufflant de la buée.

* * *

Melody et Uriel serrèrent Morgana contre eux une fois de retour dans la grotte.

\- Oh merci, merci beaucoup !

\- Oh...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ah je savais que ça allait arriver ! Il aura suffi d'une seule fois ! I Oh, Mordicus, je ne suis qu'une ratée !

Morgana se moucha assez bruyamment. Clive, Abigail et Daphnée les rejoignirent, ne pouvant que constater que Morgana était une bonne actrice.

\- Mes précieux, il n'y avait pas assez de potion pour que le charme agisse définitivement !

\- Je vous en prie ! Je ne veux plus être comme avant ! Une fille ordinaire !

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que nous restions des sirènes, renchérit Uriel ?

Les trois acolytes eurent un sourire caché et Daphnée se mordit la lèvre. C'était malheureusement dans la poche.

\- Non, j'en ai bien peur, il n'y a malheureusement aucun moyen possible ! Mais si, il y a un moyen ! Non celui auquel je pense est bien trop dangereux !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est trop dangereux ?

\- Eh bien, je pourrais faire agir le charme plus longtemps si j'avais mon trident magique ! Mais il m'a été volé il y a des années par un dangereux kleptomane ! Et je ne connais personne qui soit capable de le lui reprendre !

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait le récupérer pour vous ! S'exclama Uriel avec espoir.

\- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

\- Si nous le faisions, vous pourriez faire de nous des sirènes pour toujours ?

\- Encore plus longtemps si vous le désirez.

Morgana se tourna ensuite vers la famille Lewis.

\- Clive et Abigail auraient pu venir avec vous, mais cette canaille les as bannis ! Daphnée connait le chemin, même si elle n'y est jamais allée, elle vous y conduira !

Melody et Uriel sourirent à leur amie et elle s'en sentit encore plus coupable. Mais il ne restait que ça et elle serait libre. Même si ce que Jim lui avait dit ne cessait de la travailler.

\- Ce serait merveilleux ! S'exclama Melody. Il faut juste prévenir Jim et on pourra y aller ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète !

Morgana posa un tentacule sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée, mais votre ami est reparti en barque.

Uriel fronça les sourcils, sûr d'avoir vu la mère de Daphnée sourire avec méchanceté. Mais l'instant d'après, elle souriait gentiment. Il avait dû se méprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère. Et puis, il ne fait plus partie du même monde que vous désormais. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher, votre temps est compté ! Changea-t-elle de sujet. Cet homme vit à Atlantica.

\- Atlantica ? Alors ce n'est pas qu'une légende de vieux poisson ?

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Ma mère.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas être cruelle et te mentir. Allez-y !

\- Nous ramènerons le trident, vous pouvez compter sur nous !

Le trio partit, Daphnée à l'avant.

\- Soyez prudents ! Leur cria Morgana. Profitez de vos nageoires ! Tant que ça durera, ajouta-t-elle plus bas et les Lewis ricanèrent avec elle. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre règne sur les océans.

\- Que fera-t-on de Daphnée ? Demanda Abigail d'un air résigné.

\- On l'enfermera quelque part, mais elle est trop gentille pour rester avec nous. Je suis déjà surprise qu'elle n'ait pas libéré le garçon.

Et sans l'ombre d'un remords, Abigail et Clive approuvèrent ses propos.

* * *

Ariel ne pouvait quitter son air inquiet. Ils arrivaient à Atlantica et elle désespérait. Et si Morgana trouvait ses enfants ? Elle avait déjà menacé Melody lorsqu'elle était tout bébé, alors elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si la pieuvre apprenait l'existence d'Uriel. Elle aurait deux fois plus de moyens de les menacer. Elle soupira une énième fois et Triton lui jeta un regard désolé. Toutes ces cachotteries, toutes ces protections pour en arriver à un tel désastre...Il ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral.

Ils arrivèrent à Atlantica et Ariel sembla heureuse malgré tout d'y remettre les pieds, ou plutôt les nageoires. Elle avait un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

\- Ca n'a pas changé, murmura-t-elle.

Triton posa la main sur son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où ils mangeaient toujours en famille. Cela rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs à Ariel. Elle observait les piliers et le palais et se sentit prise dans une grande étreinte fraternelle. Malgré elle, elle se sentit pleurer. Ses sœurs lui avaient manqué ces quatorze dernières années. Triton alla de son côté s'entretenir avec ses gendres encore attablés.

Les sœurs d'Ariel la relâchèrent.

\- Ce que tu nous as manqué...Assura Arista avec un regard triste.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez tellement manqué !

\- Tante Ariel !

Ariel se retourna et eut du mal à reconnaître Finn, son neveu qui avait maintenant seize ans. Il avait deux ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient coupés du monde sous-marin. Il avait les cheveux blonds d'Arista et les yeux bruns de son père, Norman. Norman était un musicien reconnu. Elle serra son neveu contre elle. Tout en prenant des nouvelles de la vie de ses sœurs.

Elle apprit qu'Attina s'était mariée avec Chase, un ami d'enfance, mais qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment pas d'enfants. Adella était toujours un vrai cœur d'artichaut et passait de relation en relation sans jamais se poser. Alana était mariée à Marius, le chef de la garde royale et ils avaient eu une fille ensembles, Erin, dix ans, cheveux noirs et yeux verts ainsi qu'un garçon, Nolan, huit ans qui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur. Andrina venait de se fiancer à son petit ami Arthur, un écuyer qui s'occupait des hippocampes royaux. Quant à Aquata, elle était mariée à Evan, le fils d'un prince et attendait son premier enfant. Elle fut plus qu'attristée en apprenant que Norman, le mari d'Arista avait succombé à la maladie.

\- Va retrouver Erin et Nolan. Lança Arista à son fils. Nous devons discuter avec ta tante.

Finn bouda mais s'exécuta. Il savait bien que c'était important et que ça concernait Melody et Uriel, ses cousins humains. Il ne se rappelait que très vaguement de Melody bébé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était surtout de la peur ressentie lorsque l'immense requin était passé à côté de lui.

\- On va t'aider à les retrouver.

Ariel baissa la tête et Arista posa les mains sur ses épaules et lui remonta le menton.

\- Marius et ses hommes font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Et ils n'ont jamais abandonné la recherche de Morgana durant ces dernières années.

Alana la prit par les épaules et elles insistèrent sur le fait qu'elle devait manger un peu.

De retour dans la salle de banquet, elle salua ses beaux-frères, seul Marius était absent.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tes enfants n'ont pas pris la fuite seuls ?

Ariel esquissa un petit sourire, alors que son auditoire la regardait avec intérêt.

\- Ils sont amis avec le fils d'une domestique...Non d'une amie depuis qu'ils sont petits. Il veillera sur eux mais...Je m'en veux pour Sarah parce qu'elle n'a déjà plus de mari et voilà qu'à cause de notre famille, elle n'a plus de fils.

\- Ce sont des enfants, ils reviendront.

-Mais c'est si dur d'avoir érigé de tels murs pendant quatorze ans, en vain. Ils sont à l'océan ce que je suis à la terre. Les priver de ça a amené tellement de conflits entre nous...Particulièrement Melody, qui est la plus impulsive des deux.

\- Tu sais, il y a peu, c'était très dur avec Finn, dit Arista. Son père lui manque et j'avoue qu'il avait du mal à comprendre également cette séparation avec ses cousins. Je suis sûre que s'il l'avait pu, il serait venu vivre chez vous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est en phase de rébellion et qu'il déteste être contredit. Ariel, être parent c'est être inquiet tout le temps. Mais nous sommes là, maintenant.

Ledit Finn avait rejoint Erin et Nolan qui étaient installés dans un jardin de fleurs. Erin laissait son petit frère lui en mettre dans les cheveux et le jeune homme blond soupira. Etait-il vraiment obligé de rester avec eux ? Tout le monde cherchait ses cousins et lui devait rester avec les « bébés » ? Il avait pour objectif d'intégrer la garde royale quand il serait grand et estimait que ce serait beaucoup plus facile s'il se formait sur le terrain. Et puis, ils étaient de sa famille. On ne laissait pas tomber sa famille. Et il rêvait de faire leur connaissance.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait aussi la menace de Morgana, mais elle ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça. Son grand-père la battrait avec son trident et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, non ? Il aurait enfin des gens de son âge. Avoir deux ou trois ans de différence avec Melody et Uriel, c'était différent des six et huit ans d'avec Erin et Nolan. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère comme ses cousins avaient inquiété tante Ariel alors il se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit et chaperonna ses cousins même si son regard se perdait souvent en direction de la table où les adultes semblaient avoir une conversation plutôt animée avec envie.

* * *

Daphnée guidait ses deux amis vers le palais de la mer. Elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle l'avait cependant déjà vu de loin. La peur enflait en elle. Comment voler le trident sans se faire prendre ? Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait fait demi-tour. Pourquoi c'était elle qu'on envoyait en première ligne, d'abord ? Parce que le roi ne connaissait pas son visage et qu'il ignorait probablement son existence. Après tout, elle n'était pas née quand ils avaient été bannis. Mais s'il apprenait qu'une Lewis tentait de voler son trident...Ses parents lui avaient déjà tellement fait croire qu'il était mauvais qu'elle était persuadée qu'il la tuerait sans hésitation.

Melody et Uriel étaient encore émerveillés. Des sirènes, ils étaient vraiment devenus des sirènes. Et bientôt ce serait définitif. Uriel ressentait un peu de culpabilité à l'idée de voler quelqu'un, mais il se rappelait alors que Morgana avait assuré que c'était quelqu'un de mauvais et que c'était le seul moyen de rester sous l'océan.

Melody de son côté essayait de ne pas penser à une phrase que Morgana avait dite et qui la perturbait. _Il ne fait plus partie de ton monde maintenant._ Est-ce que devenir une sirène impliquait forcément de devoir couper les ponts avec Jim ? Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Mais elle ne se voyait pas retourner au château. Plus maintenant. Déterminée, elle continua de suivre Daphnée, qu'elle trouvait étrangement distante depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Morgana.

\- Wouah ! C'est merveilleux, s'exclama Melody lorsque le château fut en face d'eux.

\- Ca ne va pas être facile de trouver ce fameux trident...Dit Uriel. Si c'est aussi puissant que Morgana le dit, il doit être sous bonne garde. Et le fameux voleur doit s'attendre à ce que Morgana cherche à le récupérer.

Uriel était intelligent, se dit Daphnée. Ce qu'il disait était d'ailleurs tout à fait logique.

\- On va déjà entrer et nous verrons ensuite, dit Melody d'un air déterminé.

Ils entrèrent dans une allée et en voyant arriver un groupe de sirènes prirent la direction opposée. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atterrirent devant une grande salle voûtée. Un homme se trouvait assis sur le trône et Daphnée déglutit. Il était vraiment impressionnant. Pas étonnant que Morgana et ses parents aient préféré utiliser des enfants plutôt que de venir le défier de leur propre chef. _Tu peux prendre ton destin en main et choisir toi-même ta propre voie._ Mais pourquoi les paroles de Jim ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête ? Parce qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Elle songea justement au pauvre Jim, toujours enfermé dans son bloc de glace. La première chose à faire quand ils retourneraient au repaire ce serait d'essayer de le libérer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser moisir dans sa prison. La blonde fonça les sourcils en voyant l'air triste de Triton alors qu'il caressait un portrait. Elle supposa qu'il devait représenter Uriel et Melody et son cœur se serra. Comment faire machine arrière maintenant ? Et si...Et si elle se présentait au roi et disait toute la vérité ? Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Morgana ait le trident. Mais la peur de ce qu'on avait cessé de lui marteler étant jeune refit surface et elle se mordit la joue avec angoisse. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'on lui ferait. Elle n'était qu'à une nageoire de la liberté, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

Les trois sirènes profitèrent de ce que Triton parte retrouver sa fille -et Daphnée se promit de ne rien en dire à ses parents et Morgana- pour se glisser sous une table pour se rapprocher du trident. Jamais ils n'avaient été si stressés tous les trois.

\- Et maintenant ? Murmura Melody.

\- On va attendre une occasion et l'un de nous se dépêchera de voler cette fichue fourchette en or !

Daphnée se retint de rire. Uriel savait détendre l'atmosphère, c'était un fait. Et puis, elle espéra qu'ils ne l'envoient pas elle voler le trident. Elle n'en serait pas capable. Seuls les membres de la famille royale pouvaient s'en saisir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

* * *

Finn prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit auprès de son grand-père. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Le blond se racla la gorge, agitant nerveusement ses nageoires. Son grand-père regardait un portrait et il savait exactement lequel. Son cœur se serra un peu. Il aurait tellement voulu connaître cette cousine qui faisait tant parler d'elle.

\- Grand-père ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

Triton releva la tête et sourit à son premier petit enfant.

\- Oui, Finn ?

-Hum...J'aurais voulu savoir...

Finn fronça les sourcils, il avait l'étrange impression de se faire épier et il avait horreur de ça. Ca le stressait au plus haut point. Triton se demanda ce qu'avait Finn puis se rappela qu'il avait toujours été assez dissipé. Il suffisait qu'il pense à quelque chose et il perdait le fil de ce qu'il disait. Il attendit donc patiemment.

-Tu sais que je vais intégrer la garde royale plus tard. J'ai pensé que...Je me formerais mieux sur le terrain...Alors...Est-ce que je peux...

\- Non.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, s'exclama Finn.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Ton oncle Marius a dit non, ta mère a dit non et j'en fais de même.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Vous vous activez tous pour les recherches et moi je dois me contenter de surveiller Erin et Nolan ! Je veux aider ! Je veux être utile, moi aussi.

Triton eut un soupir et se rapprocha de son petit-fils pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité. Je me fais moins de soucis de cette façon. Je suis déjà suffisamment inquiet pour eux deux. S'il te plaît, Finn, sois sage et fais ce qu'on te dit.

Finn soupira et quitta la salle du trône. Tout le monde le prenait vraiment pour un gamin. A cet instant il ne pouvait que faire penser à un gamin à bouder parce qu'on lui avait dit non, mais il était vexé du peu d'importance qu'on lui donnait. Renfrogné, il se renfonça contre l'un des piliers et sursauta en voyant trois sirènes passer à toute vitesse. Et ce qui l'interpella fut l'éclat doré, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le trident de son grand-père. Alors...Il suivit les trois sirènes. Et fut d'ailleurs surpris qu'elles soient trois. Uriel ressemblait tellement à Ariel qu'on ne pouvait s'y méprendre. Melody était une version fille de son oncle Eric mais il y avait beaucoup d'Ariel en elle aussi. Quant à la troisième, il était presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Restant à distance raisonnable il les suivit.

\- Dire qu'Atlantica n'a jamais été loin de la maison, soupira Melody.

\- Tu crois que maman et papa étaient au courant ou qu'ils pensaient vraiment que ce n'était qu'une légende de vieux poisson comme maman l'a toujours dit ? Demanda Uriel.

Finn songea à quel point c'était cruel pour tante Ariel d'avoir dû leur mentir toute leur vie.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Melody en haussant les épaules et en raffermissant sa prise sur le trident. Mais après ça, on fera partie de ce monde pour toujours et ça c'est merveilleux.

\- On sera toujours ensembles tous les trois, pas vrai, Daphnée ?

La blonde se retourna et Finn fut vraiment sûr de l'avoir déjà vue. Ses yeux verts emplis de cette crainte et cette douceur...Il en était sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus.

\- Bien sûr, approuva ladite Daphnée.

Finn réfléchit encore plus fort. Le nom lui disait également quelque chose. Une blonde timide aux yeux verts craintifs nommée Daphnée...Non décidément, ça ne lui revenait pas. Ca devait dater d'avant la mort de son père. Son père était mort à ses dix ans, et il n'avait que peu de souvenirs d'autre chose à part des moments passés avec ses parents. Haussant les épaules, il continua de les suivre sans penser vers quel danger il se dirigeait.

* * *

Jim soupira une énième fois. Il marchait de long en large dans le faible espace auquel il avait droit. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses amis. Et depuis sa conversation avec Daphnée, il s'inquiétait également de ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Morgana et ses parents, que feraient-ils d'elle ? Ils ne la laisseraient pas libre, ça il en était sûr.

\- Bon sang, soupira-t-il encore.

Rester prisonnier sans savoir ce qui se passait allait le rendre fou. La glace était vraiment solide et il était persuadé de mourir de froid dans quelques jours. Il se surprit à claquer des dents.

\- De mieux en mieux...Grogna-t-il.

Il s'assit en songeant à sa pauvre mère et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait pris la fuite comme son géniteur l'avait fait. Elle allait souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...Non, il ne pouvait accepter de mourir dans cet endroit et de cette façon.

Jim enroula ses mains dans la couverture polaire que lui avait amené Daphnée et serra les dents. Ca allait faire mal. Mais il préférait ça que d'imaginer la souffrance de sa mère. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans les barreaux faits de glace et se mordit la langue sous la douleur. Mais il ne cria pas. Ca attirerait l'attention de ses geôliers. Il sursauta et eut un sourire en entendant un bruit de fissure. Ce serait plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait et il en était rassuré.

Soufflant, il frappa une deuxième fois, avec son autre main. Encore un bruit de fissure qui le fit largement sourire. Il sortirait de cette prison et rejoindrait le château. Là, il pourrait aider ses amis. Il en était sûr. Et rassurer sa mère et s'excuser aussi. Jim se dit qu'en frappant les barreaux à plusieurs reprises, il devrait parvenir à les briser et s'acharna dessus malgré la douleur et en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il retint un cri de victoire quand enfin les barreaux s'effondrèrent. Il se laissa glisser au bord de l'eau et plongea ses mains légèrement ensanglantées dedans pour atténuer la douleur.

-Jim ?

Il redressa la tête et fit face à Ariel sous forme de sirène. Daphnée avait donc dit vrai.

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Trahisons**

Jim fixa la reine avec ahurissement malgré que Daphnée lui ait révélé sa véritable nature, c'était dur à avaler. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Eric et Ariel à cacher tout ça à Uriel et Melody. Mais penser qu'Ariel partageait le même amour que ses enfants pour l'océan et aurait pu être si proche d'eux toutes ces années...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que je le pensais ?

\- Daphnée m'a révélé...

\- Qui est Daphnée ?

\- Une amie sirène.

Ariel ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise.

\- Mais toutes les sirènes ont eu pour ordre de ne jamais se faire voir.

\- Daphnée Lewis.

\- Oh mon dieu, ils ont eu une fille ?

Jim vit à son expression qu'Ariel condamnait déjà la blonde et ne put s'empêcher de la défendre.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Ils l'ont persuadée que si elle se rendait chez le roi, il la tuerait parce que c'est une Lewis. Elle devait faire en sorte que Melody et Uriel volent le trident et ils lui avaient dit qu'elle n'aurait plus à chanter et qu'elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Sa mère est dégoûtée par elle et pourquoi mentirait-elle alors que j'étais déjà emprisonné ?

\- Retourne au palais.

Ariel ne savait que croire à propos de cette fameuse Daphnée.

\- Pas question je viens avec toi. Ils sont trois là-dedans. Voire quatre, s'ils arrivent à faire peur à Daphnée.

\- Tout se passera sous l'eau, Jim.

\- Je continuerai le chemin en cassant tout ce qui se trouve dans cette grotte. Comme ça, elle ne pourra pas utiliser une de ses maudites potions. Je suppose qu'Eric va nous rejoindre en bateau ?

\- Ta mère et Delbert sont avec lui.

* * *

Finn suivait ses cousins et cette fille qui lui disait quelque chose avec curiosité. Où se rendaient-ils ? Il aurait déjà dû les accoster pour prendre le trident, mais il se sentait quand même un peu intimidé de leur parler. Il espérait que personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de son absence, il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Mais il était trop tard pour y réfléchir maintenant.

\- Finn ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tante Ariel ? Je...J'ai suivi Melody et Uriel. Ils ont le trident et je voulais savoir...

\- C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je viens avec toi quand même.

Décidément, il était difficile de faire entendre raison aux garçons ! Mais elle ne pouvait refuser un peu d'aide en plus. Ariel ne percuta pas au fait qu'il ait dit que ses enfants avaient le trident.

Finn, Polochon et Ariel nagèrent vite pour atteindre la grotte. Melody semblait sur le point de donner le trident à Morgana, qui jubilait déjà. Les Lewis souriaient et Ariel vit celle qui devait être Daphnée avec un air triste et coupable sur le visage. Uriel semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, si tu me donnais mon trident ?

\- Melody non !

\- Maman ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas !

Finn et Ariel avaient nagé assez vite pour empêcher la jeune fille de donner le pouvoir à Morgana. Uriel analysait Finn du regard avant de fixer sa mère avec ahurissement.

\- Tu es une sirène ? Demandèrent-ils tous les trois d'une même voix.

\- Ariel comme c'est gentil de venir me voir ! Avec ton neveu en plus ! Et tu as amené Foluchon avec toi !

\- Mon nom est Polochon !

Finn croisa le regard d'Uriel. La trahison s'y lisait lorsqu'il le reposa sur sa mère.

\- Mon cœur, donne-moi mon trident maintenant.

Finn cherchait quoi dire ou quoi faire mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Son cerveau était vide et se contentait de regarder le drame familial qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Depuis tout ce temps…Tu...Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?

Uriel restait silencieux mais le poids de son regard semblait clouer Ariel sur place.

\- Quelle honte, ne pas confier le plus grand secret de toute sa vie à ses propres enfants !

\- Je t'en prie, donne-le moi ! Je comptais vous le dire mais vous avez pris la fuite et je n'ai pas pu...

Melody semblait hésiter, analysant sa mère avec le plus grand des sérieux mais Morgana ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- Non, donne-le moi, c'est pour votre bien !

\- Elle ment !

\- Je vous ai donné ce que vous avez toujours désiré ! C'est elle qui vous a menti toutes ces années !

Uriel posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, il semblait avoir rejoint la cause de la pieuvre.

\- J'essayais de vous protéger !

\- En nous enfermant ? Tu savais combien on aimait l'océan ! Pourquoi ne nous-as tu jamais dit la vérité ?

\- Melody, écoute-moi, s'il y avait une seule chose dans ma vie que je puisse refaire, je...Tenta Ariel en caressant la joue de sa fille.

Melody se dégagea et rejoignit Morgana.

\- Trop tard, maman.

\- Melody, non !

Mais Melody donna le trident à la maudite pieuvre.

\- Tous les pouvoirs des sept océans sont sous ma domination !

Morgana saisit Uriel et Ariel dans ses tentacules.

\- Maman, Uriel !

\- Ta maman essayait seulement de te protéger ! De moi ! Ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait par amour ! Melody et Uriel ont été très vilains, ils ont volé leur gentil vieux grand-père !

\- Non...Dit Uriel d'un air effaré en tentant de se débattre.

\- Le roi Triton, souverain d'Atlantica, commandant en chef de tous les océans, ou du moins l'était-il jusqu'à ce que deux voleurs entrent en scène !

\- Vous nous avez trompés !

\- Il n'y a que trois personnes à blâmer : ton frère, Daphnée et toi. Vous croyiez vraiment à la sirène qui se montre comme par hasard près de chez vous ?

Daphnée ne parvint à croiser le regard de ses « amis ».

\- Et ce Jim, vous pensiez vraiment qu'il serait retourné au palais sans vous dire un mot ?

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Ariel ne pouvait leur dire qu'il allait bien, étant donné que Morgana avait mis un tentacule sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Disons qu'il sera bientôt mort de froid ! Dis-moi, ma petite Melody, devenir une sirène était-ce ton plus beau rêve ? Ce jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Morgana saisit Melody et la lança dans une prison de glace. Polochon et Finn la suivirent, le jeune homme pressant l'épaule de sa cousine. Avec le trident, la pieuvre se mit à fermer l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Oh, mais j'y pense, ton temps comme sirène est sur le point d'expirer ! A un de ces jours, précieuse, j'ai de plus gros poissons à ferrer !

Elle emmena Uriel et Ariel avec elle, estimant plus sûr de séparer la fratrie. Uriel ne cessait de jeter des regards désolés à sa mère, débordant de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

Les trois prisonniers frappèrent sur la paroi de glace, sans résultat.

\- Il faut encore essayer, dit Polochon.

\- Inutile, c'est trop solide. J'ai tout gâché, comme toujours, dit Melody en se laissant tomber en pleurant sur la glace.

Finn ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Ca va s'arranger, on va s'en sortir.

Melody n'en pleura que plus fort et il serra sa cousine contre lui. Il ne croyait pas lui-même à ses paroles, mais la dernière phrase de Morgana l'inquiétait. Si Melody se retransformait en humaine maintenant...Elle mourrait !

* * *

Jim avait fait ce qu'il avait dit à Ariel : il avait fracassé toutes les potions de Morgana au sol. Craignant cependant de tomber sur les parents de Daphnée, il se dépêcha de quitter le repaire de la pieuvre et sauta dans l'eau en direction du palais. Ariel avait dit qu'Eric était sur les flots avec sa mère et Delbert. Il tomberait forcément sur eux. Il grinça des dents en imaginant le sermon de sa mère et comment la convaincre de rester avec eux...

Jim nagea plus vite, ayant vu au loin la forme d'un bateau.

\- Jim ! Cria Eric lorsque le bateau parvint à sa hauteur.

Le roi lui jeta une corde et l'aida à remonter avant d'ordonner à un de ses hommes de lui amener une couverture. Il faut dire que le jeune homme frissonnait. Ces heures dans sa prison de glace et le fait de nager n'étaient pas pour aider. Jim baissa légèrement la tête en voyant sa mère arriver. Et sursauta quand elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces et ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, idiot ! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse !

\- Ils avaient besoin de moi. Et je voulais savoir ce qui se cachait sous ces cachotteries et ce collier.

Eric se racla la gorge.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien on est partis rejoindre Daphnée après votre dispute. C'est une amie sirène qu'on connait depuis quelques semaines.

Les adultes eurent un hoquet de surprise.

\- Et elle nous a conduits à Morgana qui les as changés en sirène eux aussi.

A la mine des adultes, Jim comprit que tous étaient au courant pour Atlantica. Et il en voulut un peu à sa mère de ne lui avoir rien dit.

\- Et elle a raconté qu'elle ne pouvait les transformer définitivement que s'ils volaient le trident.

\- Bon sang ! S'exclama Eric.

\- Alors ils sont partis pour Atlantica. Moi j'étais décidé à rentrer au château pour ne pas inquiéter maman plus que de raison, mais Morgana m'a emprisonné dans une prison de glace. Et je suis tombé sur Ariel juste après avoir réussi à m'en libérer.

Sarah se tourna vers Eric.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas retourner au château maintenant. Tu vas devoir nous accompagner.

Sarah soupira avec résignation.

\- Désolé, Sarah. Jim, j'ai emmené ta planche solaire au cas où.

\- Alors là, non...

\- Sarah, commença Delbert. Ca risque de nous être utile. Morgana et Ursula aiment le spectacle.

\- Ursula ? Demanda Jim.

\- La sœur de Morgana. Si Morgana faisait comme elle, Jim pourrait nous aider.

\- Sauf que je refuse qu'il affronte une pieuvre géante.

\- Personne ne parle de l'affronter, mais au moins pourrait-il nous aider à la distraire.

\- Je refuse. Continua Sarah.

\- Et moi je ne laisserais pas Uriel, Melody, Daphnée et Ariel en danger. Il y a aussi ces sirènes Lewis...

\- Comment peux-tu demander à mon cœur de mère de...

Sarah n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps. Un bloc de glace apparut de sous l'océan, Morgana assise sur un genre de trône, tenant Uriel et Ariel prisonniers. L'absence de Melody l'inquiéta et Jim se dépêcha de prendre le surf qui se trouvait sur le bateau au cas où. Il ne le sentait pas.

\- Ariel ! Uriel ! Cria Eric.

\- Oh, Eric ! Vous venez vous joindre à la fête ? On va s'éclater !

La pieuvre pointa le trident sur un bloc de glace près du navire et le fit tomber sur eux. Eric prit son chien et Delbert et sauta sur un carré de glace flottant. Jim enjoignit sa mère de monter avec lui sur son surf et ils se mirent aussi à l'abri. Le bateau coula et il remercia mentalement Eric d'avoir emmené le surf.

\- Oh, cette chère Ursula aurait adoré ça !

Jim ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en voyant celui qui devait être le roi des océans -et par conséquent le père d'Ariel- arriver avec une garde rapprochée de sirènes.

\- Le roi Triton ? Oh, quelle pitié ! C'est ça votre équipe de secours ?

\- Relâche ma fille et mon petit-fils, libère ma petite-fille et alors, je t'épargnerais !

\- Ouuuh ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Lâcher votre crabe sur moi ?

C'est à cet instant que Jim remarqua Sebastien aux côtés du roi. Lui aussi ? Tout le monde leur avait tout caché ? Le petit poisson de Morgana se mit à les asticoter et Jim eut un frisson d'horreur quand Morgana le transforma en gigantesque requin. Les choses s'annonçaient mal pour eux...

* * *

Uriel ne pouvait détacher le regard de son père. Il avait perdu toute combativité et ne cessait de penser à la trahison de Daphnée.

\- Où est Melody ? Demanda Eric en dégainant son sabre.

\- Oh, vous voulez rejoindre votre fille ? Mais je pense que ça peut s'arranger !

Les deux raies de Morgana tirèrent Eric sous l'eau. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ariel se libère et plonge à sa suite. Uriel fut soulagé en apercevant Jim sain et sauf, avec sa planche. Le jeune prince se rappela que Morgana avait dit que leur temps comme sirènes était compté et plongea à la suite de sa mère. Ariel sauverait Eric. Lui sauverait sa sœur.

\- Uriel ! S'exclama Daphnée.

Il lui jeta un regard noir sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas le temps. Si le temps de Melody en tant que sirène était compté, le sien aussi.

\- Il te faut quelque chose de lourd ! Insista la blondinette. Ils n'arrivent pas à le briser de l'intérieur, je les observe depuis avant.

\- Tu es très forte pour observer de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Daphnée ? Ce ne serait pas de la trahison ?

Clive et Abigail jetaient un regard chargé de menaces sur leur fille qui se tassa sur elle-même.

\- Tu sembles oublier que ta liberté en dépend.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez ! Se rebella la jeune sirène. J'ai obtenu leur confiance et...-elle ravala un sanglot- j'ai volé le trident avec eux. Vous aviez dit qu'après ça...

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve...Soupira Abigail. Crois-tu seulement que nous ayons eu l'intention de te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais ? Ta vie justement, nous appartient.

Ces mots cruels la déstabilisèrent mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne baissa pas la tête et n'obéit pas sagement à ses parents sans rien dire.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Tonna-t-elle avec une force qui l'effraya elle-même et qui fit s'immobiliser les Lewis. Toute ma vie, vous n'avez fait que m'utiliser en ne cessant de me dire que je n'étais pas assez forte pour m'en sortir seule, que si je me rendais à Atlantica je me ferais tuer sur le champ, que je _devais_ chanter comme vous le vouliez si je voulais manger ou ne pas être enfermée dans une grotte sombre pendant plusieurs jours ! Ce temps-là est révolu. Je suis sûre que si je m'étais rendue chez le roi et que j'avais prouvé qu'on pouvait me faire confiance, j'aurais eu une vie heureuse. J'aurais dû partir il y a des années !

\- Tu en as mis du temps à réagir. Je commençais à te prendre pour une demeurée.

Uriel regardait l'échange, son regard changeant sur Daphnée. Elle semblait morte de peur, il le voyait à sa façon de rester crispée, les épaules rentrées comme si elle avait préféré se cacher. Mais il estimait que c'était une bonne diversion. Il se rendit à la prison de Finn, Melody et Polochon, mais force était de constater que Daphnée avait raison et il chercha quoi faire. En jetant le regard vers Daphnée, il se rendit compte qu'elle provoquait ses parents et les poussait à bout devant un énorme bloc de glace.

* * *

Finn avait relâché Melody qui restait cependant plus que malheureuse. Il aurait bien voulu faire sa connaissance dans d'autres circonstances et cherchait vainement comment faire pour sortir d'ici. Le temps pressait et il le savait parfaitement.

\- Aie ! Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La queue de sirène de Melody disparut et ses jambes réapparurent. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge alors que l'eau s'y infiltrait déjà. Polochon et Finn échangèrent des regards angoissés. Finn fut presque sûr d'entendre une sirène chanter et se demanda ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la prison glaciale. Il rattrapa Melody alors qu'elle s'évanouissait sous le manque d'air et sursauta quand un bloc de glace fonça droit sur leur prison. Polochon et lui s'écartèrent juste à temps et se dépêchèrent de sortir pour remonter vers la surface. Deux sirènes assommées tombèrent dans leur ancienne prison, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. Il venait d'apercevoir Uriel sous forme humaine qui dérivait lui aussi. Daphnée semblait reprendre difficilement ses esprits, la main sur la tête.

Tout en remontant à la surface après avoir pris Uriel sur son épaule, tenant toujours Melody sous le bras, Finn se rappela où il avait vu Daphnée. Il l'avait entendue chanter un jour alors qu'il se promenait dans une lagune et cherchait à évacuer sa tristesse après la mort de son père sans devoir endurer les regards emplis de pitié de sa famille. Il avait voulu l'aborder parce qu'il savait que ce qu'elle chantait était interdit. Mais un groupe plus âgé que lui l'avait fait et s'était moqué d'elle. Il l'avait défendue, mais quand il s'était retourné, elle n'était plus là.

Finn remonta à l'air libre et hissa Uriel sur la banquise. Le jeune homme cracha de l'eau et reprit rapidement ses esprits. Un humain les rejoignit, l'air inquiet alors que Finn hissait cette fois ci Melody.

\- Mel !

Elle reprit ses esprits, un peu plus difficilement qu'Uriel. Finn sursauta en se sentant tiré en arrière. Une fois sous l'eau il se retourna et aperçut les parents Lewis. Clive sourit tout en fonçant sur lui. La mère quant à elle attrapa les jambes de Melody qui pendaient dans l'eau et la tira. Finn croisa le regard paniqué de sa cousine mais ne pouvait pas l'aider, Clive ne lui en laissant pas l'occasion.

\- Bande de...

\- Oh, voyons, un prince ne doit pas dire d'insultes !

Melody avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre un peu d'air à la surface qu'elle se trouvait déjà à court. L'horrible sensation de l'eau entrant dans ses poumons se fit à nouveau sentir alors qu'Abigail ricanait en la tirant sans problème étant donné la faiblesse de la princesse. Melody tenta vainement de nager vers le haut mais elle sentait que ses yeux se refermaient déjà. Et puis, elle aperçut Jim plonger vers elle et tendit les mains vers lui avec désespoir, heureuse de le savoir vivant malgré la situation angoissante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Jim les saisit fermement et nagea vers le haut à son tour.

* * *

Daphnée rejoignit le « combat ». Finn était aux prises avec son père. Jim tentait de remonter, sa mère tirant une Melody qui avait perdu connaissance. Bon sang, elle ne s'était pas rebellée pour que ses amis meurent ! La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

 _Doux ou forts_

 _Obéissez à mon commandement_

 _Les courants de l'océan_

 _Aussi tendres que terrifiants_

Clive la regarda avec animosité alors qu'un courant emportait Abigail des mètres plus loin et que Jim parvenait à remonter avec Melody. Ce moment d'inattention permit à Finn de mettre un coup dans le ventre de Clive. Il tendit ensuite la main à Daphnée et ils remontèrent à la surface s'assurer de ce qui se passait pour les humains. Finalement, certaines chansons interdites avaient du bon.

Les deux blonds se hissèrent sur la glace. Finn aperçut sa tante qui tenait un Eric inconscient contre elle et n'avait pas vu sa fille également inconsciente. Le jeune homme brun lui donnait de petites tapes mais rien n'y faisait. Il posa l'oreille sur sa poitrine et pâlit. Finn sut aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il faut lui donner de l'air ! S'exclama Uriel avec panique.

\- Mais je vais pas embrasser ta sœur !

\- Ce n'est pas un baiser, c'est pour lui sauver la vie, Jim !

Jim acquiesça mais rougit en se penchant vers Melody. Finn, Daphnée et Uriel n'osaient pas déranger l'instant. Et alors que Jim allait faire du bouche à bouche à la jeune fille, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et cracha de l'eau en se redressant. Jim lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos en faisant mine de rien.

Les adolescents sursautèrent quand Daphnée fut entourée d'un halo vert et emprisonnée aux côtés de Morgana.

\- Hors de question que tu aides encore ces humains. Tu en as assez fait, ma mignonne.

Daphnée inspira pour chanter mais aucun son ne leur parvint.

\- J'ai pris le soin d'insonoriser ta petite cage. Ta petite rébellion a assez duré. Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser vivre libre ? Dès le début, on avait prévu de te garder prisonnière.

La colère gronda en Jim, Uriel, Melody et Finn. Elle avait coopéré pour sa liberté. Elle les avait aidés. Et voilà comment ils la remerciaient.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Melody.

\- Reprends ton souffle et on en reparlera après, contra Jim.

La princesse lui jeta un regard noir même s'il avait raison. Uriel de son côté cherchait déjà quoi faire pour libérer Daphnée.

\- Moi j'ai pas confiance, ses parents n'ont pas été envoyés loin, ils vont riposter. Dit Finn en regardant l'eau avec inquiétude.

Arista arriva et serra son fils avec force.

\- Dis-moi que tu t'en vas la prochaine fois ! J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude !

Jim eut un sourire compatissant. Il avait l'impression de voir la scène avec sa mère auparavant. Sarah s'était d'ailleurs rendu auprès d'eux mais ne disait rien, lançant un simple regard de reproche à son fils qui l'avait encore inquiété.

\- Maman...Se dégagea Finn avec gêne.

Le regard d'Arista se posa sur Melody et Uriel avec émotion. La main de Jim était toujours dans le dos de Melody mais la princesse se releva.

\- Il faut lui reprendre le trident.

\- Ca c'est évident, mais on fait comment ? Demanda Jim.

\- Il n'y a que les membres de notre famille qui peuvent le prendre, leur apprit Arista. Et grimper là-haut...

Melody fixa le palais de glace et eut un frisson. Ce serait impossible pour Finn et Arista. Ou pour Triton et Ariel. C'était des sirènes. Et même en tant qu'humains...

\- Il faut aussi vérifier que les Lewis sont hors d'état de nuire. Leur fille est redoutable avec les chants interdits. C'est eux qui ont dû les lui apprendre, alors qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire là dessous. L'eau est votre plus grand ennemi à cet instant.

Finn avait raison. Arista prit un air déterminé.

\- On va les occuper.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu dis toujours...

\- On doit arrêter Morgana. Si les Lewis se mettent à chanter, c'est fini.

Finn approuva. Il s'occuperait de Clive et laisserait la femme à sa mère. Mais ils devaient les arrêter. La mère et le fils sautèrent à l'eau.

\- Et donc, c'était notre tante, alors ? Réagit Uriel, un peu tard.

Melody eut un petit sourire.

\- On aura des tas de choses à demander à maman et papa après ça.

Le visage de son frère cette fois ci s'assombrit. De culpabilité. Jim lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Pas le temps pour ça. Il nous faut un plan pour arrêter Morgana et sauver Daphnée.

Les trois se rendirent compte de l'impossibilité de la chose. Ca allait être plus que compliqué...

\- Un de vous deux va devoir y aller, annonça ensuite Jim. Tous les autres qui peuvent prendre le trident sont des sirènes.

\- Je le ferai. Dit Melody sans hésiter et en se relevant, un peu vacillante.

\- Mais tu tiens pas debout ! Répliqua Uriel.

Morgana s'amusait à faire s'incliner le peuple de la mer avec le trident. Voir sa mère s'incliner devant la pieuvre mit Melody dans une rage folle.

\- Les enfants, c'est complètement fou ! Dit Delbert.

\- On doit faire quelque chose. C'est moi qui ait volé le trident. C'est à moi de le récupérer.

\- Je t'ai aidé à le voler ! Se rebella Uriel.

\- Je suis l'aînée, c'est à moi d'assumer cette responsabilité.

\- Mais ton vertige...Commença Jim.

\- Il y a des situations dans lesquelles on doit surmonter ses peurs. Uriel, je veux que tu t'assures que papa et maman vont bien. Delbert, veillez sur Sarah. Jim...

\- Moi je viens avec toi ! Par chance, j'ai ma planche de surf. Je pourrais te ramener assez haut pour que tu n'aies pas à tout escalader. Mais pas trop près, elle me verrait.

Ils se frappèrent tous les quatre dans les mains. Uriel rejoignit ses parents, regardant ses pieds, mais Eric le prit contre lui, Ariel cherchant Melody et son regard se remplissant d'effroi en la voyant monter sur la planche avec Jim. Sous l'eau, un autre combat commençait également.

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et le dernier de cette semaine :)**

* * *

 **Conclusion heureuse**

Finn et Arista étaient retournés sous l'eau avec détermination. Ils devaient aider Ariel, Eric et les autres à leur façon. Les Lewis étaient beaucoup trop dangereux et ne seraient pas en reste. Fin sursauta quand un courant le repoussa plus loin et se retourna. Tous sourire, Clive lui fonça dessus et ils dérivèrent encore un peu plus loin. Avec horreur, Finn aperçut l'immense requin qui l'avait terrorisé enfant et eut un instant d'absence. Qui suffit à Clive pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui le sonna.

\- On semble bien moins déterminé, petit prince !

Du côté d'Arista, les deux femmes s'affrontaient à coups de chants. Mais la blonde ne connaissait pas de chant interdit et Abigail avait donc l'avantage. Sans oublier Mordicus qui leur tournait autour avec un grand sourire. Battre Abigail allait s'avérer presque impossible. Mais le requin la stressait et l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. De même que de savoir son fils loin d'elle. Arista aurait préféré qu'il soit à l'abri, mais Finn n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien

\- Déstabilisée, ma petite Arista ? Tu vas sûrement rejoindre ton cher mari.

Les sourcils d'Arista se froncèrent alors qu'une veine palpitait sur son front.

\- Dis-moi mon garçon, ton père doit te manquer n'est-ce pas ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? Se renfrogna Finn.

Il avait vraiment horreur qu'on parle de son père. Et encore plus par quelqu'un comme Clive.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils, continua l'homme. Ma progéniture n'a été que déception. Notre famille a toujours eu tellement d'ambition...Et cette fille a toujours été tellement ordinaire, tellement...Inintéressante.

\- C'est comme ça que vous parlez de votre fille ?

Autant occuper l'homme le plus possible et trouver comment le battre.

\- Ma fille ? Haha, laisse-moi rire ! Ce déchet n'a rien en commun avec moi !

Malgré lui, Finn se sentit bouillir de rage. Comment pouvait-on parler ainsi de son enfant ? Comment Daphnée avait-elle pu croire à leurs paroles ? Il aurait voulu avoir pu lui tendre la main et lui parler ce fameux jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Il aurait voulu que Dpahnée soit venue à Atlantica et y ait trouvé refuge.

\- Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi ? Daphnée aurait tout donné pour avoir droit à seulement une miette d'amour de votre part !

\- Elle ne le méritait pas !

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait morte pour vous !

Clive haussa les épaules. Ca lui était complètement égal. Daphnée ne s'était jamais montré digne de leur nom ou de leur amour. Une enfant aussi gentille et innocente ne pouvait être une Lewis.

Arista soupira de soulagement lorsque ses cinq sœurs et leurs maris la rejoignirent. Abigail eut une moue. Elle n'avait clairement plus l'avantage. Mais trois de ses sœurs partirent aider Finn. Pas question de laisser le jeune homme affronter ça seul. Marius posa la main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Abigail n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot et se mit à chanter. Il y eut de grands remous, un peu comme Daphnée quand elle avait envoyé valdinguer ses parents. Sauf que c'était plus puissant. Ils étaient vraiment redoutables, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir là-dessus.

* * *

L'homme nagea, assez faiblement. Ces dernières années ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Mais maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, il avait bien l'intention de rejoindre sa famille. Six ans loin d'eux. Ils devaient le croire mort. Il en était sûr, ses ennemis avaient tout fait pour. Empoisonné, il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il se trouvait enterré dans le caveau familial océanique. Il n'avait visiblement pas ingéré assez de poison et avait tenté de rejoindre le palais. Mais ceux qui avaient tenté de le tuer (parce qu'il avait trouvé leur repère) étaient tombés sur lui avant et avaient décidé d'en faire leur prisonnier. Mais ce temps était terminé. Sa prison s'était effondrée et il se doutait vu les remous qu'une bataille se déroulait sous l'eau. Mais il avait beau être déterminé, il était trop faible pour aider qui que ce soit. Et ça le rendait fou.

* * *

Le combat faisait toujours rage entre Finn et Clive. Marius, en tant que chef de garde royale, aidait bien entendu son neveu, mais l'homme était redoutable. Et Finn était stressé de voir le requin tourner autour de sa mère. L'homme blond ne cessait de titiller le prince pour l'énerver, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille et lui faisait commettre des erreurs.

Attina se mit à chanter ce qui détourna brièvement l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Son objectif était le gros Mordicus, qu'elle ensevelit sous des pierres. Un ennemi en moins, c'était réellement une bonne chose. Finn cependant était épuisé et ne semblait pas capable d'aller plus loin. Clive éloigna Marius, cet homme l'agaçait au plus haut point, et s'acharna sur le garçon. Ce n'était pas très loyal de se battre face à un adolescent mais la famille Lewis n'était justement pas connue pour être loyale. Finn souffla par à-coups, l'homme était plus fort qu'on n'aurait pu le penser en le voyant.

\- Alors, jeune homme ? C'est terminé, on dirait ? Je reste sur ma faim.

Clive se rapprocha encore de Finn, mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un se mit face à l'ennemi.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mon fils !

\- Norman ?! Hurla Arista.

Finn cligna des yeux et reconnut les cheveux bruns de son père. Ce père qu'il croyait mort depuis six ans maintenant. Depuis tout ce temps, il était en vie ?

Et puis, il sembla que le fameux palais de glace s'effondrait. Les autres avaient donc réussi ? Se demanda Finn, ayant encore du mal à rassembler ses idées, le regard fixé sur le dos de son père. Il semblait si maigre…Un bloc de glace contenant Morgana tomba, directement dans les profondeurs. La cage contenant Daphnée suivit et la jeune sirène en sortit, semblant un peu étourdie. Les époux Lewis avaient perdu de leur superbe.

\- Tout ça est de ta faute ! Hurla Abigail en se ruant sur sa fille et en la secouant dans tous les sens.

La tête de Daphnée ballotta dans tous les sens, et elle sembla bien pâle.

\- Laissez cette pauvre fille en paix, intervint Norman en tentant d'arrêter Abigail en posant la main sur son bras.

\- Cette pauvre fille a eu la chance de naître dans notre famille et elle préfère la gentillesse et ces autres sornettes au reste !

Abigail posa les mains sur le cou de sa fille et repoussa Norman d'un coup d'épaule. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile étant donné l'état de l'homme. Ce fut Finn qui le rattrapa, avec émotion, Arista les rejoignant, les larmes roulant sur son visage bouleversé. Abigail s'acharnait sr Daphnée qui semblait bien faible. Il faut dire qu'elle avait usé de ses forces en chantant et que ses parents ne la nourrissaient pas comme il le fallait.

Triton arriva sur ces entrefaites, et sans aucune hésitation, enferma les époux Lewis dans une prison de glace comme celle de Morgana. Daphnée se laissa aller mollement, une fois libérée de l'étreinte de sa mère, ressentant un horrible étourdissement se saisir d'elle. Elle sentit qu'on posait la main sur son épaule et posa un regard craintif sur le roi des océans qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Après ça, en même temps que Norman, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt en surface_

Jim et Melody retenaient leur souffle. Inconsciemment, Melody tenait la planche avec force, le cœur battant. Elle ne cessait de se dire que c'était à elle de mettre fin à tout ce carnage. C'était elle qui l'avait provoqué en donnant le trident à la pieuvre. Elle déglutit lorsque Jim s'arrêta et lui fit signe qu'il n'irait pas plus haut.

\- Je ne serais pas loin, murmura le jeune homme. Je te rattraperai si nécessaire.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Oh bon sang, je ne le sens pas du tout, mais je dois réparer tout ça.

\- Mel, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Quand tout sera terminé, on pourra discuter tous ensembles avec nos parents.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me rassure…

La princesse souffla et sauta le plus discrètement possible sur la glace, évitant les tentacules au-dessus de sa tête.

Melody se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas se louper. Leurs vies à tous se jouait là-dessus. Daphnée écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, mais Melody lui fit signe de se taire et de ne rien montrer d'un signe de tête.

\- Et à présent, je te condamne, Triton, à l'oubli !

Le cœur de Melody rata un battement alors que Morgana pointait le trident sur le roi des océans avec une jubilation extrême. Comme elle était parvenue au sommet, elle se releva et sauta sur la pieuvre, lui arrachant le trident des mains et retombant devant elle.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as donc l'intention de faire avec ça ?

\- N'avancez pas ! Menaça Melody en pointant l'arme contre elle.

\- Tu le tiens à l'envers, mon cœur ! Rit Morgana.

Et alors qu'elle disait ça, la pieuvre attrapa Melody par un pied. Rapidement, la princesse remit le trident dans le bon sens et tenta de viser la pieuvre, mais elle l'évita en se penchant de côté. Et puis, elle préféra le restituer à son propriétaire qui savait a moins l'utiliser. Après l'avoir planté dans un tentacule, faisant crier Morgana de douleur.

\- Grand-père, je crois que ça t'appartient !

Melody lança le trident au roi des océans et Morgana la repoussa sur le côté, la faisant tomber du palais de glace.

\- MEL ! Hurla Jim en se dépêchant de la rejoindre.

Il la rattrapa et ils se sourirent d'un air rassuré.

\- On a plus qu'à libérer Daphnée !

Jim acquiesça et il prit de la hauteur. Seulement, Triton venait de glacer Morgana et le palais s'effondrait tout autour d'eux. Jim remit le surf en marche tout en évitant la glace qui tombait, volant en zigzag. Un gros bloc tomba cependant sur le moteur et ils firent une chute libre.

\- Saute ! Cria Jim en saisissant sa main.

\- Mais ton surf ?

\- Peu importe ! A trois ! Un…Trois !

Melody n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva à nouveau dans l'eau. Jim ne lâcha pas sa main mais elle ne put éviter que légèrement un bloc de glace qui tomba près d'eux alors que la planche solaire coulait lentement. A son tour, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Un attroupement s'était formé autour des trois inconscients. Sarah serrait Jim contre elle. Ariel et Eric refusaient de lâcher Uriel, qui ne les avait pas quittés tout du long. Arista et Finn étaient également serrés l'un contre l'autre. Daphnée fut la première à émerger et fit un geste pour s'en aller. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait…Mais Uriel se détacha de ses parents et lui tendit la main. Jim en fit de même.

\- Ne t'en vas pas, tu n'es pas seule.

\- Mais j'ai…

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes parents. On ne va pas te menacer ou te faire croire que si tu vas à Atlantica la famille royale te tuera.

\- Mais tout ça, c'est à cause de moi !

\- Oh non, mon cœur, commença Ariel.

Il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si terrorisée.

\- Un jour ou l'autre, Uriel et Melody seraient partis explorer l'océan et l'histoire aurait été la même, dit Eric.

Daphnée ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle n'était pas à sa place.

\- Jeune fille, je te propose quelque chose.

La blonde se ratatina. C'était le roi des océans lui-même qui lui adressait la parole et il était impressionnant.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu ne faisais qu'obéir à tes parents et qu'ils m'avaient dépeint comme quelqu'un qui te tuerait en apprenant qui tu étais. Ca fait des années que tu vis avec Morgana, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça timidement, les mains toujours dans celles de Jim et Uriel.

\- Je te propose de voir autre chose du monde océanique. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, tu es libre de tes choix maintenant que tes parents…Si Ariel est d'accord, je voudrais te céder la chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle était sirène.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Elle sera bien plus utile à Daphnée qu'à moi.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous…

La blonde fut interrompue par Melody qui reprenait connaissance dans les bras de son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Oh, Melody, j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdue !

Eric se rendit auprès de sa femme et Uriel et Melody serra Ariel contre elle.

\- Je regrette, maman.

\- Oh non, chérie, c'est nous qui regrettons. Nous aurions dû vous dire la vérité.

\- Je ne voulais faire de tort à personne. Je voulais simplement être meilleure sirène que princesse.

\- Oh, Melody Chérie, peu importe que tu aies des pieds ou des nageoires. Nous t'aimons pour ce que tu es dans ton cœur. Notre très courageuse petite fille.

\- Tout à fait comme ta maman, intervint Triton.

\- Grand-père !

Uriel et Melody le serrèrent contre eux sous les regards attendris de tous ceux présents.

\- Melody, Uriel, je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir voulu vous joindre au peuple des sirènes. Et parce que vous êtes mes chers petits-enfants, je vais vous offrir le plus précieux des cadeaux. Un choix : vous pouvez venir à Atlantica avec moi ou retourner chez vous sur Terre.

Le moment sembla durer longtemps. Jim se sentait stressé au plus haut point. Qu'allait-il faire tout seul au château s'ils partaient. Daphnée ne rêvait que de plonger de s'enfuir, mais elle avait envie de les croire et de ne pas céder à la peur que ses parents avaient instillée en elle.

\- On ne peut pas avoir chacun un cadeau ? Demanda Uriel.

\- Je suppose que j'ai quatorze ans de cadeaux à combler, si on réfléchit comme ça.

\- Je voudrais qu'on n'ait pas à choisir mais qu'on puisse se transformer en sirène quand on le souhaite. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr.

Triton pointa le trident sur ses petits-enfants puis sur Ariel.

\- Il vous suffira de plonger dans l'eau et de vouloir vous transformer pour que ça fonctionne.

\- Avant de demander un cadeau…Je voudrais être sûre qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à notre amie Daphnée.

\- Il a déjà été décidé que si elle le désirait, elle pouvait venir vivre à Atlantica avec nous.

Melody alla serrer son amie contre elle avec joie.

\- Alors j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

* * *

Norman ouvrit les yeux bien des heures après le combat. Des jours même. Son corps sous-alimenté avait eu besoin de récupérer beaucoup de forces. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, son regard tomba tout de suite sur Arista, dont la tête reposait dans le creux de ses bras, ses bras eux-mêmes posés sur le lit qu'il occupait. A côté d'elle, sur une chaise, se trouvait son fils. Il se rappelait de lui petit garçon et voilà qu'il devait faire face à un homme. Et que dire d'Erin et Nolan ? Sans compter Melody qu'il ne se rappelait que bébé et Uriel qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Norman se racla la gorge et Finn sursauta et se redressa avec vivacité. Le regard du père et du fils se croisa. Il était dur de faire face à l'instant.

\- Tu as bien grandi, dit-il maladroitement.

Les lèvres de Finn tremblèrent mais il serra la mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il avait tellement de questions à poser !

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Finit-il par demander en prenant la main de son père dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais que j'aimais beaucoup voyager à la recherche de nouveaux musiciens.

Arista se redressa et prit l'autre main de son mari dans la sienne.

\- Ce jour-là, je suis tombé sur le repaire de Morgana, Abigail et Lewis. Daphnée n'avait que sept and à cette époque, elle ne doit pas se souvenir. Ils m'ont poursuivi mais j'ai réussi à leur échapper. Seulement quelques temps après, je suis tombé malade et j'ai fait cette fameuse crise cardiaque. Cette maladie et cette crise étaient dus à du poison que le trio s'est arrangé à nous faire parvenir dans les desserts que je raffolais tant. J'étais censé mourir, mais ils s'étaient trompés dans la dose. Je me suis réveillé dans notre caveau et j'en suis sortir. Plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que j'aurais dû revenir directement au palais. Mais la première chose que j'ai faite c'était de tenter de les retrouver. Et ce sont finalement eux qui m'ont trouvé et emprisonné toutes ces années.

\- Ils ont fait tellement de mal, dit Finn. A Melody, Uriel et Daphnée…

Norman se redressa et les serra contre lui avec force.

\- Mais tout est fini maintenant. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis.

Oui, Arista, Norman et Finn allaient de nouveau former une famille.

Daphnée de son côté n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle était dans la chambre que les sept sœurs avaient occupée ensembles, posée sur le rebord de fenêtre comme Ariel le faisait tellement souvent plus jeune. La vue était magnifique mais elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Elle ressentait encore de la culpabilité pour ce qu'elle avait fait à tout le monde. Et puis, la mort de ses parents ne lui faisait rien et elle ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Elle aurait dû être triste, non ? Même si ses parents étaient des monstres, elle ne se sentait pas…Ce n'était pas normal de ne rien ressentir tout de même ! Elle sursauta quand Attina entra dans la pièce et entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais connu de telle sensation et trouvait cela assez agréable.

\- Tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien. Tu as été manipulée depuis petite, non ? Tu n'as jamais pu prendre de décisions et penser par toi-même.

\- Mais j'ai failli détruire vos vies. Et je n'arrive pas…Je n'arrive pas à les pleurer.

\- T'ont-ils un jour montré de l'amour ?

\- Non. Je n'étais qu'un objet qui servait à utiliser ma voix pour tuer les humains.

Attina en frissonna, se demandant comment on pouvait donner un avenir si cruel à son propre enfant. Et elle compatit plus encore pour la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour toi, mais nous deviendrons ta nouvelle famille. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Bien sûr, il y aura des règles. Comme être présente aux repas, prévenir si tu pars loin du palais, ne pas rentrer trop tard…Ce genre de choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais vécu ça. Je n'avais pas de repas régulier et je n'étais pas libre d'aller où je le voulais. Si je désobéissais…Ils m'enfermaient dans une grotte pendant plusieurs jours. A cause de ça…J'ai peur du noir.

Cette fois, Attina ne put pas résister et serra la blonde dans ses bras. Avec force. Daphnée lâcha alors tout et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années.

\- J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de venir ici malgré ce qu'ils m'avaient dit.

\- Tu as eu le courage de t'opposer à eux, ce qui est déjà quelque chose d'énorme.

\- Je ne suis pas courageuse ! Je me suis toujours contentée de faire ce qu'on me disait et maintenant…

\- Tu es perdue. Et c'est normal. Mais tu verras, ça s'arrangera et ça ira mieux. Nous sommes là pour toi.

* * *

Jim fixa le plafond de la chambre. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. Melody était entre Uriel et lui, leurs mains entrelacées. Comme avant. Comme il y a des années. Sauf que pour Jim et Melody certaines choses avaient changé. Mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Jim se contentait de caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce et elle serrait ses doigts avec force. Uriel endormi, elle se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent de longues secondes en se souriant.

\- J'ai eu peur que vous ne partiez avec votre grand-père, murmura-t-il afin de ne pas réveiller Uriel.

\- Et te laisser seul ici ? Hors de question.

Elle détourna le regard.

\- Et tu m'aurais bien trop manqué. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu es mon seul…Ami.

Jim sourit, ayant parfaitement perçu son hésitation.

\- Mais maintenant, tout va aller mieux. Tu vas vite oublier ce bon vieux domestique de Jim.

Avec fougue, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Jamais ça n'arrivera. Tu es mon premier ami. Tu es…

Jim posa quelques secondes, le temps d'un battement de cœur, ses lèvres sur son front. Melody n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'était déjà éloigné, rouge, et regardait ailleurs d'un air gêné. La princesse fit mine de rien, mais se mordit la lèvre en sentant son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Mais là encore, elle ignora ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié change. Pas encore.

* * *

Ensembles, Melody et Uriel détruisirent le mur à l'aide du trident. Quatorze ans de haine pour ce mur disparurent alors en fumée. Toute la famille était là et c'était déroutant d'apprendre à connaître leurs tantes, leurs oncles et leurs cousins. Les deux héritiers plongèrent ensuite à l'eau et tout le monde les rejoignit pour faire la fête. Jim s'amusa à les éclabousser. Il lui arrivait de repenser à ce presque bouche à bouche et au baiser sur le front de Melody. Mais comme elle n'en parlait pas, il n'avait pas non plus abordé le sujet et se contentait de garder les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient.

Uriel remarqua que Daphnée était présente, un peu effacée, se tenant en retrait et regardant vers le bas. Sans hésitation, le rouquin alla la prendre par la main et la tirer dans leur groupe. Elle leur fit un demi-sourire. Ils ne l'avaient pas revue depuis l'affaire Morgana et elle ne semblait pas savoir comment agir avec eux. Jim eut un sourire, la souleva et la lança plus loin dans l'eau en riant. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Uriel lui lancer un regard noir mais comprit de quoi il s'agissait en voyant le regard tendre que posait le prince sur la blonde. A seulement douze ans, il était déjà amoureux. Lui-même avait du mal à situer depuis quand exactement il ressentait quelque chose pour Melody.

Celle-ci s'amusait à nager en arrière et heurta un jeune homme sirène. Il s'excusa et elle rougit légèrement ce qui ne plut pas à Jim. Non, ça le fichait en rogne.

\- Alors, on dirait que tu n'es pas si indifférent que ça à Melody. Ariel et moi avions donc raison.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Notre relation est parfaite comme elle l'est.

\- Content de l'apprendre, assura Eric en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Grandissez encore un peu avant de vous courtiser. Vous avez le temps. Et puis, votre amitié est tellement merveilleuse comme elle l'est.

Jim se demanda à quel moment exactement ce jour de fête avait tourné en analyse de ses sentiments concernant Melody. Et c'était gênant de parler de ça avec le père de la jeune fille.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'aime voir.

Eric désignait Ariel, Uriel et Melody qui jouaient ensembles. Sarah sourit.

\- Il était temps que notre famille s'unisse.

Ariel délaissa un instant ses enfants en voyant que Daphnée semblait un peu triste.

\- Ca ne va pas, ma chérie ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la materner.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où est ma place.

Ariel caressa ses cheveux en la serrant contre elle.

\- Tu sais, tu peux vivre avec nous si tu le souhaites. Je sais qu'il n'y a que Finn de ton âge à Atantica et que c'est dur et tu connais tellement Jim, Melody et Uriel que tu serais peut-être bien au château.

\- Moi une humaine ?

\- Melody et Uriel sont bien devenus sirènes. J'y ai déjà pensé. Melody et toi pourriez partager la même chambre. Vous avez toutes les deux besoin d'une présence féminine.

Daphnée n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Melody et Uriel s'amusaient à les éclabousser. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Il était temps de profiter de la fête. La famille Benson était à nouveau unie, après tout.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, qui me tient à coeur pour ma Lawliette :)**

* * *

 **Invitation**

 _Allemagne_

\- Raiponce ! Il faut que tu viennes lire ça ! S'exclama le roi Frost avec joie.

Son épouse accourut en se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il tenait une missive à la main et semblait rayonner de joie.

\- Les Benson… Ils sont enfin débarrassés de cette Morgana et organisent un bal dans un mois où nous sommes invités.

Raiponce ne pouvait que sourire, ravie, elle aussi de cette nouvelle.

\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir leur présenter nos enfants et renouer des liens.

Jack sourit. Il était content de pouvoir retrouver ses amis lui aussi. Ils avaient été proches d'Ariel et Eric après tout. La dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, c'était à l'occasion du baptême de Melody en mer.

\- C'est long quatorze ans, ne put-il que murmurer. Ils auront sûrement invité Harold et Merida, Elsa et Hans, Kristoff et Anna, et Elena et Harris.

\- Ca fera du bien aux enfants. Mais je plains les domestiques du château du Danemark avec autant de jeunes ensembles. Que disent-ils dans la lettre ?

\- Ils disent qu'ils ont vaincu Morgana, que les sirènes peuvent se montrer, et que leurs enfants sont heureux de renouer avec leur héritage océanique.

Raiponce sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Des festivités allaient leur faire du bien. Alban était un peu difficile en ce moment et les contredisait sur absolument tout. Azalée restait sage, toujours collée à ses parents sauf lors de leurs leçons. Les deux époux Frost étaient plus qu'impatients.

* * *

 _Ile de Beurk_

Harold, le chef de l'île soupira et leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa femme criait sur leurs enfants qui s'étaient encore disputés. Aliénor et Theodore étaient redoutables quand ils s'y mettaient, mais toujours moins que Mérida. Il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt rendre visite à Jack et Raiponce pour couper cette monotonie. Sans raison particulière, il se mit à repenser à Ariel et Eric. En quatorze ans, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu se revoir.

Après le baptême de Melody, il avait aidé aux recherches, mais comme la pieuvre était sous l'eau, il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Et puis, il avait son île à gouverner aussi. Une missive lui apporta une distraction bienvenue, même si les enfants et Merida s'étaient calmés, il était un peu ennuyé de rester sur l'île en ce moment.

 _Chers Harold et Mérida_

 _Nous avons enfin pu nous débarrasser de cette maudite Morgana. Ce fut long, mais enfin, les sirènes peuvent se montrer à nouveau au grand jour et nos enfants peuvent pleinement profiter de leur héritage. Quatorze ans sans nous voir, c'est bien trop long pour nous. Nous avons prévu un bal dans un mois et comptons sur votre présence. Il est temps que nos enfants se rencontrent._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ariel et Eric._

Le visage d'Harold s'illumina. En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mérida se pencha vers lui. Il n'y a que les excursions avec Krokmou ou les moments de famille qui le faisaient sourire de cette manière. En général, les missives qu'il recevait ne faisaient que ressortir son ennui.

\- Aliénor, Theodore… Vous allez devoir prendre des leçons.

\- Des leçons ? Releva Aliénor avec un rire, espérant que son père plaisantait. Et pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes invités à un bal dans un mois.

\- Un bal ? S'étonna Mérida.

\- Au Danemark. Sourit Harold.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Mérida était plus qu'heureuse d'une telle nouvelle et expliqua à ses enfants leurs liens avec les Benson et le pourquoi de cette séparation et cette invitation.

* * *

 _Norvège, Arendelle_

\- Elsa ! Elsa !

La reine de Norvège, et plus précisément d'Arendelle, redressa la tête. Il était rare de voir son mari courir de cette façon. Hans était quelqu'un d'assez mesuré en général. Mais il rayonnait littéralement, une lettre à la main. Kristoff et Anna se tournèrent également vers lui. Des enfants, seul Olwenn était présent dans les bras de sa mère, la reine. Tilio, Timael, Angel et Erynne étaient en train de profiter de la journée pour rendre visite au peuple.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

\- Je pense qu'on l'avait compris, dit Elsa avec un sourire. Je suppose que c'est en lien avec cette lettre ?

Hans approuva avec un grand sourire. Vraiment, ses douze frères ne le reconnaissaient pas depuis qu'il était avec Elsa.

\- Elle vient d'Eric et Ariel. Ils nous invitent à un bal !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Anna. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Ca voudrait dire…

\- Que leur ennuis sont finis ! Termina Kristoff.

* * *

 _Ecosse_

Elena eut un soupir. Les triplés allaient la rendre folle. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu que d'épouser un homme issu d'une fratrie de triplés ? Clyde, Ellie et Maureen étaient égaux à leur père et leurs oncles : ils jouaient des tours à tout va et savaient faire de grandes escapades comme leur tante Mérida savait si bien le faire plus jeune. Elle eut cependant un sourire attendri. Ils avaient beau lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, elle les aimait, ses enfants.

\- Elena !

La femme se retourna et s'inclina devant Elinor qui en fit de même. La grande dame respectait le protocole même si elle s'était assagie avant qu'Elena ne la rencontre.

\- Toujours en train de courir après les triplés ?

\- Comme toujours. J'ai l'impression que je passe ma vie à faire ça.

Elinor eut un sourire attendri en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Ca me rappelle tellement Mérida et les garçons. Ce château ne sera jamais en paix. Enfin, je pense que la reine du Danemark aura plus à se plaindre dans un mois.

\- Ariel ?

\- Il se trouve que le Danemark organise un bal. Et que Harris, les enfants et toi êtes invités.

\- C'est tellement merveilleux ! Ca signifie…

\- Que leurs ennuis sont terminés.

* * *

\- Il parait que tu as failli m'embrasser ? Taquina Melody.

Jim écarquilla les yeux et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu en détournant le regard. Il aimait le fait que les secrets de famille révélés aient permis à Melody d'être plus enjouée désormais, mais son côté taquin le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Dire que tu aurais pu te vanter d'avoir ravi le premier baiser de la princesse !

\- Mel…

\- Je plaisante, Jim, voyons ! Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous durant cette mésaventure et m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

\- D'avoir cru Morgana et de t'avoir laissé en arrière sans me poser plus de questions.

Jim posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, moi je suis surtout content que tout se soit arrangé et qu'on sache tout.

Il sursauta quand elle embrassa sa joue. Rapidement, elle se décala et fit comme si de rien n'était alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Il regarda ailleurs avec un petit sourire discret.

\- Au moins, tu pourras te vanter que la princesse t'ait donné son premier baiser, même si ce n'est que sur la joue.

\- Mel ! Soupira-t-il encore.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis là parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dans un mois, il y aura un bal.

Jim s'accouda au mur derrière lui et s'étonna de ne pas la voir aussi stressée que d'habitude.

\- Ouais, il paraît que le Danemark s'ouvre à ses anciens amis ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas tous les noms qu'on doit retenir. Pas moins de six princesses et cinq princes. Enfin, mes parents tiennent à ce que Sarah et toi assistiez au bal. Mais en tant qu'invités et amis de la couronne.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser ! Protesta Jim.

\- C'est là que j'interviens. Il se trouve… Avant, ma mère et Sarah voulaient qu'on ne se fréquente pas. Apparemment, elles ont changé d'avis. Elles veulent… Comment a dit papa déjà ? Ah, oui, il a dit qu'elles veulent nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors, elles ont eu la brillante idée de m'assigner comme professeur de danse.

Jim resta silencieux, le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à danser ?!

\- J'ai beau ne pas aimer les bals, je danse bien, fit-elle mine de se vexer.

Jim ricana légèrement.

\- Oh oui, c'est pour ça que tu étais tellement fascinée par tes pieds la dernière fois !

Melody le frappa dans l'épaule, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

Plus tard, Jim s'interrogea. Pourquoi donc Ariel et Sarah voulaient maintenant qu'ils se rapprochent ? Oh, les adultes étaient si compliqués. Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui murmurait que cinq princes allaient arriver et que cela signifiait cinq concurrents. Melody n'était pas un trophée à ses yeux. Il détestait penser de cette manière.

* * *

\- Tu voudras faire quoi plus tard ? Tu ne vas pas rester domestique toute ta vie ?

Jim se tourna vers Uriel. Le prince était malin.

\- Ton père m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait. J'avais pensé à capitaine ou au moins un membre de sa flotte. Ou alors un garde.

\- Oh, garde royal, comme ça, le jour où Melody régnera, tu la protégeras contre vents et marées.

Jim éclata de rire face à l'air qu'arborait Uriel. Mais il se plaisait à l'imaginer.

\- Et je suppose que le noble prince que tu es… Sera aux côtés de la meilleure amie de la grande reine Melody ?

Uriel lui lança un regard noir tout en rougissant. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux. Uriel imaginait ce que Jim suggérait. Il avait envie de s'occuper de Daphnée et de la protéger mais à douze ans… Il savait que sa famille aquatique s'occupait d'elle, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait vu la solitude dans ses yeux. Elle avait toujours été seule, mais maintenant, elle vivait avec des inconnus et devait se reconstruire, hors de ce que ses parents et Morgana lui avaient dit.

Jim quant à lui souriait d'un air rêveur. L'image qu'Uriel lui avait montrée était plaisante. Melody en reine sur son trône et lui en garde royal à ses côtés… Il se rendit brutalement compte de tout ce qu'il se refusait à accepter. C'était bien plus qu'un flirt ou des sentiments naissants. Il était tombé amoureux de la princesse du Danemark. De sa meilleure amie. De son amie d'enfance. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ça.

* * *

\- Azalée et Alban d'Allemagne, Aliénor et Theodore de Beurk, Angel, Olwenn, Erynne, Tilio et Timaël de Norvège, Clyde, Ellie et Maurren d'Ecosse. Dîtes-moi que j'ai juste !

Ariel, Sarah et Delbert rirent devant l'air désespéré de Melody.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Râla la jeune fille.

\- Tu as tout juste, sourit Ariel. Et pour ce qui est de leurs parents ?

\- Maman ! Ils se feront de toute manière annoncer en arrivant, non ?

\- Tu ne les as jamais vus, tu te dois de retenir leurs noms voyons !

Melody leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maman, c'est déjà un miracle que je ne me sois pas trompée pour les princes et princesses, ne m'en demande pas trop à la fois !

Ariel eut un sourire et leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Sa fille lui ressemblait bien trop, c'était une évidence que c'était le genre de choses qu'elle aurait pu dire à son père. Sarah frappa dans ses mains et prit congé, elle avait des choses à faire. Delbert la suivit, assurant qu'il voulait boire un thé. Les deux adultes avaient dû se rendre compte que Melody voulait parler de quelque chose d'important avec sa mère. Ariel s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte puisqu'elle s'assit à côté de sa fille en saisissant ses mains entre les siennes et en la fixant d'un air concerné.

\- Melody, ma chérie, quelque chose te tracasse ?

La jeune fille planta son regard franc dans celui de sa mère.

\- Ce serait mentir que de dire que ce futur bal ne me fait pas peur, étant donné la façon dont le dernier s'est déroulé.

Melody regarda ailleurs en se mordant la lèvre. Ariel chercha son regard, voulant la rassurer.

\- Je peux te promettre, que plus jamais un tel bal n'arrivera dans ce château. Et de toute manière, il n'y aura que nos amis et nous.

Melody eut un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr, c'était toujours effrayant de rencontrer autant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et plus encore des amis de ses parents, des rois et des reines. Que ses parents n'avaient pas vu depuis quatorze longues années. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qui la tracassait le plus.

\- Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?

\- C'est Daphnée.

Ariel eut l'air soucieux et fut plus sérieuse encore. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune sirène blonde.

\- L'autre jour je suis allée la voir et… Je me suis bien rendu compte qu'elle ne va pas bien.

\- Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation, rien de plus normal.

\- C'est autre chose, maman. Elle est complètement perdue. Elle n'a connu que Morgana, Clive et Abigail depuis qu'elle est née. Ils ne sont plus là. Elle a beau être heureuse d'en être débarrassée….

-…Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, c'est ça ?

Melody acquiesça, recommençant à se mordre les lèvres avec inquiétude.

\- Elle… Elle est déprimée et angoissée. Elle se retrouve au milieu d'inconnus. Et même s'ils sont gentils, ça reste des inconnus pour elle. Daphnée est dure à apprivoiser et… A part Morgana et ses parents elle n'a connu que…

\- Toi, Uriel et Jim, n'est-ce pas ?

La princesse acquiesça, contente que sa mère voit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle voudrait bien venir ?

\- Je lui ai déjà proposé, mais elle avait l'air ailleurs quand je le lui ai demandé. Maman, elle me repousse. Elle se sent coupable de nous avoir trompés et j'ai du mal à l'approcher. Elle connait mieux l'océan que moi, alors je la perds rapidement. Je t'en prie, maman, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, c'est ma seule amie.

\- Et Jim ? Sourit malicieusement la reine.

\- Jim est un garçon, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Ou alors ce n'est pas de l'amitié.

\- Maman, ne recommence pas avec ça !

Melody gonfla ses joues comme quand elle était enfant et Ariel éclata de rire. C'est ainsi qu'Eric les trouva et un sourire heureux retroussa ses lèvres.

\- Discussions de filles ?

\- Oui, dit Ariel avec un grand sourire, elle aussi.

\- J'appellerai plutôt ça « maman taquine sa fille sur son cœur ».

\- Et apparemment, ça fonctionne, vu ton air boudeur, rit Eric.

\- Plus sérieusement, maman, tu peux y repenser ? J'ai bien vu qu'il y a un lien entre vous.

\- Je vais faire mieux, ma chérie.

Ariel prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains, son regard dans le sien. L'instant avait beau être sérieux, Eric ne pouvait que sourire face à une telle complicité.

\- Je te promets de ramener Daphnée ici. Je te promets qu'elle ira mieux et qu'elle acceptera de se pardonner. Et acceptera votre amitié à tous les trois.

Melody serra sa mère contre elle avec espoir. Contente de pouvoir se confier et compter sur elle.

* * *

\- Daphnée ? Elle est partie depuis ce matin et n'est pas revenue, dit Finn.

\- Je pars à sa recherche, répondit Ariel en confiant Melody à son cousin.

Melody soupira et suivit son cousin dans une lagune où il allait souvent avec Erin et Nolan.

\- Un problème avec Daphnée ? Demanda Finn avec justesse.

\- Elle me repousse. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut, mais c'est dur pour Uriel et moi. Et plus encore pour Jim qui ne la voit plus du tout puisqu'elle ne vient jamais à la surface.

Finn posa la main sur l'épaule de Melody.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

\- Et ton père, il va bien ?

\- Il se remet et commence à reprendre du poids. Maman parle de faire une autre cérémonie de mariage.

Melody eut un doux sourire.

\- Alors, il paraît qu'il y aura bientôt un bal chez les humains ?

\- Oh, non ! Je suis censée donner une leçon de danse à Jim !

Finn ricana et regarda sa cousine nager à toute vitesse en direction du château. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se demander ce qui se passait entre Jim et sa cousine. Et puis, il se rappela que son père voulait lui apprendre à se battre correctement et à renouer les liens.

Ariel pensait avoir une petite idée de l'endroit où trouver Daphnée. Une jeune fille seule ne pouvait aller qu'à un seul endroit : un endroit calme et apaisant. Et Ariel connaissait ce type d'endroit. Elle s'y rendait souvent quand elle était jeune, que les interdictions de Triton l'énervaient et que le manque de sa mère lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle nagea tranquillement, inutile de se presser, Daphnée n'allait de toute manière pas rentrer si vite. Avec un sourire nostalgique et mélancolique à la fois, elle entra dans la grotte sous-marine. L'intérieur était illuminé de cristaux de toutes les couleurs. Daphnée observait ces cristaux d'un air absent.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, assura Ariel et Daphnée se tourna vers elle, sur la défensive. Je peux ?

La blonde haussa les épaules, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui demande son avis et Ariel s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai trouvé cette grotte quand j'étais jeune, commença la reine du Danemark. J'aimais explorer tout et n'importe quoi. Melody tient ça de moi, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Je venais souvent ici, quand je me disputais avec mon père. Nous avions du mal à nous entendre. Comme Melody et moi, avant. Il détestait les humains. Et cet endroit m'apaisait. Je ressentais moins le manque de ma mère quand j'étais ici. Je pouvais y passer des heures !

\- Mes parents ne…

\- Personne ne t'en voudrait. Tu n'as connu qu'eux et c'est bien normal que tu te sentes perdue. Mais rejeter les autres ne t'aidera pas.

\- Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi. Contra Daphnée. J'ai fait sombrer tant de navires !

Ariel eut un frisson en imaginant la vie de cette fille. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle n'avait vécu qu'en tuant des humains.

\- Comment as-tu découvert cette grotte ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- C'était la seule où mes parents ne m'enfermaient pas quand je leur déplaisais.

\- Ils t'enfermaient dans des grottes ? S'horrifia Ariel.

\- Les rares fois où je refusais de couler des navires ou que je me rebellais. Ou quand je disparaissais pendant des heures. Alors ils m'enfermaient dans une grotte, sans aucune lumière et sans nourriture.

\- Quel âge avais-tu ? Demanda Ariel en se rapprochant doucement et en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- La première fois, je crois que j'avais quatre ans. Je ne connaissais pas encore les chants des sirènes. Mais je ne cessais de vouloir me faire des amis et ça ne leur plaisait pas. Alors ils me punissaient de cette façon.

Brusquement, alors que jusque-là Daphnée avait gardé un masque froid et impénétrable, elle éclata en sanglots et Ariel la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'essayais de faire ce qu'ils me demandaient, mais je ne supportais pas…Je ne supportais pas de faire du mal. Alors quand ils m'ont dit qu'après avoir utilisé Melody et Uriel, je serai libre…

\- Tu ne pouvais qu'accepter et ils le savaient parfaitement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Daphnée se serrait dans les bras d'Ariel. Elle n'avait jamais connu une étreinte aussi maternelle. Et elle ferma les yeux en se sentant tellement bien à cet instant. Ariel ne dit plus rien et se contenta de garder la jeune fille contre elle. Le silence était également bienfaiteur.

* * *

Jim soupira, les mains dans les poches. Melody était sacrément en retard pour cette fameuse leçon. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez stressé. Et puis des bruits de course. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et regarda vers la porte. Melody l'ouvrit rapidement et il put deviner sans mal qu'elle revenait de l'océan. Ses cheveux dégouttaient sur le sol et il s'esclaffa de bon cœur en voyant comme ils étaient emmêlés.

\- Désolée du retard, j'étais….

\- Dans l'océan ? Ca je pense l'avoir bien deviné.

Ils ricanèrent un peu puis Melody reprit son sérieux en se rapprochant de lui. Bien trop près à leurs goûts à tous les deux. Melody prit la main de Jim et la posa dans le creux de son dos, gardant l'autre dans sa main et posant sa main à elle sur son épaule. Jim se racla la gorge en regardant tout sauf sa partenaire alors qu'elle lui montrait les pas à faire.

\- Normalement, c'est toi qui dois mener la danse. Et regarder sa partenaire est plus poli que d'éviter son regard, tu sais ?

Jim ne put pas éviter de la regarder. Bon sang, il la trouvait si belle, et elle n'était même pas en robe de bal. Melody fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Jim était si intense. Elle y voyait foule de choses. Mais elle ne comprenait pas tout. Ou alors ne voulait pas le comprendre. Ou encore était-elle trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Jim sourit et l'instant disparut alors. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jim saisit les pas et mena la danse. A cet instant, alors qu'il la tenait contre lui avec assurance et qu'il menait, Melody aurait tout donné pour que le temps se fige. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et elle comprit qu'il souhaitait la même chose. Elle comprit une autre chose, que lui avait compris il y a peu : elle était elle aussi amoureuse de lui.

Comment expliquer autrement ce qu'elle ressentait ? Plus elle le regardait, plus elle voyait l'homme sûr de lui qu'il allait devenir. Lui de son côté, voyait quelle princesse pleine de confiance elle devenait. Et il se promit que ce dont Uriel lui parlait serait vrai. Il la protégerait contre vents et marées. Parce qu'il refusait qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Il voulait voir cette lueur de malice dans ses yeux, chaque fois qu'il y plongerait le regard. Il y vit aussi les mêmes interrogations que lui et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Et il voulait être plus qu'un domestique. Il savait que la famille Benson s'en contrefichait. Mais lui, il voulait être plus que ça. Avant de faire la cour comme il savait que ça se faisait. La danse s'arrêta et il lâcha sa main, caressant brièvement sa joue. Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Il fut alors sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras attendre ?

\- Jim ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il chercha son regard. Et le trouva. Malgré sa question, il lut au fond de ses yeux qu'elle avait parfaitement compris.

\- Et toi ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et embrassa sa joue, comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques jours. Sans le dire à voix haute, ils venaient de sceller une promesse.

* * *

Aliénor souffla. Ce voyage durait depuis trop longtemps. Et ce n'était pas juste. Son père volait à dos de dragon et eux étaient obligés d'y aller par la voie des mers.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'ils sont sirènes ? Comment vont-ils faire ?

Mérida eut un petit rire face aux questions de Théodore.

\- Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants. Nous verrons bien. Mais je suppose que puisque le père d'Ariel a pu la changer en humaine, il a également pu trouver quelque chose pour changer ses petits-enfants en sirènes.

Aliénor soupira, la question ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Elle se redressa en voyant une sirène plonger, à quelques mètres du navire. Le voir en vrai, c'était tout autre chose.

\- Il semblerait qu'on soit les derniers ! Je vois le bateau de Raiponce. Il y a aussi celui d'Elsa et d'Elena !

Comme toujours, les Haddock étaient en retard. Aliénor et Theodore se mirent à sautiller d'impatience. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs amis. Et le fait de voir au loin la reine du Danemark arborer une belle chevelure rousse, ne leur donnait que plus envie de connaître les amis de leurs parents et leurs enfants. De belles retrouvailles allaient avoir lieu.

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Jalousie**

Melody jura tout en remontant à la surface. Elle était en retard. Alors que les navires étaient arrivés. Ariel allait être dans tous ses états. Elle regarda en direction de la plage. Les invités n'étaient pas encore descendus des navires. Elle avait ainsi le temps d'enfiler une robe et d'essayer de rendre ses cheveux présentables. Elle sortit de l'eau et jeta un regard derrière son épaule, croisant le regard vert d'une rouquine qui souriait d'un air malicieux et entendu. Elle était presque sûre qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre.

Aliénor descendit du navire avec un sourire. Ce que disait sa mère était vrai. Les sirènes existaient et la princesse en était une. Et était apparemment en retard. Et ça l'amusait de ne pas tomber sur une princesse parfaite. Harold et Mérida allèrent embrasser Ariel et Eric -c'était ainsi que se nommaient le roi et la reine du Danemark.

\- Voici nos enfants, Aliénor et Theodore.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Aliénor fit la révérence. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la reine eut un sourire en coin.

\- Voici notre fils, Uriel. Notre fille…Est en retard.

\- Elle doit sûrement être dans l'océan, comme toujours, soupira Eric, sans arrêter de sourire.

Aliénor se dit que décidément, la princesse du Danemark allait lui plaire.

Alors que Jack et Raiponce s'avançaient à leur tour, la princesse arriva au pas de course et se mit à côté d'Uriel, comme si de rien n'était. Aliénor lui fit un clin d'œil et la brune lui sourit.

\- Dis-moi, jeune fille, tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vue ? Demanda Ariel en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bien sûr que non, maman. C'est pour ça que je me suis dépêchée pour ne pas faire attendre les invités.

Il y eut quelques sourires.

\- Et je suppose que c'est dans ce but que tu n'as pas mis de chaussures ?

\- Oh ça ? Non, c'est parce que je savais que si je mettais des chaussures, je ne pourrais pas courir aussi vite que pieds nus.

Tout le monde rit au plus grand soulagement de Melody. Dans un majestueux atterrissage, Krokmou se posa devant la famille royale du Danemark.

\- Ce bon vieux Krokmou, s'exclama Eric en lui gratouillant le nez.

\- Il est si vieux que ça ? Demanda Aliénor avec surprise.

Uriel et Melody s'étaient rapprochés sans oser aller plus loin. Theodore jouait avec un livre qu'il tenait à la main. Melody s'avança plus près et Krokmou renifla sa main avant de lui lécher le visage d'un grand coup de langue.

\- Tu vois que ça ne servait à rien de me préparer avec trop de soin, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ca ne me dit pas où tu étais exactement.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît ! Je ne risque plus rien dans l'océan, inutile de te montrer aussi inquiète que les dernières années !

Il y eut un petit malaise.

\- J'étais à la poursuite de Daphnée, mais elle m'a encore semé.

Ariel posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille avec un regard compatissant. Mais son regard signifiait aussi « nous en reparlerons plus tard ». En effet, Jack et Raiponce s'avançaient avec Alban et Azalée pour les présentations. Azalée avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu clair. Alban avait les cheveux blancs et le teint pâle de son père et les yeux bleu clair lui aussi. Raiponce faisait penser à Daphnée. Blonde aux yeux verts et un air doux sur le visage. Melody trouvait le roi Jack très beau aussi, et il avait l'air gentil.

\- Content de faire enfin la connaissance des héritiers Benson. Sourit Jack. Quoi que nous t'avions vue à ton baptême.

Melody se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Je m'en rappelle, dit Raiponce avec un doux sourire. Toutes les sirènes et les humains, c'était magnifique.

\- Jusqu'à ce que cette maudite pieuvre…

Harold se tut.

\- On en parlera plus tard, dit Ariel. Finissons donc les présentations et laissons les enfants découvrir le château.

Elsa et Hans de Norvège s'avancèrent. Leur fille, Angel, avait les cheveux blond pâle et les yeux verts et serrait une peluche en forme de bonhomme de neige. C'était assez amusant quand on savait qu'elle avait quinze ans. Olwenn, leur fils, était le plus jeune des enfants, il avait quatre ans, les cheveux roux clairs, les yeux bleus et était assez efféminé.

Venaient ensuite Kristoff et Anna, également de Norvège. Ils avaient quant à eux trois enfants. La plus âgée était Erynne, blonde aux yeux bruns, ressemblant beaucoup à son père sur ce point. Il y avait ensuite Tilio et Timäel, deux jumeaux, aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux bruns.

Harris et Eléna d'Ecosse s'avancèrent alors. Elena était la sœur du roi Jack mais avait les cheveux bruns contrairement à son frère. Il n'y a que son regard qui était de la même couleur. Harris était quant à lui le frère de Mérida, qui avait également deux jumeaux. On ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient frères et sœur, Harris était aussi roux que Mérida et avait les mêmes yeux bleus clairs. Ils avaient des triplés, deux filles et un garçon : Ellie, Maureen et Clyde âgés de dix ans, roux aux yeux bleus clairs. Les présentations étaient enfin faites et Melody et Uriel n'avaient jamais vu leurs parents aussi heureux. Ils renouaient enfin avec de vieux amis qu'ils avaient perdus de vue depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Melody, Uriel, vous voudrez bien faire visiter le château ?

Melody soupira pour la forme alors qu'Uriel n'osait trop rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient autant de monde de sang royal dans leurs pattes.

\- Alors, princesse Melody, commença Aliénor en la prenant par les épaules, si on commençait par ta chambre ?

Melody eut un petit ricanement. Etre traitée comme tout le monde faisait un bien fou.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu peux convaincre ton père…

\- De monter sur Krokmou ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais pour un ami.

Aliénor haussa un sourcil curieux à cette réponse mais décida de l'interroger plus tard. Parler de ça devant des garçons et plus encore devant leurs frères…Elle ne voulait pas. Elle préférait en parler entre filles, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant.

* * *

Melody et Aliénor ricanaient, sur le lit de la princesse. Angel et Azalée parlaient de prince charmant et Erynne n'avait de cesse de casser leurs petits rêves. C'était un petit jeu entre elles depuis toujours. Quant à Maureen et Ellie, elles admiraient la vue que Melody avait de son balcon.

\- Qui est cette Daphnée ? Demanda la rouquine avec curiosité.

\- C'est une amie sirène. Enfin c'était. C'est compliqué.

\- Les familles royales, c'est toujours compliqué. Allez dis-nous !

Les cinq autres filles les avaient également rejointes sur le lit et semblaient supplier Melody du regard.

\- Il faut savoir qu'avant il y a un mois, mon frère et moi avions interdiction de nous rendre dans l'océan et qu'un immense mur séparait le château de l'océan pour nous protéger de Morgana. On ne connaissait rien de l'existence des sirènes. Un soir j'en ai vu une et forcément je suis allée voir. Pour tout dire, Daphnée avait pour mission de gagner notre confiance pour nous pousser à rencontrer Morgana et à voler le trident. En échange de sa liberté.

\- Sa liberté ? Releva Angel.

\- Ses parents la forçaient à tuer des humains en chantant. Enfin, elle y est parvenue mais depuis qu'on a battu Morgana, on essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui en veut pas et qu'on veut rester ses amis, mais elle refuse d'accepter. Chaque fois que j'essaie de la trouver, elle prend la fuite et elle connait l'océan depuis toujours, contrairement à moi, ce qui fait qu'elle me sème rapidement.

Aliénor posa la main sur son épaule, tentant de la réconforter.

\- Ca finira par se régler. Mais…Etre sirène, ça doit être vraiment merveilleux. J'ai hâte que tu nous montres ça. En fait, je suis presque sûre que c'est toi que j'ai aperçue avant qu'on arrive.

\- Possible, rit Melody. Je passe presque tout mon temps sous l'eau. Il faut dire que j'ai six tantes, six oncles, un grand-père et trois cousins à connaître.

Les sept filles éclatèrent de rire. Oui, ça faisait un bien fou de se faire des amies.

Du côté d'Uriel tout se passait bien également. Contrairement aux filles, ils avaient décidé quant à eux de traîner dans le jardin plutôt que de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

\- Et il y avait vraiment un grand mur devant ça ? Demanda Alban avec incrédulité.

\- Pendant quatorze ans, approuva Uriel.

\- Quelle horreur, s'exclama Theodore en jouant avec ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Heureusement que tout est résolu, sourit Uriel.

 _Enfin presque,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Le fait que Daphnée les évite ne faisait que le blesser alors qu'il s'en fichait de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Elle avait sauvé Melody. Elle avait combattu de leur côté, contre ses parents. Il fixa l'océan avec tristesse et mélancolie. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir Daphnée faire un bond !

Les garçons furent distraits par les filles qui arrivaient, pieds nus, tenant leurs jupes et se ruant dans l'eau pour y tremper les pieds. Tous s'entendaient déjà bien. Probablement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi médisants que les nobles qui se présentaient à leurs châteaux. Ils étaient tous conscients de ce que signifiait le rôle de prince et princesse.

\- C'est marrant qu'on s'entende aussi bien, dit Aliénor en aspergeant Melody d'eau. J'adore faire des promenades sur Krokmou et tu es une sirène. On est totalement opposées.

\- Mais tu t'en fiches des règles. Comme moi je l'ai toujours fait. Et comme Erynne le fait aussi de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Erynne avait quant à elle sauté dans l'eau, se fichant de mouiller sa robe. Melody songea à quel point elle n'était pas unique dans son genre et ça la rassura. Même si elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans des cases, ça la rassurait de ne pas être la seule. Aliénor lui sourit. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup la rouquine.

* * *

\- On dirait qu'ils s'entendent tous bien. Mais il semblerait qu'Aliénor et Melody ont une assez grande complicité. Dit Harold en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Eric. D'après ce que j'ai compris de nos lettres, elle se ressemblent beaucoup de caractère.

Tous les adultes rirent. A part Eric et Ariel, tous connaissaient Aliénor et ne pouvaient que confirmer. Elle ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à Mérida.

\- Raiponce ? Commença Ariel. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler de ça, mais comment as-tu fait pour nouer des liens avec ta mère après l'histoire Gothel ? Je me trouve dans une situation délicate. Il y a cette jeune sirène qui devait gagner la confiance de mes enfants et qui y était forcée. Nous avons beau lui assurer qu'elle serait la bienvenue…Elle ne nous accepte pas et passe son temps à nous fuir.

\- Vous devez justement lui laisser du temps, assura Raiponce avec un sourire un peu triste. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle n'a connu que des parents cruels, pas vrai ?

Ariel acquiesça.

\- Alors, il faut lui laisser du temps. La poursuivre sans cesse ne va que la pousser à vous fuir. Elle doit accepter le fait de ne pas ressentir de peine pour la mort de ses parents. Cette nouvelle liberté aussi. Elle ne sait pas comment utiliser son temps, elle n'a jamais eu de temps libre. Et puis sa culpabilité. Si tu veux mon avis, vous devriez lui laisser quelques jours de solitude. Elle a besoin de faire le point sur sa vie.

\- Et si j'ai bien compris, cette jeune sirène est la fille des Lewis ? Demanda Jack. Je me souviens que tu m'avais parlé d'eux, Eric.

\- C'est bien ça. Ceux-là même qui ont tenté de ruiner notre mariage.

\- Pauvre enfant, compatit Elena. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se reconstruire. Elle viendra d'elle-même vers vous j'en suis sûre. Elle se rendra compte qu'elle a besoin de vous. Mais ça, il faut qu'elle le fasse seule, d'elle-même. Je sais qu'elle doit manquer à tes enfants, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est quelque chose dont cette fille a besoin.

* * *

\- Pour résumer, reprit Aliénor. Vos parents se sont rencontrés parce que votre mère qui est une sirène rêvait du monde des humains. Les miens c'est parce que Stoïck et Elinor voulaient faire une alliance mais sans forcer leurs enfants. En fait mes parents se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits. Jack et Raiponce c'est parce qu'il l'a sauvée d'une mort certaine alors que son compagnon de route était mort et qu'elle allait sûrement mourir enchaînée. Pour Harris et Elena, ils se sont connus au mariage de Jack et Raiponce étant donné que mes parents s'y rendaient et que mon père et Jack se connaissent depuis toujours. Pour Hans et Elsa c'est parce qu'Elsa a donné une chance à Hans après qu'il ait tenté de prendre le pouvoir. Anna et Kristoff, c'est une histoire entendue depuis leur aventure avec Elsa. Vraiment, les familles royales ont de sacrées histoires.

Les quatorze enfants eurent un énorme fou rire alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le sable, seuls leurs pieds trempant dans l'eau. Olwenn courait autour d'eux en riant. L'enfant était vraiment très mignon, on avait envie de le câliner quand on le voyait. Surtout que c'était le plus petit d'entre eux.

\- Et comment ça se passe ? Vous allez dans l'eau et vous vous transformez ?

\- C'est exactement ça, assura Melody. On pourrait…

\- Les enfants ! Le repas va être servi !

Melody leva les yeux au ciel et Aliénor lui fit un clin d'œil. Le bal n'aurait lieu que dans quelques jours, ils auraient encore le temps de s'amuser.

Aliénor et Azalée tinrent à ce que Melody soit assise entre elles et Uriel était entre Alban et Théodore.

\- Oh, s'exclama Aliénor quand Jim entra pour les servir. Tous vos domestiques sont comme ça ? Murmura-t-elle à Melody.

Melody fit mine de s'esclaffer en secouant la tête. La façon dont la fille du chef de l'île de Beurk regardait Jim ne lui plaisait pas. Le jeune homme n'y avait pas fait attention et servait comme toujours, non sans faire un clin d'œil à sa princesse préférée.

\- Qui est-il pour toi ? On dirait qu'il est intéressé, continua Aliénor, une fois tout le monde servi et les adultes lancés dans une discussion.

\- Mon meilleur ami.

La rouquine ne perçut pas l'hésitation de Melody. Mais elle-même, malgré la promesse tacite entre eux, ne savait pas si quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas mis de mots dessus, alors…Melody joua avec sa fourchette. Comment pouvait-on définir une telle relation ? Elle aurait voulu qu'ils en discutent, mais sur l'instant…Ca n'avait pas été nécessaire. Elle ne savait même pas se l'expliquer à elle-même.

* * *

Triton jeta un regard sur l'assemblée. Pour une fois, Daphnée était parmi eux et semblait même souriante. Un agréable changement comparé à d'habitude. Les amis de sa fille avaient donc raison en assurant qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle était libre et que des gens tenaient à elle. Finn jeta un regard à son grand-père tout en acquiesçant. Daphnée commençait à revivre. Ou plutôt pouvait-on parler de vivre la concernant étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vie à proprement parler. Elle était sur le bon chemin, bientôt elle accepterait à nouveau Melody et Uriel. Triton était même persuadé qu'elle irait dans le monde des humains. Pour oublier quelques temps la vie misérable qu'elle avait eue sous l'eau.

* * *

\- Wouah, souffla Jim en caressant le dragon qui lui présentait sa tête en fermant les yeux de bienêtre.

\- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien.

Jim s'inclina devant le chef de l'île de Beurk. C'est qu'il y en avait du beau monde au château.

\- Relève-toi, jeune homme. J'ai toujours détesté qu'on s'incline devant moi.

\- Sur ce point, on se comprend tous les deux.

Le roi Frost venait d'arriver et souriait tout en analysant Jim du regard. Il avait cru comprendre certaines choses les concernant, Melody et lui et essayait de le jauger.

\- Alors il paraît que tu as sauvé notre Melody ? Demanda simplement Jack.

\- C'est un bien grand mot.

\- Et modeste avec ça, s'exclama Harold. Enfin bon, il semblerait que la princesse veuille te récompenser. Elle a demandé à ma fille de me demander elle-même de te laisser faire un tour sur notre cher Kromou.

Sur ces paroles, Harold flatta Krokmou qui semblait trépigner d'impatience.

\- C'est trop pour moi, dit Jim. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive malheur, c'est tout à fait normal d'en faire autant pour sa meilleure amie. J'en aurais fait de même pour Uriel.

Harold et Jack échangèrent des sourires amusés. Harold agissait de la même façon envers Mérida avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait.

\- Melody semble y tenir beaucoup. Elle a dit à Aliénor qu'elle se sentait responsable pour ton surf solaire.

\- Mais elle ne…

\- Bref, tu sembles adorer voler et c'est une expérience qui devrait te plaire.

\- Dommage que Melody ait le vertige, dit Jim à voix haute, avec un petit air déçu.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un autre regard amusé.

\- Comme voler sur un dragon peut être déstabilisant, ma fille ira avec toi. Théodore préfère ses livres de toute manière.

Jim fut un peu gêné. Parce que voler sur un dragon avec une fille…Quelqu'un d'autre que Melody…Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Vraiment il le regrettait de toutes ses forces, qu'elle ait ce vertige. Ils auraient pu….Il aurait pu la serrer contre lui avec pour prétexte le fait d'avoir peur qu'elle tombe. Même si un tel mensonge ne passerait pas auprès de Melody, il savait qu'elle n'en dirait rien. Leur relation était telle qu'il pouvait le deviner.

* * *

Melody était étrangement silencieuse. Parce qu'elle savait que Jim avait eu droit à son tour de dragon. Et le pire pour elle était de savoir qu'Aliénor serait avec lui. Elle refoula des larmes en maudissant son vertige qui ne lui permettait pas d'aller avec lui. Et cette façon qu'elle avait eu de le présenter comme son meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit clairement qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela ? Ils étaient jeunes peut-être, mais ce genre de promesse tacite n'était pas à ignorer. Elle avait beau ne pas être prononcée, elle était plus que sérieuse et elle y croyait.

Ce qui la gênait était de savoir de quelle façon Aliénor se comportait. Elle…Elle était du genre rentre dedans et elle n'avait pas caché qu'elle trouvait Jim à son goût alors…

\- Tu as l'air préoccupée.

Melody haussa les épaules alors que Jack s'installait à côté d'elle. Elle avait appris il y a peu que Jack et Raiponce étaient son parrain et sa marraine et qu'ils avaient été officialisés en tant que tels lorsque Morgana avait gâché la fête, il y a quatorze ans.

\- Ca n'aurait pas un lien avec…

Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le cri d'un dragon leur apprit que Jim profitait de sa récompense. Le cri de joie qu'ils entendirent leur prouva qu'il en était ravi. Malgré elle, Melody redressa la tête et Jack put voir la larme rouler sur sa joue. Sans un mot et comme il l'aurait fait pour sa propre fille, Jack la prit contre lui. En silence, Melody pleura puis se reprit, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Tu l'aimes.

C'était une affirmation et cela ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup que Jack le sache. C'était moins gênant qu'avec Sarah ou ses parents, ou Uriel.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai dû lui donner des cours de danse pour le bal. Et je sais que lui aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Parce qu'à part Daphnée, je suis la seule fille avec qui il est proche. Et c'est égoïste de penser de cette manière. C'est moi qui n'ait pas dit à Aliénor ce qu'il représentait pour moi quand elle me l'a demandé. J'ai dit qu'il était mon meilleur ami alors qu'il est tellement plus depuis quelques mois. Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'était ces changements et je n'ai compris qu'il y a peu. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger…Alors qu'on s'est fait la promesse…

\- Une promesse ?

\- Oui et non. On ne l'a pas formulée à voix haute. Mais quand on s'est regardés ce jour-là, j'ai su que…Que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'ai compris qu'il veut être plus que domestique et que nous sommes trop jeunes pour que quelque chose arrive. Même si nos mères ne rêvent que de ça. Mais…

\- Ca te fait mal de l'imaginer avec Aliénor.

Melody approuva de la tête.

\- Tu sais Aliénor est du genre joueuse mais si justement Jim t'aime et qu'il y a cette promesse non dite entre vous, il n'en fera rien.

Melody eut un sourire et fixa le dragon se poser. Elle continuait de regretter de n'avoir pas partagé cette balade avec Jim. Mais c'était impossible.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être retrouver sa planche de surf étant donné qu'elle a dérivé dans l'océan.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée.

Déterminée à retrouver la fameuse planche, Melody se releva et remercia Jack du regard alors qu'il se levait aussi et qu'il retournait au château.

* * *

\- C'était génial ! Dit Jim en descendant de Krokmou.

Il en avait encore un énorme sourire aux lèvres, grisé. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec sa planche. Définitivement. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'il en fabrique une autre, pour pouvoir à nouveau s'évader de temps à autre. Et profiter de balades avec Melody. Au moins, avec la planche, c'était à sa portée. Alors que là….On ne pouvait lui demander de monter sur un dragon. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par des lèvres sur les siennes et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'Aliénor avait attrapé son col. Incapable de répondre au baiser, il resta là, les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire.

Aliénor se détacha de lui et le fixa avec un air déçu.

\- J'ai connu des garçons plus réactifs. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, tu sais.

Ebahi, Jim fixait cette princesse encore plus rebelle que Melody. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être amoureux pour embrasser quelqu'un, dit Aliénor avec un grand sourire, en remettant ses cheveux indisciplinés derrière son épaule. Elle flatta ensuite Krokmou.

\- Bravo, mon beau, c'est une magnifique balade que tu nous as offert. Et la compagnie était agréable.

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Jim qui encore une fois ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir et se sentit mal en pensant à Melody.

* * *

\- Tu t'es encore amusée à embrasser un garçon ? Releva Erynne.

Melody reprit pied dans la conversation. Elle était occupée à coiffer les cheveux d'Angel. La jeune fille avait un an de plus qu'elle, mais elle aimait bien s'occuper d'elle. Azalée jouait quant à elle à piquer des fleurs dans les cheveux noirs de Melody. Ellie et Maureen rirent.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'un garçon ne répond pas à un de mes baisers.

\- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux. Dit Azalée.

\- Oh, arrête. Ce Jim Hawkins est comme tous les autres.

La colère enfla en Melody mais elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, Azalée le perçut. Elle paraissait peut-être naïve et innocente mais elle était assez bonne observatrice. Melody avait serré le poing et s'était arrêtée de coiffer Angel. Azalée perçut même un petit reniflement. Aliénor continuait de discourir et décrivait la promenade à dos de dragon avec joie, blessant sans le savoir sa nouvelle amie. Azalée prit la main de Melody et la fit desserrer le poing avec douceur. Melody se tourna brièvement vers elle et Azalée lui sourit d'un air entendu. Une amitié venait encore de se tisser et Melody mit Jim et le baiser échangé avec Aliénor au fond de son esprit. Jim semblait ne pas avoir répondu au baiser de la rouquine. Mais malgré elle, elle se prit à envier Aliénor. Azalée lui sourit avec douceur et Melody se reprit. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec ses nouveaux amis. Le bal approchait bientôt et elle voulait impressionner Jim, vu qu'il pourrait y participer.

La soirée dégénéra en bataille d'oreillers et Melody rit de bon cœur, heureuse. Oui, heureuse de se sentir normale, d'appartenir à un groupe. Et elle se vengea en prenant Aliénor pour cible, qui ne se laissa bien sûr pas faire. Et la chambre fut emplie de rires.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Amitié tissée**

Du côté des garçons, ils riaient aussi beaucoup. Jim se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver en présence d'autant de princes mais Alban s'arrangeait pour le dérider. Et finalement, ils ricanaient bien.

\- Je n'imaginais pas la princesse Melody si belle, soupira Clyde.

Jim se renfrogna et Alban échangea un sourire discret avec Théodore. Il était facile de percer ces deux-là à jour.

\- Hey, tu parles de ma sœur et je suis présent, râla Uriel.

Ils rirent encore tous mais Jim restait pensif, en proie à la jalousie. Et pourtant, personne ne l'avait embrassé, elle.

Il ressentait encore de la culpabilité par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé même s'il n'y était pour rien. Théodore se rapprocha de lui et lui fit une bourrade.

\- Je suppose qu'Aliénor t'a embrassé ? Elle aime bien draguer. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il y a entre Melody et toi.

\- Il n'y a…

\- Oh, allez, je vois ces choses-là, je suis plutôt perspicace, tu sais.

Jim eut un sourire.

\- Ne lui en veut pas. Elle aime jouer. Mais surtout…Parle à la princesse avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne. Aliénor aime se vanter de ce genre de choses, ça l'amuse beaucoup. Tu sais, j'ai vu Melody vous regarder voler. Je ne pense pas que je devrais te le dire, mais…Elle pleurait.

Jim se sentit encore plus mal et serra un peu la mâchoire.

\- Je lui parlerais demain. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état.

Alban approuva d'un sourire satisfait, Théodore pressant l'épaule de Jim.

\- Je pense que Melody n'a pas osé dire à voix haute ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre. Aliénor ne l'aurait pas fait sinon.

Jim resta silencieux. La promesse muette qu'il y avait entre eux…Il aurait mieux fait de mettre des mots dessus. C'était stupide. C'était bien Melody que de ne pas savoir comment le présenter du coup.

* * *

Les notes du piano s'égrenaient avec douceur et lenteur. Les invités étaient allés visiter la ville, faisant un peu souffler les enfants Benson. Ariel et Eric étaient également partis. Uriel était allé voir sa famille aquatique, sans projet de voir Daphnée. Melody avait eu envie de profiter du calme et du vide pour jouer du piano tranquillement. Quand personne ne l'observait, elle était beaucoup moins stressée. Elle était même à l'aise et souriait franchement.

Jim savait qu'à part les domestiques et Melody, le château était vide, donc il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner qui jouait ainsi. Une fois ses tâches finies, il se rendit en salle de musique et l'observa un moment. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en s'adossant à un pilier. Elle était tellement épanouie…Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Elle était vraiment heureuse depuis cette aventure. Elle se mit ensuite à fredonner et il sourit d'un air attendri. Elle avait vraiment tout de la princesse et sa détermination se renforça. Il deviendrait autre chose qu'un domestique.

Pris d'une idée, Jim se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha sur le piano. Il connaissait cet air vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu et entendu le répéter. Il s'assit sur le banc le plus silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible et joua avec elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda de brèves secondes, loupant une note au passage avant de détourner la tête et de se rattraper. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent à de nombreuses reprises, les troublant tous les deux. Melody sentit ses joues chauffer et Jim sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses mains devenir moites.

Le morceau s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, redoutant de briser la magie de l'instant. Mais le jeune homme se devait de parler avec elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-il avec gêne en tenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Si c'est au sujet d'Aliénor, je suis déjà au courant.

Melody détourna le regard.

\- Elle en a parlé hier.

\- Théodore avait raison, elle s'en est vantée, finalement.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, commença Melody.

\- Arrête de mentir. Je sais que tu nous as regardés voler et que tu as pleuré.

Il chercha son regard, mais elle l'évitait volontairement.

\- Mel ?

Elle regarda encore de l'autre côté.

\- C'est Jack qui te l'a dit ?

\- Jack ? Non. Il était avec toi ?

\- Il m'a consolée. Pour ce qui est du baiser, je sais que rien n'est de ta faute, tu sais. Aliénor a bien insisté en disant que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon ne répond pas quand elle l'embrasse.

\- Mel, ne sois pas comme ça ! Je sais bien que tu te forces.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que j'étais morte de jalousie ? Que le fait de savoir qu'elle était serrée contre toi me rend folle ? Que ce n'est même pas moi qui ait pu avoir ton premier baiser ? Que j'avais envie de la gifler quand elle en parlait mais que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même étant donné que je t'ai présenté comme mon meilleur ami ?

Jim saisit son autre main dans les siennes. Il savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de prendre la fuite.

\- Moi ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit toi avec moi sur ce dragon. C'est que je n'ai rien ressenti quand elle m'a embrassé et que mon premier vrai baiser, ce sera avec toi. C'est que je ne sais pas comment définir notre relation mais que c'est plus que de l'amitié.

Il lâcha ses mains pour lui relever le menton et qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Il se passa quelques secondes où ils ne bougèrent pas. Jim avait envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête et que ça casserait l'instant, le baiser d'Aliénor bien trop présent entre eux.

\- Tu voudrais bien qu'on aille nager ensembles ?

Et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu lui proposer.

* * *

Daphnée observait Uriel qui parlait avec emphase des invités présents au château. Jim et Melody lui manquaient également.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont presque tous votre âge, s'exclama Arista avec un sourire.

\- Aliénor, Erynne et Melody se ressemblent tellement niveau caractère que si elles avaient été élevées ensembles…Ca aurait été une catastrophe.

Tout le monde rit et Daphnée se prit à envier Uriel et Melody de rencontrer autant de nouvelles personnes. Ils allaient finir par l'oublier. Mais c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui s'était éloignée, se refermant sur elle-même. Elle le comprenait désormais. Et elle ne voulait pas, non elle refusait de les perdre. Elle avait besoin de ses amis. Et elle avait besoin de la douceur maternelle d'Ariel, elle le savait. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître Eric, du peu qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait l'air si protecteur aussi. Daphnée sentait de temps à autre le regard d'Uriel sur elle mais il n'insista pas. Auraient-ils compris qu'à force d'insister et de vouloir la voir, ça n'avait fait que la braquer plus encore ? Mais elle était prête à les voir, maintenant.

A la fin du repas, elle se rendit auprès de Triton en se tordant les mains avec appréhension. Le roi des océans eut un petit sourire. Il avait beau se montrer le plus gentil et paternaliste possible avec elle, Daphnée avait toujours un peu peur de lui. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer les choses et que le temps ferait son œuvre, alors il restait naturel. Même s'il regrettait qu'elle ait été si blessée par la vie.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

Daphnée se mordit la lèvre en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je…Je suis heureuse ici mais…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, assura Triton en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Daphnée pour la calmer.

\- Je voudrais…Je voudrais aller…Dans le monde des humains.

Daphnée baissa la tête après cette révélation comme si elle avait peur de cette réaction.

\- Je suis heureux que tu me demandes ça. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce que je vais en penser. Tout ce qui te permettra d'aller mieux est le bienvenu pour moi.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne suis pas Clive et Abigail. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère et t'enfermer quelque part parce que tu as dit quelque chose qui me déplait ou parce que tu veux aller vivre auprès de tes amis.

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait avec eux, elle serra Triton contre elle.

* * *

Melody sourit en repensant à l'après-midi passée avec Jim. Ils avaient joué dans l'eau comme des enfants sans aborder le sujet Aliénor ou de leur relation. Elle ne s'était pas changée en sirène, se contentant de profiter de rire et de jouer avec lui pour essayer de faire passer cette petite tension qui régnait encore entre eux.

Elle plongea plus profondément. Elle se trouvait près de la grotte de Morgana, à l'endroit même où les trois complices avaient été changés en bloc de glace. Elle suivait le conseil de Jack et était partie à la recherche de la planche de surf qui avait sombré. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour Jim. Elle voulait essayer de retrouver la planche de surf et de la réparer. Elle continua de nager, toujours plus profondément malgré que les eaux sombres ne lui donnaient pas confiance. Elle sursauta et lâcha un cri quand le bloc contenant Morgana fut face à elle.

Elle continua son exploration et trouva enfin les morceaux de planche brisés. Melody se mordit la lèvre. Ca allait être plus compliqué que prévu…

* * *

Aliénor eut un demi sourire en se rendant en cuisine pour chiper une pomme. Elle venait d'apercevoir Jim qui faisait la vaisselle, seul.

\- Salut !

Il se retourna et se décomposa un peu en la voyant.

\- Oh, ne sois pas gêné, ce n'était rien. Tu veux essayer encore ? C'était ton premier baiser, c'est peut-être pour ça que ça t'a perturbé. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies jamais embrassé personne d'ailleurs.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Il est hors de question de recommencer.

Aliénor haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Je n'ai pas répondu à ton baiser et je n'ai rien ressenti parce que…Je suis plus ou moins engagé avec quelqu'un.

\- « plus ou moins » ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Ca veut dire que je veux être plus qu'un domestique pour elle. Ca veut dire que je lui ai fait du mal en faisant cette balade en dragon avec toi. Ca veut dire que je l'aime et que je sais qu'elle aussi.

Aliénor se mit à réfléchir, prise d'un horrible doute.

\- Attends…Tu es en train de dire que…Melody et toi ?

Jim acquiesça, heureux qu'elle trouve toute seule.

\- Oh, si j'avais su !

\- Melody n'a sûrement pas voulu se confier sur ça alors que vous vous connaissiez à peine. On n'a pas vraiment mis de mots sur ce que l'on est, mais on s'est compris par le regard.

\- Alors vous êtes des âmes sœurs, sourit Aliénor.

Jim sourit également et elle le frappa dans l'épaule.

\- Mais vraiment, tu es fort pour réussir à ravir le cœur d'une princesse !

\- On se connait depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel entre nous, on est jeunes. Mais…Ca va te paraître terriblement niais.

Aliénor retint un sourire. Elle se moquait souvent d'Azalée et Angel sur ce point, mais l'amour était quelque chose de beau.

\- On s'est regardés et…Elle a compris que je voulais être plus que ça. Je veux être capitaine ou garde royal. Et j'ai compris qu'elle attendrait. Et que de toute façon on était pas encore prêts pour que notre relation d'amitié change.

Aliénor eut un sourire. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Melody puisse cacher tant de chose comme ça.

\- Je vais me rattraper alors.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant !

\- Oh si. Je lui ai fait du mal, même si c'est involontairement et j'ai horreur de blesser mes amis. Je m'entends déjà bien avec elle parce qu'on se ressemble toutes les deux. A part Erynne les princesses sont assez niaises en général. Alors je te promets qu'avant que l'on parte, tu auras ton tour de dragon avec ta belle.

* * *

\- Je me demande comment tu fais, commença Jack.

Eric se tourna vers son ami avec interrogation dans le regard.

\- Ce Jim, qui tourne autour de ta Melody.

\- J'ai presque élevé Jim. Je préfère que ce soit lui, plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre.

Jack eut un sourire. Les deux adolescents étaient justement ensembles en train de parler. Jim se dirigea ensuite vers le château, il avait probablement des tâches à effectuer.

\- Jim veut s'élever pour être digne d'elle, il me l'a confié. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas accepter de fiançailles pour elle. Comme si je voulais la marier !

Les deux hommes rirent d'un même ensemble. Ils se turent lorsque Melody arriva devant eux.

\- Papa, il faut que tu m'aides !

\- A faire quoi ?

\- J'ai retrouvé la planche de Jim. Et…Elle est cassée.

\- Tu sais, c'est lui qui l'a construit. Je ne m'y connais pas bien dans cette technologie.

Melody fit la moue.

\- Je t'aiderais, mais ça va mettre du temps, céda le roi du Danemark.

\- Merci papa !

Elle lui sauta au cou et Jack les regarda en souriant. Azalée réussissait à le convaincre de tout et n'importe quoi aussi. C'était dur d'être père.

* * *

Raiponce et Ariel sursautèrent quand Daphnée parvint à la surface. Ariel eut un sourire tendre et Raiponce devina automatiquement de qui il s'agissait.

\- Daphnée ?

\- Je…Je suis venue vous demander….Si je pouvais….Si je pouvais faire partie de votre monde, au moins un peu.

Sans se soucier de mouiller sa robe, Ariel rejoignit la jeune fille dans l'eau pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, tu sais. Mais…Le château est assez occupé.

\- S'il n'y a pas de place pour moi, je peux attendre que le bal soit passé.

\- Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi, voyons !

Raiponce sourit avec attendrissement. Uriel et Melody allaient être ravis que leur amie se joigne à eux.

* * *

Hans, Harold et Kristoff parlaient avec engouement de leurs enfants. Elena et Harris levaient les yeux au ciel quand ils pensaient à leur trio infernal. Hans était complètement gaga de sa petite Angel, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il tenait le plus jeune, Olwenn sur ses genoux. Celui-ci s'était endormi, bercé par le son du piano et la douce voix de Melody qui s'élevaient de la pièce. Les autres adolescents s'étaient réunis sur la plage, mais la princesse avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu. Ces temps-ci, elle aimait beaucoup jouer du piano. Depuis que Jim en avait joué avec elle en fait.

\- Si seulement Aliénor pouvait en jouer avec autant d'enthousiasme, râla Harold. Elle est douée, mais elle ne se concentre jamais assez longtemps sur ce qu'elle fait.

\- Angel est plus douée pour chanter. Dit Hans avec tendresse.

\- Erynne a horreur des deux.

\- On dirait que seuls Ariel et Eric ont la chance d'avoir une fille qui aime chanter et jouer du piano.

Mérida et Aliénor rirent en les rejoignant. Elsa, Angel, Anna et les autres filles suivaient. Tous les garçons étaient également avec elles, accompagnés de Jack et Eric. En dernier arrivaient Ariel, Raiponce et Daphnée, changée en humaine et soutenue par Ariel avec tendresse. Personne n'osa interrompre Melody et une fois qu'elle eut finie, ils l'acclamèrent avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La princesse se retourna et rougit. Elle n'était pas consciente que tant de monde la regardait. Elle se leva et fit une révérence le temps que son rougissement cesse. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle tomba dans un regard vert. Sans un mot, elle alla serrer Daphnée contre elle avec force. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une sœur perdue. Daphnée répondit à l'étreinte, les yeux fermés et ils furent tous attendris.

Ils partagèrent un repas assez animé et Melody se rendit compte qu'Aliénor semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'assez sérieux. Après le repas, les princes et princesses se rendirent dans le jardin. Angel, Daphnée et Azalée se mirent à parler du grand amour. Erynne s'amusa à grimper aux arbres, suivie de ses deux frères jumeaux. Uriel rejoignit rapidement la conversation des filles, Olwen dormait dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Alban et Théodore étudiaient les fleurs du jardin avec grand soin. Clyde, Maureen et Ellie s'amusaient à se poursuivre en riant.

\- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Jim.

\- C'est moi qui n'ait rien dit. Mais comment sais-tu que….

\- Il m'en a parlé.

Melody eut un sourire.

\- C'est mieux que tout soit clair.

\- Et je lui ai promis que vous auriez un tour de dragon avant qu'on s'en aille.

\- C'est impossible. Sur sa planche de surf, encore ça allait. Mais un dragon…Je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Dommage, dit Aliénor en haussant les épaules. Il semblait emballé par l'idée. Je suppose qu'il s'imaginait déjà que tu te réfugierais dans ses bras en tremblant de peur.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais presque.

Les deux princesses sursautèrent alors que Jim se mettait à ricaner. Sarah et Delbert étaient également dans les parages, surveillant tout ce petit monde avec attention. Comme si c'était naturel, Jim prit la main de Melody dans la sienne en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Aliénor se rendit compte que la princesse n'était pas à l'aise et regardait ailleurs. Jim regarda le ciel avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce simple rapprochement gonflait le cœur de Jim d'espoir.

\- Je ferais une autre planche. Et on pourra de nouveau voler ensembles.

Melody eut un sourire malicieux que ni Aliénor ni Jim ne surent comment interpréter.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de voir qui était parmi nous ! S'exclama Melody avec un immense sourire.

Jim suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Daphnée ?

Il lâcha la main de Melody et alla serrer son amie contre lui avec joie. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il était heureux de la retrouver et plus encore dans le monde des humains.

\- Et tu n'es pas jalouse de ça ? Demanda Aliénor.

\- Elle ne l'embrasse pas, elle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors que les adultes les rejoignaient. Jack et Elsa s'amusèrent à remplir le jardin de neige et une mémorable bataille eut lieu. Ce furent les adultes contre les adolescents. Et les adolescents eurent une belle victoire.

* * *

Melody flatta Krokmou. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Aliénor et Jim en avaient dit.

\- Tu sais, mon beau, je rêverai de pouvoir me promener avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda Harold en amenant à manger à son meilleur ami.

\- Mon vertige. Je vais mourir de peur.

\- Tu sais, Krokmou n'est pas obligé de voler haut. J'admets que c'est ce qu'il préfère, mais il pourrait se contenter de voler au-dessus de l'océan.

Melody se mordit la lèvre.

\- Une autre fois. De toute façon, vous partez demain, alors…

Harold lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ses peurs. Il faut au contraire être fier d'en avoir. Ca prouve que nous sommes humains. Et tu es si courageuse que je suis sûr que tu feras un tour sur ce bon vieux Krokmou un jour.

Harold lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit.

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs à ta place, je me hâterais. Le bal se rapproche.

Melody se frappa le front avec la main et détala en vitesse, faisant rire Harold.

* * *

Jim se racla la gorge avec gêne alors qu'Ariel et Eric ajustaient son costume.

\- Ne sois pas gêné. Tu mérites d'assister à ce bal.

\- Et de partager une danse avec Melody, rajouta Ariel.

Eric et Jim levèrent les yeux au ciel. Sarah et elle n'arrêtaient pas avec ça. Ariel quitta la pièce pour s'assurer qu'aucune des filles n'avait besoin d'aide, les laissant entre eux.

\- Ignore ce qu'elle dit quand elle fait ça. Il est inutile de vous presser comme ça.

\- De toute façon…Je veux devenir garde royal.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais devenir capitaine ? S'étonna Eric.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Je veux rester auprès de Melody et la protéger. C'est tout ce que je désire. Et quand je serai enfin digne de son rang…

\- Arrête avec ces histoires de dignité et de rang. On s'en moque et elle aussi.

\- Moi j'y attache de l'importance, je veux être autre chose. De toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'on se mette ensemble tout de suite. On est trop jeunes.

Eric posa la main sur l'épaule de Jim.

\- Fiston, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as toute ma bénédiction. Peu importe que tu sois domestique, garde, capitaine, matelot. Je sais que tu es le seul qui lui conviendra jamais.

Jim serra Eric contre lui avec force. Eric eut un sourire et répondit à l'étreinte en lui tapant un peu dans le dos.

* * *

Les filles firent leur apparition, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Melody arriva en dernière. Elle semblait avoir abandonné le rose et portait une belle robe verte. Et pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient entièrement détachés. Jim ne put plus la lâcher du regard. Elle le regarder et elle aussi sembla apprécier ce qu'elle voyait.

Puis le bal commença et les danses s'enchainèrent. C'était quelque chose d'être domestique à un bal. Mais y assister et entouré d'amis, c'était encore mieux. Même si il n'avait pas encore pu danser avec Melody. Tout le monde dansa avec tout le monde. Leurs regards se croisèrent régulièrement, mais chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'aller l'un vers l'autre, quelqu'un les faisait danser. Ils sourirent tous les deux en voyant Daphnée et Uriel danser ensembles. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes, leurs sentiments n'étaient pas encore éclos, mais un amour tendre subsistait déjà entre eux.

Melody alla s'aérer, on étouffait tellement il faisait chaud dans cette salle.

\- Tu en as eu assez ?

Elle se tourna vers Jim avec un sourire.

\- Je me suis douté que tu me rejoindrais.

\- Tu avais tout calculé alors.

Elle acquiesça, accoudée au balcon. Les étoiles brillaient fort cette nuit-là et la lune était pleine et ronde. Sans un mot, Jim posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, votre altesse ?

La princesse sourit et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui tendit sa main et comme lorsqu'elle lui avait appris, ils dansèrent ensemble. Mais Jim était beaucoup plus assuré que lors de leurs leçons. Il souriait en la regardant comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Ils tournèrent ensembles sur la musique qui leur parvenait de la salle. En silence, et c'était un instant sublime et magnifique à leurs yeux. La danse s'acheva mais ça n'empêcha pas Jim de la garder contre lui, le regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, commença Melody. J'ai retrouvé les morceaux de ta planche de surf et je voulais…Essayer de la réparer seule. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour ça.

\- Tu l'as retrouvée ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et mon père et moi avons essayé, mais…

Melody ne put finir sa phrase. Jim avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes seulement. Il quitta ses lèvres rapidement, il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser de base. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant et Melody posa la tête contre son torse, le serrant contre elle.

\- Que dirais-tu que nous la réparions ensembles ? Demanda Jim.

\- J'en dirais que ça nous fera une nouvelle excuse pour passer du temps ensembles. Sans que nos mères ne voient ça comme un rendez-vous. Et ça n'en sera pas un.

\- Bien sûr que non, assura le jeune homme.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Aliénor leva le pouce en leur direction et ils s'esclaffèrent. Mérida envoya valdinguer ses chaussures et entraîna tout le monde dans une danse écossaise endiablée. C'était la meilleure soirée de leur vie. En tous points.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! Voila la suite ! Désolée je vous ai oubliés la semaine dernière et j'avais ma crève... J'ai encore un reste d'ailleurs haha**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Maturité**

Tout le monde se trouvait sur les quais. Les adultes souriaient pour donner le change alors que les enfants se disaient au revoir. Olwenn, Angel et Azalée pleuraient. Les jumeaux et les triplés faisaient des blagues pour cacher leur tristesse. Erynne consolait Angel comme elle le pouvait. Alban et Théodore fixaient les environs avec nostalgie. Aliénor avait les bras croisés d'un air boudeur, elle ne souhaitait pas repartir.

Jack et Raiponce souriaient avec douceur, Azalée dans les bras de sa mère. Mérida riait en trouvant les enfants attendrissants. Harold était déjà sur Krokmou et attendait patiemment le départ. Elsa espérait que les adieux ne s'éternisent pas parce qu'elle détestait ça. Hans serrait Angel et Erynne contre lui avec tendresse. Anna souriait gentiment de même que Kristoff. Elena retenait ses larmes alors que Harris regardait les jumeaux et les triplés avec un sourire.

Melody alla flatter Krokmou.

\- La prochaine fois, tu feras un tour sur lui ! Assura Harold avec un clin d'œil.

Melody sourit en espérant que oui. Avec Jim.

Jim avait les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés. Il était aussi triste du départ de leurs amis. Sarah le tenait par l'épaule et se rendit compte qu'il la dépasserait bientôt en taille. Delbert se sentait un peu de trop, mais souriait gentiment. Uriel pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, de même que Daphnée dans ceux d'Eric. Elle s'était rapprochée du roi et le considérait comme un père, au même titre qu'elle considérait Ariel comme une mère.

Aliénor serra Melody contre elle avec force.

\- Surtout ne laisse pas ton Jim, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Melody sourit.

\- Aucune chance.

Les deux filles se firent un câlin avec émotion, puis la rouquine monta sur Krokmou aux côtés de son père avec un clin d'œil. Tous se firent des embrassades avant d'embarquer. Les habitants du Danemark les regardèrent partir avec émotion.

Finalement, Melody se mit à pleurer elle aussi en observant Krokmou rester au-dessus des navires. D'un même ensemble, ils allèrent vers le château et Ariel prit sa fille par les épaules. C'était triste, mais il fallait bien qu'ils regagnent chacun leur pays.

* * *

Melody restait silencieuse alors que Jim se penchait sur la planche d'un air concentré. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ces moments-là. Un pli barrait son front alors qu'il essayait de réparer les dégâts. Eric leur avait fourni du matériel et Jim en avait déjà fait une autre planche. Désormais, il fabriquait un moteur.

\- Tu sais, je vais pas te manger. Ca me rappelle quand on s'est rencontrés et que tu ne faisais que parler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te déconcentrer. Mais j'aimerais bien t'aider.

\- Oh, la princesse Benson sous mes ordres, ça me plait.

Melody mit les mains sur ses hanches en le rejoignant.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne t'ai jamais donné d'ordres ?

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux. Melody s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et lui passa ce qu'il lui demandait dans un silence apaisant.

Uriel devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait. Melody passait tout son temps avec Jim. Ariel et Eric faisaient l'éducation de Daphnée. Elle devait apprendre à faire confiance aux autres et à ne pas se renfermer. Ariel la traitait comme sa propre fille et lui apprenait les bases de l'éducation d'une princesse. A cet instant, Eric lui apprenait à se battre à l'épée. Uriel avait été congédié parce qu'il ne faisait que parler et déconcentrait la blonde. Maintenant que Jim et Melody étaient tout le temps ensemble, il s'ennuyait à mourir. La mécanique de la planche de surf ne l'intéressait pas, contrairement à Melody. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris étant donné son vertige. Mais lui en attendant se retrouvait seul. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple et qu'il se sentait déjà mis de côté…

Le prince soupira.

\- Tu sais, si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours nous aider en cuisine, rit Sarah en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- C'est pas juste. C'est toujours moi qui m'ennuie. Daphnée apprend…A être une princesse et Jim et Melody passent leur temps sur cette stupide planche !

Sarah eut un petit. C'est là qu'on voyait qu'ils grandissaient tous. Jim et Melody se rapprochaient toujours plus, comme Ariel et elle l'avaient toujours prédit. Uriel qui était le plus jeune ne comprenait pas encore tout ça.

Sarah posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi tu ne rendrais pas visite à tes cousins ? Finn serait ravi.

En effet, Finn adorait les voir étant donné qu'ils étaient plus proches niveau âge. De toute manière que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Tous les autres étaient occupés.

Sarah le regarda s'en aller avec un sourire. Leurs enfants grandissaient. Et bientôt ce ne serait plus leurs bébés.

 **Trois ans plus tard**

Nos trois adolescents avaient bien grandi. Jim avait maintenant dix-huit ans, Melody dix-sept, Daphnée seize et Uriel quinze. Jim était devenu plus robuste. Et plus rebelle aussi. Il ne cessait de se confronter aux adultes et de les défier, qu'il s'agisse de Sarah, Delbert ou Ariel. Il n'y avait qu'Eric qui semblait pouvoir le contenir, ou du moins l'empêcher d'aller trop loin et le calmer. Eric ou Melody. Même s'il se disputait souvent avec elle à cause de ça.

Melody était devenue encore plus ravissante et plus enjouée. Elle correspondait souvent avec Aliénor et elles entretenaient une amitié étroite. En ce moment, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Jim. Leur relation était entre amitié et amour, mais se dégradait du fait de leurs nombreuses altercations.

Daphnée alternait entre terre et océan mais avait trouvé son équilibre grâce à la famille Benson. Elle était devenue pleine de grâce même si son regard était encore hanté de temps à autre par les démons du passé.

Uriel était devenu un jeune prince sûr de lui et un maître d'armes. Sa relation avec Jim était devenue tendue mais ils s'entendaient comme des frères. Avec Daphnée, ils se cherchaient encore, comme Melody et Jim il y a trois ans.

Melody était justement en train de bouder sur la plage, les genoux entourés de ses bras. Elle fixait les vagues avec colère. Jim lui tapait sur le système et elle avait de moins en moins envie de le voir. Elle frissonna sous le vent froid qui soufflait et secoua ses cheveux, emplis de flocons de neige. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au jeune homme. Il ne supportait plus d'être contredit, surtout par Ariel et Sarah. Même elle avait du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Il souffrait de l'absence de père, même si Eric avait repris le rôle, ça ne lui suffisait plus. Et Melody le comprenait parfaitement. Il lui fallait des réponses. Mais s'en prendre à eux n'arrangerait pas les choses. Sarah faisait tout pour lui. Eric essayait de la convaincre de donner à Jim l'occasion d'être autre chose que domestique, mais elle ne cessait de dire que vu son comportement il ne le méritait pas. Et les choses s'envenimaient. C'était un horrible cercle vicieux. Elle souffla et regarda la buée qui se formait. La neige et la mer ensembles étaient magnifiques à observer et elle ne s'en lassait pas, malgré le froid qui allait avec.

Melody sursauta quand on posa une veste sur ses épaules. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans, reconnaissant celle de Jim, mais refusant de se tourner vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- J'suis désolé.

La princesse ne répondit pas, regardant résolument l'horizon face à eux.

\- Ecoute, Mel…

\- J'en ai assez. Tu t'énerves, dis des choses qui dépassent ta pensée, et viens t'excuser ensuite. Et moi je te pardonne toujours. Mais un jour, Jim, un jour, j'en aurais vraiment assez de supporter ça. Et ce jour-là, tu me perdras.

Jim garda le silence mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait encore été trop loin. Il avait osé dire que puisque sa mère refusait de le laisser se former, Melody n'avait qu'à accepter une des demandes de fiançailles que ses parents avaient reçues. Et ça l'avait blessée. Durement.

\- Je comprends que tu ne vas pas bien, murmura-t-elle ensuite. Et tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour t'aider. Mais arrête de blesser ceux qui t'aiment.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et il sut qu'il était pardonné.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment besoin de partir.

Le cœur de Melody rata un battement. Ca faisait mal. Jim prit sa main et serra ses doigts froids dans les siens. Il savait parfaitement qu'il la faisait souffrir.

\- Je me perds, Mel. J'ai l'impression…Je suis tout le temps en colère, contre tout le monde.

Melody allongea les jambes et Jim posa la tête sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux. Il serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne et elle passa son autre main dans ses cheveux sans lâcher l'horizon du regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait part de cette envie de partir. A chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pléiade Hawkins. Sauf que Pléiade l'avait fait sans un mot, sans parler de son envie de partir à sa femme alors qu'il était père de famille.

Serrant les lèvres, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que ça débouche sur une autre dispute.

\- J'aimerais t'aider. Mais je veux aussi te garder près de moi.

Jim sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il aimait quand elle se confiait et était franche avec lui de cette manière.

\- Je pourrais convaincre mon père ou Sarah. Mais…

\- Je sais.

Le silence régna et Jim rouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle fixait toujours la mer. Elle était si près et elle lui semblait si inaccessible de par son rang. Il savait que la famille royale s'en fichait. Mais…Il voulait être autre chose et c'était de pire en pire chaque jour. Il avait envie de voyager, de s'évader. Il tendit la main vers la joue de Melody et l'effleura. Elle baissa alors la tête vers lui et eut un sourire. Il se rendit compte ensuite que malgré la veste, elle semblait transie de froid et se releva en lui tendant la main. Elle la saisit et il passa ensuite le bras sur ses épaules sur le chemin du retour vers le château.

\- Concernant ce que j'ai dit…C'est juste que je sais que tu peux prétendre à tellement plus.

\- Tu sais pourtant que je ne le ferai pas. Mes parents ne répondent jamais à ce genre de demandes. Ils prendront toujours mon…Notre avis en compte.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais ça l'avait énervé d'apprendre que plusieurs demandes pour épouser Melody avaient été reçues.

\- Je sais. Ils savaient même avant nous que nous serions ensembles.

\- Pourtant on n'est pas encore ensembles. On ne s'est même jamais embrassés !

\- Tu le regrettes ? Plaisanta Jim alors qu'ils arrivaient au château et qu'il lâchait ses épaules alors qu'ils entraient.

\- Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sarah arrivant pour sermonner son fils et Jim eut un soupir déçu.

* * *

Uriel essuya son front et reposa son épée alors qu'Eric faisait de même.

\- Tu vas bientôt me surpasser, avoua le roi.

Uriel sourit d'un air fier. Eric se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait grandi. Uriel avait définitivement perdu son visage enfantin bien qu'une part d'innocence continuait de briller dans ses yeux.

\- Il paraît que Jim a encore fait des siennes, dit Uriel. C'est Daphnée qui me l'a dit. Il a encore demandé à Sarah de le laisser se former à autre chose. Sarah a de nouveau refusé, le ton est monté et Melody a défendu Sarah. Jim a dit que vu qu'il ne serait jamais digne d'elle à ce rythme et qu'elle ferait mieux d'accepter une demande en mariage.

Eric lev a les yeux au ciel. Ce qui couvait entre Jim et Melody avait du mal à éclore à cause des colères du jeune homme. Eric savait que Melody en aurait bientôt assez. Tout comme Jim, que Sarah l'empêche de faire autre chose. Il avait besoin de partir du château, il avait besoin de se trouver lui-même. Le roi savait exactement pourquoi Sarah se refusait à accepter. Jim était tout ce qui lui restait et elle refusait de le perdre comme elle avait perdu Pléiade Hawkins. Sauf que Jim reviendrait. De ça, Eric en était persuadé.

\- Bon, il me semble que ta mère t'attend pour aller faire le marché avec Daphnée.

Uriel qui détestait pourtant ce genre d'activités, s'y pliait assez facilement les derniers temps. La raison était le sourire d'une certaine blonde. Eric quant à lui se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait beau essayer et essayer de convaincre Sarah, elle refusait.

Il kidnappa Jim pour une conversation entre hommes et ils se rendirent dans le jardin. Eric posa ses mains sur ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne te mets pas Melody à dos. Tu la perdrais.

\- Je sais. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, elle arrêterait de me pardonner.

\- Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Je le sais parfaitement, Jim. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est pour qu'elle soit fière de toi. Mais elle l'est déjà. Ce que tu ne veux pas admettre, c'est que tu veux le faire pour toi-même.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et il sut qu'il avait visé le juste.

\- J'ai besoin de me trouver. Uriel et Melody se sont tous les deux trouvés depuis qu'ils connaissent la vérité sur Atlantica. Mais moi…

\- Je te promets de ne pas abandonner. Mais n'oublie pas que ta mère a peur que tu ne reviennes jamais.

\- Je ne serai jamais comme _lui._

Impossible de dire comme mon père. Pléiade n'était que son géniteur et rien de plus.

\- Melody m'a dit qu'elle aimerait m'aider mais qu'elle veut me garder ici.

Eric sourit et regarda les flocons tomber. Les enfants avaient tellement grandi. Ariel, Uriel et Daphnée entrèrent, Daphnée et Uriel bras dessus bras dessous et Jim et Eric pensèrent qu'on aurait dit Melody et lui il y a trois ans en arrière. Le jeune Hawkins se promit de ne plus agresser Melody mais il ne pourrait pas ne pas continuer à demander à sa mère de le laisser vivre sa vie. Il avait dix-huit ans. C'était maintenant que sa vie commençait. Que leurs vies commençaient ! Melody n'allait pas cesser de se faire courtiser. Elle était belle. C'était une princesse. Et elle était si innocente, elle rapportait tellement de lumière lorsqu'elle entrait dans la vie de quelqu'un…D'un air décidé, il retourna se confronter à sa mère.

* * *

 _Ma chère Melody,_

 _Ta lettre m'a fait plaisir et m'a permis d'échapper à un sermon de ma mère. Il faut savoir que quand elle est lancée, elle a beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter, tu la connais._

 _Concernant Jim, je pense qu'il a besoin de se trouver, comme Uriel et toi l'avez fait il y a trois ans. Mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà. Seulement je pense qu'il ne veut pas l'accepter. Vous avez toujours été ensembles et c'est quelque chose qu'il doit entreprendre seul, alors il refuse de l'admettre. Alors, vous l'avez enfin échangé ce premier baiser ? Vous êtes longs à la détente !_

 _J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, avec les fêtes de fin d'année je suis sûre qu'on organisera quelque chose._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Aliénor._

Melody sourit à la fin de sa lecture. Question baiser…Le seul qu'ils avaient échangé datait d'il y a trois ans. Et c'était un petit bisou. Melody resta songeuse tout en se brossant les cheveux devant sa coiffeuse. Daphnée était repartie à Atlantica. Les débuts avaient été durs quand Triton l'avait accueillie officiellement au palais. Nombre de ceux du peuple de la mer contestaient à cause de son affiliation aux Lewis. Mais Melody et Uriel s'étaient battus becs et ongles pour qu'elle soit acceptée.

La neige tombait dur dehors. C'était magnifique. Enfilant sa robe de chambre, elle tira une chaise et s'assit devant la fenêtre pour observer ce spectacle à loisir. On aurait dit une enfant à cet instant. Elle pensa que Jim devait rêver de voler avec ce temps. La planche qu'ils avaient construit ensembles, c'était devenu un beau lien entre eux.

\- Tu t'es encore disputée avec Jim ? Demanda Ariel en entrant dans la pièce et en s'installant à côté de sa fille.

Elles avaient toutes deux l'air enfantin à cet instant.

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner toujours. Mais tu sais, maman, il faudrait que Sarah accepte de le laisser vivre ce qu'il a besoin de vivre. Ce serait dur, mais je l'accepterai moi aussi.

Ariel prit sa fille par les épaules.

\- Ma courageuse Melody, souffla-t-elle en embrassant ses cheveux.

Melody sourit.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux, mais si même ton père n'y parvient pas…

\- Je sais. Mais il faut insister sur le fait qu'il en a besoin et qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas. Il n'est pas son père.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Jim se rendit compte que l'orage tonnait avec force. Il resta un instant à observer les éclairs et imagina sans mal la mer déchaînée. Il se releva néanmoins parce qu'il savait qu'une certaine personne avait peur des orages la nuit. En journée, elle s'en fichait mais elle avait horreur des éclairs qui illuminaient la pièce en pleine nuit. Il frissonna en posant les pieds sur le carrelage froid et sortit avec un bâillement avant de se dépêcher. Il songea que s'il croisait des domestiques, les rumeurs iraient bon train et esquissa un sourire amusé. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Il avait vu dans le mille, songea-t-il en voyant la forme « enterrée » sous la couette.

\- Mel ? Chuchota-t-il. Tu es réveillée ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- A ton avis, Hawkins ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, j'étais venu te proposer…

Il s'interrompit parce qu'il avait presque honte de le formuler à voix haute et se sentait gêné.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh ben…Tuveuxdormiravecmoipourterassurer ?

Impossible qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- J'étais venu te proposer de te rassurer dans mes bras.

La tête de Melody émergea rapidement de sous la couette alors qu'un coup de tonnerre la faisait sursauter. Jim esquissa un faible sourire alors qu'elle ouvrait sa couette. Non sans gêne, il s'installa à côté d'elle et l'accueillit contre lui, refermant les bras autour d'elle.

\- C'est nul, t'as les pieds gelés, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Je peux repartir si tu veux !

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant à la taille comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'envole.

Elle sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre.

\- Je préfère la neige, marmonna-t-elle. Au fait, j'ai demandé à ma mère d'insister auprès de la tienne. Elle finira bien par craquer.

Songeur, Jim passa sa main dans les cheveux de la princesse. Il savait que ça l'apaisait et qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça. Melody noua ses doigts aux siens et il en fut légèrement surpris. C'était rarement elle qui le faisait.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier.

Jim se demanda comment exactement, elle pouvait arriver à de telles pensées.

\- Tu oublies que c'est aussi en partie pour toi que je fais ça. Et comment pourrais-je oublier ma sirène préférée ?

Melody ricana et se redressa, avant de lui donner un coup d'oreiller.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ?

Il en fit de même et ils s'amusèrent à se donner des coups jusqu'à ce que des plumes ne se mettent alors à voler partout autour d'eux. Ils se regardèrent et Jim pensa à cet instant qu'il pourrait déplacer des montagnes pour elle. Il ferait tout. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur alors qu'elle regardait les plumes qui volaient autour d'eux avec émerveillement. Jim posa la main sur sa joue puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Melody, surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite, sursautant sous un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres. Jim sourit contre ses lèvres et l'attira à lui, la prenant sur ses genoux alors que leur baiser durait et prenait en intensité, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. La frontière entre amitié et amour était enfin franchie, et ils ne se trouvaient plus un pied dans chaque.

\- Je crois que je ne détesterais plus les orages, dit-elle ensuite quand ils se séparèrent et que Jim se rallongea en la serrant contre lui.

* * *

\- Quelque chose a changé, assura Daphnée. Tes yeux pétillent encore plus que d'habitude.

Melody sourit alors que Finn s'amusait à poursuivre Nolan et Erin. Uriel se joignit à son cousin et la blonde le couva du regard.

\- Tu sais que je déteste les orages.

\- Oui, j'ai pensé à toi cette nuit d'ailleurs, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

\- Et bien, je ne pourrais plus les détester.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont liés à notre premier baiser maintenant.

\- ENFIN ! Jubila Daphnée.

Les autres les regardèrent brièvement. Melody fit signe que ce n'était rien et éclata de rire.

\- E toi avec Uriel ?

\- Avec Uriel ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Se défendit la blonde.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel. Les barrières qu'avaient érigées Daphnée avaient toutes volées en éclats. Sauf en ce qui concernait l'amour. Elle ne semblait pas encore prête à se laisser aller là-dessus. Alors qu'elle rêvait du prince charmant et qu'Uriel en était un parfait exemplaire. Quant à Uriel, ses sentiments n'auraient pu être encore plus transparents. Daphnée faisait mine de ne rien voir et ne rien comprendre mais elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Seulement elle ne voulait pas encore que les choses changent alors qu'elle trouvait seulement l'équilibre qu'il lui fallait. Les deux sirènes se joignirent à la course poursuite sans plus aborder le sujet.

* * *

Delbert soupirait alors que Sarah ne décolérait pas. Elle ne supportait qu'on lui parle sans cesse des rêves d'évasion de Jim. Surtout qu'il y a quelques minutes, on le lui avait amené parce qu'il était allé voler en surf sur des propriétés privées et qu'ils s'étaient du coup encore disputés, pour ne pas changer des derniers temps.

Son fils lui échappait, elle le sentait parfaitement. Et c'était ça qui l'empêchait de le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Elle aurait voulu le garder près d'elle pour toujours. Même si elle savait que ce serait chose impossible. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il finisse par préférer écumer les flots ou les airs plutôt que de rester auprès d'elle, auprès d'eux. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation dans laquelle elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quelle décision prendre.

Bien loin de penser à ça, Jim s'amusait à poursuivre Melody dans la neige. Il fallait qu'il décompresse du fait que sa planche avait été confisquée. Il y tenait. Il l'avait presque fabriquée entièrement avec la princesse, ce n'était pas rien. Sans oublier l'énième confrontation avec sa mère bien sûr. Une journée sans se crier dessus semblait impossible pour eux désormais.

\- C'est froid ! Cria la princesse quand il lança une boule de neige qui atteignit sa cible.

Il ricana. Pas longtemps, étant donné qu'elle se mit à riposter avec hargne avant de se remettre à courir pour lui échapper. Jim eut un sourire. Il ne la laisserait pas filer ! Elle était peut-être douée sous l'eau, mais sur Terre, il était plus rapide qu'elle. Il la rattrapa et elle fit mine de se débattre un peu alors qu'ils tombaient dans la neige, soufflant de la buée. Ils s'amusèrent à faire des anges de neige et éclatèrent de rires enfantins.

\- J'aimerais bien refaire ce genre de choses avec les autres.

Les autres signifiait Alban, Azalée, Théodore, Aliénor, Erynne, Tilio, Timael, Angel, Olwenn, Clyde, Ellie et Maureen. Et leurs parents bien sûr.

\- Aliénor a mentionné qu'on ferait peut-être quelque chose tous ensembles en fin d'année dans sa dernière lettre.

Jim esquissa un sourire ravi.

Et alors que tout allait pour le mieux, à peu près pour tout le monde, le vaisseau de Billy Bones s'écrasa au Danemark poursuivi par un autre, rempli de pirates à l'air menaçant.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Séparation bienfaitrice**

 _Ma chère Aliénor,_

 _Il semblerait que l'on se voit plus tôt que prévu. Je compte te le raconter de vive voix, mais je suppose que j'ai piqué ta curiosité. Il se trouve que notre château…A été attaqué par des pirates. Je te sens en haleine. Tout ça tient d'un malheureux hasard. Jim et moi avons secouru un pauvre bougre qui s'est écrasé près du palais. Il s'est avéré qu'il possédait quelque chose que ces fameux pirates voulaient…Mais il en résulte que dans leurs recherches, ils ont brûlé une grande partie du palais et que Jack et Raiponce ont accepté de nous héberger le temps de la reconstruction. Il y a juste Uriel et Jim qui sont partis en voyage…Dans les étoiles. Ils ont gardé l'objet en question et comme ça mène à un trésor, ils n'ont pas résisté._

 _J'espère qu'on se reverra, tu sais où nous trouver._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Melody_

Aliénor montra la lettre à ses parents.

\- Je suppose qu'une visite en Allemagne est de mise, sourit Mérida à la plus grande joie de sa fille.

* * *

Alors que le vaisseau de Billy Bones s'écrasait au Danemark, Jim et Melody cessèrent de rire et coururent en direction du vacarme. Jim aida la tortue à s'extirper, mais il ne lâchait pas son coffre.

\- Mel, va chercher de l'aide !

\- Il n'y a que nous, tu le sais bien ! Les domestiques ont leur jour de congé aujourd'hui.

\- Et merde, siffla Jim entre ses dents.

Melody aida Jim à amener la tortue au château tout en songeant que même Eric et Ariel ne se trouvaient pas au château. Eric et Ariel étaient allés profiter de la journée ensoleillée et enneigée ensembles. Uriel et Daphnée non plus, ils étaient à Atlantica.

A peine arrivés dans le hall, le pauvre Billy Bones rendit l'âme tout en confiant une étrange sphère à Jim. Même Delbert et Sarah n'étaient pas là.

Silver siffla d'admiration devant le palace face à eux.

\- J'ignorais que Billy Bones avait des amis hauts placés.

Le reste de la troupe ricana.

\- Allez on enfonce les portes, on lui règle son compte et on récupère la carte !

C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un cadavre et un coffre vide. Un bruit de course leur indiqua cependant qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans ce château.

\- Ils sont là-haut !

Ils eurent beau fouiller, ils ne trouvèrent cependant personne et repartirent les mains vides, se débarrassant de leur frustration en mettant le feu.

Bien cachée dans un placard, dans les bras de Jim, Melody sentait son appréhension grandir alors que les intrus semblaient les chercher. Jim avait posé la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier quand les pirates étaient entrés dans sa chambre et avaient tout dévasté. Il retira sa main en sentant des larmes et la prit contre son cœur pour essayer de la calmer. Il était rassuré de savoir Uriel et Daphnée à Atlantica, mais d'un autre côté, ça signifiait que personne ne pourrait venir à leur aide. Jim cherchait une solution. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent voir, mais il fallait qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

Les pirates sortirent de la chambre et il attendit un peu. Au cas où. Le bruit de pas devint plus lointain, mais un autre bruit, plus inquiétant retentit. Ils avaient mis le feu. Jim saisit les mains de Melody dans les siennes.

\- On va devoir courir. Et vite. Le mieux à faire c'est qu'on aille dans l'océan.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas…

\- On a pas le choix ! A moins que tu ne veuilles finir rôtie dans ton placard…

\- Et s'ils sont encore là ?

Jim ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu la rassurer mais il ne pouvait pas faire face à tant de pirates. Il lâcha une de ses mains, donna un coup de pied dans le placard et ils se mirent à courir dans le château pour échapper aux pirates.

* * *

Au village, Eric et Ariel se figèrent. Une fumée se détachait dans le paysage et elle venait du château. Morts d'inquiétude, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Uriel et Daphnée étaient sortis. Mais Melody et Jim ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, ils eurent le temps de voir Melody plonger à l'eau, Jim à sa suite. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir s'ils étaient blessés, mais étaient rassurés de les voir en vie.

\- Aux armes, cria Eric aux hommes de la garde.

Ils étaient censés être de repos pour la journée, mais le feu les avait attirés eux aussi. Eric put constater que trois hommes avaient d'ailleurs succombé à leurs blessures.

Melody et Jim coururent dans les couloirs du château, Jim serrant la main de la princesse avec force. Ils n'avaient croisé personne, mais leur fuite avait fait du bruit et avait attiré les pirates qui commencèrent à leur tirer dessus. Avec soulagement, Jim aperçut la grande porte du hall d'entrée. Enfin de porte, il n'y avait plus que quelques bouts de bois défoncés. Le visage noirci par la fumée, ils continuèrent de courir en zigzaguant dans le jardin. Melody eut une exclamation de douleur, Jim cependant était concentré sur le fait d'échapper aux poursuivants. Son objectif était l'océan, mais à sa grande surprise, Melody ne se transforma pas alors qu'ils se cachaient à l'abri d'un gros rocher. Il n'osa pas demander ce qui se passait mais vit le vaisseau des pirates décoller.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la princesse, cherchant une trace de blessure à part le visage noirci par la fumée.

\- Mel ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se crisper de douleur en se tenant l'épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à éviter toutes les balles, murmura-t-elle et elle retira sa main pleine de sang.

Jim pâlit, et estimant que tout danger était écarté, il la prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de flancher et ils se rendirent sur la plage. Ariel, Eric, Delbert et Sarah se rendirent à leur rencontre avec un air inquiet. Les domestiques faisaient leur maximum pour limiter les dégâts de l'incendie.

\- Il lui faut des soins ! Elle a pris une balle !

Sarah n'avait jamais vu son fils avec l'air aussi inquiet alors que Melody faiblissait et que la noirceur de ses cheveux tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau à cet instant. Jim raffermit la prise sur sa taille.

\- L'infirmerie n'est pas touchée, votre majesté, dit Grimsby en courant vers eux.

Jim finit par prendre Melody dans ses bras alors qu'elle palissait plus encore et courut vers l'infirmerie. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, elle avait tourné de l'œil.

Le gémissement que poussa Melody en se réveillant sortit également Jim de son sommeil et il se redressa, lâchant la main de la princesse. Il l'empêcha de se redresser alors qu'elle regardait son bras entouré de bandages.

\- Delbert a beau avoir horreur du sang, il t'a soignée comme un chef.

Elle esquissa un sourire alors que Jim la regardait toujours avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne vais pas me briser en morceaux, tu sais.

Jim esquissa un sourire.

\- En fait, je m'inquiète à cause d'autre chose.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Ta réaction.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

\- Delbert, Uriel et moi avons découvert que cette fameuse sphère…Mène à la planète au trésor. Et on a décidé…

\- Non !

\- Je m'en doutais, dit Jim en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner du château et de tout ça. Uriel et toi vous vous êtes tous les deux trouvés il y a trois ans. Mais moi…J'ai besoin de me trouver moi-même.

\- Mais je ne veux pas….

\- Je sais, murmura Jim en se penchant et en caressant sa joue. Je voudrais aussi rester avec toi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si ça continue… Je vais nous détruire. Détruire ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je t'ai fait assez de mal ces derniers temps. Mais quand je reviendrais, je serais un homme meilleur.

Ils se regardèrent dans un long silence et il lut l'acceptation dans celui de Melody.

\- J'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi pour découvrir une autre légende avec toi... Mais tu es blessée et c'est presque certain qu'on retombera sur ces pirates.

\- Ne prétends pas me laisser derrière toi parce que je suis blessée !

Melody tourna la tête de l'autre côté d'un air boudeur. Le pire étant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement Jim et ses intentions. Mais ça faisait mal d'être mise de côté alors qu'Uriel allait avec lui.

\- De toute façon avec ton vertige, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Et il avait raison. Elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un tel voyage.

\- N'en profite pas pour embrasser une autre fille comme la dernière fois que mon vertige nous as empêchés de faire quelque chose ensembles !

C'était bas et mesquin, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Jim se figea et se crispa. Il allait répondre quelque chose de méchant lui aussi quand il l'entendit renifler. Il fit le tour du lit et alla la serrer contre lui en s'assurant de ne pas faire mal à son bras blessé. En silence, elle laissa sortir ses larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Et je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à ma mère : tu ne me perdras pas. Je reviendrai.

\- Promets-moi….

\- Oui je veillerai sur lui. Mais tu sais qu'Uriel se défend très bien maintenant. Tu sais, je crois qu'il en a besoin aussi. Le fait que Daphnée voit ses sentiments mais fasse mine de ne rien voir le blesse. Honnêtement, si tu ne devais pas souffrir, je serais presque heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour que tu ne viennes pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas une princesse fragile mais je refuse que tu sois en danger. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de ce voyage, sans fille dans les parages.

Elle ricana dans ses bras en étouffant un sanglot. Jim finit par se coucher à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Il fut incapable de dormir, regardant par la fenêtre les étoiles et les planètes lointaines avec excitation. Lorsque le souffle de Melody s'apaisa, il la regarda avec une tendresse infinie, heureux qu'elle ait accepté, même si les négociations avaient été rudes.

\- Je reviendrai, Mel, c'est promis.

Et dans son sommeil, elle se serra plus fort contre lui.

* * *

Le chef des pirates regardait par la fenêtre du navire le jeune homme qui arrivait, accompagné de ceux venus lui dire au revoir. Une femme qui ne pouvait être que sa mère et un couple de personnes dont les cheveux rouges de la femme le marquèrent. Cette femme lui rappelait une sirène que son premier employeur avait capturé. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. John Silver secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Une fille aux cheveux noirs, celle-là même qu'ils avaient blessé la veille, lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune homme qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux roux, il était évident que c'était le fils de la femme, fit ses au revoir à une jeune fille blonde qui semblait gênée et se contenta d'une embrassade. Et puis, les deux adolescents montèrent à bord du navire.

* * *

Melody sauta dans les bras de Jim et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Ce qui surprit le jeune homme, étant donné que tout le monde les voyait mais répondit volontiers à sa fougue. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, elle se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle le lâcha ensuite et il vit dans son regard qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse mais que tout comme lui qui avait besoin d'éloignement, elle avait besoin qu'il le sache. Jim sourit, puis serra sa mère, Eric, Ariel et Daphnée contre lui.

\- Promets-moi de faire le point sur ce que tu ressens pour Uriel et de veiller sur ma Melody.

Daphnée acquiesça. Elle était persuadée que ce voyage leur serait bénéfique à tous les quatre. Eux allaient se rendre en Allemagne le temps que le château soit reconstruit. Sarah superviserait les travaux, elle ne voulait pas aller ailleurs qu'au Danemark pour être présente lorsque son fils serait de retour.

Melody regarda le navire jusqu'à ce qu'il décolle, le cœur au bord de lèvres. Ariel avait posé la main sur son épaule mais semblait comprendre ce qui l'agitait. Le bateau amorça son décollage et elle vit Jim se rendre dans les cordages avec l'air plus heureux qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il avait raison. Il avait besoin de partir.

\- Il est temps qu'on embarque nous aussi, dit Eric en prenant sa fille par le bras alors qu'Ariel prenait Daphnée par les épaules.

La blonde se tordait les mains avec angoisse, elle n'avait jamais voyagé sur un navire. Melody restait focalisée sur ce qu'elle avait dit à Jim. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, de base. Mais c'était encore une fois sorti tout seule, elle était impulsive après tout. Son manque de réponse ne lui faisait rien, ils n'avaient après tout pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et encore moins sur leurs sentiments.

\- Alors, je croyais que tu devais embrasser Daphnée ? Commença Jim alors qu'Uriel et lui lessivaient le pont.

\- Je n'ai pas pu. Je veux dire…A quoi bon, si elle ne veut pas encore de ce genre de relation ?

Le prince avait l'air dépité mais Jim lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Melody lui fera ouvrir les yeux, tu verras.

Uriel sourit, ça c'était bien vrai. Jim regarda en arrière. Il se sentait presque coupable d'être si heureux de partir loin d'elle…

* * *

Les côtes de l'Allemagne se dessinaient et Melody soupira. Naviguer sans pouvoir nager, c'était un enfer. Daphnée avait pu le faire et Ariel s'était jointe à elle. Eric posa la main sur l'épaule non blessée de sa fille.

\- Il te manque.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, le regard levé vers le ciel.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que s'il découvrait un jour la planète au trésor, je serais avec lui. On en parle depuis qu'on est petits, comme on parlait du mythe d'Atlantica. Mais il a raison. Ma blessure, mon vertige…Ce n'était pas possible que j'y aille avec eux. Et puis, il a besoin de se trouver.

\- C'est la raison de ce fougueux baiser ?

Son ton exprimait de la désapprobation.

\- Comme si personne ne savait que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver, dit-elle en haussant les épaules ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

\- J'aimerais autant ne pas y assister. Mon instinct de père se révolte en voyant ça, même si j'adore Jim.

Les deux Benson ricanèrent. Ariel et Daphnée avaient atteint le rivage et s'étaient déjà transformées en humaines pour dire bonjour. Avec plus ou moins d'impatience, Melody dut attendre que le navire accoste. Un cri dans le ciel leur fit lever la tête.

Eric sourit de même que Melody. Aliénor était la seule cavalière et ils aperçurent un navire au loin. Les Haddock semblaient être de la fête.

Leur navire accosta enfin et ce furent des effusions de joie.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été blessée dans ta lettre, reprocha Aliénor.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à esquiver cette balle, c'est tout.

\- Dommage que mes pouvoirs ne soient plus si forts, déplora Raiponce. Il faut que la blessure soit à peine ouverte pour que je puisse refermer une plaie. Et il en va de même pour Azalée.

Aliénor la prit par les épaules et s'excusa en l'entendant gémir de douleur.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes venues entre filles ?

\- Hey ! Râla Eric pour la forme. Enfin je préfère ça que d'assister au dévergondage de ma fille.

Jack sourit d'un air compréhensif.

\- Ce n'était qu'un baiser d'au revoir, voyons. Protesta Melody sous l'œil protecteur de son père.

\- Un père n'aime jamais voir ça.

\- Eh bien tu devras t'y faire. Jim et moi on est ensembles.

Melody était radieuse à cet instant et Eric en sourit.

\- Enfin ! Cria Aliénor. J'ai bien cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Ils se mirent à ricaner et les adolescents allèrent s'isoler dans le jardin de fleurs des Frost alors que les adultes allaient à l'intérieur.

\- Et comment c'est arrivé, cette blessure ? Demanda Alban.

Les autres étaient également curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- On chahutait dans la neige -Aliénor eut un ricanement en entendant ça et Melody lui jeta un regard noir- quand un vaisseau s'est écrasé sur la plage. On a secouru la tortue qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et quand on est arrivés au palais il est mort en confiant une sorte de carte à Jim. Là-dessus, les pirates arrivent alors on s'est cachés dans le placard de ma chambre mais ils mettent le feu. On a attendu de les entendre partir et on a pris la fuite. Bien sûr ils nous ont suivis et on a dû courir en évitant les balles.

Aliénor regarda le ciel d'un air songeur.

\- Et donc Uriel et Jim sont quelque part là-haut ? Ca fait bizarre d'imaginer ça.

\- Delbert est parti avec eux.

Melody eut un grand soupir. Alban et Théodore, sentant que la conversation allait dériver sur Jim et sur l'amour préférèrent rejoindre les adultes dans le grand salon.

\- Alors c'est officiel, maintenant ? Demanda Aliénor.

\- Plus ou moins. Ca faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'on était ensembles mais on ne l'avait dit à personne. C'était…C'était nos moments à nous.

Aliénor eut un sourire.

\- Et ça n'a pas été trop dur de le laisser ?

\- La chose la plus difficile que j'ai dû faire ! Surtout quand il m'en a parlé en disant que c'était parce que j'étais blessée. J'ai _détesté_ ça.

Azalée eut un petit ricanement. Elle imaginait tout à fait la scène.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Eh bien, s'ils découvrent vraiment ce fameux trésor…Jim deviendra renommé. Il est déjà beau à regarder mais auréolé de gloire, il aura son succès.

Melody prit le temps de réfléchir et seul le chant des oiseaux se mit à résonner dans le jardin. Est-ce que le succès pourrait avoir un tel impact sur lui ? Elle se mit à repenser à ces dernières semaines, à la façon dont il avait pu se montrer infect. Tellement jaloux de personnes auxquelles elle n'accordait pas la moindre attention. Elle le regretta, mais elle fut persuadée que la gloire, la renommée pouvaient le changer. A moins qu'elle ne soit près de lui pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Et elle refusait de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait changer comme ça ?

Melody soupira sans répondre. Raiponce l'avait surprise à être très pensive, le regard triste posé sur l'horizon. La princesse finit par acquiescer.

\- Jim veut toujours monter plus haut. Il dit que c'est pour moi mais je pense que c'est aussi pour lui. Alors s'il a du succès… Il y a des risques que je le perde.

Raiponce sourit d'un air attendri face à l'air sombre de Melody.

\- C'est un défaut et une qualité à la fois. Il veut être digne de mon rang… Mais à quel niveau doit-il s'élever pour que ça lui convienne ?

Raiponce pressa son épaule.

\- Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

Melody eut un sourire mais au fond d'elle, elle n'en était pas sûre. Jim… C'était honorable ce qu'il voulait faire pour elle, pour sa famille. Mais eux s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'il soit heureux, peu importe qui il était. Et ça, il ne semblait jamais le comprendre, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils le lui expliquaient…

* * *

\- Et vous avez des filles dans vos vies ? Demanda Silver d'un air curieux.

Uriel prit l'air sombre.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais elle ne me voit pas.

\- Elle ne voit pas un prince ? S'étonna le cyborg.

\- C'est compliqué.

Silver se tourna alors vers Jim.

\- Et toi, Jimbo ?

Jim eut un sourire sans répondre. Ce fut Uriel qui parla à sa place.

\- Jim et ma sœur, ça fait des années que ça couve. Tout le monde le savait avant eux.

\- Arrête d'exagérer. Ricana le mousse.

\- Avec le baiser que vous avez échangé sur les quais, ce n'est plus un secret, se moqua encore le rouquin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit Jim. J'aurais voulu… Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'aimerais… J'aimerais la courtiser dans les règles. Tu vois, lui faire la cour lors d'un bal et tout le reste.

\- Tu as raison, c'est très bête. En quoi tu aurais besoin de ça ? Elle t'aime, ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour, il serait peut-être temps que ça soit concret et sérieux.

\- J'en ai besoin parce que je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. Je veux devenir quelqu'un de respecté pour elle et pas seulement « Jim, le domestique qui est avec la princesse ».

* * *

Aliénor avait essayé de faire en sorte que Melody fasse un tour en dos de dragon mais elle n'avait pas voulu tenter et avec son bras blessé ce n'était pas la peine d'y songer. Et en un sens ça lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour ne pas vaincre sa peur, elle le savait parfaitement. Harold lui avait fait un clin d'œil compréhensif.

Après quatre mois de travaux, le château était enfin de nouveau habitable. Ariel assura à sa fille qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs une surprise et Eric avait fait une grimace signifiant qu'il désapprouvait totalement cette fameuse « surprise ». Enfin, pour le moment, ils arrivaient au Danemark, et elle était toute impatiente de retrouver sa chambre même si les au revoir lui avaient à nouveau fait un coup au cœur. Daphnée avait été assez discrète durant leur séjour comme si elle avait peur de se sentir de trop. Ou alors elle semblait réfléchir et Melody avait préféré la laisser à ses pensées, étant donné qu'elle était presque sûre qu'elle profitait du voyage pour faire le point sur ses sentiments pour Uriel.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir ma chambre ! S'exclama la jeune fille en quittant le navire, sitôt amarré.

Elle avait pu retirer son bandage durant le retour et était ravie de pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains. Daphnée avait déjà sauté pour rejoindre les tantes de Melody et son grand-père à Atlantica. Elle avait remarqué que Melody était d'humeur un peu massacrante et ne savait pas vraiment comment remédier à cela. Et puis, sa chambre marine lui avait manqué finalement. Melody était heureuse de la voir ainsi. Le chemin avait été si dur pour faire accepter à Daphnée que d'autres que les Benson tenaient à elle !

Melody se rua vers sa chambre qu'elle fut heureuse de retrouver, en parfait état. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'une porte semblant communiquer avec une autre pièce, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas, était présente. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et tomba dans un autre univers : celui de Jim. Ce devait être ça la fameuse surprise que son père désapprouvait. Mais elle trouvait cette idée fantastique.

La princesse entra dans la chambre. Autant la sienne donnait sur l'océan…Celle de Jim était quant à elle sublime et bénéficiait d'un plafond avec une fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder le ciel. Tout simplement sublime. Elle se voyait déjà dormir entre ses bras ou contempler la vue avec lui. Et finit par réellement s'endormir sur le lit du jeune homme en pensant à lui et en espérant qu'il revienne bientôt. Il allait adorer cette chambre, Sarah avait fait un travail magnifique.

Au même moment, un certain navire accostait sur Mandragore et serait de retour au Danemark le lendemain.

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle aventure entre frères de cœur**

Uriel émit un soupir et Jim bougea dans la couchette du dessus. Le rouquin était infernal depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué. Jamais il ne l'avait connu comme ça d'ailleurs. Le pauvre, devoir dormir dans une couchette le perturbait ! Malgré ces années passées au palais, Jim n'en était quant à lui pas le moins du monde dérangé. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu. Refermant les yeux, il pensa vaguement à sa Melody qui devait s'amuser avec Aliénor avant de se rendormir.

Le prince de son côté était recroquevillé dans son hamac. Jim le pensait réveillé mais le rouquin dormait profondément. Le hamac le berçait. Les garçons s'étaient d'ailleurs fait remarquer la veille à cause de Jim. En effet, le brun dévisageait les monstres avec curiosité. Il cherchait en fait à reconnaître ceux qui avaient attaqué le palais au Danemark. Bien entendu, il était presque sûr que le cyborg en avait fait partie. Dur de ne pas faire le lien de toute manière. S'en était suivi une rixe. Uriel avait levé les yeux au ciel mais était allé défendre son ami et c'était le même cyborg qui les avait sortis de là.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils grommelèrent quand Silver réveilla l'équipage en frappant dans une casserole. De quoi donner la migraine dès le matin. Uriel grogna et Jim fit la grimace. Tout en délicatesse, ce cher Silver… Continuant de râler, les deux mousses se rendirent aux cuisines pour donner un coup de main sous l'œil rieur du cyborg. Celui-ci avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'Uriel était un prince. Mais en l'observant mieux, cela se voyait à son maintien. Et le fait qu'il ait dégainé une épée pour défendre Jim de Scroop… Et une belle épée en plus ! Le sermon d'Arrow avait été mémorable à ce sujet et le cyborg eut encore envie de rire en y repensant. Pris de pitié face à leurs têtes de déprimés, il soupira et leur servit de quoi manger. Ces deux garçons étaient infernaux…

Plus tard dans la journée, Uriel était occupé à lessiver le pont -ce que ça pouvait faire mal au dos ! – et Jim s'occupait de faire briller le bastingage. Le prince finit par rejoindre son ami et fixa dans le vide.

\- Elle aurait détesté ça, dit-il en riant.

\- Je me sens quand même coupable. On s'était jurés de trouver le secret des sirènes et de la planète au trésor ensembles. Soupira Jim.

\- Bah, à mon avis elles sont mieux entre filles ! Sourit Uriel.

\- Tu parles, tu dis ça parce que tu as chargé Mel de faire en sorte de convaincre Daphnée de s'ouvrir à toi.

Uriel sourit, toujours les yeux plongés dans le vide. Ce que disait Jim n'était pas faux, il ne pouvait le nier.

\- C'était sérieux cette histoire de t'élever avant de te mettre à courtiser ma sœur ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

Jim se gratta la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Ouais. J'ai une idée en tête mais…

\- Vas-y, dis-moi ! Exigea Uriel avec une curiosité dévorante.

Jim eut un ricanement. C'est fou ce que Melody et son frère pouvaient se ressembler sur ce point.

\- Bah je m'étais dit qu'être garde royal pourrait être pas mal. Tu vois, être en mesure de la protéger, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Uriel garda quelques instants un silence pensif.

\- Une situation parfaite pour sortir avec la princesse ! S'exclama-t-il avec emphase.

\- Hey ! Râla Jim en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, les joues rouges. Arrête de te moquer !

\- J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda Silver d'un air faussement choqué.

Les deux jeunes hommes devinrent encore plus rouges, et donc plus suspects.

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant parlé de filles, j'ignorais que c'était une couverture pour cacher une relation.

Uriel et Jim ouvrirent la bouche d'horreur. Puis le cyborg éclata d'un rire qu'il ne pouvait retenir face à leurs têtes ahuries.

\- Crétin, marmonna Jim en regardant ailleurs alors qu'Uriel finissait par le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Jim lui jeta un regard outré.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé, les jeunes. Je suis surpris que tu obéisses sans difficulté, prince Uriel.

\- Oh, pitié, m'appelez pas comme ça. Je déteste ça.

Silver haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils ne les virent plus sous son chapeau et ce fut à leur tour de rire de lui.

\- T'es pas un prince conventionnel.

\- Et encore, vous connaissez pas ma sœur.

Jim approuva d'un air rêveur.

\- Je plains le roi et la reine du Danemark alors.

Uriel et Jim échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient jamais mentionné le Danemark devant lui… Mais ils ne relevèrent pas. Ils savaient parfaitement que sans Silver et ses hommes, ils n'atteindraient pas la planète au trésor et ils refusaient tout bonnement cette possibilité. Sans compter que s'ils se rebellaient tous contre eux… Eh bien ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau. Quatre combattants -Delbert ne comptait pas ! – ne feraient pas le poids contre un équipage complet.

\- Moi je les plains tous. Elle doit être infernale avec son bras blessé.

\- Elle est blessée ? Demanda innocemment Silver. Rien de grave au moins ?

\- Elle a reçu une balle dans l'épaule après que le château royal ait été attaqué par une bande de pirates.

Jim lança un regard accusateur sur Silver qui fit mine de ne rien comprendre.

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance pour ta famille, Uriel. Vous avez attrapé les coupables au moins ?

Uriel secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont pris la fuite. En plus ils ont attaqué le château le seul jour de congé des domestiques. Ils ont sûrement bien calculé leur coup.

\- Ouais, sûrement, approuva le cyborg, se disant qu'ils avaient surtout eu chaud.

Les deux garçons étaient bien trop intelligents à son goût, il allait devoir se méfier de ce qu'il dirait devant eux. Se méfier d'eux tout court d'ailleurs…

* * *

Jim et Uriel trouvaient amusant la façon dont Delbert ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Il s'était porté volontaire à les accompagner pour veiller sur eux et au final les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était assez drôle. Il restait presque tout le temps avec le capitaine Amelia et les deux garçons spéculaient sur une relation sur les deux-là.

\- Je me demande comment s'en sort ta mère pour la reconstruction, marmonna Uriel alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la cuisine à éplucher des pommes de terre.

\- Elle doit adorer ça ! Rit Jim.

Silver les observait du coin de l'œil. Il écoutait toujours avec la plus grande attention la moindre des conversations des deux jeunes hommes. Plus les jours passaient et plus il s'attachait aux deux garçons. Ca faisait quelques semaines qu'ils naviguaient maintenant. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la planète au trésor et il voyait les deux garçons mûrir et changer.

Quand il était arrivé, Uriel avait l'air timide et un peu apeuré. Mais les derniers jours, il changeait et s'affirmait. Jim quant à lui était toujours bougon et rebelle mais maintenant se pliait aux ordres sans râler et se relâchait en présence de Silver.

\- Dis-moi… Commença Uriel avec prudence.

Jim se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Il était rare qu'Uriel soit hésitant avec lui.

\- Si tu as fait ce voyage… Est-ce que ce ne serait pas aussi pour retrouver Pléiade ?

Uriel avait choisi ses mots avec soin. Jim se serait énervé s'il lui avait dit ton père. Et déjà là, sa mâchoire s'était crispée et il avait ripé sur sa main avec son couteau. Figé, il regarda bêtement le sang couler de la plaie sans bouger.

\- Oh, Jimbo viens passer ça dans l'eau ! S'exclama Silver.

Jim s'exécuta, perdu dans ses pensées. Auparavant, jamais Uriel n'aurait osé lui poser directement ce genre de questions. Le jeune homme changeait. Laissant sa main tremper dans un bol d'eau, Jim revint vers Uriel qui semblait hésiter à s'excuser et à passer à autre chose. Ou reposer sa question au risque de provoquer une réaction énervée et impulsive.

\- Je suppose qu'une petite partie de moi veut probablement le retrouver… Pour lui mettre mon poing en pleine figure.

\- Voilà qui me rassure.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu peur que tu finisses par arpenter toute la galaxie en délaissant ma sœur pour retrouver… Cet homme.

Ne pas l'insulter était dur pour Uriel et Jim esquissa un sourire en s'en rendant compte.

\- Tu sais bien que mon père de cœur, c'est le tien !

Uriel eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Ca veut donc dire que tu fricotes avec ta propre sœur ?

Silver éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors que Jim se décomposait. Pour se venger, Hawkins lui lança des épluchures de pomme de terre, ce à quoi Uriel répondit par la même chose. Silver laissa les garçons dévaster la cuisine avant de tonner qu'ils devaient ranger le bazar qu'ils venaient de causer. Et il rit encore une fois de leurs têtes ahuries.

* * *

\- Daphnée te manque ? Demanda brusquement Jim.

Il faisait nuit noire et ils avaient quartier libre. Ils en profitaient pour admirer la galaxie, se demandant ce que faisaient leurs proches à cet instant.

\- Oui mais moins que ce que je pensais.

Jim le regarda d'un air étonné. Que lui racontait-il là ?

\- Bien sûr, je l'aime mais j'en ai assez de cette situation où je ne sais pas trop si elle veut plus ou si ce qu'on a lui convient, tu vois ? Pas comme Melody et toi qui savez ce que vous voulez.

\- Pas vraiment. On s'est à peine mis ensembles, tu sais. Et je veux être garde royal, je sens qu'elle va pas apprécier, mais je veux réaliser cet objectif. Là, et seulement là, je pourrais envisager de la courtiser comme il se doit.

\- Tu es assez vieux jeu en fait, non ? Se moqua Uriel.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce voyage te dévergonde, taquina Jim. Où est passé le Uriel qui avait peur que je n'explose ?

Uriel eut un sourire, le regard dans le vide.

\- Il a changé et est plus sûr de lui ?

Jim lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Daphnée devrait adorer ça.

Uriel rougit et Jim fut rassuré de retrouver son Uriel un peu gêné et timide. Le regard des deux garçons tomba sur Silver. Jim était mitigé. Il savait pertinemment que Melody était blessée à cause de lui mais… Il avait un air paternaliste auquel il était dur de résister. Ils verraient une fois sur la planète au trésor mais il avait peur de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. Uriel de son côté attendait de voir la suite des évènements mais lui aussi ne sentait pas le cyborg. Bien qu'il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, comme avec Daphnée.

Souplement, ils descendirent sur le pont et se rendirent à l'entrepont, qu'il fallait ranger.

\- C'est étrange mais être loin du château m'apaise, assura Uriel.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, s'exclama Silver. Je vais faire un tour dans cette machine.

Uriel et Jim aidèrent le cyborg à préparer la barque et le regardèrent mettre les gaz avec un air déçu.

Uriel se laissa tomber en arrière.

\- C'est étonnant comme on se fait vite au fait de vivre loin de nos habitudes, reprit-il comme si Silver ne les avait pas interrompus il y a quelques minutes.

Jim secoua la tête. Typique d'Uriel. Il ne lâchait jamais un sujet qui l'intéressait. Hawkins ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Silver revenait et leur faisait signe de monter à bord. Jim ne se fit pas prier et y sauta, vite suivi de son ami. Uriel refusa de prendre les commandes, s'accrochant aux bords de la barque. Il n'avait pas le vertige mais dans cette ridicule barque, il n'était pas du tout à son aise. Et ce fut pire lorsque Jim se mit à faire des loopings. Les lèvres serrées, il se retint de crier pour ne pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il se demanda fugacement si Daphnée avait le vertige. Enfin, ils retournèrent vers le navire. Jim semblait réellement heureux et se laissa aller en arrière dans la barque, évoquant ses rêves d'avenir. Uriel resta assez silencieux, son cœur tambourinant encore beaucoup à cause du tour de barque.

Les trois matelots eurent un sursaut quand le navire fit une embardée et se dépêchèrent de monter sur le pont. Uriel sentit la peur monter en lui. Une tempête interstellaire. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir une maritime mais là… C'était tout autre chose ! Jim le rassura d'une pression sur l'épaule et Uriel se reprit, obéissant aux ordres d'Amélia. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment rassurés que Daphnée et Melody ne soient pas avec eux. Elles étaient courageuses et auraient su y faire face, bien sûr, mais… C'était mieux comme ça.

Delbert donnait également des ordres et c'était impressionnant de le voir aussi assuré. Lui aussi, ce voyage le faisait changer.

Ils durent déployer les grandes voiles et s'attachèrent des cordes pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Uriel grinça entre ses dents qu'il avait été fou de suivre Jim et Delbert dans cette aventure. Leur travail achevé, ils se tinrent au mât de toutes leurs forces et le prince eut un rire soulagé quand le navire sortit du trou noir. Ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage qui hurlait sa joie sur le pont.

\- Tous les hommes sont à leur poste, monsieur Arrow ? Demanda le capitaine. Monsieur Arrow ?

Le silence lui répondit alors que Scroop arrivait en tenant le chapeau du second entre ses pattes.

\- Je crains fort que monsieur Arrow n'ait disparu. Sa ligne de sauvetage s'est hélas détachée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jim, qui avait été chargé de les sécuriser. Uriel sentit la tristesse l'assaillir. Monsieur Arrow était un bon matelot et un bon second. Et un excellent bretteur. Le premier jour, il avait demandé à Uriel de se battre contre lui avec son épée et le prince avait lamentablement perdu. Le capitaine fit un éloge sur son second et Jim quitta le pont en courant.

Uriel ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver dans les cordages à broyer du noir. Jim s'isolait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- C'était pas de ta faute, commença le rouquin d'un air peu assuré.

Il redoutait une explosion de colère.

\- Tu parles, pour une fois qu'on m'avait confié quelque chose, je l'ai loupé.

Uriel secoua la tête.

\- Tu as déjà réussi plusieurs choses pourtant. Tu as sauvé ma sœur de Morgana. Tu as ouvert les yeux à Daphnée sur la nature de ses parents. Tu as réussi à te faire aimer d'une princesse.

\- Ouais, et ce soir j'ai tué un homme ! Cria Jim en se plantant face à Uriel.

\- Ah bon ? C'est toi qui as coupé sa corde et qui l'a envoyé valser dans le vide ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Assura Uriel en se fendant d'un sourire.

\- Le petit a raison, intervint Silver en arrivant. Sans toi, la moitié de l'équipage serait en train de faire le grand huit dans ce trou noir !

\- Vous ne comprenez rien tous les deux ! C'est moi le coupable ! Pendant deux secondes j'ai cru que je pouvais… Et… Laissez tomber. Laissez tomber.

Uriel entendit clairement les sanglots dans la voix de son ami, de même que Silver. Celui-ci posa la patte sur l'épaule de Jim.

\- Ecoute-moi un peu, Jim Hawkins. Tu as en toi les prémices de la grandeur. Mais faut te mettre à la barre et choisir toi-même ton cap. Accroche-toi, contre vents et marrées ! Et quand le moment sera venu tu auras l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve le grément de ton navire et de montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Ce jour-là, j'espère être avec toi. Pour contempler tes voiles inondées de lumière ! Avec notre cher Uriel. Et vos deux petites-amies !

Uriel sourit alors que Jim se mettait à pleurer et que Silver le consolait. Le cyborg avait vraiment su bien trouver les mots.

\- Allez, allez les jeunes. Faut vous coucher !

Uriel et Jim s'exécutèrent et Silver les regarda en se massant la nuque. Ces deux gamins l'avaient trop ramolli. Jim et sa façon de se rebeller et d'espérer faire quelque chose de bien. Uriel et sa façon de s'affranchir de sa timidité et de se lâcher. Il était vraiment dans de sales draps, il le savait parfaitement.

* * *

Uriel et Jim dormirent d'un sommeil apaisant. Jim fut le premier à être réveillé par Morph. Uriel finit par ouvrir les yeux à cause du bruit et aida Jim à récupérer sa chaussure. Ils tombèrent dans un tonneau empli de prunes et se battirent silencieusement pour savoir lequel regarderait ce qui se passait à travers la fente. Uriel abandonna en ayant peur de faire trop de bruit et se contenta d'écouter la conversation. Il failli lâcher un cri quand Scroop chercha à attraper une des prunes avec sa pince et posa les mains sur sa bouche d'un air effaré tandis que Jim mettait une prune dans la pince pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Uriel retint un soupir de soulagement. La conversation sérieuse de l'équipage ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une mutinerie semblait en cours et Jim et lui échangèrent un regard en constatant que Silver semblait en être le chef.

\- … Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu en pinces pour les deux petits mousses !

\- Là, vous me connaissez mal, tas de crétins ! Une seule chose m'importe les gars, une seule chose, c'est clair ? Le trésor de Flint ! Vous croyez quand même pas que j'vais risquer d'tout perdre pour des petits morveux dans leur genre ?

Uriel se sentit trahi et essuya les larmes traitresses qui roulaient déjà sur son visage alors que Jim se tenait la poitrine avec douleur.

\- Comment c'était déjà ? Ah, tu as en toi les prémices de la grandeur, Jimbo ! Contempler les voiles inondées de lumière avec notre cher Uriel et vos deux petites-amies !

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! J'ai juste embobiné les deux gamins pour qu'ils nous lâchent, voilà tout ! Mais crois surtout pas que je me dégonfle.

\- PLANETE EN VUE !

Les pirates quittèrent l'entrepont et Uriel et Jim restèrent quelques instants figés dans leur tonneau sous la douleur des mots de Silver. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent de leur cachette pour courir vers le pont. Cependant le cyborg se trouva face à face avec eux, ayant oublié sa longue vue. Uriel écarquilla les yeux et recula derrière Jim.

\- Vous jouez à cache-cache, les gars ?

\- Je suis très joueur, répondit Jim.

Silver ne manqua pas le geste d'Uriel de mettre la main sur la garde de son épée. Dommage. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à les blesser mais il ne pouvait plus éviter cela à cet instant.

\- Ah, je vois. L'ennuis c'est… C'est que c'est pas mon truc ce genre de blague. J'ai toujours été mauvais joueur.

Du coin de l'œil, Uriel vit Jim se saisir d'une pince coupante.

\- Moi aussi !

Jim en donna un grand coup dans la jambe en métal de Silver. Uriel dégaina son épée et donna un coup avec le pommeau dans le nez de Silver qui se mit à saigner avant de courir à sa suite sur le pont. Il fallait prévenir Amélia et Delbert !

Suivis de Morph, les deux jeunes se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans la cabine du capitaine pour l'informer de ce qui se passait. Un sifflement retentit et du mouvement se fit entendre. La mutinerie était donc bel et bien là.

Amélia tendit des armes à Jim et Delbert.

\- Et toi, mon garçon, tu sais utiliser ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Uriel en lui tendant un pistolet.

\- Non. Mon épée me suffira, capitaine !

\- Entendu ! Dépêchons-nous de nous rendre aux canots de sauvetage !

A l'aide des pistolets laser, ils creusèrent un trou dans le sol et se rendirent aux barques de sauvetage.

Jim lutta avec Morph qui avait pris la carte tandis qu'Uriel tenait Silver à distance à l'aide de son épée.

\- Dépêche, Jim ! Cria le prince. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps !

Silver mettait en effet de toute sa force dans son bras de métal pour repousser Uriel qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa garde. Le cyborg avait l'air furieux alors que son nez continuait de saigner. Uriel eut un cri alors que Silver parvenait à le faire tomber au sol. Sans plus s'occuper de lui, il l'enjamba alors que Jim parvenait à reprendre la carte et se figeait en voyant son ami au sol.

Uriel lui fit signe de se rendre au canot et contourna Silver avant de sauter au canot. Jim l'attrapa par les mains alors qu'Amelia mettait plein gaz pour semer les pirates. Uriel hurla, Jim lâchant une de ses mains sous l'impulsion du navire. Malheureusement, les pirates tirèrent sur eux et leur embarcation s'échoua au sol. Uriel vola quelques mètres plus loin et perdit connaissance.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Jim en allant voir comment il allait.

La tempe en sang, Uriel ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui frappa les joues.

\- Désolé, Uriel, c'est ma faute, j'ai pas réussi à te hisser sur le canot.

Jim le prit sur son dos, laissant le doc s'occuper d'Amélia alors qu'il partait explorer la planète.

* * *

Lorsqu'Uriel émergea, ce fut à cause d'un bruit assourdissant qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Il se redressa en grimaçant et en portant la main à sa tête, bandée. Probablement Delbert. Le rouquin chercha l'origine du bruit et avisa les pirates qui avaient attrapé Jim et menaçaient Delbert, Amélia -et lui-même aussi d'ailleurs- d'une arme pour que Jim coopère. Uriel se leva maladroitement, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Jim accepta de les aider et Uriel remarqua que son épée avait été prise, se trouvant à la ceinture de Silver. Il grogna quand on lui attacha les mains et suivit le reste de la troupe.

Arrivés au centre de la planète, Silver choisit de l'emmener avec eux. Il préférait avoir un deuxième humain avec lui au cas où Jim ne réussirait pas à utiliser la carte. Uriel ne cessait de loucher sur son épée, et eut un soupir de frustration quand Silver l'utilisa pour se frayer un chemin à travers une forêt de lianes.

Jim parvint à leur ouvrir un portail à l'aide de la carte et Silver et les autres se ruèrent sur l'or, le cyborg abandonnant sans état d'âme l'épée au sol, qu'Uriel s'empressa de récupérer.

\- On ferait mieux de déguerpir ! Lui cria Jim. J'ai un plan !

\- Je te suis, affirma Uriel, tenant son épée bien serrée.

Ils allèrent sur un navire abandonné, dont Jim reconnecta les fils. Durant ce laps de temps, Uriel fit la connaissance du robot Ben. Uriel ne s'y connaissait pas en mécanique et ne put donc aider Jim. Melody aurait adoré le faire, songea-t-il. Jim renvoya Ben auprès de Delbert et d'Amélia.

\- Pas question, dit Uriel avant même que son ami ne puisse parler. Je surveille tes arrières.

Jim eut un soupir et se remit à sa mécanique.

Ils sursautèrent cependant quand des bombes et des lasers se mirent en marche sur la planète. Un système défensif pour protéger le trésor… Ce Nathaniel Flint était vraiment ingénieux ! Jim se mit à la barre, ayant réussi à faire fonctionner leur embarcation de fortune.

\- Génial, direction la sortie ! Uriel, assure-toi qu'on ne soit pas trop lourds ! S'il le faut, largue le trésor !

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine Hawkins ! Plaisanta Uriel en mettant au garde à vous.

\- Crétin, marmonna Jim en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, Jimbo, Uriel, vous êtes vraiment les septièmes merveilles de l'univers.

Uriel et Jim se tournèrent vers Silver qui venait d'atterrir sur leur embarcation. Jim s'arma d'un sabre alors qu'Uriel dégainait son épée.

\- Restez où vous êtes !

\- Vous savez que je vous adore… Mais j'suis allé trop loin pour vous laisser me barrer la route du trésor.

Le déclic du bras du cyborg s'armant se fit entendre. Il était vraiment prêt à leur tirer dessus alors ? Uriel ne l'aurait pas pensé. Lui-même malgré le fait que sa sœur soit blessée à cause de lui et qu'il les ait trahis Jim et lui, ne parvenait pas à vouloir _réellement_ le blesser. Uriel raffermit la prise sur son épée.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, dit Silver et Uriel écarquilla les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Comment avait-il deviné ?

\- Tu es trop gentil pour ça, Uriel.

Le rouquin crispa la mâchoire. Combien de fois avait-il pu entendre cela de la bouche de ceux qui dénigraient Melody auparavant ? On vantait le fait qu'Uriel Benson était si gentille avec sa sœur bizarre. En criant, Uriel se lança, l'épée en avant, mais fut déséquilibré par un laser et rencontra le pont assez violemment, son épée glissant sur le bois du navire.

\- Aoutch, râla-t-il en se relevant, constatant que l'embarcation était secouée en tous sens.

Il avisa la main de métal de Silver accrochée à la poupe et se dépêcha de ramasser son épée avant de s'approcher de lui. Il rattacha rapidement l'épée à sa ceinture en voyant que Silver hésitait entre le trésor, et Jim, qui allait tomber dans les flammes.

\- JIM ! Hurla Uriel.

Il sauta de l'embarcation et tendit sa main, mais il était beaucoup trop loin. Silver lui-même avait beau tendre la main, il était impossible de l'atteindre tout en tenant le navire empli d'or.

\- Vieux fou, laissez donc ce trésor et sauvez Jim ! Cria Uriel. Je ne peux rien faire, mais vous, si vous lâchez ce foutu bateau vous pourrez le sauver !

Silver hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement lâcher le navire et de sauver Jim.

\- Pirate d'opérette, pauvre fou ! Grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le bateau lâché par Silver explosa sous un laser et les trois compères quittèrent le portail pour retrouver Amélia et son navire.

* * *

Une fois à bord, la situation n'était cependant pas aisée pour autant et Uriel se pencha au bastingage en se demandant comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Jim eut une idée et Silver l'aida à la réaliser. Uriel tendit son épée à Jim.

\- Tu gagneras du temps en la lançant sur le portail. Tu n'auras pas à t'approcher trop près.

\- Mais c'est l'héritage de ta famille…

\- Je pense que nos vies sont plus importantes qu'une relique du passé ! Insista le prince.

Jim se lança alors et ils le suivirent du regard, le cœur battant. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant l'explosion de la planète. Arrivé à quelques mètres du portail, Jim lança l'épée en visant ce qu'il estimait être le point représentant le spatioport de Mandragore. Il atteignit heureusement son objectif et revint au navire en faisant des loopings.

Uriel et Jim se firent une accolade, Ben les serrant contre lui pour un gros câlin. Uriel eut un rire alors que Jim râlait pour la forme. Ils eurent un autre rire en voyant Delbert et Amélia s'enlacer. Delbert les rejoignit en les félicitant pour leur brillante idée et ils le charrièrent sur sa nouvelle petite-amie. Puis ils avisèrent l'absence de Silver et se rendirent dans les soutes. Uriel eut un ricanement et Jim secoua la tête en le voyant prêt à s'enfuir.

\- Vous ne renoncez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, Uriel, Jimbo, ah non c'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vérifiais de notre dernier bateau et je faisais de jolis petits nœuds.

Jim se permit de refaire le nœud de Silver et Uriel eut un sourire.

\- Je vous ai appris trop de choses on dirait… Cela dit, si ça vous ennuie pas, on aimerait autant éviter la prison. Surtout Morphy j'dois dire. C'est l'esprit de la liberté. Se retrouver en cage, ça lui briserait le cœur.

Avec un soupir, Uriel appuya sur la manivelle pour ouvrir la soute alors que Jim souriait.

\- Je vous proposerai bien de venir avec nous tous les deux, mais… Je sais qu'il y a des demoiselles qui vous attendent tous les deux. Même si j'avoue qu'Hawkins, Silver et Benson, les aventuriers de l'espace, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

C'est vrai que c'était grisant à imaginer.

\- Promettez-moi une chose chacun. Jimbo, tu vas devenir le chef de la garde royale et tu épouseras ta princesse. Uriel, continue de t'affirmer et persévère pour conquérir ta chère sirène.

Les deux adolescents le promirent, et ils se câlinèrent tous les trois, les larmes aux yeux.

Silver fit ensuite mine d'essuyer une poussière et leur confia Morph. Ou plutôt il confia à Morph la mission de les surveiller pour lui. Le cyborg embarqua ensuite dans le canot et les fixa un instant avant de sortir une poignée d'or.

\- Pour m'excuser auprès des Benson !

\- Gardez-le. Vous en aurez besoin durant votre voyage, dit Uriel en lui relançant sa poignée d'or. La famille royale a sûrement déjà reconstruit le palais depuis.

Silver sourit.

\- Prenez garde à vous, les gamins.

\- Et vous de même, vieux brigand !

\- N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si vous passez à Danemark !

\- Promis ! Je veux vous voir avec vos deux beautés !

Et il partit dans un grand rire.

Comme ils arrivaient à Mandragore, les deux garçons remontèrent sur le pont en se donnant des coups d'épaule. Amélia fut furieuse d'apprendre la fuite de Silver et ne fut pas dupe de leur air innocent mais n'en redit rien. Le navire arriva au spatioport et Jim et Uriel se penchèrent à la recherche de Melody et Daphnée.

* * *

 **A mercredi pour la suite :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Retour au bercail**

Melody lissa les plis de sa robe en fixant le sol et Daphnée la prit par le bras.

\- Arrête de stresser. Tu es belle et Jim le sait.

La blonde était elle-même stressée, le cœur battant. Retrouver Uriel après ces semaines d'absence allait faire tout drôle. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir face à lui. C'était perturbant. Le navire sur lequel les garçons avaient embarqué était enfin en vue et les filles retinrent leur souffle.

Les deux garçons se trouvaient au bastingage. Uriel souriait d'un air heureux, les cheveux au vent. Daphnée eut du mal à soutenir son regard sans rougir. Melody et Jim se captèrent et se sourirent largement. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre une fois le navire à quai. Avant qu'ils ne soient à leur niveau, Daphnée et Melody aperçurent Delbert qui tenait la patte du capitaine dans la sienne et eurent un petit rire. Jim prit Melody dans ses bras et la fit tourner en riant.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu m'as manqué malgré que tu sois impatiente et têtue. Et taquine. Et…

\- Ca va, j'ai compris, merci ! Râla la princesse d'un air boudeur.

\- Oh, cet air boudeur aussi m'avait manqué, continua Jim d'un air rieur.

Melody croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Dis-moi, Hawkins, à quoi tu joues exactement ?

Jim sourit plus largement encore.

\- Moi ? Je m'amuse à t'énerver parce que tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais cette moue boudeuse.

Il ricana quand elle rosit et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oh, allez, ça m'avait manqué de te taquiner.

Melody lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui ne le fit même pas frémir et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Jim vit du coin de l'œil les filles de la ville être déçues de leur rapprochement. Il avait donc bien gagné en célébrité et il prit Melody par la taille comme pour confirmer la rumeur. La foule chuchota et il en sourit alors que la brune se collait contre lui avec un soupir.

\- Tu sais que tu es infernal, Hawkins ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- C'est pas du jeu ! Grogna-t-elle avant de lever le visage vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Du côté d'Uriel et Daphnée, Uriel la rejoignit les mains dans les poches d'un air décontracté. Daphnée se mordit la lèvre en ignorant toujours comment agir avec le jeune homme. Plus elle le regardait et plus son cœur battait fort. Arrivé devant elle, Uriel sourit d'un air tendre qui la fit frémir. Elle le trouva changé. Plus que jamais. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui à cet instant ! Elle sursauta en entendant des filles scander le nom du prince et s'assombrit un peu. Uriel avait toujours eu des admiratrices, ce n'était pas nouveau.

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ne se reconnut pas dans sa façon de parler et se figea quand Uriel passa la main sur sa joue, la fixant toujours avec cette tendresse. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, elle se serait dérobée à ce geste. A cet instant, elle eut un bref soupir et amorça un geste pour enlacer Uriel. Le jeune homme sourit, la prit contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si Daphnée ne s'y était pas attendue, elle ferma néanmoins les yeux en répondant à son doux baiser. Elle ignora les cris déçus et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Jim les siffla et que Melody applaudit. Yeux verts dans yeux bleus, les deux jeunes se fixèrent en souriant.

\- Il était temps, souffla Uriel en continuant de sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Uriel.

Le jeune homme qui avait paru si assuré perdit de sa superbe et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Daph'.

\- J'ai le droit de te le piquer ? Mon frère m'a aussi manqué !

Daphnée et Uriel se séparèrent en riant et Melody serra son frère contre elle tandis que Jim en faisait de même avec Daphnée. Ils étaient un quatuor vraiment bien soudé. Ils commencèrent à quitter les quais pour se rendre au palais, les garçons racontant leur aventure avec passion.

Jim cessa cependant un instant de marcher et Melody se stoppa également. Elle le fixa sans comprendre la raison qui rendait son regard aussi mauvais.

\- Toi ! S'écria brutalement Jim en direction d'un homme brun.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas.

\- Hawkins ! Cria Jim et l'homme se retourna.

Ne pas voir la ressemblance entre Jim et lui serait être aveugle. C'était donc lui qui était à l'origine de la plus grande blessure de Jim et Sarah ? Melody posa la main sur le bras de Jim pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- James ? Demanda Pléiade Hawkins.

Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu James et Sarah. Des années qu'il n'avait pas été au Danemark.

\- Oh je vois que tu comptais te rendre à l'auberge de maman, continua Jim. Tu seras bien déçu, elle ne la tient plus depuis ton départ. Il faut dire que partir avec tout l'argent n'a pas aidé.

Pléiade voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Jim continua.

\- Tu te demandes où elle est ? Au château. Où même le roi a été plus généreux pour nous que notre chef de famille.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. L'appel de l'espace et de l'océan était plus fort que tout. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- TU NE POUVAIS PAS QUOI ? Se mit à hurler Jim. Tu ne pouvais pas nous emmener avec toi ? Tu ne pouvais pas partir en nous laissant de quoi vivre plutôt que de nous abandonner de cette manière ? Sans Ariel et Eric on serait sûrement morts maman et moi !

\- Eric et Ariel ? Eh bien, vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, non ?

Jim vit rouge et se dégagea de Melody pour se rapprocher de son géniteur.

\- Certainement pas grâce à toi. Pourquoi avoir épousé maman et m'avoir eu si c'était pour nous laisser de cette façon ?

\- Je n'ai épousé ta mère que parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Je n'étais pas fait pour la vie de famille de toute façon. C'est bien pour ça que je suis parti. Tu as bien vu ce que c'est, non ? Il parait que tu rentres de voyage.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI ! JE NE LE SERAI JAMAIS ! JE TE DETESTE, PLEIADE ! JE TE DETESTE !

Pléiade soupira et se massa l'arête du nez.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la vie de famille n'était pas faite pour moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, c'est tout.

\- T'es en train de dire que tu aurais préféré ne pas avoir connu maman et que je ne vienne pas au monde ?

La seconde d'hésitation de Pléiade fit écarquiller les yeux des quatre adolescents. Melody vit clairement les yeux de Jim s'humidifier et voulut le retenir, elle-même ayant du mal à ne pas pleurer. Jim se dégagea d'un geste sec et se rua sur Pléiade, lui mettant une droite bien méritée. Seulement Pléiade répondit aussi et cela tourna en bagarre sous les cris des badauds rassemblés pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Uriel lâcha Daphnée pour essayer de séparer les deux hommes tout en évitant de se prendre un coup perdu. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée dans une telle situation. Melody lui prêta main forte en refoulant ses larmes. Uriel tenait Jim par les épaules et Melody empêcha Pléiade d'avancer en se postant face à lui, les mains sur son torse. L'homme tenta de la pousser et finit par renoncer, la fixant d'un air mécontent. Les yeux de Melody ne perdirent pas de leur détermination malgré les larmes qui avaient fini par rouler sur ses joues.

\- Je vous interdis de seulement vous approcher du palais pour tenter de voir Sarah. Elle n'a pas besoin de vous voir. J'ordonnerais qu'on vous interdise l'accès.

\- _Tu_ ordonneras ? Se moqua Pléiade. Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu es seulement la petite-amie de James, rien de plus !

\- Je suis rien de moins que l'héritière en titre. La princesse Melody, la fille du roi Eric et de la reine Ariel !

Pléiade perdit de sa superbe et s'éloigna de la princesse. Elle le fixait d'un air froid et noir. Elle détestait avoir recours à son titre pour se faire entendre mais n'en avait pas le choix avec un tel individu.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé quel genre de personne vous pouviez être après que Jim et Sarah aient rejoint le château il y a si longtemps. Enfin, personne est un bien grand mot vous concernant. Vous ne méritez pas le centième de la colère que Jim ressent envers vous. Vous ne méritez rien de plus que de l'ignorance. Les Benson ont toujours pris soin de votre _femme_ et votre _fils._ Et je continuerai à prendre soin de lui comme vous ne le ferez jamais ! Ne vous approchez pas du château ou de nous ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Pléiade secoua la tête avec un petit ricanement. Melody fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne se moquait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je vois que t'es entre de bonnes mains, James. Je vous le confie, votre altesse.

L'homme fit une révérence avant de mettre les mains dans les poches et de repartir dans la direction opposée au château. Faire des excuses ne servirait à rien et il le savait parfaitement. Ce pour quoi il n'en avait pas fait.

Melody sursauta quand Jim la prit par les épaules et fit la grimace en voyant son nez qui saignait.

\- Tu as été formidable, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle prenait son mouchoir en soie et le lui tendait.

Daphnée et Uriel restèrent assez silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Jim se contenta de prendre la main de Melody dans la sienne avec force. La façon dont elle s'était enflammée face à Pléiade était magnifique !

Ils finirent par arriver au château et furent accueillis par Ariel, Eric et Sarah qui se figèrent néanmoins en se rendant compte que Jim s'était battu. Le jeune homme vit tout de suite un air déçu se peindre sur leurs visages. Sarah ouvrit la bouche mais Melody la devança.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il a été provoqué ! Nous sommes tombés sur…

Melody hésita un instant en se demandant si Jim comptait parler de Pléiade à sa mère ou non.

\- On est tombés sur Pléiade. Lâcha Jim.

Sarah se crispa face à cette nouvelle, l'air ailleurs. Comme si elle revivait l'abandon de son mari il y a si longtemps. Puis elle prit un air choqué et s'approcha pour analyser son nez.

\- Et il t'a frappé ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui ai commencé. Mais il l'avait cherché.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ? Demanda Sarah.

Jim évita son regard. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler que cet homme était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Comment pouvait-il dire à sa mère que Pléiade l'avait épousée pour l'unique raison qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il le regrettait, tout comme il regrettait l'existence de Jim ? La voir souffrir à nouveau à cause de cet homme le rendait malade.

Sarah chercha son regard avant de le serrer contre elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon grand, tu sais.

\- Toi aussi, maman.

Ariel et Eric serraient eux aussi leur fils contre eux en le trouvant bien changé. Ce n'était plus le même Uriel Benson qu'il y a quelques mois en arrière. Il avait pris en maturité et assez en assurance pour prendre les choses en main avec Daphnée. Les Benson laissèrent les deux Hawkins entre eux et allèrent se promener dans les jardins.

\- C'était si horrible que ça ? Demanda Eric.

Melody avait un air sombre, Uriel semblait un peu ébouriffé et Daphnée plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Tu t'es aussi battu Uriel ? Demanda Ariel avec une inquiétude impossible à cacher.

\- Non, mais j'ai dû séparer Jim et cet homme.

\- Tu as de la chance de ne pas prendre un coup perdu ! S'exclama Eric avec paternalisme en pressant l'épaule de son fils.

\- En même temps, Jim n'allait pas me frapper ! C'est Melody qui a eu de la chance quand elle a défié Pléiade.

Eric et Ariel se tournèrent vers elle d'un air mi fâché mi inquiet.

\- Je ne l'ai pas défié, je lui ai dit ces quatre vérités, contra la princesse en croisant les bras.

Elle brûlait encore d'une colère sans nom rien qu'à penser à cet homme et ce qu'il avait osé dire à Jim.

\- Et s'il avait mal réagi ? Demanda Ariel en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Peu m'importe. Tu aurais entendu ce qu'il a dit maman, je suis sûre que tu aurais fait pareil.

\- Même pire, enchérit Uriel. Maman l'aurait giflé. Ou alors aurait donné un coup de poing. Tu aurais vu comme les citoyens te regardaient, Melody ! Ils étaient admiratifs et tu étais tellement royale à ce moment-là !

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je _devais_ faire quelque chose ! Voir cet homme faire souffrir Jim, c'était insupportable ! Je savais que ce n'était pas un homme respectable, mais à ce point-là !

Ariel serra sa fille contre elle tout en s'asseyant sur le banc du jardin.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Melody. Défendre l'homme que tu aimes en se fichant de l'avis des autres, c'est très beau et c'est ce qu'il faut.

Eric et Ariel jetèrent ensuite un discret coup d'œil aux mains entrelacées d'Uriel et Daphnée sans rien dire alors que Melody rougissait sous le compliment de sa mère. La blonde semblait d'ailleurs assez gênée, raison pour laquelle les Benson ne dirent rien pour ne pas accentuer son malaise. Uriel et Daphnée décidèrent d'ailleurs de se rendre à Atlantica pour que le rouquin retrouve le reste de sa famille. Melody alla dans la chambre de Jim, s'installant sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé la veille et attendant qu'il la rejoigne.

* * *

Jim et Sarah avaient marché silencieusement sur la plage dans un premier temps. Mais le fait que son fils serre sa main avec tant de force ne pouvait qu'inquièter la mère de famille.

\- Jim que t'a-t 'il dit ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je le vois bien.

Jim resta silencieux mais Sarah l'entendit renifler et s'arrêta. Elle se planta face à lui et dut lever la tête pour le regarder, il continuait encore et toujours de grandir malgré ses dix-huit ans révolus.

\- Jim ? Insista la brune en cherchant le regard de son fils.

Sarah eut une exclamation choquée quand Jim s'effondra contre elle en pleurant. Elle s'assit sur le sable et le serra contre elle.

\- Il a dit… Qu'il ne t'a épousée que parce que tu étais enceinte. Je lui ai demandé s'il regrettait le mariage et ma venue au monde et il n'a pas su me répondre.

Sarah regarda la mer au loin avec la mâchoire crispée. Que Jim tombe sur Pléiade après toutes ces années était déjà une situation horrible. Mais qu'il lui sorte de telles horreurs la rendait folle de rage.

\- Je suppose que c'est là que tu l'as frappé.

\- Et je l'ai pas loupé, murmura Jim, presque fièrement.

Penser que Pléiade frapperait Jim en retour accentua la colère de la femme.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Melody. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

Jim acquiesça, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et alla retrouver sa princesse. Sarah quant à elle expliqua la situation à Grimsby et se rendit sur les quais. Pléiade Hawkins allait entendre parler d'elle !

Melody sursauta lorsque Jim arriva dans sa chambre. Il jeta un bref regard aux nouveautés que sa mère avaient faites en reconstruisant le château mais était encore trop secoué pour en sourire. Melody tapota le lit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Sans un mot, il pleura entre ses bras. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait eu à le consoler de cette manière. C'était toujours lui qui la consolait quand on se moquait d'elle et qu'elle finissait par craquer.

Melody passa une main apaisante dans son dos et Jim finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le ventre de sa petite-amie qui égara une main pensive dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Si ça n'avait été que d'elle, elle aurait aussi frappé Pléiade, avec plus de force que Jim. Pour venger la douleur qu'il avait occasionné chez celui qu'elle aimait. C'était injuste que maintenant que tout allait bien Pléiade réapparaisse. Fixant un long moment le ciel encore bleu, Melody ne se présenta pas au dîner et finit par s'endormir elle aussi.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Jim émergea et ramena Melody au centre du lit avec douceur en s'apercevant qu'elle était en train d'en tomber. Son visage semblait soucieux et il la prit dans ses bras, fixant le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux avant de se rendormir en essayant de ne pas penser à son géniteur problématique. Il était loin de se douter que sa mère était allée à sa recherche pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur ce que Pléiade avait causé comme remous aux quais. Et que la discussion n'avait pas été calme et encore moins facile. S'il y avait une chose que Sarah ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on fasse du mal à son fils. Et Pléiade lui en avait fait plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Pays Imaginaire_

La sirène rit derrière sa main. Crochet avait encore perdu. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Peter gagnait toujours après tout ! Pas une seule fois Crochet n'avait gagné depuis qu'elle se trouvait ici. Depuis qu'il l'avait capturée plutôt.

La rouquine se figea légèrement en y repensant. Elle était heureuse ici, mais il lui arrivait de penser à ses enfants et à son mari qui étaient loin d'elle. Toutes ses filles devaient avoir leur propre famille. Des maris, des enfants, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle les avait quittés si jeunes… Et son cher époux qui avait dû toutes les élever tout seul… Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre. Elle évitait le plus possible de penser à eux, mais la lagune des sirènes lui rappelait tant l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient tous pour s'amuser et simplement profiter du beau temps.

Les autres sirènes s'aperçurent de sa morosité mais ne l'en sortirent pas. Elles savaient à quoi elle pensait dans ces moments-là et ne pouvaient pas comprendre ou aider son chagrin. Elles restaient jeunes et sans famille, elles ne pouvaient comprendre le manque ressenti par une mère de famille et une épouse.

Bien vite, Peter tenta de la faire rire, aidé par Clochette et Jane. Elle sourit pour la forme mais plus les années passaient, plus ils lui manquaient.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

Les garçons perdus adoraient l'entendre chanter ou raconter des histoires et elle ne s'en lassait pas, se rappelant de ses propres filles qui adoraient ça elles aussi.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché un passage ou autre pour tous les retrouver. Elle avait cherché par l'océan et comme le pays imaginaire était un monde « spécial », elle avait bien fini par tomber sur un portail mais une sorte de grosse pierre le bouchait. Même en s'y mettant à plusieurs ils n'avaient pas réussi à le déplacer. Elle avait alors tenté d'appeler à l'aide mais là aussi personne n'avait l'air dans les parages. Plus récemment, elle était retournée au passage et avait constaté qu'un amas de blocs de glaces s'y était accumulé. Là encore, c'était beaucoup trop imposant pour les déplacer et il aurait fallu une immense force pour déplacer tout ça. Elle réfléchissait depuis à une solution et ne comptait pas abandonner. C'était après tout aussi pour sa ténacité que son mari l'aimait et l'admirait. C'était ainsi qu'étaient les membres de leur famille après tout.

Le seul qui aurait vraiment pu l'aider était Crochet lui-même. C'était après tout lui qui l'avait arrachée aux siens. De base, leur cible avait été les trésors de la lagune et certainement pas de blesser une sirène. Elle avait eu si peur quand les pirates l'avaient remontée à bord. Crochet s'était lissé les moustaches d'un air pensif et avait ensuite déclarer qu'attirer Peter avec une sirène blessée semblait un bon plan. Elle n'y avait rien compris et avait argué que sans soins ce Peter qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'aurait pas le temps d'être attiré. Un jeune mousse, un certain John, avait dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie et faire au mieux pour soigner au minimum la rouquine. Elle se rappelait que le regard de ce jeune homme était encore un peu innocent et qu'elle avait tenté de le convaincre de la libérer, qu'elle avait une famille. Mais Monsieur Mouche, le second, était arrivé et avait déclaré que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait d'elle étant donné que le jeune nouveau semblait influençable. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas revu après que Peter l'eut sauvée des griffes de Crochet. Elle s'était souvent demandé s'il était parti de lui-même ou s'il avait été remercié.

Elle reprit pied et s'amusa de Clochette qui faisait encore la jalouse. Depuis que Jane s'était installée au pays imaginaire, c'en était devenu infernal et Peter n'en pouvait plus, le pauvre ! Elle rit encore une fois, mettant sa famille dans un coin de sa tête mais se promettant de trouver une solution concernant ces blocs de glace…

* * *

Silver commanda une autre chope de bière. Retour à la case départ, pas vrai ? Pour tout dire, ces derniers jours en solitaire ne lui plaisaient pas. Il refusait bien entendu de l'admettre, mais il y avait deux garçons qui lui manquaient. Et il aurait bien aimé faire la connaissance des fameuses Melody et Daphnée. Il repoussa cette idée de se rendre au Danemark. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'était pas loin de chez eux, d'accord, mais comment pourrait-il seulement se présenter face à la fille qu'il avait blessée ? D'un autre côté il n'avait pas de nouveau but ni de nouveau trésor…

Le cyborg secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée qui reviendrait au galop dans quelques heures. Il ne s'attachait pas, jamais. Il ne cessait également de se rappeler de ses débuts dans son premier équipage.

 _Tu n'es pas encore aussi mauvais qu'eux ! Ne fais pas quelque chose qui te ferais avoir des regrets !_

Silver grogna en tapant nerveusement du pied. Quels regrets ? D'avoir laissé le trésor de Flint pour sauver Jim ? Non. Il en était fier. C'était une bonne action. Il aurait eu des regrets s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Mais était-il vraiment fait pour une vie de solitaire à chercher des trésors hypothétiquement existants ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était attaché et avait adoré s'occuper d'Uriel et Jim. Les voir évoluer et changer, c'était quelque chose de beau à vivre ! Ces deux jeunes l'avaient marqué et il ne pourrait les oublier. En soupirant, Silver but sa bière avant de quitter la petite auberge. Se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Partir à la recherche d'un autre trésor ? Ou continuer la route vers le château ? Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il s'était rendu directement au Danemark après qu'Uriel et Jim lui aient permis de s'enfuir. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours dans cette taverne à tergiverser. En son fort intérieur, il avait tout de suite su pourquoi il s'était arrêté au Danemark. Sans vouloir le reconnaître, bien sûr.

Il aperçut une femme se disputer avec un sosie de Jim plus âgé et eut un sursaut. Quelles chances pouvait-il seulement y avoir pour que le père de Jim soit dans les parages. En regardant plus attentivement la femme, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux bleus clairs -et colériques à cet instant- de Jim. Les parents Hawkins. Il savait que Sarah vivait au palais, il l'avait appris par Jim. Silver s'adossa donc contre un mur en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il rejoindrait ses deux compères un peu plus tard.

* * *

 **Silver va-t-il intervenir dans la dispute des Hawkins ? Les autres vont-ils trouver le chemin vers le pays imaginaire ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Etrange rencontre**

Sarah n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver Pléiade. Elle l'avait simplement cherché dans chaque taverne. S'il n'avait pas changé, c'est de cette façon qu'il agirait. Il se soulerait et dépenserait sa paie dans toutes les tavernes. Il avait toujours fait ainsi et c'est ce qui les avait d'ailleurs ruinés. Qu'elle avait été naïve de penser qu'ouvrir sa propre auberge changerait les choses ! Ca avait été encore pire. Il se servait dans les réserves pour les clients et elle était en déficit tous les mois…

\- Oh, c'était donc vrai. Parait que tu me cherches. Tu veux… Raviver de vieux souvenirs, hein ? Te rappeler la belle époque, c'est ça ?

Pléiade cessa de parler sous la force retentissante de la gifle et se tint la joue sans entendre le ricanement du cyborg derrière eux.

\- _La belle époque_? Pour toi peut-être ! Trimer sang et eau pour que tu vides mon stock, tu appelles ça la belle époque ? Devoir sécher les larmes de Jim parce que tu n'avais jamais le temps pour lui et que tu ne faisais que le rabrouer !

\- De ce que j'ai vu il s'en est bien sorti, dit Pléiade en haussant les épaules. Avec la princesse.

Un méchant ricanement sortit de sa gorge.

\- Mon fils, un moins que rien, avec une princesse.

\- Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Je t'interdis de lui reparler comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui ! Te revoir était déjà un grand choc mais il fallait en plus que tu lui dises de telles horreurs et que tu le frappes ?

\- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Sarah lui remit une autre gifle et Pléiade attrapa son bras d'un air mécontent.

\- Attention, Sarah. Je suis peut-être plus vieux, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu es capable de frapper ton fils de dix-sept ans. Si elle ne s'était pas présentée qui sait si tu n'aurais pas frappé la princesse ? Et maintenant tu veux frapper sur une femme ?

\- T'es toujours ma femme, Sarah.

Sarah manqua de mots, soufflée par son toupet.

\- Comment oses-tu… Après ce que tu nous as fait…

\- Vous vous en êtes sortis, non ? Je dirais même que je vous ai rendus service à tous les deux !

Sarah leva à nouveau la main mais Pléiade attrapa son poignet et la fit grimacer en serrant.

\- Arrête de me frapper, geignit-il.

Sarah grimaça et se desserra de son emprise, mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je vue me regarder de cet air furieux ? C'était même ça qui me donnait envie de m'en aller. Je ne voulais plus rentrer et voir cet air sur ton visage.

\- Oh et tu n'aurais pas pu juste t'en aller sans prendre l'argent ? Ou changer pour que mon expression change aussi ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit au petit James, la vie de famille n'était pas pour moi. Et… Tu…

Pléiade se raccrocha difficilement au mur et Sarah secoua la tête avec une mine dégoûtée. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme ? Elle avait été si naïve quand il lui parlait de ses rêves… Qu'elle était rapidement tombée sous son charme. Probablement ce qu'il avait escompté. Mais il avait dû lui-même ressentir quelque chose, il ne l'aurait pas épousée autrement. De ça, elle en était persuadée.

Sarah se pencha si près que leurs nez se touchaient.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi ou de mon fils.

\- C'est aussi mon…

\- Non, tu n'es que son géniteur. Et tu lui as fait trop de mal aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de notre famille. Et cela inclut la famille royale.

\- T'as aucun droit sur moi, Sarah, répliqua Pléiade en reprenant du poil de la bête.

Il se redressa avec vitesse et elle faillit se prendre un coup de tête.

\- Jolie Sarah, si seulement nous n'avions pas été naïfs tous les deux… Si tu n'avais pas cru mes belles paroles, tu n'aurais pas eu ce marmot. Je ne t'aurais pas épousée… On aurait eu une vie moins misérable.

\- Je t'interdis, tu entends, je t'interdis de seulement redire à voix haute que tu aurais préféré que Jim n'existe pas comme tu l'as fait devant lui et devant Melody plus tôt dans la journée ! Je te déteste de tout mon être, Pléiade, mais Jim est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie.

Pléiade se recula en ricanant et se raccrocha au mur. Sarah secoua la tête en le regardant. Au final, ça avait été une bonne action de sa part que de partir. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de continuer de vivre à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Encore une fois, ne t'approche plus de nous.

Pléiade voulut dire quelque chose, rota bruyamment et s'effondra au sol dans une position pittoresque. Il se mit à ronfler et Sarah leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner au château, constatant qu'il faisait nuit.

\- Si je peux me permettre, madame Hawkins, laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

Sarah se retourna et son regard tomba sur celui qu'elle devina comme Long John Silver. Jim avait eu le temps de lui en parler brièvement avant de rejoindre Melody.

\- Si vous voulez bien de ma compagnie bien entendu.

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils, monsieur.

\- Appelez-moi Silver. Je suis loin d'être un cyborg honorable.

Sarah sourit et accepta que le pirate la raccompagne. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas rassurant que de rentrer de nuit.

* * *

Au matin, Melody se réveilla et regarda Jim qui dormait encore. Il avait l'air épuisé et elle préféra ne pas le réveiller, allant de son côté sur la plage pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle avait du mal à sortir ce Pléiade Hawkins de sa tête. Si elle n'avait pas annoncé qui elle était, elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait aussi frappée. Elle revit Jim pleurer dans ses bras et entoura ses bras de ses genoux en sentant ses propres larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment un tel homme pouvait seulement exister. Soupirant, elle se rapprocha de l'océan et laissa les vagues lécher ses pieds nus, le regard au loin.

Uriel venait de se lever et soupirait fortement. Sa mère venait de lui apprendre qu'il allait reprendre les leçons comme avant leur expédition. Et il n'en avait vraiment pas la moindre envie… Ca ne lui avait pas manqué le moins du monde. Une part de lui ne cessait d'espérer que Delbert serait trop occupé avec le capitaine Amelia. Avec un soupir, le jeune prince se rendit à la salle à manger. Il ne fut que peu surpris de ne pas voir Melody et Jim. Après la fin de journée de la veille, difficile de les imaginer debout aussi tôt. Daphnée était cependant là en compagnie d'Ariel et Eric et discutait joyeusement. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'échappa pas aux parents Benson mais qui ne dirent rien.

Ariel et Eric avaient bien sûr remarqué l'absence de Jim et Melody mais n'en étaient pas étonnés non plus.

\- Au fait, Uriel, on a un nouveau membre du personnel, déclara Ariel.

Le prince redressa la tête en se demandant pourquoi exactement ses parents souriaient d'une telle manière. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Silver qui poussait un plateau.

\- Silver ? S'étonna Uriel en se relevant.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant de te voir en prince, Uriel. Est-ce que je dois m'incliner en t'appelant votre altesse ?

\- Pas question ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai horreur de ça. Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Il se trouve que je suis tombé sur la maman de Jimbo hier. Et je n'ai pas voulu la laisser rentrer seule au palais. Une chose en amenant une autre, j'ai décidé de me mettre au service de ta famille pour m'amender du palais que j'avais détruit.

Uriel alla faire un câlin au cyborg qui regarda ailleurs avec gêne.

\- Tu veux me rendre jalouse, Benson ?

Eric et Ariel éclatèrent de rire face à une Daphnée un peu rouge de sa tirade. Assurée, mais pas trop. Silver éclata de rire alors qu'Uriel la dévisageait avec une énorme surprise.

\- Voilà donc la fameuse Daphnée dont tu me rabattais les oreilles !

Uriel rougit, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que la blonde rougisse, mais elle se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Ce qui l'étonna elle-même. Uriel la regarda sous un air nouveau. Elle aussi avait changé durant ces quelques mois.

Silver finit par se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. Uriel avait dans l'idée d'emmener Daphnée en promenade mais Ariel le regarda avec un faux air noir, lui rappelant les fameuses leçons évoquées auparavant.

\- Et toi Daphnée, que vas-tu faire, demanda Eric avec un air paternel.

\- Sûrement parler à Jim. Je parie que Melody l'a laissé et est allée ruminer dans son coin. Je vais aller le secouer. Pour avoir eu de mauvais parents je peux le comprendre et l'aider.

Ariel et Eric échangèrent un nouveau regard et la regardèrent quitter la pièce.

* * *

Jim ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte que Melody était déjà partie. Probablement n'avait-elle pas voulu le réveiller. Après tout ce qu'il avait pleuré la veille, rien de très étonnant… Il regarda le beau ciel bleu au-dessus de lui et nota mentalement de remercier sa mère pour les changements apportés à sa chambre. Avec un soupir il se leva et entreprit de s'habiller, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se figea quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son ami Daphnée.

\- Ah tu es réveillé !

Si Jim fut surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus dérangée que ça par le fait qu'il se trouvait à moitié habillé il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Daphnée s'adossa à la porte et attendit qu'il finisse de s'habiller.

\- Tu sais où est Melody ? Demanda Jim alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

Le jeune homme renvoya des regards noirs à certains domestiques qui les observaient de façon suggestive. Daphnée le prit par les épaules l'étonnant encore un peu plus.

\- Elle n'était pas au déjeuner ce matin. Je suppose qu'elle est allée s'isoler sur la plage ou à Atlantica.

Jim fit la moue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre, tu sais. Cet homme c'est ton passé. Ce qui compte c'est le présent et notre avenir ensemble à tous.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi…

Jim s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots.

\- Aussi adulte et… Rah je ne trouve pas le mot.

\- Détachée du passé ? Ces longs mois avec Melody m'y ont aidée. Je considère Eric et Ariel comme mes parents désormais. Un homme qui regrette la naissance de son enfant ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour toi. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je sais ce que c'est.

Jim la prit par la taille, agréablement surpris des changements opérés chez Daphnée.

\- Je pense effectivement que tu as raison. Mais sur le coup entendre de telles horreurs après toutes ces années à se demander ce qu'il avait pu devenir. Ca fait mal.

\- Crois-moi je sais ce que c'est qu'avoir un parent qui regrette sa naissance. Et moi ils étaient deux… Il m'arrive de penser que ma vie aurait été meilleure si j'avais été abandonnée à Atlantica.

\- Mais on ne t'aurait pas rencontrée. Tout aurait été trop différent !

Les deux rirent ensembles et riaient encore en se rendant dans les cuisines.

Jim cependant se figea face à ce qu'il voyait. Silver, Louis et Sarah qui rangeaient la cuisine ensembles. Uriel était également présent et les dévisagea avec jalousie. Jim enleva sa main de la taille de Daphnée d'un air coupable et Uriel éclata de rire, lui montrant qu'il se fichait de lui.

Sarah se tourna vers les arrivants et serra son fils contre elle.

\- Je vais bien, maman, c'est bon. La rassura Jim.

\- J'ai été lui parler hier soir.

Nul besoin de préciser à qui elle faisait référence.

\- Tu n'as pas à ressentir de douleur par rapport à ce qu'il te dit. Il a été infect avec moi et je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités. L'histoire Pléiade Hawkins est réglée. Et jamais, Jim, jamais je ne regretterais ta naissance. Inutile de continuer à penser à cet imbécile qui n'a pas changé d'un iota depuis toutes ces années. Je pense que partir a été la meilleure des choses qu'il ait pu faire pour nous.

Jim sourit et serra fort sa mère contre lui sous l'œil attendri des autres. Louis fit rapidement mine de rien en faisant s'entrechoquer les casseroles.

* * *

Melody essuya ses larmes et se contenta de marcher dans le sable en tenant sa robe pour ne pas trop la salir. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Oh bien sûr, Ariel n'en redirait rien mais elle pensait aux pauvres domestiques qui passaient un temps fou à rendre ses robes propres. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle erra sans but et ne fut pas étonnée d'atterrir près de la ville. Son estomac se mit à grogner et à lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de pièces et elle ne tenait pas à errer pieds nus dans la ville. Avec un soupir, la princesse fit demi-tour, tenant toujours ses jupes relevées. Elle s'arrêta et ferma un bref instant les yeux, profitant du soleil et du vent sur son visage.

Elle regarda un bref instant l'océan et fut étonnée d'y voir un navire avec un pavillon pirate au loin. Elle regarda la direction qu'avait pris ledit navire et fut encore plus intriguée en voyant qu'il voguait en direction du repaire de Morgana. Melody avait toujours été curieuse. Elle ne mit que peu de temps à se décider. Elle mangerait plus tard. Elle sauta dans l'eau et se transforma en sirène, nageant le plus rapidement possible dans la direction empruntée par le navire et prenant garde à rester hors de vue.

Elle grimpa à l'arrière du navire et détailla l'équipage pittoresque. Ils n'avaient rien de reluisant. C'était des pirates après tout. Le plus détonnant était le capitaine. Il ressemblait à un noble apprêté mais ne donnait pas forte impression. Il lui manquait également une main.

\- Mes amis ! Nous avons atteint notre objectif. La tanière de la fameuse Morgana.

\- Capitaine, c'est pas pour vous contredire mais ça ressemble plus à grand-chose.

\- Monsieur Mouche, taisez-vous ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Melody s'empêcha de rire sous cape.

\- Notre objectif est de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider à mettre Peter Pan en déroute. Trop longtemps qu'il me provoque et qu'il gagne face à moi !

L'équipage approuva en levant le poing avec force.

Toujours aussi curieuse, Melody se demanda qui était ce fameux Peter Pan qui semblait mettre en déroute tout un équipage.

\- Pourquoi qu'on n'enlèverait pas Jane ?

\- On l'a déjà fait. Peu importe qui nous enlevons, il parvient toujours à libérer l'otage. Même cette sirène qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Là, Melody laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Une sirène ?

\- Athène ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ah, Athéna !

\- Quoi ?

Melody se maudit en les voyant se tourner vers elle. Mais comment aurait-elle pu rester de marbre alors qu'ils évoquaient sa grand-mère ? Sa grand-mère censée être morte il y a si longtemps…

D'un même ensemble, tout l'équipage se tourna vers elle.

\- On dirait qu'une jeune fille s'est montrée curieuse, dit le capitaine avec un sourire.

Melody ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps et plongea avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'attraper. Il fallait qu'elle informe sa mère de la situation, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se plaqua contre un bloc de glace en voyant des harpons passer près d'elle. Mieux valait ne plus bouger pour le moment. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle saisit un harpon et s'égratigna le bras avec, faisant remonter le sang. Cela allait ainsi leur faire croire qu'ils l'avaient eue. Et alors qu'elle songeait à retourner au palais, des sortes de grattements se firent entendre de la glace derrière elle.

Elle eut un frisson en voyant les blocs de glace contenant Morgana, Abigail et Clive non loin. Ca faisait froid dans le dos que de voir ça. C'était glauque et effrayant. Melody tapa quelques coups sur la glace et attendit. Il n'y eut d'abord rien et elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé. Elle se refusa cependant à partir tout de suite et préféra attendre encore un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une réponse.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle.

Une voix étouffée lui parvint. Probablement que l'autre personne ne devait pas non plus entendre ce qu'elle disait. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle en parle à sa mère. Elle avait fait trop de découvertes pour garder ça pour elle.

\- Je reviendrais ! Assura-t-elle tout en sachant que la personne ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Un autre son étouffé lui parvint et elle prit garde de ne pas faire trop d'ondulations pour ne pas attirer l'attention des pirates. Ce pourquoi elle ne comprit pas quand elle se fit prendre dans un filet et remonter à bord.

\- Désolé, jeune sirène. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point les eaux sont claires par ici ?

Melody se maudit encore une fois puis sourit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de là. Elle se transforma rapidement en humaine sous les yeux surpris de l'équipage.

\- Capitaine, regardez ses habits ! S'exclama Monsieur Mouche, celui qu'elle estimait être le second.

Le capitaine se lissa la moustache d'un air songeur avant de faire une révérence devant elle.

\- Mes excuses, votre altesse. Vous semblez être une princesse. Mais j'ignorais l'existence de princesses sachant se transformer en sirènes. Je suis le capitaine Crochet.

Melody sourit et tendit sa main que Crochet baisa avec un sourire qu'il devait penser séducteur mais qui rendait son visage affreux.

\- Je suis effectivement la princesse de ce pays, le Danemark.

\- Navré que mes hommes et moi vous aient effrayée. De là où nous venons, les sirènes ne sont que d'horribles créatures. Nous avons bêtement pensé que vous étiez l'une d'elles.

Crochet tapota son bras avec une fausse tristesse, déplorant la blessure du harpon.

\- Il est vrai que je ne connais que les sirènes d'ici. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait ailleurs, fit mine de déplorer Melody.

Le pirate regardait la jeune fille d'un air calculateur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à cette Athéna. C'en était troublant. De toute manière la fameuse Athéna venait justement d'ici, il s'en rappelait. C'était d'ailleurs au Danemark qu'il l'avait attrapée. Quand il courrait après les trésors et qu'il avait encore ses deux mains. Il secoua la tête, un plan germant dans son esprit alors qu'il prenait un air gentleman et faisait visiter le navire à Melody en la prenant par le bras. Cette Athéna était dans la bande de Peter Pan. Ils avaient déjà usé plusieurs fois de plans tels que celui-ci mais attirer Peter Pan avec Melody lui semblait intéressant. Et si jamais Peter réussissait à la délivrer, une telle beauté ne pourrait que lui taper dans l'oeil et créer des jalousies entre Jane et lui. C'était mieux que rien.

\- Au sujet de cette Athéna…

Voilà que la demoiselle tombait d'elle-même dans le piège, un air innocent sur le visage.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connue, mais une sirène d'ici s'appelait comme elle et a disparu. Je pensais… Si vous me menez à elle, je vous donnerais tout l'or que vous voudrez !

Crochet fit mine de réfléchir tandis que Melody gardait l'air le plus naïf et le plus innocent possible. Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de sa famille et de Jim. Mais comment les prévenir ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas être accusé de kidnapping, votre altesse. Vous trouverez de quoi écrire dans ma cabine. Je vous promets d'envoyer un de mes hommes ramener cette lettre au palais qu'on aperçoit là-bas.

\- Je vous en remercie, cher capitaine.

Melody s'installa dans la cabine sous le sourire satisfait du pirate. Pas bête la princesse fit deux exemplaires. Une qu'elle donnerait à Crochet. Et une autre qu'elle saurait confier à une sirène ou un ami de l'océan. Elle savait parfaitement que le capitaine n'enverrait pas la missive qu'elle préparait.

* * *

Lors du dîner, l'inquiétude pour les proches de Melody commença. Elle ne restait jamais aussi longtemps sans donner signe de vie. Jim faisait les cent pas. Jamais elle ne dormait à Atlantica sans les prévenir. Ce n'était jamais arrivé car elle refusait de les inquiéter, même un peu.

Les parents Benson hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. La chercher, mais était-elle disparue ou n'avait-elle juste pas vu l'heure passer et avait oublié de les prévenir ? Non elle ne laisserait pas Jim sans l'avoir vu au moins un peu dans la journée. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pléiade Hawkins la veille.

Ils mangèrent ensembles tout en réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

\- Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, murmurait Jim en boucle avant de secouer la tête.

Il leur fut dur à tous de manger. D'autant plus qu'en voyant Silver au château, Amélia avait eu bien du mal à se calmer et jetait un regard un peu noir à Uriel et Jim, ayant appris que les deux jeunes hommes avaient une part de responsabilité dans la fuite du cyborg. Silver qui amenait le dessert se figea en même temps que les autres en voyant un Grimsby tout essoufflé arriver en tenant une bouteille en verre dans laquelle se trouvait un message.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Eric en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimsby eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Sébastien a amené ça, dit Grimsby entre deux goulées d'air.

Eric prit la lettre et la lut avant de la passer au reste de la tablée. Jim, Uriel, Daphnée et Silver lurent ensembles.

 _Maman, papa, tout le monde,_

 _Je suis désolée si vous vous inquiétez pour moi. J'ai fait une découverte étrange en suivant un bateau dans la journée. Il se rendait aux restes du repaire de Morgana pour trouver quelque chose pour défaire un certain Peter Pan. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus important. Par des circonstances hors de ma volonté j'ai dû me cacher près des blocs de glace sous l'eau. Et j'ai entendu comme une sorte de grattement. J'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un. Une personne a répondu mais je n'ai rien pu entendre de ce qu'elle disait. Uriel, Daphnée, je vous charge en mon absence de trouver de quoi il s'agit._

 _Ensuite, j'en viens à une deuxième découverte et vous allez dire que je suis folle d'avoir suivi mon instinct mais le capitaine Crochet, le pirate du navire a mentionné une sirène nommée Athéna qui se trouvait dans la bande de ce Peter Pan. J'ai tout de suite pensé à grand-mère et je leur ai proposé de m'emmener vers elle en échange d'or. Je me doute bien sûr qu'il veut autre chose, mais je saurais lui fausser compagnie, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Maman aurait fait de même, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion, elle ne se serait pas reproduite de sitôt._

 _Je ne sais pas vers quelle destination je vais mais je vous promets de ramener notre grand-mère dans notre famille._

 _Jim je suis désolée de t'abandonner dans de telles circonstances, mais je préférais sauter sur cette occasion. Je t'aime et je reviendrais à tes côtés._

 _Mel_

Ariel dut s'asseoir sous le choc après avoir lu ça. Des sirènes Athéna il n'y en avait pas des tas. Melody n'était pas sa fille pour rien. Elle lui ressemblait bien trop dans ses réactions. Une larme puis deux roulèrent sur sa joue en songeant à sa mère qu'elle avait toujours pensé morte depuis toutes ces années.

\- Mais où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? Se lamenta Eric.

Personne ne remarqua à quel point Silver s'était figé.

\- Et avec un pirate… Crochet…

Silver posa bruyamment la tasse qu'il tenait et Uriel et Jim s'étonnèrent de son air décomposé. Autant qu'eux, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas Melody et ne l'avait même pas rencontrée.

\- Je sais où se rend ce navire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, avides d'en savoir plus. Jim se retenait même de le secouer pour qu'il continue sa phrase.

\- De même que je sais où se trouve Athéna. C'est moi qui l'ai capturée, avec mon premier employeur. S'il faut chercher Melody, c'est au pays imaginaire.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que tout ça va donner ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Arrivée fracassante**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Silver avec incrédulité. Silver soupira et passa sa patte sur sa nuque. Il leur expliqua comment, plus que pauvre, il avait cherché le premier employeur venu. Comment il s'était fait embaucher par Crochet, à la recherche de trésors, ce qui lui convenait. Comment ils avaient blessé et capturé Athéna. Comment tout jeune qu'il était, les paroles d'Athéna l'avaient remué et avec plus de temps passé en la présence de la sirène, il aurait craqué et l'aurait libérée. Ce pourquoi Monsieur Mouche avait pris la relève et s'était occupé d'elle jusqu'à ce que Crochet ne le débarque en le surprenant à voler dans sa réserve d'or. Il leur raconta également qu'Ariel lui avait rappelé Athéna lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Mais qu'il n'avait pas osé en reparler car il avait déjà causé pas mal de tort à la famille Benson et qu'il ne voulait pas causer de la tristesse en reparlant de la sirène dont il ignorait le sort.

Ariel se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer. Eric la rejoignit rapidement et la serra contre lui. Sa mère était en vie… Elle était en vie alors qu'elle l'avait toujours crue morte ! Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et se redressa. Melody était partie à la recherche d'Athéna. Elle hésita un instant entre se rendre à Atlantica ou aller à la recherche de sa fille. Mais la dernière fois, c'était justement aller à Atlantica qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux.

\- Menez-nous à elle ! Dit Eric avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une seule parole.

Silver acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Le pays imaginaire n'est pas dur à trouver pour qui voyage à travers les planètes.

Sarah se tourna vers son fils et le prit par les épaules. La mère et le fils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour se faire comprendre et elle le serra contre elle. A peine rentré qu'il repartait déjà ! Leur vie était bien trop trépidante les derniers temps…

\- Je vais à Atlantica avec Uriel. Déclara Daphnée et Ariel lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Tu pourrais demander mon avis ! S'insurgea le rouquin, étonné de voir sa blonde prendre les choses en main.

\- Melody nous a chargés d'enquêter sur le repaire de Morgana, non ? On fera d'abord un arrêt à Atlantica.

Daphnée l'embrassa sur la joue et Uriel rougit. Il détestait cette façon qu'elle avait d'inverser les rôles depuis qu'il était revenu. Cela permit de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'ils se séparèrent et s'agitèrent en tous sens jusqu'au soir. L'expédition commencerait le lendemain.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le petit-déjeuner. Jim ne dit pas un mot et avait une tête de déterré. Il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, ne cessant de penser à Melody. Il savait qu'elle était forte et saurait s'en sortir face à des pirates mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Ariel était dans le même état que lui et ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif. Ce qu'elle pouvait leur en donner des inquiétudes !

Une fois le repas fini, ils vérifièrent qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de se rendre au port.

* * *

Pléiade Hawkins tourna la tête devant la délégation royale qui s'arrêta au port. Il se renfonça dans l'ombre d'une poissonnerie. Il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer encore une fois. Le roi et la reine en personne furent les premiers à en descendre. Suivis de Sarah, Jim et d'un cyborg. Il se détourna et embarqua sur le navire qui l'emmènerait loin du Danemark. Ils n'étaient plus sa famille. Depuis le jour où il les avait quittés, il les avait reniés. Il était inutile pour lui de s'attarder ici.

Sarah serra Jim de toutes ses forces contre elle.

\- Ramène-la nous ! Non… Ramène-les nous ! Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ta Melody doit avoir déjà retrouvé sa grand-mère.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli d'amour et Sarah embrassa la joue de son fils. Amélia héla tout le monde du navire sur lequel ils allaient embarquer. Jim en sourit, peu surpris, et embarqua avec Eric, Ariel et Silver. Uriel et Daphnée étaient quant à eux déjà en route pour Atlantica.

* * *

Uriel suivait Daphnée. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, c'est elle qui l'aurait suivi et le jeune prince se trouvait assez perturbé par ce changement d'attitude. Il ne savait pas exactement comment définir ça. Il avait l'impression… Que Daphnée « s'émancipait » de lui. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins dépendante de Jim, Melody et lui. Surtout lui en fait. Il se trouvait affreux et égoïste de penser ainsi, mais il s'était toujours senti si important que ce soit vers lui qu'elle aille en général pour passer du temps ou quand elle avait une question. Et maintenant elle s'éloignait et volait de ses propres ailes. Le rouquin soupira et gonfla les joues en regardant ailleurs. Il détestait penser de cette façon. Il savait que c'était mieux pour Daphnée que de ne pas dépendre toujours de quelqu'un. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Lorsque Daphnée se retourna et qu'elle vit la tête d'Uriel à ce moment elle ne put qu'éclater de rire ce qui le vexa et le fit rougir. La blonde sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Uriel ne semblait pas enclin à en parler. Et avec l'escapade de Melody, elle n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ils étaient arrivés au palais de Triton et elle estima que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais il allait bien falloir trouver un moment ou un autre pour lui parler car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait Uriel. Les deux sirènes se rendirent au plus vite dans le salon du palais, cherchant une manière pour annoncer la nouvelle en douceur à Triton.

Celui-ci sourit en les voyant arriver. Leurs mines graves cependant l'alarmèrent et il quitta son fauteuil pour se rendre auprès d'eux avec une mine alerte. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Il les interrogea du regard. Uriel eut du mal et chercha ses mots. Daphnée décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Melody est partie avec des pirates.

Elle poursuivit en voyant la mine de Triton changer entre colère et inquiétude.

\- Elle y est allée volontairement. Elle…

Parler d'Athéna était plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait et c'était à son tour d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Uriel posa la main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Elle a entendu le capitaine parler d'une sirène qu'il aurait capturé il y a des années de ça.

Triton s'était fait plus attentif mais ne comprenait pas où voulaient en venir les deux adolescents.

\- Il s'agit de grand-mère, lâcha brutalement Uriel.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre manière de l'annoncer. Silencieux depuis leur arrivée, Triton continua sur sa lancée en pâlissant extrêmement vite et en se tenant à la table du salon royal. Uriel venait de lancer une bombe. Penser Athéna vivante le bouleversait au plus haut point. Rien de plus normal après toutes ces années à la croire morte.

Daphnée le prit par le bras avec inquiétude et le reconduisit au fauteuil qu'il occupait auparavant. Triton se massa les tempes. Il essayait de ne pas flancher et de céder à l'espoir. Athéna était morte. _Morte._ Les pirates l'avaient tuée ce jour-là. Il fixa la boîte à musique qu'il avait offert à sa femme il y a si longtemps et qui ornait une commode de la pièce. _Les pirates._ Il se redressa et prit Uriel par les épaules, un peu trop fort au vu de la grimace du prince.

\- Melody est partie avec eux ?

\- Oui. Elle a réussi à nous faire parvenir une note mais elle refusait de laisser passer cette chance.

Triton eut un rire alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Athéna vivante. C'était du domaine de l'irréel et pourtant… Athéna aurait cru à sa place. Et si Melody y croyait, lui aussi.

\- Je vais avertir tes tantes.

Uriel acquiesça. De toute manière une autre mission les attendait. Il prit la main de Daphnée et ils nagèrent en direction du repaire de Morgana.

* * *

Si Melody pensait qu'ils allaient naviguer sur l'eau elle avait été lourdement trompée. Elle s'était décidée à ne pas trop aller sur le pont et à occuper la cabine de Crochet pour le moment. Elle avait cependant été surprise de voir le navire briller et se mettre à voler. Elle qui avait le vertige était encore bien servie ! Elle n'avait jamais été si haut avec Jim et elle se réfugia dans un coin de la cabine en fermant les yeux. Imaginant Jim, Uriel et Daphnée à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Et lui dire qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait bien compris vu la tête de Crochet lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle était une princesse qu'il ne l'amènerait pas à Athéna. Il allait l'emmener à l'endroit où elle se trouvait apparemment. Mais il allait probablement monter un plan pour la garder avec lui et exiger une rançon. C'était bien pour ça que l'homme qui avait été chargé de la fausse missive n'était pas revenu à bord. Il avait dû l'envoyer espionner sa famille. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle aurait aimé que les trois autres soient avec elle. Ils auraient pu établir un plan ensembles. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils auraient trouvé quelque chose d'infaillible. Là, elle cherchait comment fausser compagnie à Crochet une fois arrivée à destination. Mais elle doutait fortement d'y parvenir. Il allait forcément empêcher de toutes les manières possibles qu'elle ne se transforme. C'était sûr et encore une fois le plus logique à faire.

Melody se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, l'entortillant autour de son doigt. Cherchant une idée même vague. Peut-être que le plus simple serait de casser la fenêtre de la cabine et de s'en aller par l'ouverture ? Malgré les blessures… C'était le meilleur plan qu'elle pouvait imaginer même si elle se doutait que cela risquait de s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. Elle eut un petit sursaut lorsque Crochet entra dans la cabine.

\- Princesse, tout va bien ? Fit-il mine de s'inquiéter.

Melody décida de continuer le jeu de la naïve et innocente princesse qui croyait à ce qu'il lui avait promis.

\- Oui, je… Je ne savais pas que nous volerions, assura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Crochet lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête alors qu'il l'invitait à s'asseoir et à partager un repas avec lui. Melody s'assura de se rappeler des leçons de bonne conduite pour jouer la princesse parfaite durant le repas. Elle vit à un moment donné Crochet esquisser un sourire qu'elle ne comprit pas. Pas même alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient et qu'elle se sentait tellement fatiguée d'un coup… Aussitôt qu'elle se coucha, ce fut le trou noir pour le reste du voyage. Crochet sourit tout en fermant sa cabine à clé. Droguer la princesse était une mesure de précaution. Elle avait accepté bien trop facilement ses excuses après qu'ils aient essayé de la tuer et ça lui paraissait suspect. Tout comme lui, elle cachait son jeu. Ils allaient être deux à jouer. Il sifflota et alla ensuite donner ses ordres d'un air guilleret.

* * *

Daphnée n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Revenir en ces lieux lui rappelait bien trop son enfance. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Et eut un hurlement de frayeur en se retrouvant face aux blocs de glace contenant ses parents. Elle eut si peur qu'elle se réfugia un moment dans les bras d'Uriel en fermant fort les yeux. Uriel en fut plus que ravi et la serra contre lui en silence.

\- Melody aurait pu nous prévenir de ce qui nous attendait, maugréa Daphnée contre son torse, rougissant malgré elle.

Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches l'un de l'autre sous leur forme de sirène.

La blonde attendit que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal puis se détacha doucement d'Uriel qui prit sa main à la place et ils dépassèrent les trois blocs de glace.

\- Je me demande où est exactement l'endroit dont parlait Melody, reprit Daphnée.

Uriel se stoppa. Un morceau de glace s'était détaché des autres, laissant un tout petit trou filtrer. Un trou dont filtrait le soleil. Et c'était impossible à cet endroit, tellement profond. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Melody avait bien fait de les avertir et de leur dire de creuser la piste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le prince.

\- Le mieux serait de continuer à creuser. Assura Daphnée.

Ils avaient fort heureusement prévu le coup et avaient emmené de quoi creuser et explorer en repartant du palais. Plutôt que de faire un aller-retour pour rien. A l'heure actuelle, Triton était en train d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses filles.

Arista porta les mains à ses lèvres et Norman dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Aquata s'était mise à hurler. Les quatre autres étaient sans voix. Finn et tous les autres petits-enfants souriaient en imaginant cette grand-mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue.

\- Que va-t-on faire ? Demanda Andrina.

\- On ne peut qu'attendre leur retour. Soupira Triton.

Il n'osait leur parler de l'endroit où Daphnée et Uriel étaient allés explorer. Il avait bien trop peur que cela ne les mène à rien. Son cœur de père ne voulait pas détruire le mince espoir qu'il venait d'insuffler en elles.

* * *

 _Pays Imaginaire_

\- Je me demande où était allé Crochet ? Demanda Jane en apercevant le navire du pirate se poser doucement sur l'eau.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait encore de la poussière de Clochette pour faire voler le navire ! S'exclama Peter en se redressant et en analysant de la falaise où ils se trouvaient ce que pouvait bien manigancer son pire ennemi.

Ladite Clochette approuva d'un air fâché et observa elle aussi avec attention ce qui se passait.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de descendre voir, non ? Proposa Jane en prenant la main de Peter.

Peter prit la rouquine dans ses bras et descendit auprès des sirènes en volant. Jane pouvait très bien voler toute seule, mais il savait à quel point elle préférait procéder de cette façon. Athéna sourit alors qu'ils se posaient sur un rocher près d'elle.

\- Je parie que vous vous demandez ce que fait Crochet ! Dit la sirène.

\- Tu nous connais trop bien, rit Peter !

Athéna rit avec eux mais elle était elle aussi curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait. Il était extrêmement rare que Crochet s'absente. Voire jamais. La dernière fois remontait à quand Jane avait été kidnappée par lui. Des années donc. Un instant, elle se demanda s'il avait encore kidnappé quelqu'un. Ce qui était fort possible. Jane sembla avoir eu la même pensée, vu son regard.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se rapprocher pour voir ce qu'il a bien pu concocter, dit Athéna à voix haute.

\- Il est trop rare qu'il parte d'ici pour que ce ne soit pas suspect, approuva Jane.

Clochette approuva vigoureusement et fit comprendre qu'elle se rendait au navire du pirate.

\- Viens me rechercher s'il le faut, dit Peter.

Lorsque Melody émergea, elle était encore bien groggy. Il ne lui fut pas dur de comprendre qu'elle n'avait à aucun moment berné Crochet. Il était plus intelligent qu'elle ne le pensait. En témoignait le fait qu'il l'ait droguée et qu'il ait fermé à clé. La princesse enleva la saleté des vitres de la cabine avec la manche de sa robe et eut une grimace face à la quantité de poussière. Elle eut rapidement un air émerveillé face à la vue. C'était une belle île ensoleillée. Il lui tardait de l'explorer. Elle tenta de rassembler ses forces pour frapper sur le carreau mais se rendit compte que le poison ou la drogue peu importe devait encore agir vu qu'elle se sentait faible et sans force. Elle souffla avec désespoir. Même son plan le plus simple de casser les vitres venait de s'effondrer. Comment allait-elle faire désormais ? Elle s'assit face à la fenêtre, sourcils froncés, cherchant une idée. Mais rien ne venait. Uriel et Daphnée étaient doués pour les plans. En ce qui concernait Jim et elle c'était surtout par impulsivité qu'ils agissaient. Autant dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à cet instant. Entourée d'un équipage de pirates, il y avait peu de place pour l'impulsivité.

Son regard se fixa sur la porte au moment où le déclic d'une clé se fit entendre. Elle ne fut pas surprise un seul instant de voir Crochet arriver avec un énorme faux sourire.

\- Je suppose qu'il est temps de cesser de nous mentir, pas vrai ? Assura le pirate en s'installant dans le fauteuil de la pièce.

\- Vous avez cessé de mentir au moment où vous m'avez droguée. Convint-elle d'un sourire, reconnaissant qu'il avait bien joué.

Elle savait certes qu'il ne s'était pas laissé avoir complètement par son jeu d'actrice mais pas qu'il la doublerait de cette façon.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que vous voulez une rançon. Et je sais que ma famille la paiera. Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas seulement une rançon. Je veux tout votre or, princesse. Vous resterez au pays imaginaire quand j'irais récupérer l'or.

\- Ma famille ne vous le donnera pas, martela-t-elle.

\- Ils me le donneront. En échange de votre vie.

\- Sauf que rien ne leur garantira que je suis encore vivante lorsque vous retournerez au Danemark.

Crochet ne perdit cependant pas son sourire alors que Melody était sûre qu'elle venait de dire une chose irréfutable. Comment négocier sans son otage ?

\- Allons, une famille royale ne verra que le moyen de récupérer sa princesse enlevée.

Melody esquissa un sourire. Une famille royale normale, oui. Mais les Benson n'étaient pas une famille royale ordinaire. Loin de là. De plus, elle sentait que ses forces revenaient. Elle allait ainsi pouvoir agir.

\- La drogue doit avoir cessé d'agir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Crochet.

Melody sursauta. Elle l'avait vraiment sous-estimé. Crochet eut un énième sourire qui l'énerva. Elle détestait être coincée sans savoir quoi faire. Ce qui était le cas actuellement.

\- Allons, ne vous renfrognez pas et venez admirer la vue. C'est autre chose sur le pont.

Lui offrait-il réellement la possibilité de quitter la cabine ? C'était quelque chose d'étonnant alors qu'il avait si bien joué son jeu depuis qu'elle était à bord.

\- Vous n'aurez pas moyen de nous échapper de toute façon.

Crochet se leva de son fauteuil et tendit son bras comme la veille. Avec réticence, Melody le prit et ne put que reconnaître que le pays imaginaire était plus beau vu de l'extérieur. Et soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle ne pouvait certes pas s'échapper. L'équipage s'étant assuré qu'elle n'ait pas accès au bastingage, tous lui barrant le passage. Melody remarqua que des hommes de Crochet avaient quitté le navire à bord d'une barque, probablement pour chercher de quoi se ravitailler.

Elle lâcha le bras de Crochet et fit mine d'aller au milieu du pont. Elle observait l'environnement, estimant si ce qu'elle comptait faire était réalisable. Elle fut distraite par un point jaune, un peu au-dessus d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua une petite créature.

\- Va-t'en ! S'écria Crochet en dégainant son épée et en l'agitant en tous sens pour chasser la créature volante.

La fée alla plus haut et tira la langue d'un air taquin au pirate ce qui fit sourire Melody.

\- Voyez, princesse, vous n'avez aucune échappatoire, se rengorgea encore Crochet.

Melody ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter à pleins poumons.

Athéna tourna vivement la tête vers le navire de Crochet. Comment ne pas reconnaître un chant de sirènes ? Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux tout en observant les vagues se soulever et obéir à la voix. C'était une sirène, à n'en pas douter.

 _\- Obéis-moi_

 _Aide-moi_

 _Hautes soient tes vagues…_

Le chant s'arrêta brusquement. Sûrement Crochet qui avait dû empêcher la sirène de chanter.

\- Peter, il faut la sauver ! S'écria Athéna. C'est quelqu'un qui vient de chez moi !

Passé l'étonnement, Peter acquiesça et se dépêcha de rejoindre Clochette, suivi par Athéna dans l'eau.

Melody jeta un regard noir à Crochet. Bien sûr, ses hommes avaient rapidement fait en sorte qu'elle arrête de chanter. Elle avait eu beau mordre la main qui la bâillonnait, rien n'y avait fait. Elle avait été ligotée et bâillonnée au mât. Ca avait été un plan bien trop bancal mais elle n'avait pas vu quoi tenter d'autre. Crochet continuait de se pavaner, fier de lui et de sa réussite. Melody tournait les yeux dans toutes les directions. Il devait bien y avoir une chose à faire pour se sortir de là ! Elle devait absolument trouver Athéna ! C'était primordial. Il lui était impossible d'envisager de ne pas la ramener à sa famille. Elle entendit des bruits de lutte derrière elle et se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer.

\- Encore toi ! Tu ne peux décidément pas résister à sauver une personne en détresse, petit héros !

Les liens de Melody furent tranchés.

\- Dépêche-toi de fuir ! Lui cria une voix.

\- Où ? Demanda Melody.

Il y avait des pirates partout et elle aperçut un jeune homme étrangement habillé qui tenait un petit couteau à la main.

\- Monte dans le nid de pie. Clochette fera le reste !

\- Mais qui est…

\- Plus tard ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Melody grogna tout en commençant à grimper dans les cordages, chose plus que difficile avec sa robe. Et d'autant plus que certains tiraient sur ses chevilles pour la faire descendre. Soupirant elle attendit de se stabiliser avant de déchirer sa robe. Elle se débrouillerait mieux en sous-vêtements de toute façon. Elle laissa tomber le tissu sur le pont du navire et entreprit de monter sans regarder sur les côtés. Tout semblait être contre son vertige depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Crochet. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, arrivée au milieu de son ascension. La petite fée vint faire des tintements à son oreille. Cela semblait être des encouragements.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…

Elle ferma fort les yeux.

\- Dépêche-toi, ils te rattrapent ! Cria son sauveur.

\- C'est une princesse, Peter ! Elle n'y arrivera pas ! Se moqua Crochet.

Ce fut cette moquerie qui la poussa à continuer, serrant les dents avec force. Arrivée au nid-de-pie, elle se demanda quoi faire alors que les pirates continuaient eux aussi leur ascension.

\- Clochette, à toi ! Cria Peter.

La fée acquiesça et lança une sorte de poudre sur Melody qui se demanda quoi faire et ce qui se passait. Peter la rejoignit en volant, tranchant les cordages au niveau du nid de pie et les pirates retombèrent sur le pont en criant.

\- Tu dois juste croire que tu peux le faire. Croire en la magie et croire que tu peux voler !

Peter redescendit d'un niveau. Crochet était presque rendu au nid de pie par un autre cordage.

\- Enfuis-toi, dépêche-toi !

Ca n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué après tout. Melody ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et se lança dans le vide, s'éloignant du navire de Crochet. Elle eut un rire avant de regarder plus bas et de voir à quelle hauteur elle se trouvait. Un hurlement de peur sortit de sa gorge à la vue de la distance entre elle et l'eau. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Elle se transforma en sirène et plongea. Mais la distance la renvoya trop fort dans l'eau et elle se cogna la tête contre un rocher. Elle ne vit qu'une paire de yeux bleus semblables à ceux de sa mère avant de perdre connaissance.

Athéna avait tout suivi depuis que la fille aux cheveux noirs était montée au nid de pie. Elle avait été plus que surprise de la voir se transformer en sirène en plein vol. Inquiète, elle se précipita aussitôt à l'endroit où la fille était tombée et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle perdait doucement connaissance. Malgré elle, alors que les yeux de la jeune fille se fermaient, elle pensa à Ariel.

* * *

 **A mercredi :) Il reste d'ailleurs 4 chapitres et ce sera fini ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Famille**

C'était un voyage bien différent que du dernier qu'il avait fait dans la galaxie. L'excitation était là mais l'inquiétude pour Melody primait. Quand il n'était pas occupé, il arpentait le pont de long en large jusqu'à ce qu'Eric ne l'arrête en le prenant par les épaules. Du côté de Silver, il restait aux côtés d'Amélia pour que le navire garde le bon cap. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient au pays imaginaire.

Ariel était assise contre le mât les genoux sous son menton. Elle était partagée. Elle voulait retrouver Melody et rentrer au Danemark. Mais d'un autre côté… Elle avait peur de ce que trouver Melody signifiait. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle trouverait sa mère. Mais et si elle ne la trouvait pas ? Elle aurait espéré pour rien et la chute n'en serait que plus cruelle. La reine du Danemark tapa du pied avec un stress croissant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Eric s'asseoir à ses côtés et se blottit tout de suite contre lui.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire.

\- Melody est une dure à cuire. Peu importe la situation, elle s'en sortira. Ce n'est pas notre fille pour rien !

Ariel esquissa un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. Ce qui me fait peur c'est de savoir.

\- Savoir ?

\- Qu'elle soit vivante. Que ferais-je si au final ma mère est bel et bien morte ?

Eric n'eut aucune réponse et se contenta de caresser les cheveux de sa femme pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

Jim était à cet instant dans le nid-de-pie. Le beau paysage des étoiles le laissait indifférent et c'était bien la première fois. Mais il ne pouvait l'apprécier alors que son inquiétude pour Melody ne disparaissait pas. Elle était rusée, il le savait. Mais ils s'en sortaient mieux quand ils étaient tous les quatre. Ou au moins tous les deux. Il soupira, espérant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le temps de leur en parler de vive voix. C'était normal que de saisir une telle occasion. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle…

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide, Mel, pria-t-il.

* * *

Triton n'était plus le même depuis qu'Uriel et Daphnée lui avaient annoncé concernant Melody. Alors que ses filles ne semblaient pouvoir être plus heureuses qu'à cet instant, il oscillait entre joie et peur. Tristesse et colère. Il l'avait crue morte durant toutes ces années et il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était trop dur. Il avait mis un temps fou à accepter sa mort. Plus encore à permettre le retour de la musique et voilà que maintenant elle était en vie. _Peut-être._ Ce peut-être ne cessait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Dès qu'il se laissait aller à la joie de l'imaginer revenir à Atlantica, ces deux mots revenaient avec force. Comme pour l'empêcher de trop espérer.

Il prit la boîte à musique qu'il lui avait offert il y a si longtemps et la regarda avec un sourire. Comment ne pas se laisser aller à l'espoir ? C'était ce qu'était leur famille. N'avait-il pas été au bord du désespoir pendant des années à cause de Morgana qui l'empêchait de connaître ses petits-enfants comme il le devait ? Mais Uriel et Melody avaient fait voler tout cela en éclats. Alors il avait beau avoir peur d'être finalement déçu lorsque sa petite-fille reviendrait de son aventure, il ne pouvait malgré tout empêcher l'espoir de s'installer dans son cœur meurtri.

* * *

Ce fut long et ardu. Mais au final, Uriel et Daphnée avaient réussi à creuser un trou assez large pour qu'une personne puisse passer. Daphnée se porta volontaire pour passer la première, ce qui, encore une fois, surprit beaucoup Uriel. Auparavant elle l'aurait laissé passer devant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait là rien de dangereux. Avec une moue boudeuse, une fois de plus, il la suivit. Il quitta rapidement sa moue boudeuse devant le paysage. C'était une belle clairière nimbée de soleil, ce qui expliquait que le trou eut été entouré de lumière.

\- C'est magnifique ! S'extasia Daphnée.

Uriel était d'accord mais était également d'avis de se montrer prudents. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient ni qui vivait ici.

\- On devrait faire attention. On ne sait qui vit ici. S'ils sont amicaux ou non.

\- Oh, déride-toi un peu ! S'exclama Daphnée en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire éclatant, le visage rayonnant.

Uriel voulut, un instant, la raisonner encore un peu. Mais elle continuait de lui sourire de cette façon et il se sentit rougir. Il lui en voulut. Un peu. Parce qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès et qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir piégé. Uriel finit par hausser les épaules et se vengea à sa façon. Il se colla dans son dos, la prit dans ses bras et admira la vue avec elle.

* * *

Athéna allongea la jeune fille sur un rocher, immergeant la queue rouge de sirène dans l'eau. Jane s'occupait de soigner sa tête qui saignait un peu. Le cœur battant, Athéna fut fière d'avoir bel et bien reconnu un chant de la mer. Elle effleura doucement la frange noire de l'adolescente qui plissait les sourcils sans se réveiller. Pourquoi avoir pensé à sa cadette en croisant son regard ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Joli collier, dit Peter, et le regard d'Athéna se posa sur le collier en forme de coquillage autour de son cou.

\- On sait au moins comment elle s'appelle, dit Jane, en finissant de bander sa tête et en se relevant. On te laisse t'occuper d'elle ?

Athéna acquiesça en silence, la gorge nouée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait de cette façon. La vue du collier la rendait toute chose. Mais pourquoi ? Le nom gravé dessus, Melody, ne lui évoquait pourtant rien. La fille était bien trop jeune pour qu'elle l'ait connue avant le pays imaginaire.

Emplie de curiosité, la sirène se rendit compte que le collier semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir. Elle suivit son impulsion et ouvrit le coquillage qui émit une douce musique en montrant des sirènes et Atlantica. Cette simple vue lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qui es-tu, Melody ? Souffla-t-elle avec émotion en continuant de caresser sa frange avec affection.

Elle écarquilla ensuite les yeux en se rendant compte de la raison pour laquelle le collier l'intriguait autant. C'était typiquement le genre de cadeau que faisait Triton. Elle suspendit sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Qui était-elle pour elle ?

Athéna la regarda avec intensité, une douleur au cœur. Tout de même pas une fille de Triton ? Non, il ne l'aurait jamais trahie, elle le savait. Et il devait se faire vieux pour avoir des enfants, le pauvre. Mais alors ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'elle observait l'adolescente sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Non… Murmura-t-elle en la couvant du regard.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une possibilité. Cette Melody était sa petite-fille. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne en attendant son réveil. C'était donc ça la raison pour laquelle elle avait pensé à Ariel en croisant son regard ? C'était la fille de sa cadette ? Mais comment et pourquoi se retrouvait-elle sur le navire de Crochet ? Une des nombreuses questions qu'elle allait lui poser. Ce serait sûrement un grand choc pour la jeune fille.

Il faisait nuit quand Melody revint à elle. Athéna n'était pas à ses côtés, elle était allée chercher à manger. La princesse grimaça alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité et elle se figea. Le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête lui fit immanquablement penser à Jim. Elle eut un sourire un peu triste et se redressa en portant la main à sa tête, étonnée de sentir un bandage sous ses doigts.

\- Ah, te voilà réveillée !

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée, sourit Melody.

Peter était dans les airs comme à son habitude.

\- Rien de plus normal. Crochet est une horreur alors être sa prisonnière… Je ne laisse jamais personne souffrir à cause de lui. Du moins j'essaie, rajouta-t-il en pensant à Athéna.

Lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée, elle avait été blessée au flanc et il n'avait jamais pu trouver comment l'aider à rentrer auprès des siens. Ce qui était culpabilisant quand on savait à quel point Athéna pouvait se montrer aimante et maternelle avec eux tous.

\- Merci quand même, sourit Melody avant de porter une main à sa tête en grimaçant.

Foncer sur un rocher en plongeant n'était pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie.

\- Jane a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour te soigner.

\- Il faudra que je la remercie alors.

\- Si je peux me permettre, que faisais-tu avec Crochet ?

\- C'est assez long à expliquer, dit Melody en triturant son collier.

\- La sirène qui t'a sauvée est allée te chercher de quoi te nourrir, on a un peu de temps devant nous.

Athéna savait que c'était mal. Mais en voyant sa petite-fille (elle n'en démordait pas) assise, elle s'était immobilisée pour écouter sa discussion avec Peter alors qu'il lui demandait les raisons de son kidnapping.

\- J'ai vu un navire pirate qui se rendait au repaire d'une vieille ennemie de ma famille. Trop long de te raconter cette partie ce soir, sourit-elle. J'ai trouvé ça suspect alors j'ai espionné leur conversation en grimpant sur le navire.

Athéna esquissa un sourire. C'était leur famille tout craché ça.

\- Ils ont dit le nom d'une sirène. Je ne l'ai pas connue, elle avait disparu avant ma naissance, il y a des années. Alors, je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'ai fait mine de vouloir partir ici en échange d'or. Il n'a pas été dupe et m'a droguée mais je suis là et c'est l'essentiel.

C'était _vraiment_ sa petite-fille. Et elle sentit les larmes affluer. Elle était partie _pour elle._ Pour la retrouver !

Peter blanchit d'un coup.

\- Attends, attends, attends, marmonna-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu es venue pour Athéna ?

\- Elle est vraiment ici alors ? Demanda Melody en se transformant en humaine et en se mettant debout sur son rocher sous les yeux ébahis de Peter et d'Athéna (toujours cachée). Elle ignorait comment se montrer alors qu'elle les espionnait.

\- Qui est-elle pour toi ? Demanda Peter. Tu as dit que tu ne l'as pas connue.

\- C'est évident vu mon âge.

Peter fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler que ça faisait bon nombre d'années qu'Athéna était parmi eux et que Melody ne semblait pas âgée.

\- Mais comment peux-tu savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- C'est ma grand-mère, énonça tout naturellement Melody.

Il était difficile pour Peter d'imaginer Athéna grand-mère alors qu'elle avait cessé de vieillir depuis son arrivée au pays imaginaire.

\- De laquelle de ses filles tu es l'enfant ? Demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.

Athéna avait beaucoup parlé de ses filles dans ses moments de tristesse et de mélancolie. Melody fronça les sourcils un instant.

\- Tu es si proche d'elle pour qu'elle t'ait parlé de ses enfants ?

Athéna s'empêcha de rire à la pointe de jalousie qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il allait tout de même falloir qu'elle se montre et donne à manger à sa petite-fille.

\- Athéna est une mère pour tout le monde ici. Alors bien sûr qu'elle nous en a parlé, se rengorgea Peter, fier comme un paon. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

\- Dire qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour que papy Triton et maman me parlent d'elle… Maugréa la princesse.

 _Papy Triton._ C'était tellement étrange à entendre…

\- Je suis la fille de sa cadette, Ariel. Et j'ai un frère. Et quelques cousins et cousines aussi.

Athéna s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour se reprendre avant de faire du bruit en arrivant près de Peter et Melody, qui avaient abordé le sujet des transformations de Melody. En la voyant, Melody s'interrompit en pleine phrase, la reconnaissant tout de suite. Athéna eut un doux sourire tinté de larmes retenues et elles restèrent ainsi à se regarder. Yeux bleus dans yeux verts.

* * *

Uriel sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Il faisait nuit, il n'était pas difficile de s'en rendre compte au vu de la pénombre qui régnait. Il sursauta avant de se rappeler que Daphnée et lui étaient sortis du petit cours d'eau et s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour admirer le ciel qui tirait à l'orangé. A ce moment-là, il s'était senti coupable vis-à-vis de tous leurs proches qui s'activaient pour retrouver Melody et Athéna. Mais après tout, s'était-il convaincu, rien ne leur disait qu'une des deux sirènes se trouvait ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment résister quand Daphnée posait la tête sur son torse avec un petit soupir de bien-être en fermant les yeux ? Ce pourquoi lui aussi s'était endormi.

Il secoua doucement la blonde. Celle-ci se redressa et s'étira.

\- On a dormi longtemps, marmonna-t-elle.

\- On ferait mieux d'explorer les environs, dit Uriel.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et Daphnée prit naturellement sa main dans la sienne. Uriel sourit. Tous les changements de Daphnée finissaient par lui plaire, finalement.

Ils quittèrent la belle clairière et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Une forêt dense leur faisait face. Mais il fallait qu'ils sachent où ils se trouvaient de toute manière. Il n'y avait pas le choix.

\- On avance ? Demanda Uriel.

Daphnée approuva de la tête en se collant un peu plus contre le prince à cause des bruits nocturnes qui se faisaient entendre. Daphnée avait changé. Mais pas tant que ça et ça le rassurait beaucoup.

Peter décida tout naturellement de s'éclipser. Les deux sirènes avaient toutes deux besoin d'intimité. Nul besoin d'un spectateur qui ne ferait que les gêner. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Jane en forêt. Il était impatient de lui parler de qui était Melody pour Athéna. Mais fut distrait en entendant des bruits de personnes qui parlaient. Et c'était rare en pleine nuit. Il suivit le bruit avec curiosité, décidant que décidément, c'était une sacrée journée.

Du côté de Melody et Athéna, elles se dévisagèrent un moment en silence.

\- Maman te ressemble beaucoup, finit par dire l'adolescente avec une émotion audible.

\- Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup, sourit Athéna.

Athéna posa les fruits qu'elle avait récupérés auprès de Jane sur le rocher, réceptionnant une Melody qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. En larmes toutes les deux.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Murmura Athéna en caressant les cheveux de Melody.

\- Maman et mes tantes seront si contentes…

\- Mais comment comptes-tu rentrer ? Tu es venue avec Crochet mais il ne voudra pas repartir avec toi.

Melody se mordit un instant la lèvre tout en continuant de serrer sa grand-mère dans ses bras.

\- Je… N'avais pas pensé à ça, admit-elle.

\- C'est toute notre famille ça. Foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

\- Maman n'arrête pas de me le dire. Mais si elle-même n'avait pas foncé tête baissée je ne serai pas née.

Athéna sembla vouloir en savoir plus. Les deux s'installèrent sur le rocher où Melody picora les fruits tout en racontant tout. L'interdiction de musique, Ursula, Eric, Morgana… Melody n'omit aucun détail. Athéna alternait entre tristesse et joie de tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Le pauvre Triton avait eu fort à faire tout seul. Et il s'en était bien sorti. Elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Melody lui parla de ses cousins et cousines : Finn, Erin, Nolan et Corentin, le plus jeune. De ses gendres. Elle parla aussi de Daphnée. Et de son frère Uriel.

A la fin de son récit, elle était épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas parlé de Jim. Ce fut au tour d'Athéna de tout lui raconter. De l'accident sur cette baie qui l'avait conduite ici.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour te transformer en humaine ? Finit par demander Athéna.

\- C'est un cadeau de papy Triton après notre aventure avec Morgana.

Athéna eut un sourire tendre et ses yeux brillèrent à l'évocation de Triton. Rien que de penser le revoir faisait battre son cœur à toute force. Elle voulut poser une question, mais Melody eut un énorme bâillement ce qui la dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, dit-elle d'un air tout maternel.

Melody acquiesça et suivit sa grand-mère qui l'emmena à l'endroit où elle dormait qui était magnifique. C'était dans un saule, où d'autres sirènes se reposaient également. Elles furent étonnées de la nouvelle arrivante mais Athéna leur indiqua d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas le moment de poser les questions. Athéna aida Melody à s'installer sur un rocher près du tronc. Les fleurs du saule pleureur formaient un rideau agréable autour d'elles et donnaient l'impression qu'elles se trouvaient dans un cocon à l'abri de tout. Melody s'installa dans une couchette et s'endormit sitôt que ses yeux furent fermés. Athéna s'assit à ses côtés en la couvant d'un regard tendre. Elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, alors qu'elle la connaissait si peu. Et cet espoir de revoir sa famille, qu'elle avait fini par enterrer tout au fond d'elle, rejaillit à pleine puissance. Elle tentait d'imaginer ses gendres et ses petits-enfants. D'imaginer ses filles toutes grandies. Et c'était triste et beau à la fois. Car elle ne se rappelait d'elles que toutes petites. Elles avaient grandi sans elle et c'était tellement dur… Mais c'était ainsi. Elle continuait de sourire tout en veillant sur Melody qui dormait paisiblement, la main resserrée sur le collier offert par Triton. Il avait toujours eu bon goût pour ça. L'idée de le revoir se fit à nouveau dans son esprit et elle tenta d'imaginer sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas vieilli alors que lui devait avoir les cheveux blancs. Elle pouffa en l'imaginant. Tout son monde avait à nouveau été bouleversé.

* * *

Uriel et Daphnée observèrent la jeune fille en face d'eux. Elle ne semblait pas menaçante mais Uriel préférait rester sur ses gardes. Jane s'était immobilisée sitôt face à eux, sa torche à la main. Elle était partie retrouver Peter pour demander des nouvelles de la jeune sirène.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Uriel et Daphnée échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qu'ils devaient répondre. Jane sourit en essayant d'avoir l'air plus aimable.

\- C'est que je vis ici depuis plusieurs années et je ne vous ai jamais vus. Et je connais tous ceux qui vivent ici.

Uriel haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Mais ça a l'air immense ici !

\- Ca l'est, reconnut Jane. Il n'empêche que je ne vous ai jamais vus.

\- On a suivi…

Ils échangèrent un regard. Se demandant si révéler qu'ils étaient des sirènes était intelligent ou non. Ce fut Daphnée qui reprit.

\- Près de là où nous vivons, il y avait un trou. On a creusé pour voir où ça nous menait et nous voilà.

Jane eut l'air sceptique, mais pourquoi pas après tout.

\- On dirait que c'est la journée des nouveaux venus ! Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Uriel.

En l'observant plus attentivement, Jane se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait à la sirène.

\- Une fille est arrivée aujourd'hui.

\- En bateau ?

\- Oui. Peter l'a sauvée.

\- Qui est Peter ? Demanda Daphnée.

\- C'est moi ! Se révéla le jeune homme, derrière eux. Désolé, dit-il envers Jane. Je t'aurais protégée s'ils avaient été menaçants.

Daphnée eut un sourire en voyant ledit Peter se rapprocher de Jane et passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Vous la connaissez ? La fille qui est arrivée avec Crochet ? Reprit Jane.

\- C'est ma sœur, assura Uriel d'un air inquiet.

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Un autre petit-enfant d'Athéna ! Uriel quant à lui était frustré. Imaginer que Melody ait prit tous ces risques alors que le passage qu'elle avait trouvé suffisait à arriver jusqu'ici…

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Daphnée avec inquiétude.

Jane se prit à relater l'aventure de Peter pour la sauver des griffes de Crochet.

\- Mais elle va bien. Je l'ai soignée. Si elle se repose, elle ira vite mieux.

\- On peut la voir ?

\- Oui, Athéna veille sur elle.

\- ATHENA ? Crièrent Daphnée et Uriel.

Peter n'avait pas eu le temps de les préparer en douceur vu que Jane ne savait pas qu'Athéna était la grand-mère de Melody.

* * *

N'ayant pas eu de nouvelle d'Uriel et Daphnée, Triton ne put plus tenir en place. Il aurait pensé que les deux amoureux seraient rentrés pour la nuit, mais non. Et il ne supportait plus cette attente. C'était à devenir fou. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'ils avaient dû trouver quelque chose pour ne pas revenir. Il les connaissait et il connaissait leur façon d'agir. Il confia le royaume à Andrina. Ses filles voulurent l'accompagner, ce qui était normal, mais Arista les avait calmées d'un coup d'œil. Elle savait ce que c'était que de retrouver son aimé après qu'il ait disparu durant des années. Elle l'avait vécu avec Norman. Et Athéna et Triton avaient été séparés depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux.

Espérant que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait en son absence, il avait pris son trident et était parti au repaire de Morgana. Autant être paré à toute éventualité. En voyant les blocs de glace contenant Morgana et les Lewis, il donna un coup de trident dessus pour les envoyer beaucoup plus loin en profondeur. Ca avait dû être dur pour Daphnée de les revoir ainsi. Triton eut un instant d'hésitation face au trou pouvant le laisser passer face à lui. Et si… Si elle était _réellement_ morte ? Que ferait-il ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait en avoir le cœur net ou cette interrogation resterait à jamais dans son cœur.

Soufflant un grand coup, le roi des océans emprunta le même chemin qu'Uriel et Daphnée auparavant. Il admira un instant lui aussi la clairière. Mais où chercher désormais ? Il décida de remonter le cours d'eau. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Les connaissant Uriel et Daphnée étaient probablement passés par la forêt. A chacun d'explorer de son côté. Il ne se voyait pas se changer en homme de toute manière. Il passa donc de longues minutes à nager le long de la forêt avant que finalement il n'y ait une petite chute d'eau. Le cours d'eau devenait alors beaucoup plus grand.

Triton voyait au loin un saule pleureur qui aurait plus à Athéna. Elle s'y serait établie pour y dormir et y passer de doux moments en musique. Les larmes lui montèrent en l'imaginant là-bas. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir et s'approcha de l'arbre avec lenteur, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

Athéna de son côté avait du mal à quitter Melody du regard alors que toutes les autres sirènes dormaient elles aussi. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'y parvenait pas. Après un dernier regard sur sa petite-fille, elle décida d'aller nager pour s'aérer l'esprit et se calmer. Melody ne s'envolerait pas de toute façon. Elle était en sécurité et se reposait. Un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ses petits-enfants. Elle repensa au petit trou qu'elle avait trouvé la dernière fois. Son instinct lui soufflait que c'était un moyen de retrouver les siens. Depuis le début son instinct le lui avait soufflé. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Si Melody avait fait tout le trajet avec Crochet pour la retrouver elle pouvait bien faire l'effort d'explorer cette voie. Elle se demanda un bref instant si c'était Melody qui lui avait parlé là-bas la dernière fois qu'elle y avait été. Elle le lui demanderait le lendemain.

Athéna se figea en voyant une silhouette imposante qui se rapprochait et s'était brutalement figée en la voyant. Elle se figea également jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse de la lumière avec son trident. Les cheveux blancs étaient la seule chose qui avaient changé chez lui. Il pleurait en la regardant et elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues à elle aussi.

\- Triton ?

\- Athéna ?

S'exclamèrent-ils d'un même ensemble, n'osant y croire.

* * *

 **Je sème les retrouvailles au compte-gouttes désolée :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Combat entre ciel et mer**

Triton eut du mal à en croire ses yeux et mit un temps à réagir alors qu'Athéna s'approchait elle aussi avec lenteur. Une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau, il tendit la main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle et la posa sur sa joue. Athéna posa sa main dessus en fermant les yeux. Et sursauta quand Triton la serra contre lui en pleurant.

\- Melody avait raison ! Murmura-t-il.

Athéna sourit en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec nos filles.

Triton la lâcha et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Melody t'a déjà trouvée ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui l'ait trouvée, sourit la rouquine.

Elle lui résuma l'arrivée de leur petite-fille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient doucement vers l'arbre que les sirènes occupaient, Triton ne lâchant pas sa main.

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Triton avec inquiétude, ce qui attendrit Athéna.

\- Oui, elle dort. Tout ça l'a épuisé.

Les deux sirènes se rendirent doucement à son chevet et veillèrent sur une Melody endormie paisiblement, Athéna posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Triton et celui-ci la prenant tout contre lui. Il était plus heureux que jamais. Athéna se demanda vaguement par où il était arrivé mais ne voulait pas réveiller Melody en parlant près d'elle. Triton voulut parler d'Uriel et Daphnée mais ne dit rien pour la même raison. Ils finiraient cependant par s'éloigner et discuter toute la nuit…

* * *

Uriel et Daphnée avaient donc suivi Peter et Jane dans un endroit plus approprié pour parler. Peter se montrait protecteur avec Jane en la prenant par la taille. Bien qu'il savait qu'Uriel et Daphnée ne lui feraient pas de mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Uriel avait une allure qui forçait le respect et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu menacé. Une fois arrivé dans leur maison de bois -ils l'avaient construite ensembles lorsque Jane avait décidé de passer sa vie avec Peter- il y eut un bref silence. Aucun des quatre ne savait vraiment de quoi parler. Uriel finit par le briser, il savait toujours désamorcer ce genre de situations.

\- Ma sœur va bien ?

\- Quand je les ai laissées, elles étaient en pleines retrouvailles… Enfin rencontres familiales plutôt, plaisanta Peter. Je suppose qu'elles doivent papoter.

Uriel eut un regard un peu triste. Il était envieux de sa sœur à ce moment.

\- Tu la verras demain, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Daphnée, ayant vite deviné ses pensées.

Uriel sourit. En plus de devenir indépendante, il semblerait que la blonde sache comment le décrypter. Ca c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était comme Ariel et Eric et ses parents étaient son modèle en tant que couple. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Daphnée et prit sa main. Jane en fut attendrie et Peter soulagé, bien qu'il n'avait pas matière à s'inquiéter depuis le début.

Jane leur proposa à manger ce que les deux acceptèrent, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis Atlantica et les heures avaient défilé. Le prince eut un sourire reconnaissant alors que Daphnée se ruait sur le plateau de fruits. Uriel secoua la tête en mangeant plus calmement.

\- Digne du prince que tu es, plaisanta Daphnée.

\- Tu es prince ? S'étonna Peter avec un air un peu renfrogné.

Jane rit en le frappant dans l'épaule et le garçon se détendit.

\- Du Danemark. C'est de là qu'on vient.

Uriel raconta tout. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Jane et Daphnée baillèrent avant de finir par se coucher ensembles et laisser les deux rouquins nouer une nouvelle amitié.

* * *

\- La la la la la la la la… _(NDR : chanson fredonnée par Athéna dans la petite sirène 3)._

Melody papillonna légèrement des yeux en entendant cette voix. C'était joli à entendre. Elle se tourna sur le côté avec un sourire apaisé, pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et fut surprise de voir son grand-père qui serrait sa grand-mère contre lui. Quand était-il venu ? Et comment ? Elle ne comprenait pas !

Elle se redressa un peu trop vite et mit la main sur sa tête avec une grimace. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Triton la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Tu as le don de tous nous inquiéter !

Melody sourit en profitant de son étreinte.

\- Maman aurait fait pareil que moi.

\- Je sais bien, mais je pense que tu auras droit à une soufflante de ton Jim.

\- Ton Jim ? Releva Athéna avec curiosité.

Le rosissement de sa petite fille lui suffit comme réponse. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer ce garçon !

\- Mais comment es-tu venu ici ? Demanda Melody à son grand-père.

\- Oh… Tu as confié une mission à Uriel et Daphnée tu te souviens ?

Melody acquiesça.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais ils ont creusé un grand trou dans ce fameux passage. Et il mène ici.

\- Mais alors… Il y a un moyen pour que tu rentres à Atlantica ! S'exclama Melody avec joie en se tournant vers sa grand-mère.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Hésita Athéna, un peu pâle.

Triton la regarda sans comprendre, de même que Melody, la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi refuser de rentrer chez elle après toutes ces années ?

Athéna hésita à leur en parler, ayant peur de les vexer. Mais elle avait également une famille ici. Imaginer la quitter lui meurtrissait le cœur.

\- Tu pourras revenir ici quand tu veux, tu sais. Dit Triton.

Il la fixait avec une tendresse infinie. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait comprise. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même après toutes ces années, il y parvenait encore.

\- Le passage ne se rebouchera pas et n'est pas compliqué à trouver. Même eux pourraient venir nous voir, ils seraient toujours les bienvenus. Du moins les sirènes. Ce passage n'est pas utilisable pour des humains.

\- Il y a toujours la voie des airs, non ? Demanda Melody. Enfin il faut connaître la localisation de cet endroit, je suppose.

\- Quelqu'un le connaît. Le mentor d'Uriel et Jim connait cet endroit. Il y mène un navire avec Ariel, Eric et Jim. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Silver ? Demanda Melody.

Athéna pâlit, ce qui les inquiéta.

\- Je l'ai connu. J'ai connu un Silver. Il faisait partie de l'équipage qui m'avait capturée. Il était chargé de s'occuper de moi, mais Corchet a vite changé d'homme car il pensait que je pouvais l'influencer de mes paroles. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort. Et je pense effectivement qu'avec plus de temps, j'aurais pu le faire changer de voie.

\- Crochet passe pour un idiot, mais il sait utiliser sa tête, avoua Melody. Je le pensais plus stupide que ça quand je l'ai rencontré.

Ils rirent tous les trois.

Dans la forêt, Peter, Jane, Uriel et Daphnée venaient de se réveiller. Uriel les tannait pour qu'ils aillent voir Athéna. Il voulait également retrouver sa sœur. Peter plaisanta sur son impatience avant que Jane ne le rabroue. Arrivés à l'entrée de la forêt, Uriel n'attendit pas et sauta à l'eau en se transformant, suivi par Daphnée qui secouait la tête avec un sourire. Peter et Jane furent subjugués par le spectacle. Jusqu'à ce que Peter ne décide de les suivre par la voie des airs en prenant Jane dans ses bras.

Les deux habitants du pays imaginaire restèrent en retrait des sirènes non sans les observer avec émotion.

\- Melody ! Cria Uriel.

La princesse eut automatiquement un sourire alors qu'Uriel arrivait avec Daphnée.

\- Uri' ! S'exclama-t-elle en les rejoignant et en le serrant contre elle.

Des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas taquiné avec ce sobriquet ridicule qu'il détestait. Il grimaça dans son dos avant de croiser les yeux verts de sa grand-mère et de se rendre compte de la présence de son grand-père à ses côtés. Il sourit largement et lâcha sa sœur pour se rendre auprès du couple royal d'Atlantica. D'un coup, il se sentait plus intimidé que jamais. Athéna avait l'air si gracieuse et si royale qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Uriel s'approcha d'un air un peu gauche, ce qui étonna tous les autres. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, on pouvait reconnaître le fils d'Ariel et Athéna lui fit un grand sourire avant de le serrer contre elle. Plus émotif que Melody, Uriel la serra fort contre lui durant de longues minutes. Quand Ariel parlait d'elle, elle était si remplie d'émotions, qu'il était dur pour lui de ne pas pleurer. Alors penser qu'il la tenait contre lui le rendait toute chose. Triton le tapa un peu dans le dos en souriant, ce qui fit rire Daphnée et Melody.

\- Contente de te rencontrer, Uriel, dit Athéna en le relâchant et en le regardant sous toutes les coutures comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Melody la veille.

La grand-mère regarda ensuite Daphnée en se demandant si elle faisait également partie de sa famille ou non.

\- Je t'ai parlé de Daphnée, hier, dit Triton.

Ils avaient parlé presque toute la nuit, comme Uriel et Peter.

Daphnée fut à son tour intimidée et étonnée qu'elle la prenne aussi dans ses bras.

\- De ce que mon cher mari m'a dit, tu fais également partie de la famille. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Daphnée sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues avec abondance. Athéna était si gentille…

\- Je connais l'histoire des Lewis. Ils ont toujours été comme ça, malgré les générations qui passaient. Je me rappelle d'une Bianca qui avait tenté de me tuer parce qu'elle voulait épouser Triton et qu'elle voulait ma place.

\- A croire que c'est dans leur sang.

Athéna fixa Daphnée dans les yeux avec sérieux.

\- Mais toi tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es différente et c'est pourquoi ils t'ont martyrisée. Tu es faite pour la famille Benson, dit-elle, regrettant de déclencher de nouvelles larmes mais sachant que c'était ce que Daphnée avait besoin d'entendre, de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La blonde sourit avec acceptation. Ca faisait toujours un bien fou d'entendre ça, de qui que ce soit. Tous cependant relevèrent la tête en entendant un bruit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Que se passait-il donc encore ? Se demanda Peter. Décidément, depuis la veille, il s'en passait des choses. Un navire apparut à leur regard et Uriel sourit. Il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Jim et ses parents étaient là. Les retrouvailles familiales allaient encore avoir lieu. Et ensuite…. Ensuite, Athéna pourrait retrouver ses autres filles. C'était déjà étonnant qu'elles n'aient pas débarqué ici, elles aussi.

\- Est-ce que c'est le navire d'Amélia ? Demanda Melody.

Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et elle n'était pas sûre de le reconnaître.

\- Oui, c'est bien celui-ci, assura Uriel.

Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle n'ait pas attendu qu'il soit réparé pour l'utiliser. Ils étaient probablement tous trop inquiets pour attendre les réparations. C'était on ne peut plus logique les connaissant.

Melody eut un large sourire. Cela signifiait donc qu'Athéna allait déjà voir une de ses filles. Et elle devait s'attendre à une grosse soufflante de la part de Jim. C'était sûr qu'il allait la réprimander. Elle en ferait de même à sa place. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait hâte de se faire gronder. Uriel et Daphnée sourirent. Cela signifiait également que Melody allait rencontrer Silver. Ce n'était pas rien. D'autant que le cyborg était un ours bourru, Melody ne pourrait que s'entendre avec lui c'était sûr et certain. Il savait qu'Eric ne pourrait pas non plus s'empêcher de sermonner Melody. Ariel n'en aurait pas le temps. D'autant plus qu'elle aurait fait pareil que sa fille. Elle ne lui dirait donc rien. Melody, Uriel et Daphnée se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres en attendant avec impatience que les Benson les rejoignent. La plus grande des impatiences qu'ils aient jamais ressenti. Le visage levé vers le ciel.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils amorçaient leur descente, Jim faisait les cent pas avec impatience. Ca n'avait duré que quelques heures mais c'était bien trop long pour lui que d'imaginer Melody encore aux mains de ce pirate. A moins qu'elle n'ait déjà réussi à s'en sortir ce qui ne serait pas plus surprenant que cela finalement, venant de Melody Benson.

Hawkins agrippa le bastingage avec force, le cœur battant. Ca prenait bien trop de temps à son goût et il avait horreur de ça. Finalement, le navire s'immobilisa au-dessus d'une plage. Il allait en descendre en toute hâte quand des bruits de canon se firent entendre. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un boulet de canon. Jim se redressa et chercha d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Un navire, plus loin en contrebas, les visait à nouveau.

\- AUX CANONS ! Hurla Amélia.

Mais avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler, Jim s'était déjà positionné. Il ne tira cependant pas, frappé d'une hésitation.

\- Et si Melody s'y trouvait ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

Amélia hésita à son tour. Elle ordonna de remonter l'ancre qu'ils avaient mis sur le sable de l'île et ils changèrent de cap. Risquer de blesser Melody n'était pas envisageable, ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Bien entendu, le navire ennemi ne resta pas inactif et prit le même cap qu'eux de la mer.

\- Toujours aussi redoutable, celui-là, grogna Silver avec une grimace.

Crochet était certes connu pour ne pas être très intelligent, mais niveau tactiques d'attaque contre d'autres navires il s'y connaissait. Et il semblait également avoir changé avec les années. Une chose qui ne lui plaisait guère. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'assurer que Melody soit en sécurité et plus sur le navire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'éviter le combat. Mais vu que Crochet les suivait et ne cessait de leur envoyer des canons, cela allait s'avérer compliqué…

\- Bon sang de bois, grogna Silver en se massant la nuque.

Il ne supportait pas ce genre de situations. Tout le monde réfléchissait, cherchant une solution à ce casse-tête. Ariel, ne tenant plus en place, s'approcha du bastingage.

\- Il n'y a qu'une solution, déclara-t-elle avec force en tenant les mains de son mari dans les siennes.

Eric sembla comprendre à quoi elle pensait et acquiesça avec inquiétude en pressant ses mains.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un s'assure que Melody est sauve, qu'elle soit sur le navire ou non, c'est bien ça ? Martela la reine du Danemark avec détermination.

Amélia approuva en se demandant où voulait en venir Ariel.

\- Alors je vais descendre. Je vais plonger et retrouver ma fille qu'elle soit sur ce navire ou ailleurs. Je vais m'assurer que vous puissiez tirer sur ce foutu pirate !

Tous furent surpris de son langage, mais il s'agissait du pirate qui avait enlevé sa mère. C'était on ne peut plus compréhensible.

\- Mais à cette hauteur… Commença Jim en s'approchant d'Ariel qui le couva d'un air maternel. Si l'eau n'est pas profonde, tu vas te faire très mal !

\- Il suffit que l'on baisse d'altitude, décida Amélia.

\- Tout en évitant les canons ? Lança Silver. Ca risque d'être compliqué…

Mais Amélia n'en démordit pas et fit une manœuvre pour virer de bord. Ils avaient réussi jusque-là à éviter les canons envoyés par Crochet et son équipage. Elle eut une autre idée et se mit à survoler une forêt assez dense. Le temps qu'ils puissent souffler un peu.

\- Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on le laisse mijoter quelques minutes avant de faire le tour de l'autre côté et de perdre en altitude. Ensuite, votre majesté, vous pourrez plonger et nous faire comprendre par un signe si vous trouvez Melody. Bien que je ne vois pas comment vous allez faire pour vous infiltrer à bord. Ce pirate ne laissera pas une sirène monter à bord.

Ariel eut un sourire. Elle avait déjà un plan. Il lui suffisait de chanter un chant. Melody y répondrait et elle saurait si elle présente ou non sur le navire. Quoique si Crochet l'avait bâillonnée, elle ne risquait pas de lui répondre… Non, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'aurait bâillonnée. Melody avait probablement encore cet avantage sur Crochet. Oui, elle ne pouvait qu'y croire.

Amélia la fixa et Ariel acquiesça. Il fallait y aller. Le navire fit la manœuvre de passer au-dessus de la forêt et baissa d'altitude. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de rester à portée du truand. Jim se tordit les mains en voyant Ariel monter sur le bastingage. Il était angoissé. Plus que jamais. Faire courir de tels risques à la reine du Danemark. Eric avait l'air confiant mais à sa façon de se gratter sans arrière la tête, Jim comprit que c'était une façade. Eric faisait toujours ça quand il était inquiet mais qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Jim sourit malgré lui. Etonnamment, ça le rassurait qu'Eric soit stressé comme lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Ariel sauta et le PLOUF quelques secondes plus tard lui apprit qu'elle avait atteint son objectif. Il n'avait pas voulu regarder. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'effectivement, Melody ne se trouvait pas à bord et qu'ils pourraient enfin riposter aux coups de canon. C'était usant et frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire et d'attendre. Jim pria de toute son âme.

Ariel remercia mentalement Amélia. Heureusement que le capitaine avait fait descendre le navire au maximum. Elle aurait foncé dans une pierre autrement. Elle resta sous l'eau et fit le tour du navire pour ne pas que l'équipage la voit. Au final, plutôt que de chanter, elle prit l'option de grimper sur le navire. Elle venait de voir une ouverture par laquelle elle pouvait largement passer et, en se faisant assez furtive, vérifier si sa fille était détenue dans l'une des pièces.

Soufflant un grand coup, la reine mit son plan à exécution. Fort heureusement, avec l'agitation qui régnait sur le pont, aucun homme ne se trouvait dans le ventre du navire. Pour plus de précaution, elle retira ses chaussures une fois transformée en humaine et les posa près de l'ouverture. Savait-on jamais, ses talons étaient plutôt bruyants après tout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de marcher sur la pointe des pieds et d'ouvrir les portes le plus doucement et le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui lui prit un temps fou. A chaque porte ouverte sans y trouver Melody, un soupir de soulagement lui échappait tout en se demandant où sa fille pouvait bien se trouver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et grâce à l'agitation qui régnait sur le pont, elle n'avait rencontré personne. Elle devait maintenant ressortir de là et communiquer aux autres que Melody ne se trouvait pas ici. Ariel réfléchit un moment mais décida que non, elle ne pouvait pas repartir par là où elle était entrée. Ce n'était que des chaussures, elle pourrait faire sans. La reine sourit en voyant que dans la pièce où elle étai se trouvait une grosse hache. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle la prit et donna des coups au hasard dans ce qui servait de mur. Pour faire bonne mesure et donner un coup d'avance, elle donna également des coups dans le plancher. Le fait que le navire prenne l'eau allait forcément ralentir les ennemis. Puis, elle abandonna la hache, se transforma et plongea. Peu étonnée que ses coups de hache n'aient pas attiré l'attention étant donné l'agitation qui régnait. Elle s'éloigna en nageant et fit surface un peu plus loin. Ariel fit de grands signes de main à Amélia et aux autres. Ils avaient convenu de la manière dont elle les avertirait selon la situation. Elle nagea un peu plus loin, pour échapper aux coups de canon qui allaient s'échanger. Et Crochet allait le sentir passer avec la technologie que possédait le navire d'Amélia.

Jim et les autres, du navire, furent plus que soulagés après qu'Ariel leur eut fait signe que Melody ne se trouvait pas à bord. Dire que depuis le début ils auraient pu riposter à cet imbécile !

\- Pas de quartiers ! Hurla Silver.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. Jim visa, rassuré qu'ils aient pris encore plus d'altitude qu'auparavant. Les canons ne pourraient pas les atteindre à cette hauteur. Et avec ces vieux canons contre leur technologie, le combat était perdu d'avance. Jim sourit et tira avec délectation non sans remarquer que le navire du pirate semblait prendre l'eau. Il n'en sourit que plus largement encore.

A bord de son navire, Crochet paniquait. Ses adversaires qui s'étaient faits assez silencieux, ne faisant qu'éviter le combat, s'étaient mis à le bombarder. Et il ne faisait pas le poids. Des hommes de son équipage se mirent à abandonner le navire et à nager en direction de la terre ferme.

\- Bande de lâches ! Hurla-t-il bien qu'il ait envie de faire la même chose à cet instant.

Il regarda le navire dans le ciel avec une haine sans nom. Le capitaine semblait croire la victoire assurée -et c'était le cas- car le navire perdit de l'altitude et se rapprocha. Etant le dernier à bord, Crochet visa un dernier canon et fut content de toucher sa cible. Avant d'abandonner son bâtiment à son tour.

Jim ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Le coup de canon juste à côté de lui le souffla et le fit voler dans les airs. Avant qu'il ne se sente tomber droit dans l'eau. Pile ce qu'ils avaient voulu éviter à Ariel auparavant. Il ferma les yeux avec terreur, refusant de voir sa chute.

\- Maman ? Cria Melody.

Peter leur avait raconté qu'une sacrée bataille se déroulait entre deux navires et les sirènes s'en étaient approchés. Ariel serra Melody, Uriel et Daphnée contre elle avec un rire sans voir tout de suite Triton et Athéna. Athéna qui pleurait en voyant sa fille, sa dernière née, si grande, si adulte et si maternelle. Elle avait manqué tellement de choses…

Ariel vit d'abord son père et s'en étonna. Que faisait-il là ? Et Uriel et Daphnée, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi sur le coup. Elle vit la main de son père tenir la taille de quelqu'un. Avec un peu de crainte, elle regarda jusqu'où allait cette main.

\- Tu es si jeune ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire stupidement sans réfléchir.

Elle réalisa ensuite qui se tenait face à elle et relâcha ses trois enfants en tremblant. Triton crut que sa fille allait faire un malaise et prit un air inquiet mais Athéna la prit contre elle. Les laissant se retrouver, Uriel, Daphnée, Melody, Peter, Jane et Clochette décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de Crochet.

Il allait falloir qu'ils soient prudents et restent à distance, mais il s'agissait de leur famille et amis, ils se devaient de voir ce qui se passait.

\- Vous avez ramené de l'ambiance ici, rit Jane.

Peter approuva dans un grand éclat de rire. Melody plissa les yeux et fut presque sûre de voir Jim tirer sur Crochet avec ardeur. Elle voulut l'encourager mais se figea quand Crochet tira un ultime coup de canon. Tout se passa très vite. Plusieurs passagers du navire volèrent un peu partout, que Jane et Peter s'empressèrent d'aider à atteindre la terre ferme. Comme au ralenti, cependant, Melody vit Jim voler dans les airs et faire une chute encore plus importante qu'elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée au pays imaginaire. Il n'y avait qu'une option qui s'offrait à elle et il allait falloir agir vite. Peter et Jane étaient trop occupés à rapatrier les autres.

Melody soupira et ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Il fallait faire vite désormais.

\- Clochette ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! S'exclama-t-elle avec urgence.

Clochette redressa la tête et saisit rapidement l'urgence de la situation. Elle jeta de la poussière de fée sur Melody qui refusa de fermer les yeux et alla à la rencontre de Jim avant qu'il ne s'écrase tête la première dans l'eau.

\- Ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, Jim, murmura-t-elle en essayant de toutes ses forces de le rattraper en ignorant son vertige.

* * *

 **Melody va-t-elle réussir à sauver Jim malgré son vertige ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Et voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Famille réunie**

Jim se surprit à sentir qu'on le tenait et qu'il cessait de tomber. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir avec surprise Melody qui le tenait dans ses bras et… Volait ? Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction alors que la jeune fille semblait se diriger vers la terre ferme.

\- Mel ! S'exclama-t-il enfin. Mais comment… ?

La princesse ne répondit pas et il attendit qu'elle les dépose tous les deux dans le sable, admirant son courage alors qu'elle avait le vertige. Il regarda ensuite, profitant de la balade alors qu'il effleurait l'eau du bout des doigts. Melody tourna vers la plage et se posa en soufflant à grands coups. Jim attendit qu'elle se reprenne en tapant impatiemment du pied.

Melody ferma les yeux après avoir repris sa respiration. Ca avait été l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait dû les guider jusqu'au sable qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux tout le long. Malgré tout, elle s'était sentie fière d'elle. Elle avait eu un courage plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait en posséder. Et c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé pour une fois. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mais prit rapidement un air penaud face à son air noir. L'heure du sermon était visiblement arrivée. Soupirant, elle attendit qu'il se lâche de sa colère.

\- Tu imagines mon inquiétude ? Commença Jim. En plus tu as été blessée vu le bandage autour de ta tête ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Mel ?

Melody croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel, un brin amusée tout de même.

\- Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi après ce qui s'était passé avec Pléiade !

Jim cessa de parler et se passa une main sur les yeux d'un air fatigué.

\- Tu comptes me remercier de t'avoir empêché de t'ouvrir la tête sur un rocher comme moi quand je suis arrivée ici ou tu as encore des choses à dire ? Dit-elle, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Jim rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux rire avant que Jim n'encadre le visage de sa princesse des deux mains et ne la fixe sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu m'as soufflé. Mais comment tu as volé ?

\- Grâce à la poussière de fée.

\- La poussière de fée ? Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête avant de me sauver ? Plaisanta Jim.

\- C'est long à expliquer, soupira Melody. Mais tout d'abord, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété… Mais il fallait que je saisisse l'occasion. En fait, c'est drôle parce qu'en y réfléchissant, j'aurais pu attendre d'explorer les blocs de glace avec Uriel et Daphnée. Etant donné que le passage mène ici…

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont là et mon grand-père aussi.

Jim se massa les tempes. Tout ça devenait compliqué tout d'un coup.

\- Tu veux dire que je me suis inquiété et que je n'ai pas dormi alors que si tu avais sagement rejoint Atlantica, tu aurais quand même fini par atterrir ici ?

Melody se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'il disait mais…

\- Je ne pouvais pas le deviner ! Se défendit-elle. Et puis, il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille, je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller vérifier par moi-même ce qu'il en était. Toi aussi, tu l'aurais fait. En fait… Comme ça tu vois l'effet que ça fait que de rester en arrière alors que moi je vis une aventure de mon côté, finit-elle par s'énerver.

Elle ne comptait pas se mettre en colère mais elle en avait assez. Jim ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et voulut rétorquer quelque chose d'acerbe mais se rendit compte qu'ils ne cesseraient alors pas de se disputer et lui accorda cette victoire. Elle avait raison de toute façon. Il avait détesté le fait de ne pas être avec elle dans cette aventure. Et encore, lui était parti des mois, qu'elle ce n'était qu'un jour.

\- Je t'accorde ce point, altesse.

Melody sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de sauter dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque lui aussi l'enlaça.

\- Et tu l'as trouvée, j'espère ? Que je ne me sois pas fait un sang d'encre pour rien.

\- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvée. Percuter un rocher à toute vitesse n'est pas la meilleure des façons de retrouver quelqu'un. Mais c'est elle qui a pris soin de moi. Avec Jane et Peter, bien sûr.

Jim haussa les sourcils. Qui étaient encore ces personnes ? Elle allait encore avoir des choses à lui raconter. Mais ça attendrait, pour le moment, il souhaitait seulement profiter de la serrer contre lui. Avec l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, Melody Benson.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Sourit Melody contre son torse.

Jim eut un ricanement.

\- Dire que tu m'as retardé dans mon projet alors que j'avais enfin trouvé ma voie. Avec l'histoire de Pléiade, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de t'en parler.

Jim eut un sourire alors que Melody le serrait plus fort contre elle à la mention de Pléiade. Lui en était indifférent désormais. Sa mère et lui avaient réglé cette histoire. Le chapitre Pléiade était clos.

\- Et quel est ledit projet ? Demanda Melody.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de le savoir, taquina Jim et elle le frappa dans le dos pour se venger.

Ils eurent tous deux un fou rire avant que Jim ne se laisse tomber en arrière dans le sable, Melody toujours contre son torse.

\- Disons que j'ai décidé de pouvoir toujours te protéger.

\- De quelle façon ? Demanda encore la princesse en promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Je veux devenir chef de la garde royale.

Jim la fixa intensément, attendant sa réaction en ayant peur qu'elle ne se moque de lui. Mais Melody ne ferait jamais ça. Il la connaissait ! La brune se perdit dans ses pensées et Jim claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire revenir à elle.

\- Désolée, je t'imaginais en chef de la garde royale et la vision m'a beaucoup plu. En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours imaginé que tu le serais.

Jim fut surpris et l'embrassa avec passion, Melody à califourchon sur lui. Un toussotement les interrompit.

* * *

Du moment où Melody et Jim s'étaient posés sur le sable, Athéna, Ariel, Uriel, Daphnée et Triton s'étaient permis de souffler de soulagement. Ariel suivit du regard Peter qui aidait Eric à se relever sur la plage. Silver étant trop lourd pour l'un d'eux, Clochette l'avait aspergé d'une grosse quantité de poussière de fée et le cyborg avait du mal à ne pas rester en l'air. Jane quant à elle s'était occupée d'Amélia qui se posait sur le sable comme si de rien n'était. Eric courut vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur quand il s'était senti voler dans les airs ! Il avisa ensuite Athéna et s'inclina respectueusement devant elle. Elle avait une aura tellement royale !

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, roi Eric, dit-elle en s'inclinant elle aussi devant lui en bref instant.

Eric s'en sentit plus que gêné ce qui fit sourire Ariel. Son sourire ne pouvait plus quitter son visage depuis qu'elle avait serré sa mère dans ses bras. C'était un réel bonheur.

\- Où sont Jim et Melody ? Demanda ensuite Eric avec inquiétude.

Athéna les désigna du bout de son doigt en souriant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Eric et Triton au vu de la position des deux adolescents. Les deux rois s'empressèrent de se rendre près de la plage et de toussoter pour les arrêter. Athéna et Ariel levèrent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, bras dessus bras dessous. Les pères étaient décidément tous les mêmes…

Jim poussa Melody et se releva aussitôt, plus rouge que jamais, en évitant de croiser les yeux des deux rois. De son côté, la brune avait croisé les bras et les fusillait du regard non sans échanger un regard complice avec sa mère et sa grand-mère.

\- Dis donc, Hawkins, je ne te pensais pas exhibitionniste.

Jim se frappa le front aux paroles de Silver. Il le faisait exprès ? De toujours sortir les phrases qu'il ne fallait pas au mauvais moment ? Jim le fusilla du regard plus encore que Melody le faisait avec son père et son grand-père. Ce n'était pas possible de le ridiculiser à ce point à chaque fois sans que ce ne soit fait exprès !

\- Heureuse de vous rencontrer, monsieur Silver, dit Melody en souriant.

\- Comment savez-vous qui je suis, princesse ? Demanda le cyborg avec étonnement.

\- Uriel m'a raconté votre voyage. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître cette façon de mettre littéralement les pieds dans le plat.

Le cyborg eut un grand rire et s'en tint le ventre tant il riait fort. Une fois calmé, il se figea en voyant Athéna et pâlit. La sirène lui adressa un petit sourire et Silver se mit à genoux sur le sable en débitant de plates excuses. Triton fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi exactement il s'agissait. Athéna s'approcha de Silver et posa sa main sur son épaule depuis l'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Silver. Je sais que si tu étais resté plus longtemps à t'occuper de moi, tu ne serais pas devenu pirate. Peut-être aurais-tu fini par me relâcher. Je le voyais dans ton regard quand tu m'apportais à manger.

Le cyborg se redressa avec un sourire reconnaissant envers la reine des mers. Elle était la bonté même.

Ce moment d'émotion rassura Jim qui, au moins, ne sentait plus les regards d'Eric et de Triton sur lui et il en soupira de soulagement. Peter et Jane les rejoignirent et déclarèrent que le soir une fête de retrouvailles aurait lieu.

* * *

Le banquet servi par Jane et Peter était simple mais convivial. Afin de réunir eau et terre, il avait lieu dans l'arbre des sirènes. Toutes entouraient Triton, Melody, Uriel, Daphnée et Ariel en ne cessant de leur poser des questions. Jim, Eric et Silver en riaient beaucoup en les observant crouler sous les questions. Athéna était posée sur un rocher non loin et observait tout avec une infinie tendresse dans le regard.

\- Vous partez quand ? Demanda Peter en voletant près d'elle.

\- Tu veux tellement me voir partir ? Sourit Athéna.

Le regard de Peter s'emplit de tristesse mais il souriait.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu as d'autres filles et d'autres petits-enfants à retrouver ! Je ne peux pas te retenir ici parce que je t'adore et que tu vas me manquer.

Athéna serra le lutin contre elle et le sentit se crisper et cacher son visage dans son épaule.

\- Avec le passage qu'ils ont trouvé, je pourrais venir quand je le veux.

Peter sourit dans son dos.

\- Jane et moi on pourrait aussi vous rendre visite de temps en temps.

Athéna en fut surprise.

\- Cela voudrait dire que tu serais prêt à vieillir non ? Passer du temps dans le monde des humains en dehors de la nuit te ferait vieillir.

\- Tu sais, le temps où je voulais rester un enfant pour toujours est révolu. J'aimerais aussi découvrir votre monde. Et je sais que Jane serait heureuse de passer du temps avec nos nouveaux amis alors…

Athéna le relâcha en souriant, plus que surprise. Imaginer Peter quitter le pays imaginaire pour en vieillir était quelque chose d'inimaginable. Pour tous. Mais Jane l'avait changé. Et c'était pour le mieux.

Peter alla voler près de Jane et Clochette pour leur parler de son projet et Athéna le suivit du regard. Ariel, Melody et Daphnée la rejoignirent en soufflant. Il avait été dur d'échapper aux sirènes du pays imaginaire. Elles avaient abandonné le pauvre Uriel qui croulait sous les questions. Daphnée lui avait jeté un regard désolé et il avait souri d'un air fataliste, acceptant son destin. Les quatre sirènes se prirent dans les bras en souriant. Ariel rayonnait littéralement. Plus que jamais.

Eric, Jim et Silver qui les observaient non loin eurent un sourire. Et compatirent pour le pauvre Uriel laissé en pâture aux sirènes du pays imaginaire. Jim croisa le regard de Melody et eut un sourire tendre. Jusqu'à ce que Silver ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un air paternel en ricanant. Triton rejoignit les quatre sirènes et les prit contre lui d'un sourire. Amélia observait tout ce petit monde d'un air un peu absent, elle se sentait étrangement fatiguée et n'escomptait qu'à un peu de repos. Elle finit par se poser confortablement contre une branche et ferma les yeux, profitant de la musique jouée par les sirènes vivant ici, qui avaient enfin lâché le pauvre Uriel.

\- Merci de votre aide, grogna-t-il à l'intention des sirènes de sa famille.

Daphnée lui fit un regard de biche pour s'excuser et il se sentit rougir. Ariel et Athéna en eurent un sourire attendri alors que Melody lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Allez, tu as toujours été le plus doué pour les relations sociales. Il n'y a que toi qui pouvais t'en sortir et te dévouer pour nous, dit-elle alors qu'il se dégageait et se recoiffait avec un air noir. Elles rirent toutes les quatre et il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Elles étaient toutes les quatre pareilles. Pauvre de lui…

Jane les rejoignit et discuta avec Melody, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. La petite-amie de Peter Pan fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Parce que de ce qu'elle avait compris, Melody était une princesse. Or, les princesses n'existaient plus de là où elle venait.

\- Je me demande… Comment ça se fait qu'on puisse se rencontrer alors qu'on ne vient pas de la même époque ?

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Melody sans comprendre.

\- De là d'où je viens, les princesses et la royauté, ça n'existe plus. On peut dire que par rapport à toi je viens du futur. Ou alors d'un monde parallèle. Mais comment c'est possible !

Melody en ouvrit la bouche en se le demandant aussi. Peter qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu les dernières phrases de Jane, les prit toutes les deux par les épaules en donnant une explication.

\- C'est simple. Ce n'est que si un membre du pays imaginaire est venu dans le monde de Melody ou de Jane qu'un passage se crée. Le pays imaginaire est relié à une quantité de mondes, vous savez. Pour le monde de Jane c'est moi qui ait été le déclencheur quand j'ai cherché ta mère et tes oncles dans leur enfance. Et pour celui de Melody, c'est Crochet qui l'a été en venant enlever des sirènes.

\- Mais et Silver ? Demanda Melody.

\- Il cherchait du travail à ce moment-là et était jeune. C'était son premier emploi et il se trouvait au Danemark au moment où Crochet cherchait des hommes pour trouver des sirènes. Il a juste saisi l'occasion.

Les deux filles gardèrent le silence. Le pays imaginaire était un monde bien vaste…

Peter et Jane rejoignirent Jim, qui avait laissé Eric et Silver entre eux.

\- Ca te dérange si on vous accompagne au Danemark ? Demanda Peter.

\- Sûrement pas, assura Jim d'un sourire. Ca rendrait tout le monde heureux. Et il y a bien une place dans le château pour vous loger, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

Jane eut un sourire en se calant dans les bras de son amoureux plus confortablement, se sentant fatiguer elle aussi. La dernière journée avait été remplie d'émotions après tout.

\- Clochette viendra avec nous. Elle nous fera voler étant donné que votre bateau est inutilisable.

\- C'est gentil à elle, répondit Hawkins en souriant.

La fée se posa à son aise sur son épaule avec un grand sourire elle aussi.

Melody rejoignit Jim qui la prit naturellement dans ses bras. Une étrange créature rose se posa dans les cheveux de la princesse avec un petit soupir bienheureux. Melody leva les yeux en se demandant ce que c'était. La créature quitta ses cheveux et se posa dans ses mains en émettant des bruitages.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te présenter Morph ! Un ami de Silver qui s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Et visiblement, il t'adore ! Rit Jim en voyant Morph se poser de nouveau dans ses cheveux et se mettre à ronfler. Il prit ensuite un air un peu plus sérieux.

\- Essaye de ne plus me refaire ça, d'accord ?

Peter, Jane et Melody éclatèrent de rire.

\- Normalement, je n'ai plus de membres de ma famille qui a disparu. Ca devrait aller.

Jim lui savonna les cheveux, dérangeant Morph qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle grimaça alors que Clochette protestait avec véhémence sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le sermonnait sous forme de tintements.

\- Tu repartiras par la voie des eaux, je suppose ? Demanda Jim avec une pointe de déception.

\- Tu me connais ! Mes deux vols avec la poussière de fée m'ont suffi !

\- C'était effrayant la première fois, relata Jane. La vitesse à laquelle tu as foncé dans l'eau, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

Jim serra Melody plus fort contre lui. Cette tête brûlée, elle lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il se demandait s'il serait capable de vivre toute une vie à ses côtés sans que son cœur lâche et esquissa en sourire quand elle se cala mieux contre son torse. Il sentait d'avance qu'elle allait s'endormir contre lui, elle faisait toujours ainsi.

\- On ferait mieux de tous se reposer, clama Silver en tapant sa patte et son engin de métal l'un contre l'autre.

Amélia dormait déjà et Melody également. Jim sourit et mit la tête en arrière. Daphnée et Uriel se rendirent près du point d'eau qui menait au Danemark, profitant d'un tête à tête romantique.

Uriel embrassa longuement et ardemment sa belle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils en rougirent tous les deux, et Uriel la prit dans les bras, s'endormant lui aussi rapidement.

Ariel et Eric décidèrent de dormir sur la plage. Quant à Athéna et Triton, ils s'isolèrent dans un coin d'eau magnifique que la reine adorait et passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Triton sentait parfaitement que sa femme angoissait de retrouver ses autres filles bien qu'elle en était aussi heureuse, bien sûr. Mais c'était un gros chamboulement tout d'un coup pour elle. Triton fit au mieux pour la rassurer et sourit lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir contre lui avec un sourire apaisé. Ciel, ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Il avait l'impression de revivre ! Il ne pourrait jamais remercier Melody tellement ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux était beau. Il sourit à son tour d'un air apaisé avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir d'une traite.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut l'effervescence. Melody trépignait d'impatience à l'idée que ses tantes « rencontrent » Athéna. Jim semblait déçu de ne pas faire le voyage de retour avec elle et elle se tâtait. L'idée de voyager jusque chez elle dans les bras du jeune Hawkins était tentante, mais… Restait le problème de son vertige. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même sur ce point.

\- Tu sais, murmura Jim à son oreille. Si tu veux, on peut voler tout près de l'eau pour que ça ne te paraisse pas trop haut.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, rit-elle devant la façon qu'il avait eu de deviner ses pensées. Tu promets de ne pas monter plus haut ?

\- Je ferais des loopings quand on sera arrivés. Mais promis, je ne te ferai pas de frayeur.

Et Melody ne put que céder vu le sourire craquant qu'il lui faisait à cet instant.

Daphnée s'accrochait fort au bras d'Uriel alors qu'ils sortaient par le trou qu'ils avaient creusé il y a deux jours. Ils allaient retomber sur les corps de Morgana et de ses parents et ça la terrorisait d'avance. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas cette vue. Elle fut donc surprise en ne les voyant pas mais en soupira de soulagement.

\- Je les ai fait descendre plus bas, dit Triton en pressant son épaule. Je me suis douté que ça n'avait pas dû être évident pour toi de les croiser.

Athéna fit un câlin à sa « petite-fille par alliance » et celle-ci eut un sourire. La famille Benson et la famille royale d'Atlantica étaient tellement aimantes. C'est eux tous qui l'avaient reconstruite et fait en sorte qu'elle renaisse de la sorte.

Jane et Peter observaient le paysage du Danemark avec bonheur. Amélia ne se sentait pas bien du voyage qu'ils effectuaient et se sentait toute barbouillée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : c'était de retrouver la terre ferme. Et c'était une chose inouïe pour elle. Silver de son côté profitait du voyage. Voler sur un navire était une chose mais voler grâce à la poussière de fée en était une autre. Il jeta un regard au couple royal du Danemark qui roucoulait un peu plus haut. Eric et Ariel étaient resplendissants. Plus bas, tout près de l'eau qu'elle pouvait alors effleurer du bout des doigts, Melody se trouvait dans les bras d'un Jim tout souriant. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Arrivés près du palais, il déposa Melody sur le sable et s'amusa à faire quelques loopings. Sitôt à terre, Melody et Ariel se transformèrent en sirènes et rejoignirent Atlantica le plus vite possible. Silver se posa sur le sable et regarda Jim s'amuser en riant. Sarah Hawkins arriva sur la plage et secoua la tête en regardant son garçon se lâcher. Jane et Peter le rejoignirent et ils se prirent les mains en s'amusant à tourner dans le ciel. Eric secoua la tête en ricanant. Quant à Amélia elle souffla un grand coup sur le sable. Ce n'était vraiment pas son moyen de transport préféré… Delbert arriva et la prit dans ses bras en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Du côté d'Atlantica, c'est avec un stress croissant qu'Athéna voyait se dessiner le palais sous ses yeux. Elle s'accrocha à la main de Triton avec force, plus que crispée et le roi des océans en grimaça. Lui aussi avait le cœur qui tambourinait. Mais de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Melody et Ariel arrivèrent à cet instant au palais et croulèrent sous les questions des sœurs d'Ariel.

\- A votre place, je me retournerais, sourit malicieusement Ariel.

Les six sirènes se retournèrent et il y eut un instant de choc. Triton sourit et lâcha sa femme qui croula sous des câlins emplis de larmes. C'était quelque chose à voir et le roi des océans en lâcha sa larme, plus qu'ému. On présenta ensuite ses autres gendres à Athéna, de même que ses autres petits-enfants. Elle raconta ensuite son histoire à ses filles. Ariel serra Melody et Uriel à la taille. Où en serait-elle sans ses enfants ? Encore à se cacher sur Terre en ayant peur de Morgana. Sa mère serait encore au pays imaginaire et tous la croiraient morte.

\- Je vous aime les enfants, murmura-t-elle en les serrant fort contre elle.

Bien que les déclarations d'amour ne soient pas rares chez les Benson, les deux s'en sentirent émus et serrèrent leur mère contre eux avec force.

* * *

Athéna s'assit sur son trône qui avait été sorti d'une vieille pièce emplie de ses affaires et dépoussiéré avec soin. Sébastien lui sourit avec émotion et elle prit place. Le peuple de la mer la salua et l'acclama avec une force inouïe. Athéna avait manqué à tout le monde. Sa douceur, sa bonté et sa gentillesse les avaient toujours tous marqués. Tous étaient plus qu'heureux que de retrouver leur reine adorée. Le roi Triton était certes heureux auparavant mais désormais il rayonnait littéralement et ça aussi c'était beau à voir. Le roi en aurait presque eu l'air plus jeune, c'était amusant !

Un bal était organisé au palais des Benson. Un bal privé où ils avaient à nouveau réuni tous leurs vieux amis. C'était fou de voir autant d'adolescents réunis. Jane et Peter avaient été intégrés avec aisance. Peter, Aliénor et Théodore étaient partis dans les airs sous les étoiles. Jim avait été tenté mais préférait valser avec sa princesse dans les bras. Les pères surveillaient tout ce petit monde avec bienveillance tandis que les mères comméraient. Quant à leurs enfants ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Ce genre de bal en privé leur plairait toujours. Melody adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa mère. Cette aventure les avait encore plus rapprochées. Dire qu'il y a des années en arrière, Melody et elle ne cessaient de se confronter… C'était difficile à imaginer maintenant que tout allait bien.

Jim la regarda et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'aime, Mel.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle, le cœur battant. Et j'ai hâte que tu deviennes mon garde du corps personnel, susurra-t-elle ensuite à son oreille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le rendit cramoisi et elle n'en fut pas peu fière. Elle en remercia Aliénor, qui était vraiment une bonne conseillère en la matière.

\- Dis donc, tu te dévergondes, princesse Benson, murmura-t-il à son tour avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire mais se regardaient avec cette étincelle dans les yeux et s'arrangèrent pour que personne ne les voit s'éclipser vers les appartements du jeune Hawkins. Ariel les couvrit, ayant eu leur âge elle savait les décrypter. Et elle eut un sourire nostalgique. Son bébé avait bien grandi…

Daphnée et Uriel s'étaient éclipsés il y a un moment pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Pour tout dire, Uriel était soufflé de l'audace de Daphnée et admira son corps pâle et mince aux lueurs de la lune. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux et la jeune fille en rougit. Voir Uriel la fixer de cette façon lui faisait plaisir mais la gênait tout autant. Leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre, Daphnée à califourchon sur lui, Uriel hésita, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Ce fut Daphnée qui le guida, les mains serrées sur les siennes. Elle sembla souffrir et le jeune homme n'osa pas trop bouger. Le souffle de la jeune fille se fit ensuite erratique et elle ondula sur lui avec une sensualité divine aux yeux du rouquin qui accéléra la cadence. Il se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes avec une passion brûlante et ils gémirent avec force. Daphnée mit la tête en arrière, offrant un beau spectacle à son amant qui ne s'en sentit que plus excité et gémit son plaisir. La blonde se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui, une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux atteint le plaisir, essoufflée. Les deux se fixèrent avec tout l'amour du monde puis se sourirent tendrement.

Jim se laissa tomber sur Melody, le souffle rauque et fixa sa princesse aux joues rougies. Il embrassa son nez, la chatouillant, ce qui la fit rire. Il se tourna sur le côté et elle se blottit contre son torse avec un soupir de contentement. Jim pressa son corps nu contre le sien avec délice. Il était plus que comblé. De même que Melody qui traçait des cercles sur son cœur, ce qui le plongea dans une douce torpeur. Il finit par s'endormir et elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, se blottissant contre lui et les recouvrant de la couverture avec un geste lent.

Quatre adolescents étaient passés dans la vie d'adulte cette nuit.

* * *

 **Encore l'épilogue et ce sera terminé^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Et voila la suite et fin :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Pays imaginaire, huit ans plus tard_

Athéna suivit du regard Leanne, Elena et Liam se poursuivre dans le sable. La génération suivante. Melody et Ariel étaient à côté d'elle et en faisaient de même. Penser qu'elle verrait ses arrière-petits-enfants ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit des années plus tôt. Elle y pensait souvent et ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de couver Melody du regard. La main d'Ariel était posée sur son ventre rebondi. La princesse attendait son deuxième enfant. Son ainée courait dans le sable avec sa cousine Elena, et Liam, le fils de Peter et Jane. Ils formaient un sacré trio. Toujours prêts à faire les quatre cent coups. Daphnée était sur la plage avec Uriel à ses côtés et ils les surveillaient, Jane et Peter n'étant pas loin non plus. Uriel caressait amoureusement le ventre de sa bienaimée. Pour leur première grossesse, Daphnée et Melody n'avaient pas été enceintes en même temps. Leanne et Elena avaient quatre ans d'écart mais étaient très fusionnelles, presque des sœurs. Ce qui inquiétait Jim, Daphnée, Uriel et Melody quant à l'arrivée de leurs seconds enfants.

Leanne Hawkins, du haut de ses six ans était la plus âgée des trois. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés, avec la frange des Benson et les yeux beus clairs, parfait mélange de ses parents. Elena la collait tout le temps, et Leanne adorait s'occuper d'elle. Elena avait les cheveux blonds clairs et les yeux verts, elle. Liam était le seul garçon du trio mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il considérait Leanne et Elena comme faisant partie de sa famille, au même titre que tontons Uriel et Jim et tatas Melody et Daphnée. Melody finit par rejoindre son frère et sa belle-sœur et se posa sur la plage à l'ombre d'un palmier. Jim se posa à son tour. Il était allé faire un tour avec Clochette qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Athéna. Il en taquinait souvent sa femme qui riait à grand cœur et lui opposait alors Morph qui ne la quittait pas et la couvait depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Il lui adressa un regard tendre et posa la main sur son ventre. Le bébé lui donna un coup. Melody ne se lassait pas de voir alors son regard surpris et empli d'amour lorsque cela arrivait. Il l'embrassa et l'installa un peu plus confortablement entre ses bras, Melody eut alors un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il se mit à lui masser les épaules. Il savait bien à quel point elle pouvait avoir le dos noué et les épaules crispées. La princesse ferma les yeux en savourant.

Silver rejoignit les enfants et s'amusa à les courser. Les trois enfants rirent de bon cœur en faisant mine d'avoir peur du vieux cyborg. De toute façon, il s'essoufflerait vite. Il se faisait vieux, oui. Mais jamais il n'avait pu quitter les Benson depuis le jour où il avait raccompagné Sarah Hawkins au palais. Celle-ci discutait un peu plus loin avec Eric et Triton, riant de temps à autres.

En ayant assez de jouer, Leanne posa la tête sur le ventre de sa mère en veillant à ne pas la réveiller alors qu'elle siestait paisiblement. Elle savait que sa maman avait du mal à dormir la nuit à cause de son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Jim se décala le plus doucement du monde et allongea paisiblement Melody sur le sable à l'ombre.

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire un tour ? Demanda Jim en s'agenouillant au niveau de sa fille.

\- Dans le ciel ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux bleus clairs pétillant de joie.

Leanne était le portrait de Jim. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait la renier même si jamais ça ne lui viendrait à l'esprit. Il sourit avec tendresse alors que la petite jouait avec sa boucle d'oreille.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur retour du pays imaginaire il y a huit ans. Il avait travaillé dur pour atteindre son objectif et tous ses proches l'avaient aidé à le réaliser. Au bout de quelques mois, il était devenu le chef de la garde royale. Le plus jeune et le plus efficace. Faisant la fierté de sa famille, et surtout de sa chère maman. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait alors demandé la main de Melody qui avait accepté en lui sautant dans les bras. Il revint au présent et acquiesça envers sa fille qui faillit hurler sa joie mais se retint pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui parvenait enfin à prendre un peu de repos, ce qui se faisait rare ces derniers jours.

Clochette s'installa avec nonchalance sur l'épaule de la petite princesse en faisant de petits tintements. Leanne adorait entendre ce son et la fée la fascinait. Elle passait souvent beaucoup de temps à lui poser des questions qui restaient bien évidemment sans réponse. Mais elle adorait lui parler. Elle lui racontait tous ses secrets de petite fille. Au moins, avec Clochette, ils seraient bien gardés.

La fée les saupoudra de poussière de fée et Jim prit sa fille dans ses bras, survolant le pays imaginaire. Ils passèrent au-dessus du navire de Crochet et Leanne tira la langue. Jim en ricana. Crochet tentait régulièrement d'avoir Peter, mais ils gagnaient toujours face à lui. Il avait été assez retors et intelligent pour enlever le trio d'enfants. Liam s'était montré courageux et avait tenté de faire le grand et de protéger les filles alors que Leanne avait un an de plus que lui. Bien entendu, leurs parents les avaient tous sauvés et faisaient très attention à eux lorsqu'ils faisaient des excursions au pays imaginaire.

Peter et Jane effectivement passaient beaucoup de temps au Danemark, sans pour autant négliger le pays imaginaire. Bien évidemment, ils avaient alors tous deux commencé à vieillir, d'où le fait qu'ils avaient un enfant. Leur mariage au pays imaginaire avait été sublime et émouvant. Quelque chose d'inoubliable pour eux tous.

Liam et Elena s'étaient mis à courir en rond autour des deux femmes enceintes qui dormaient tournées l'une vers l'autre. Sous les rabrouements chuchotés par Uriel qui craignait que les deux enfants ne réveillent les deux princesses. Daphnée était devenue princesse en l'épousant. Et bientôt, ils seraient tous deux roi et reine du Danemark, Ariel et Eric ayant décidé d'abdiquer le trône. Ils se faisaient vieux et voulaient couler des jours tranquilles sans avoir à régler les tonnes de paperasses et autres devoirs d'un roi et d'une reine.

Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs dans l'eau, Ariel sous sa forme sirène, sur un rocher et Eric assis à ses côtés. Ils couvaient Daphnée et Melody du regard. C'était un vrai régal que de suivre leurs avancées en tant que maman. Ils avaient d'ailleurs longuement hésité entre Uriel et Melody pour la succession, mais avaient vite convenu qu'Uriel et Daphnée étaient plus faits pour gouverner que Melody et Jim. Eux étaient deux esprits libres. Mais ils resteraient de bons conseillers pour leurs amis.

Triton et Athéna observaient tout ce petit monde de loin, dans leur petite bulle. Athéna n'avait jamais autant été mère poule et grand-mère poule qu'en ce moment. Elle profitait au maximum de la chance qui lui était offerte. Il n'était pas question qu'elle en loupe une miette.

Jim et Leanne revinrent sur le sable après une bonne séance de vol. Automatiquement, Hawkins jeta un regard à sa femme et sourit en voyant qu'elle parvenait enfin à se reposer. Il commençait à se demander si des vacances au pays imaginaire ne lui feraient pas le plus grand bien pour le reste de la grossesse. Jane serait aux petits soins avec elle et Liam n'en serait que plus heureux. Peter en serait également au comble du bonheur le connaissant, sans parler de Clochette. Fatiguée, Leanne se coucha tout contre sa mère qui la serra instinctivement contre elle dans son sommeil, sous les railleries de Liam et l'air boudeur d'Elena qui avait essuyé un refus pour jouer et s'en sentait vexée.

\- Tu penses la même chose que moi, pas vrai ? Demanda Jane.

Jim sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- On se connait bien trop pour que tu ne devines pas, rit le garde royal.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, enchaîna Jane.

\- Tu dis ça parce que Liam se conduit mieux quand nous sommes là.

Jane éclata de rire sans pouvoir démentir. Liam était un vrai démon quand il le voulait. Il était dur à tempérer et à gérer, elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître.

Voyant qu'Elena continuait de bouder et qu'Uriel avait du mal à calmer sa fille sans avoir à crier, Jim emmena sa nièce pour qu'elle ait aussi ait son tour de vol. Uriel lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Eléna pouvait être caractérielle quand elle le voulait. Daphnée et Uriel en étaient étonnés mais Ariel leur avait assuré que lorsqu'il était petit, Uriel était un petit garçon assez capricieux. Melody avait ri en assurant qu'elle se rappelait qu'il pouvait faire des crises mémorables.

Uriel jeta un regard aux vagues qui agitaient l'eau, pensif. Dans quelques jours, il deviendrait roi. Il rassurait souvent Daphnée qui paniquait un peu sur ça, mais il se sentait lui-même de plus en plus angoisser alors que la date butoir approchait. Voyant que Liam s'était endormi à côté de Leanne, il alla faire quelques pas dans le sable, vite rejoint par Eric qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, fiston. Tout ira bien. Daphnée et toi, vous êtes parfaits pour ce rôle. Ta mère et moi on ne s'en inquiète pas une seconde.

Uriel se retint de dire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient de nature insouciante, mais eut un sourire en y pensant. Eric leva les yeux au ciel en ayant deviné les pensées de son fils et soupira d'un air blasé.

\- On a amplement mérité notre repos.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous reposerez beaucoup, rit Uriel. Entre Leanne, Elena, Liam et les enfants Doppler…

Eric rit franchement aux paroles de son fils. Liam adorait passer son temps à faire des farces aux domestiques quand il se trouvait au château. Et tous les autres le suivaient bien évidemment sans réfléchir. Il avait l'âme d'un leader comme son père. C'était quelque chose lorsque tous les enfants s'alliaient contre eux. Il en riait aujourd'hui, mais c'était autre chose quand il fallait leur courir après et les sermonner. Il était dur de ne pas craquer face à leurs bouilles d'ange. Surtout Leanne et Elena qui adoraient leur grand-père et savaient l'amadouer comme il fallait. Les deux petites étaient de vraies chipies.

* * *

 _Danemark_

Melody et Jim sourirent en regardant Leanne et Elena qui dormaient paisiblement ensembles dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. C'était ainsi depuis la naissance d'Elena. Leanne et elle avaient toujours dormi ensembles et Elena avait fait ses nuits plus rapidement que Leanne. C'était toujours attendrissant de voir à quel point elles étaient fusionnelles toutes les deux. Ils sortirent tous deux sur la pointe des pieds et refermèrent la porte le plus silencieusement possible avant de rejoindre Uriel, Daphnée, Peter et Jane dans le salon. Eric et Ariel étaient allés partager une promenade sur la plage. Epuisé, Liam dormait dans la chambre à côté de celle des filles. Il les adorait mais il avait besoin d'un espace à lui tout seul. Les enfants étaient ravis du séjour qui était prévu au pays imaginaire à partir du lendemain. Uriel et Daphnée s'étaient entretenus avec Eric et Ariel et avaient convenu de décaler leur couronnement. Effectivement, les deux jeunes gens préféraient que Daphnée ait accouché et soit en meilleure forme qu'actuellement. Et ainsi, ils seraient en famille au pays imaginaire, ce qui avait fait sauter Elena de joie. La séparer de sa cousine aurait été bien cruel. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de la confier à Jim et Melody mais elle était aussi fusionnelle avec ses parents et n'aurait pas supporté une séparation trop longue. Et il leur restait encore un dernier trimestre de grossesse à toutes les deux.

Eric et Ariel avaient été compréhensifs et avaient bien entendu accepté de repousser l'abdication. Ils n'étaient pas à trois mois près après tout. La nouvelle génération serait alors bien en place. Que demander de plus ? Ils avaient tout pour être heureux désormais.

Jane, dans les bras de Peter, souriait largement. Elle était déjà heureuse avant que les Benson n'entrent dans sa vie. Mais depuis, c'était devenu encore plus parfait. Oh, rester au pays imaginaire et ne pas vieillir avec Peter lui convenait. Mais il est vrai que secrètement, elle espérait qu'il finisse par se décider et l'arrivée de Melody l'avait fait. Depuis, ils alternaient entre le Danemark et le pays imaginaire. Et ils avaient eu Liam. Leur petit lutin. Il avait effectivement les oreilles en pointe de son père et n'avait pas besoin de la poussière de fée pour voler. Il avait les cheveux roux comme ses parents et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Jane trouvait le mélange parfait. Peter et elle s'étaient mariés au pays imaginaire il y a quelques semaines et la cérémonie avait été magnifique. La jeune femme passa la main d'un air absent sur son ventre.

\- Non ! S'exclama Melody en souriant de toutes ses dents et en la fixant d'un air enchanté.

Uriel et Jim en eurent un fou rire. Leur groupe était vraiment prédestiné à se rencontrer. Les trois amies enceintes la même année, c'était quelque chose ! Peter serra plus fort Jane contre lui en souriant d'un air gêné. Quant à la jeune femme, elle n'aurait pu avoir l'air plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. Le groupe but du thé et passa le reste de la soirée à évoquer des anecdotes de jeunesse et les quatre cent coups de leurs enfants.

Le coucher de soleil était magnifique. Athéna adorait en voir les lueurs du profond de l'océan. Entourée de ses filles et de des petits-enfants, elle souriait à tout va. Triton la resserra contre lui avec force. La reine des océans en sourit. Il lui arrivait souvent de le faire, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre étant donné ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari en fermant les yeux et en étonnant une petite chanson. Vite rejointe par ses filles. C'était une chanson qu'elle leur avait souvent chantée lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes et elles adoraient la fredonner ensembles.

Qu'ils soient au pays imaginaire, sous l'océan ou sur terre au Danemark, ils étaient tous heureux et libres. Une famille unie qui s'entraidait et n'abandonnait jamais. Et Tara Pan, Eden et Noah Benson et Gabriel Hawkins ne feraient bien évidemment pas exception à la règle, des mois plus tard.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, ça m'a fait grand plaisir de l'écrire ! Vous pourrez me retrouver sur mon compte de collaboration KimLaw sur lequel je publie une fic Hunger Games (en collaboration avec Lawliette) et bientôt une fic Harry Potter. J'ai également commencé à écrire une fiction Fullmetal Alchemist mais je ne sais pas encore quand je la publierai :) Encore merci de m'avoir suivie :)**


End file.
